Wicked
by Kanna37
Summary: When a being has an obsession, time begins to wear on them, and they do not take well to the wasting of any of it. When the Inu no Taisho becomes obsessed with Kagome, what lengths will he go to to get the object of his desire?
1. Fascination

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: This story was inspired by several things – first and foremost, by a song called My Obsession by Cinema Bizarre, two Sess/Kag AMV's on Youtube called Poison, and Perfect Skin – and finally the fetish for this story was only furthered by The Poison of Erised by Vyncent – which I only read for the first time after I wrote the first chapter of this story. However, instead of this being a Sess/Kag, I chose to make it an Inutaisho/Kagome pairing, instead, since I've not seen this type of story done with that pairing, but it has been done many times over for Sess/Kag.

Also, I'm changing Kagome's age from the original age of fifteen in the manga, to seventeen. I'm just more comfortable with that age for her.

Just a quick note – nisou means priestess.

Hope everyone enjoys...

Amber

**Chapter 1: Fascination**

Kagome shivered, once again getting that feeling as though she was being watched. Casting a quick glance around, she let loose a frustrated mou of distaste at the heaviness of the forest that she and her friends happened to be traveling through. Because of that, she couldn't see anything following them, and it was driving her insane.

It had been going on for some time. Ever since they'd been between realms again, fighting Naraku, and Hosenki, when Inuyasha had gotten the kongosouha. After they'd returned from the other side, she'd started feeling as though something was following them, and it hadn't abated at all. The only time she didn't feel it, was the few times she went home.

_So whatever it is can't follow me home – that's a good thing. But what could it be? There's been so many times I've felt like something was literally right behind me, but when I turned, nothing was there – and nothing was anywhere even close. It just doesn't make any sense!_

One more glance around, another shiver; she moved closer to Sango, wanting to feel someone's warmth in this dank forest. _I wish I knew what it is that's out there..._

Unknown to the group of people walking along through the mist-shrouded forest, part of the mist wasn't really mist, but something else. Something with intelligence, and desire. Something that needed. Something that wanted. Something that would get what it wanted – no matter the consequences.

What that intelligent being wanted, was Kagome.

For months now, this being had followed along behind the group, watching, and learning the different people that made it up. At first, its interest had been mostly in the male hanyou that was the leader of the group – but that had changed quickly as it began to become familiar with them all.

Now, all its attention was on the small in stature, but huge in soul and power, miko that walked with them.

It was odd, on the surface, anyway, that a miko, and one of such power, traveled with youkai. And it was even stranger that she not only traveled with them, but actively _cared _for them. In all the beings years on earth, and even in the nether realms, it had _never _seen a miko care for anything with even a bit of youkai blood.

True, there were certain tolerances, as in the case of high level youkai – Lords, and the like. Most miko wouldn't attempt to fight them, mostly because they were outclassed and outmatched, though there were political considerations, as well. But this miko... oh, this miko could take down a Lord should there be enough of a reason to do so, she was certainly powerful enough.

The strange thing was that she had no training. The being could tell that her power source was a huge well within her that had never even been tapped by what little she had so far used, but she had no clue that she was that powerful. And she had no idea how to use it – she only appeared able to access it when her emotions became involved. That clearly denoted a lack of training – a situation that it could not comprehend. For who would be foolish enough to leave a miko of her caliber untrained?

As the being followed them, it became clear that there were other strange mysteries about her. Every so often, she would disappear into an old well with the scents of ancient magics, and it was still unsure where she went at those times – though it was a good guess that it was the future, as nothing in the past resembled any of the things that she carried with her.

On top of that, she had a huge heart that made no distinction between living beings - seeing them as just that – living beings that deserved care. She was very attractive, lithe, toned, with beautiful curves, jet black wavy hair, fine features and gorgeous indigo eyes framed by thick, curling, inky lashes.

With all of this, it wasn't, perhaps, surprising that the entity soon began to be obsessed with the little miko...

And it certainly wouldn't have surprised a certain inu Lord of the West, if he had known of the being following his half-brother's pack.

After all, his father had always held a certain fascination for humans when alive. Why would it be any different in death?

Of course, just because one was dead at one point, did not mean that that one would _stay_ dead at any other point.

-wWw-

The entity, now known as Mattaki, Inu no Taisho, and former Lord of the West, watched as Kagome once again dropped into the well with one last, sweeping glance around the clearing, and frowned within himself. Though his great will was now bent on the task of returning to a corporeal form, it was taking longer than he liked.

Not that he didn't have patience, because he did. More than almost any living – or dead – thing. But the sorcerer that he had spoken to on the edges of the other realm had said that with his spell, a strong miko to garner living energy from, and his own indomitable will to power the whole thing, he could regain his form in fairly short order. While he could, indeed, feel that he was returning to life, it was still taking longer than it should have – four months was not _short order_. And he still had a bit of a ways to go.

A good part of it was his obsession. When a being has an obsession, time begins to wear on them, and they do not take well to the wasting of any of it. Even a youkai, who pretty much had eternity, unless actually killed, would suddenly not like the wasting of even a second, in their quest to gain that which they desired so fiercely.

And every time she went home, it extended the length of time it would take, because his reservoir of energy was suddenly gone, on top of the unpleasant and uncomfortable feel of the lack of her presence – and scent.

With naught else to do, the daiyoukai allowed himself to move over to the Goshinboku, and leap up into its branches.

With a sigh, he stared off into the distance as he thought back over the last several months – and the behavior of his youngest son. He wasn't best pleased, to say the least.

The boy had obviously been left alone to run roughshod over anyone and everyone he'd come across, and for that, Sesshoumaru was going to pay a certain price. It was his duty, as the elder brother, whether he liked it or not, to take over the training of the younger sibling, since he was not able to do it himself. Because of Sesshoumaru's failure, his blood was being dishonored by some of the boy's behaviors.

Not that Mattaki was not considering things that would probably be considered just as dishonorable, in some way or another. Because the truth of the matter was, he wanted the miko, and he was determined to get the miko. He would not tolerate anything that came between he and his goal – not even the miko herself.

Bottom line was that he was youkai, and despite the fact that he'd always been an honorable ruler, treating human and youkai alike the same beneath his rule, he had a darker, wicked side to him. Oh, not that he was truly evil in any sense of the word, nor would he hurt Kagome, but blood will tell – and youkai were never innocent, not from the day of reaching their sexual maturity, anyway. While Kagome was pure, he was not... and he had every intention of seducing her, marking her, tainting her, taking her purity and making it his own, and wrapping himself around her until she wouldn't even think of trying to escape him. Until she _couldn't _escape him.

He chuckled darkly as he looked back over his first lifetime, and realized that his wicked side had never really come into play back then. Not with either of his previous women, nor any concubine he'd taken. None of them had tempted the beast, apparently – but it was more than tempted now.

Sesshoumaru's mother, Satori – beautiful, Inu – but cold... she'd been his mate, until his death, anyway, but he'd never desired to wrap his soul around her like he yearned to do to the little priestess that followed his youngest son. No, he couldn't feel anything but pleased that he was no longer mated to her; his death had taken care of that, severing any bond between them, and his resurrection would not mean a reinstatement of that bond.

And then Izayoi, his hime, his mistress. Human, fragile, with no power of her own, she'd been entirely dependent on him for protection, and protect her he had. But because of her very nature, his beast, that dark, powerful creature, had never come out – had never desired to do so, abstaining from any real interest in her, merely doing his duty when she and his pup had been threatened and protecting her.

It had been a bit of a surprise, at first, when he'd felt it waking within him – and he'd wondered what was _causing_ it to wake up. It hadn't taken long for him to realize it was the miko. And it hadn't taken much longer for him to realize what it was his beast had initially been drawn to.

Her scent. That was the first thing that had caused his heat to rise, and his beast to sit up and take notice. He'd been stunned to feel the great beast stirring within him, and even more stunned to realize what it was concentrating so hard on.

That's when his attention had removed itself from his pup, and turned to her – and he'd been even more shocked that he'd not noticed her right away. Because once he'd gotten a good whiff of her scent, he was gone – intoxicated, burning, desiring to take it and make it his; he'd jealously noted his pup secretly reveling in that same scent. He'd wanted to gut his own son for one, shocking moment – just for being able to bask in her presence freely and openly.

In that one moment, he'd known all he needed to know about what he wanted from the miko. Unlike his eldest son, he didn't suppress his beast, his inu blood – he controlled it, yes, but he didn't imprison it, and so he was much more in tune with himself than Sesshoumaru was. When his beast spoke, he paid attention – and it had spoken loudly about what it wanted – and how to go about getting it.

That was another way he was different from Sesshoumaru – his beast wasn't mindless with discontent and centuries of imprisonment – it was sneaky, and cunning, and had a lot of patience, once it knew it was going to get what it wanted. And for all the time since he'd decided to take her, the beast had entertained itself, and him, with heated imaginings of all the dark, lustful, wicked things he could do to the innocent little miko once she was his.

Which brought him to now – still waiting for his flesh to finally solidify completely around him, thus finishing the restoration of his life, and his deliberations on how to make the little miko his – willingly. Because he had no intention of forcing her – rape was not acceptable, especially for the one he would take as his mate, keeping her tied to him for all time.

He would make sure of that – this mate would not escape him, not even in death. No, she would be his in every way that existed.

Now, just how to go about doing that. He needed a plan...

Of course, it need not be said that he hadn't expected the circumstances of the chance that was dropped in his lap...

-wWw-

There are some things in life – some _times, _in life, that you wish you could go back and change. For Kagome, the approach of Kikyou's second death was one of those. She watched, with a pained grimace, as Inuyasha sat down on the hillside facing away from everyone and cried, fiercely holding the woman he'd loved so much. And though she was surrounded by friends who cared for her, and she knew that none of them blamed her, she couldn't help but blame herself.

For if she'd just been stronger, quicker, perhaps her pre-incarnation wouldn't be dying as she was, nor in the manner that she was.

At Naraku's hands – again.

She knew that Inuyasha didn't blame her. He felt that she'd done all she could in gaining the bow from Mt. Asuza, and was grateful for her efforts. But that didn't change the fact that Kagome would never be able to forgive _herself _for not somehow being able to change what had happened this day.

She couldn't stand the pain and agony reflecting off her friend in waves as he was forced to watch the love of his life die again, and perhaps that was why her reiki reacted in the way that it did, swelling around her to hitherto unseen proportions, shocking everyone on the hill with it's raw power and sheer, blinding color – and size.

No one was more shocked than she was, however, when a cascading kaleidoscope of colors erupted from further down the slope as though answering her reiki's call, and a shifting aura began to make itself visible as her power began to surround it. Her reiki twined around it with all the force of a hurricane as it moved up the hill towards the gaping people at its summit, coalescing into the form of a very tall, silver-haired youkai that could only be called royal, before once more settling down into her body again.

With one, lingering look at her, the youkai turned and glanced at Inuyasha and Kikyou, who were both staring at him in awe, before closing his eyes for a moment and flaring his immense youki. Within moments, his eyes snapped open, and he nodded to himself, before sending his shimmering golden gaze back to Kagome.

After a moment of studying her, he asked, "Tell me, nisou – are you willing to let go of the piece of your soul that this miko has in order to save her and give her new life?"

Kagome, stunned, just as everyone else was, stared at him, then blinked, and looked down at Inuyasha, who had a sudden hopeful, pleading look on his face. Without hesitation, she nodded. "Yes. Can you save her?" she asked softly.

He nodded in return. "I can. I will return shortly." Without another word, he flashed into his orb form, a streak of bright white showing his path as he traveled across a midnight sky.

Suddenly realizing that she felt rather weak, she allowed herself to sink to the ground, a little harder than she would have liked, truthfully, as she badly bruised and scraped both knees on the stony ground she'd been standing on. With a pained hiss, she leaned to the side, smiling gratefully when Koga grabbed her gently and lifted her into his arms, moving her to a grassy, softer area, and setting her down.

Inuyasha watched with a slightly bitter expression as the wolf touched her, though he didn't say anything, instead waiting until he'd set her down, then, grip tight around Kikyou, waited for Kagome to look at him. "Will you really let Kikyou keep that part of your soul, K'gome?" he asked, ears pinned to his head, almost ashamed to even be asking.

The young woman smiled a half-smile, and sighed, looking into the sky as her gaze went soft and far away, looking in that moment as though she were as distant was one of those stars shining so brightly down on the group. That sudden distance in her scared him – it felt as though it were a permanent thing, now. "You shouldn't even have to ask me that, Inuyasha – you know I don't say things I don't mean."

Kikyou also was watching the person she would become in her next life. She wondered what happened between now, and the future that the girl was born in, to make her into the person she so obviously was – because she was totally and completely aware that she had never had the purity of heart that Kagome certainly carried.

It made her feel shallow, even as death came creeping closer, and she wasn't entirely sure that she really deserved the second chance that Kagome was offering.

That didn't mean she wouldn't take it, of course.

It grew quiet after Kagome spoke, as they all waited for the strange, beautiful youkai to return. Inuyasha held Kikyou protectively close, almost desperately watching the sky for any sign of that somehow familiar male coming back – and everyone in the group breathed sighs of relief when that same bright streak was noted, returning their direction.

They all kept their places and silence, though, when he landed, not interfering in the slightest when the unknown male moved to stand over Inuyasha's sitting form, before asking once more, "You are sure that you are willing to do this thing, miko?"

Kagome met his gaze unequivocally. "Yes, for the final time. Just please, do whatever it is you're going to do."

"Then brace yourself – it _will_ be painful as the soul is sundered completely from you."

With a nod, she closed her eyes, scrunching her face up bravely. "Okay, I'm ready."

Mattaki tore his gaze from his obsession, and withdrew Tenseiga from his obi, waiting for it to pulse as he looked over the rapidly fading form of the dying woman. Then he swiped it over her, immediately sheathing it once more as he leapt nimbly up the hill to kneel before the suddenly slack form of Kagome as Kikyou shuddered in Inuyasha's embrace, and drew air for the first time in over fifty years.

While everyone elses eyes were on the newly breathing miko and Inuyasha, Mattaki's gaze was for no one else but the priestess he was so fascinated by. Ignoring the suddenly irritated grumbling of the ookami next to her, he lifted her carefully into his arms and studied her, wanting to make sure she was truly unharmed.

Bending down to nuzzle into her hair, he whispered, "Mine," his voice so low that none heard his claim, save for Kagome's subconscious. Something flickered in the backs of his eyes as he made that claim – it was the beginning of his plans, and the effects of that word would begin to show almost immediately. Sitting back upright, he paid no attention to the awed exclamations of the others as they watched Inuyasha stand and set Kikyou on her feet, instead, his eyes were fixed completely on Kagome as she opened her own eyes, blinking in slowly diminishing pain.

"Are you feeling better, nisou?" he asked, voice slightly rough with the enjoyment of finally holding her after so many months of watching her... of wanting her.

She smiled shyly up at him, a little stunned at the extremely handsome male holding her so gently. "Uhm, yeah... I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt so much anymore," she said softly.

She blinked up at him, the innocence in her gaze so sweetly endearing that he felt his body tighten in reaction, and he had to fight his beast back, his blood flaring to life within him and all his instincts demanding he take her and disappear – keep her from the potential rivals in their midst.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask who he was, however, a rather demanding hanyou hit the ground right next to them, crouching down, eyes narrowed as he asked, "So who the hell are you, anyway?" He grunted as Kagome elbowed him in the gut and glared at him. "Not that I'm not grateful for what ya did, an' all, but do ya gotta hold onto the wench like that?"

The voice that answered, however, was not that of the male holding Kagome.

It was Sesshoumaru.

"You would do well not to question our father in that tone, Inuyasha, or you will learn the meaning of 'alpha', I can assure you."

His words were met with total, shocked, silence.


	2. To Covet Her

**Chapter 2: To Covet Her**

"Tenseiga! That's how you healed her and gave her life!" Inuyasha smacked himself in the forehead. "I shoulda recognized it," he glanced at Kikyou, blushing, "but I was a little busy, I guess."

"Indeed. You were also too busy to note that your dead priestess being brought back to life caused the _living_ priestess in father's arms a great deal of pain, you ungrateful whelp." Sesshoumaru pulled no punches and obviously did not approve of what his father had done as he glared at Kikyou before turning to look at his father with a flat expression. "Do you intend to keep Tenseiga, then?" he asked, his voice suddenly neutral.

Mattaki looked down at Kagome. "Are you well enough to stand, nisou?" When she nodded, he stood and reluctantly let her go; Inuyasha looked away guiltily as he took in his brother's words, and her still slightly pained expression.

Inwardly growling, the inu Lord, now known amongst the group as Inuyasha's father, kept his gaze pinned to Kagome, his beast once more claiming her. _You are mine, nisou, now and forever you will be tied to me. And I will not wait much longer to finalize my claim..._

Forcefully wrenching his eyes away from her, he met Sesshoumaru's narrowed gaze with eyes just as narrowed, and handed the sword back to him. "No. Tenseiga is yours, as Tessaiga is Inuyasha's – though I am most displeased at your attempts to circumvent my will. They were my swords to give as I chose."

"Then this one will leave now that it has been returned to me." He sheathed the sword, ignoring his father's words and turned on his heel immediately, though he stopped next to his brother. "It is better that the dead priestess was brought back, for you did not deserve the loyalty of the living miko that has followed you for so long. Perhaps now she will be able to find one who _is_ worthy." With that, ignoring the shocked gasps of not only Kagome, but everyone else save his father, he flashed into his own orb form and disappeared once more.

Miroku whistled long and low at that, then turned to look speculatively at Kagome. "That was most interesting, was it not? What did he mean about you being able to find someone worthy _now_, I wonder?"

Inuyasha growled just as Kouga did, both glaring at each other in disdain. Kouga looked away first and moved towards Kagome, intending to enfold her into his embrace. He halted immediately, though, when a low, almost sub-sonic growl came from the Inu Lord standing next to her. Eyeing him uncertainly for a moment, he turned his head and glared at Inuyasha, and said, "He musta been talking about me, mutt, since I'm far more worthy than _you'd_ ever be!"

Kagome blushed but shook her head with a sigh. "Will you two knock it off? I don't know why Sesshoumaru said what he did, but it really doesn't matter. It's late, and a lot has happened – shouldn't we be setting up camp for the night?" she asked, as she looked over at Kikyou, concerned that the woman had been so silent. "Are you okay now, Kikyou?"

Kikyou blinked, then focused on Kagome, and nodded. "I'm fine, I think, though I feel rather... tired. Since I haven't felt that since I died the first time, I'm really not used to it," she said with a small laugh at her own expense.

At that, Mattaki spoke up, casting a side-long glance at Kagome, much to Inuyasha's and Kouga's displeasure. "Then setting up camp is a welcome idea – it is rather late."

Everyone agreed, even the growling duo, and within minutes, they'd all left the hilltop and moved into a small copse of trees to make camp, quickly getting set up and food cooking.

Once everything had settled down for the evening, Mattaki found himself the focus of most of the group's eyes – all save Kagome's – as they looked at him questioningly. Kagome was busy staring into the fire – it was clear she had a lot on her mind, and the beast within Mattaki bared his fangs in a feral grin – he knew perfectly well what was on her mind.

Finally, when he didn't respond to the obvious curiosity in everyone there, Inuyasha spoke up. "So... mind tellin' us how the hell you came back to life? 'Cause it's obvious it wasn't the same way that Kikyou was brought back."

Kagome looked up from her contemplation of the fire at that, as she herself was very curious about that particular detail as well. For some reason, since he'd held her after healing Kikyou, she'd not been able to stop thinking about him, to the exclusion of all else – including Inuyasha, and her now gone chances of ever having him for herself. Instead of being heartbroken, and needing to go home to get away and grieve in private, she didn't feel any pain at all. No, she was too busy being fascinated by the big inu that had just waltzed into their lives.

"I was brought back by desire. And no – it is not the same fashion as your priestess was brought back, as I am just as alive as I was during my first life." It was Mattaki's turn to stare into the fire, though truly, it wasn't the fire he was looking at, but what sat on the other side of it.

With a frown, Miroku thought back to what had happened just before the daiyoukai had appeared. "Perhaps you could explain what all that was with Kagome's reiki, then?"

Kikyou nodded, confused, as she'd never seen anything like what had happened earlier, either – in either life.

"As I said, I was brought back by desire. Kagome desired to help Kikyou, and stop Inuyasha from hurting," his eyes flickered as Kagome blushed at everyone's knowing gaze, "and her reiki reacted to the presence of my youki, allowing me to use it as a power source to catapult myself back into the land of the living." He didn't mention the _true_ desire that had brought him back – the desire for a certain young woman, or the rest of the equation – it wasn't necessary for them to know... yet.

Inuyasha glanced at the male that he was sired by, and growled a bit. "Wait a minute. In order for that to happen, you had to have been following us. What the hell was up with that?"

Mattaki cocked a brow, blandly examining his son as though he were a curiosity the older male had never seen before, then flicked a glance at Kagome – one that was noticed by everyone in camp – everyone except the object of it. He looked back up as he heard the irate growls of his pup, and the wolf. "Yes, I have been following your group for many months, Inuyasha – for reasons of my own. They do not concern you-" he glanced warningly at his son, then moved his gaze over everyone save for Kagome, "-nor anyone else. My reasons will certainly become apparent soon, that I promise you."

Kouga really didn't like the vibes he was getting from this large, powerful male, nor the constant glances he kept flicking at Kagome. He was uncomfortably certain that whatever the reasons behind his return were, they had everything to do with Kagome, and at that thought, he stood, and approached the object of his affections.

When she looked up, startled, as he called her name, he asked, "Kagome... can I... talk to you? _Alone?" _His hackles rose at the growls that came from two throats, though he didn't back down.

Kagome blinked up at him, then shook her head to clear it of the haze it was in. "Oh, um, sure, Kouga." She stood up, smoothing her skirt down, though she winced at the pull of the damaged skin on her scraped knees. She followed behind her friend as he left the circle of fire-light, wondering what he could possibly want – for about half a second, and then her thoughts drifted right back to the silver-haired god sitting back in the camp.

She was so lost in her thoughts of him, that Kouga had to reach out and grab her arm to stop her from walking right past him when he came to a halt, and he frowned at her, concerned. "Oi, Kagome, are you okay? Are you sure letting that piece of your soul go didn't hurt you more than you're letting on?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Kouga, I just have a lot on my mind. So what did you need to talk about?"

He eyed her suspiciously for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, if you're sure you're okay..." she nodded, and he continued. "I'm going to be heading back to my tribe tomorrow, now that the shards are gone from my legs. I want you to come with me, Kagome – you know how I feel about you, and it's obvious that nothing is going to happen between you and Inuyasha now." He flushed at her expression. "I'm not sayin' that to upset you, it's just the truth."

Kagome sighed, feeling distinctly uncomfortable, though knowing that this day had to come sooner or later. It didn't matter that she would never be with Inuyasha now – she still had no feelings for Kouga besides friendship, she never would, and she wouldn't settle for less than love.

Eyes shining with regret, but still firm, she said, "I'm sorry, Kouga, but I can't. I care for you as a friend, but... it will never be anything else, and it wouldn't be fair to either of us to go into a lifetime commitment like that with less than love on the part of both of us."

He clenched his fist hard at the rejection he'd really known, deep-down inside, was coming, and nodded, his expression miserable for a moment before he masked it. "If that's how you truly feel, then... I suppose there's nothing more to say. It would probably be best to go back to camp, now," he finished flatly, and he escorted her back to camp, not meeting anyone's eyes as they arrived back.

Feeling bad that she'd hurt Kouga, but knowing that there was no other way that scenario could have played out, Kagome also refused to meet anyone's gaze as she went about setting up her bedding, and then retreating behind a tree to change for the night. Within minutes, she'd mumbled her goodnights, and slipped into her sleeping bag, still completely unaware of the golden eyes pinned to her – though everyone else was aware, as the big inu made no effort to hide the direction of his gaze.

It got quiet fast, no one wanting to call him on it with Kagome right there and trying to sleep, though Inuyasha's narrow-eyed glare, despite the presence of Kikyou at his side, didn't shift from his father once. Kouga also didn't like it, but he'd been turned down and had no right to say anything, his jealousy notwithstanding.

Mattaki smirked inwardly. _That's right, you two can be jealous all you want, it will do you no good. She is already mine, though she knows it not. She will soon, though, make no mistake._

He sat and watched her all night, feeling no need to sleep, and every need to touch her with his eyes.

At least until he could touch her with something... _other_.

-wWw-

Kagome woke slowly, her mind unusually hazy and her body tingling. She couldn't truly remember what she'd dreamt, but she knew it was about the inu Lord that was Inuyasha's father, and she felt her body flush in reaction just to thinking about him. She whimpered, completely flustered; she knew that all the demon noses in the camp would be able to scent her arousal, but she didn't know how to fight it off. She'd never felt this way before, and so had no experience with her body and how it would react.

But she _was _certain that she didn't want the humiliation of him knowing what he was doing to her...

Little did she know, her reaction was just what he wanted. He'd had to fight himself almost all night long as the scent of her arousal had wafted gently around him; knowing what she was dreaming of only made it worse. He'd spent most of the night with his eyes completely red, and his beast so near the surface that it would have only taken the tiniest push to bring him fully to the fore. It was a good thing the ookami had chosen to sleep away from camp and downwind of Kagome, he thought, a snarl echoing through his mind. He wanted no one to ever catch that entrancing scent but he, himself.

Flustered at the thought of anyone knowing what she'd been dreaming of, she practically leapt from her bed and grabbed her bag, running off with mumbled excuses to bathe and dress. Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, and Shippo all stared after her, startled, but Inuyasha pinned a very angry gaze on his father, instead.

Mattaki merely looked back, quirking a brow at his son. "Is there something you wish to say to me, boy?" he asked.

Inuyasha growled at that appellation. "Oi! I ain't been a boy since my mother died and left me to try to survive alone, so don't fuckin' patronize me. I'm grateful enough that you healed Kikyou, but I really think you had an ulterior motive for that, didn't you?" he asked shrewdly, though not happily.

With a light chuckle, Mattaki said, "Perhaps. As I stated last night, my reasons will become apparent in time-" a smirk touched his mobile mouth as he thought about Kagome's reaction, "-though possibly much sooner than I had originally thought."

Crossing his arms over his chest with irritation, a pout forming on his lips, Inuyasha glared at his father. "And let me guess," he started sarcastically, "you're planning on traveling with us, right?" Kikyou shot him a sharp glance, wondering what was _really_ passing between he and his father, for it was apparent that something certainly was.

Dark amusement danced in Mattaki's eyes, then, as he watched his pup sulk. It was very clear that the boy had not yet taken in the fact that he had made his choice, and now Kagome was free game. He was still reacting like a jealous rival - it was time to put a stop to that. "Yes, Inuyasha, I will be traveling with you. After all," he said mockingly, "you have a woman to protect, now, and that leaves the young miko without – so _I_ will be taking your place as her protector."

It was a bold declaration; shocked silence fell in the camp as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the large male. There was no question as to his abilities, or his power – Naraku would have no chance against one such as he, so he could certainly protect her far better than Inuyasha ever could.

That didn't matter to the hanyou, though – his mind had fried out at that statement, and he jumped to his feet, ready to attack his own father, when Kikyou grabbed his shoulder. "Inuyasha, don't. He's right – you can't protect us both."

"Step back, Kikyou, and stay out of this. I ain't lettin' him just walk in here and take over – let alone leave Kagome in his hands. He might be my father, but that don't mean I trust him – ain't like I even know him."

"Very wise of you not to trust me, Inuyasha – but in this case, it makes no difference whether you do or do not. I always get what I want, and you will certainly not stand in my way." A dark hunger flashed though his eyes as he spoke, and Inuyasha reeled back almost drunkenly as he realized _exactly _what his father wanted.

"No! You can't have her!" he shouted. "I see what you want from her in your eyes, and I won't allow it – Kagome's too good, too pure, too young, and too innocent for the likes of you and your black desires, and I _will not_ let you use her!" There were shocked gasps from everyone in camp as his words were taken in, and Mattaki suddenly found himself the focus of all eyes.

He let his gaze touch on each person there as he stood and sauntered almost casually towards his son, coming to a halt right in front of him. "You know nothing of what I want, boy, so keep your opinions to yourself – or_ else. _I _will_ have her, and there is nothing you can do to stop the events that I have already set into motion-" his gaze once more swept over each person warningly, "-nothing that can change the outcome that is already assured. _She is already mine."_

Every adult in the camp was aghast at the words of the powerful Lord, but none more so than Inuyasha himself. "_What have you done to her_?" he hissed, fearful and enraged. "What sick spell have you put on her to make her want you?"

"No spell. She wants me because she cannot help herself - her blood and scent call to my youkai, and he calls to her. It is the way of things. I would have already had her mated, marked, and bound to me were she youkai herself and understanding of our ways, but she is not, and I will wait for her to understand and be ready; her human sensibilities are well understood by this one. That does not mean, however, that I will not... _hurry._.. her own understanding along," he said, a feral light flickering in his gaze.

It was in Inuyasha's eyes in that moment – understanding, and loss. Because it was finally hitting him that Kagome was not his... and never would be. It was not his place to interfere any longer. The moment she'd given up part of her soul permanently to bring Kikyou back, he'd been tied to the older miko irrevocably.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt, because it did.

Mattaki eyed him narrowly, then looked at the ookami who was still hanging around, watching, then moved to the others in camp as he weighed their silences. After a moment, he asked, "Do any of you wish to challenge me on this matter?"

When no one said anything, he nodded. "Then do not interfere. It is not wise to come between an inu and what he desires."

No one said anything. After all, what could they say? This was something beyond the understanding of any mortal... or even a half-demon.

_This _was all about the beast within all youkai – it was dark, and primal.

_Wicked._


	3. I Hunger for You

**Chapter 3: I Hunger for You**

A/N: Sorry, for those who are confused about why you got two notices for chapter two – for some reason, between last night and this morning, ff dot net broke the link to chapter 2 and it disappeared – so I had to reload it.

Here's chapter 3 – enjoy!

-wWw-

Kagome was acutely aware of the tense silence in camp when she got back from her morning ablutions, and her brow furrowed with worry as she looked at her friends with concern. What could be wrong?

"Um... does anyone want to tell me what's going on?" she questioned, slightly hesitant – uncertain she wanted to know the answer.

Koga's voice came out of the silence first. With a dark look at the large inu standing across from him, he gritted his teeth, and said, "I will be taking my leave, now, Kagome – I wish you all the best in your hunt for Naraku. Stay safe." With that, he bowed to her, then taking one last glance around the camp, he took off, much slower now without the shards, but still fast enough.

With a slightly pained sigh, she watched until he was out of sight, then took in the still uncomfortable silence amongst the rest of the group. "Okay... Koga's gone, but that still doesn't answer why everyone's just staring at each other."

Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Mattaki answered her question, turning to watch her through darkened gold eyes. "I will be traveling with you and will be your protector from now on, nisou."

Kagome's eyes widened momentarily, and then she looked down at her feet, an embarrassed look on her face. "My lord-" she frowned as she realized that they didn't even know his name, "-you don't need to offer that, you know. I understand why you did-" a quick glance at Inuyasha, "-but... I don't want to take you from whatever you want to do now that you've got your life back."

A slow sweep of midnight lashes against his cheeks, and a husky voice rumbled out, "One thing that you will very quickly find, miko, is that I never do anything that I do not want to do. And the name is Mattaki, by the way."

She blushed a little when she realized that he'd picked up on what she was thinking so well, but then pushed all that aside. With a quick glance around at a group of people all carefully watching as the strange male offered to be her protector, she frowned again, wondering what had gone on in her absence.

Miroku's voice pierced the silence next, as he carefully said, "His help would undoubtedly be greatly useful and appreciated on this spider hunt, Kagome."

Inuyasha growled at that, still pissed that he couldn't stop what was happening. Despite the fact that Kikyou was back, he didn't want to give up his place as Kagome's protector to anyone else. He still wanted her by his side – but only one woman could be there, and that was Kikyou, now. It had to be – because of their past. He felt a fool in that moment as he realized what he'd never really considered before – Kikyou being brought back had taken any chance he had with Kagome, and he wasn't ready to give that up... if he ever would be. This whole mess was really going to hurt – especially as he knew that he was going to be forced to watch another male take over and seduce her affections - and her - away from him.

He stared at his father bitterly for a moment, then scowled and looked away, avoiding both Kagome's concerned gaze, and Kikyou's uncertain one. "Feh. Do what ya want – but whatever, we need to get moving. Naraku's only going to get more powerful the longer he has so much of the jewel – there's no telling what he'll come up with next."

Mattaki grunted to himself as he watched his youngest son through narrowed eyes – it was evident that the pup was fighting himself over this situation, and there would come a showdown, sooner or later between the two – he was far too involved with Kagome to just let her go to another male, whether he had Kikyou or not.

Not that he was overly concerned, of course – the whelp was nothing for him to worry over, though he was immensely powerful for his half-blood status, he was nowhere near the power and strength that he, as the Inu no Taisho, was. And he would not lose his miko to the boy, at any rate – as he'd already said several times, the onna was his, and would be _completely_ his, very soon. There was nothing any of them could do to stop that.

With a slow, inward smile of satisfaction at that thought, the daiyoukai turned his gaze back to Kagome, dismissing everyone else as inconsequential. "You, little miko, will stay near me at all times – I like not this Naraku, or his designs on you. He will not be allowed the chance to lay his hands upon you, this I promise you."

Kagome shivered as she stared at him wide-eyed, some distant corner of her mind shrieking in irritation at being ordered around, but somehow, she was unable to voice that upset. She felt as though she was being taken over by a strange, almost frightening fascination with the male – and his sheer size and overwhelming presence – and masculinity – somehow made her feel small and feminine.

It should have been disturbing, but she couldn't, somehow, bring herself to care. For the first time, she felt tiny, and dainty, and the sheer, aggressively protective vibes the male was giving off on her behalf was actually making her feel safer than she'd ever felt before. So she simply sighed, nodded towards him, and fell into step beside him as the group began to move out.

The rest of the group clustered together a bit farther back as they all began to murmur amongst themselves at the strange events of the last twenty-four hours – all except Inuyasha, who was simply getting angrier and angrier. When his father had started issuing orders to Kagome, he'd snickered to himself, thinking that the older male was about to get his head chewed off for doing it – but Kagome had only smiled, and done as she was told.

That proved that something was going on, in his opinion – to hell with that bastard's denials that it wasn't a spell – it had to be. Kagome had always been in love with _him_, there was no way she'd just fall into someone elses arms without some kind of dark magic being played out – let alone act the way she was acting.

And he vowed he'd figure it out and put a stop to it...

One way or another.

-wWw-

"Tell me, miko... what disturbed your dreams so much that you reacted the way you did?"

Kagome started, her eyes widening, almost in a panic. _Oh, my god, I can't tell him what I was dreaming! _I_ can't even believe what I was dreaming – and why is he even asking me something like that? Was it so obvious to everyone? _she wondered, with shame and embarrassment. _But it felt so good... and so right..._ something whispered from deep inside her. Her brow furrowed, then... because that voice was right – it _had _felt good, and right.

Too right.

Her mind flashed back to her dreams of the night before – and her cheeks heated with the remembrance of it all. Flashes of the things that the silver-haired male had done to her willing flesh once more played through her mind, and she instantly felt her body responding once again – until she clamped down hard and shut those dreams out of her mind. She couldn't allow herself to get so aroused – especially as the male in question was walking right next to her!

Refusing to look at him, she didn't answer his question, instead saying, "My name is Kagome, my Lord – please, call me by that. I'm only a miko by accident of birth, not by training."

He chuckled, a dark, sinful sound that had Kagome shivering, liquid heat pooling in her belly. "So, no answer to my question, eh? And why is that, I wonder?" he asked softly, a knowing expression on his face.

Kagome flashed a quick, shy glance at him, blushing deeply at the look in his eyes. She felt like a mouse under the gaze of a predator – and was uncertain as to _why._ What was this gorgeous male after?

"My dreams are my own, my Lord."

"Ah," he smiled, "but perhaps they are not, nisou. Did you ever think of that? Some things are much better when... _shared."_

Her brow furrowed at his words. _What's that supposed to mean? _"Why do you say that?" she asked, confused.

"Is it not so? There are some things that are not meant to be experienced alone, after all."

Blush deepening to scalding, she looked down, keeping her gaze fixed on her feet. "Please speak plainly, my Lord – what are you talking about? Because I have the feeling you're after something specific – and I don't know what it is."

Mattaki laughed at that – she really was all too innocent. _For now. _"Do not worry so, Kagome – and please, if I must call you by name, then so must you return the favor."

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, she pondered for a moment whether she should continue questioning him, then decided against it. She had the feeling that he would say nothing more – it was apparent that this one did _nothing _that he did not want.

With an inward smirk, Mattaki allowed her to fall silent, losing herself in her thoughts once more – knowing with absolute certainty that her thoughts were all centered on him. That was part of what he'd done when he'd claimed her while she was unconscious – he'd spoken straight to her sub-conscious mind, bypassing her higher reasoning self – he went right to the source of any and all instincts that she possessed.

In that way, the claim would affect her much faster, causing her mind and desires to turn to him immediately – with her affections soon following after. It was, as he'd said, his youkai calling to her... and she was answering back – even if she didn't yet realize it.

He could hear the whispers and low conversation coming from the rest of the group walking behind them, and though Inuyasha seemed to be of the opinion that they were far enough back, and being quiet enough that he wouldn't be able to hear them, he was wrong – his hearing was far superior to that of his son's.

He could hear perfectly well what they were speaking about.

Listening intently, he was amused – they were all speculating on his reasons for returning – and taking and turning over every word he had spoken since he'd appeared in their midst. Their suppositions were actually entertaining – but fell far short of the truth.

And Inuyasha was vowing, over and over, to never let him have Kagome – swearing to their companions that he'd find a way to break what absolutely _had _to be a dark spell cast on the miko. Mattaki shook his head – the boy was stubborn – and selfish. And foolish, as well – he would allow no one to take what was his away.

Not even his son.

It was interesting to listen to the monk of the group, however. The man was shrewd, despite his hentai tendencies. Of course, Mattaki had his _own_ hentai tendencies... though they were confined to one female, and one female only – and he was a bit more discreet than the monk.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking up at him with those wide, innocent blue eyes of hers.

"You may – though I do not promise to answer," he said softly.

"How did you come back to life?"

He hadn't, in all truth, expected that question, though perhaps he should have, since he'd told everyone else a little of how he'd come back – when she was away from the group.

"As I mentioned to the rest of your friends," he glanced at her, "I was brought back by desire... many different desires, truth be told."

Kagome leveled bright eyes on the male walking beside her, running them consideringly over his strong form. He was like nothing she had ever seen – in her world, or in his. This male was legendary, even in her time, there were legends of the great dog general, but she had never thought to have a chance to actually meet the person behind the legend. The strange thing was, he seemed larger than even his own legends made him out to be. It was more than apparent that he was obscenely powerful...

"Naraku is going to have a fit when he realizes that you're around, you know," she said, her voice sobering, as the knowledge of what that would mean began to soak through.

Mattaki hummed thoughtfully, looking up into the bright morning sky for several seconds. "It matters not. When he attacks, I will destroy him – I have other things that I wish to take care of, and he is in my way."

With a nod, Kagome chuckled. "He's in the way of a lot of people, that's for sure. But like I said earlier, you don't have to stick around and take care of me – if there's somewhere else you need to be."

"There is no where else this one needs to be, little onna."

She looked surprised. "But you just said-"

He settled a finger over her lips, effectively cutting her off as she startled in surprise. "I said there are things I need to take care of – not that I have other places to be."

She looked taken aback, though she didn't say anything, since his finger was still against her lip. Her eyes widened in shocked surprise, though, when he smoothed that finger along the curve of her full bottom lip slowly, followed by his eyes. It was a miracle that he didn't trip, as they were still walking – though Kagome was about to, with the way her knees went suddenly weak.

"No... everything that I need to take care of is right here where I am. Do not be concerned that I will leave, Kagome – for I will not." He pulled his finger away, then, and continued walking as though nothing had happened – though Kagome faltered in her pace for a moment.

_Why... why did he do that? _she thought to herself, bringing up a finger to trace the path his had taken, not even noticing the silence behind them – or the look from the large male beside her. She was terribly confused, but she couldn't deny the attraction she had to him - and that made no sort of sense. But every time she tried to convince herself of that, a voice would come and argue the point.

Something was telling her that she _should _be attracted to him – that it was right, and good.

_But what about my feelings for Inuyasha? All this time I've wanted to be with him – and yet, as soon as this guy comes along, I forget about him? Even though it really doesn't matter about that, since Kikyou is now alive again. And that's another thing – why doesn't it hurt when I think of that?_

_I don't understand any of this. I should be in tears, and grieving, and yet... I'm not. I don't feel any pain at all._

_Plus, his answers seem strange – what did he mean he was brought back by desire? Desire for... what?_

"Tell me, Kagome – where do you go when you drop into the well?"

His voice caught her off-guard, as lost in her thoughts as she'd been, but the nature of his question caught her even more by surprise, and she stuttered, uncertain what to say.

"W-what? How do you know about that?" she gasped finally, once she'd managed to get her mind around his question.

"Do you not remember what I said last night? Did I not say I had been following you?" he asked, with a predatory smile. "I know many of your secrets – and theirs, for I have followed you for many months."

She was floored for a long moment, and then what he was saying kicked in. She actually _had_ forgotten that – and hadn't taken in what that meant until just now. She stopped in the middle of the road in complete shock. "It was you!" she squeaked out, her finger coming up to point at him accusingly. "All this time, it was you!"

His brow rose with amusement, as he looked at her, then at the rest of the group that had also come to a halt to watch with interest. He turned his gaze back to the little miko after a second or two. "What was me? You must be a little more specific, miko."

"You were the one I sensed has been following us since we came back from the other realm – since Inuyasha got the Adamant Barrage from Hosenki!"

Mattaki was surprised at this, but pleased. It meant the connection between them was deeper than he had even hoped – for none of the others had noticed anything... nor should they have. He had been a formless spirit, with no evil intentions against any of them.

But she had felt him. Inwardly, a dangerous smile began to take shape. This boded well for him...

"So you felt me did you, little miko?" he fairly purred. "All that time, you knew there was something out there, following you. I _am_ surprised."

When Inuyasha heard that, he immediately started ranting. "What? You mean you knew something was out there, and you never said anything?" he shrieked. "Stupid wench! What if it had been something sent by Naraku?"

She turned on him, suddenly irate. "Oh, stuff it, you baka! While knowing something was out there made me uneasy, there was no evil intent, and so I didn't feel the need to tell you about something _you_ obviously didn't notice! You wouldn't have believed me, anyway, only shouted about how I was imagining stuff!"

Inuyasha flushed as their friends and Kikyou tittered at her words, knowing she was right. Even his father, the smug bastard, looked amused.

"No evil intent, huh, you baka bitch?" he yelled, in reaction to his embarrassment. "Shows what you know, since this bastard has every intention of running off with you and fucking your brains out!"

Kagome went white with shock, and then flushed a deep crimson with embarrassment. "Wh-what?" she whispered, eyes widening as she stared at him for a moment, then turned to look up at the daiyoukai that was merely watching, one brow cocked. "What does he mean by that?" she asked him, and he held her gaze calmly, then smiled dangerously, dark need flaring in his golden eyes.

"He means that I hunger for you, little miko... and that I will soon fulfill that hunger is a given."


	4. Dark Desires

**Chapter 4: Dark Desires**

With a horrified look in her eyes, Kagome took a step back, _certain _that she'd heard him wrong. _He... he didn't really say that... did he?_ She shook her head, trying to clear it of the buzzing that was keeping her from hearing anything else but his words. "What? But... but... _why?_ I mean, that can't be right – it's just a joke, right? _Right_?"

She heard his answer even over the babbling and shouting of the rest of the group – she would have heard his answer even if she were deaf.

"No, Kagome, there is no joke. _You are mine_. It is only a matter of time." He stepped forward and took her chin in his hand, frowning when she flinched. "Do not fear that I will harm you – though I desire to do many things to you, little onna, causing you pain is not one of those things."

She stared into his eyes, feeling like a hypnotized rabbit faced with a hungry wolf, unable to think while he had her pinned with that dangerous gaze as he did. After several long seconds, he let go of her chin. "I will not allow your virginal fear to interfere with your protection, so do not attempt to stray from my side, whether you are leery of my intentions or not."

With that, he took ahold of her arm, moving them forward once again, not letting go until she began walking once again under her own power.

Kagome stared straight ahead of her, ice in her veins. She was terrified – but part of her was even now fighting her, telling her to just lay down and let him have his way with her – to let him do whatever it was he wanted. And that was even scarier – why would _any_ part of her want _that_ from someone she'd only just met?

It had to be him... he'd done something to her. That must be why her heart wasn't hurting over Inuyasha, either. But what? Some kind of spell?

"What have you done to me?" she asked, voice low, angry. "You've cursed me or something, haven't you? That's why I'm conflicted by you, and that's why I'm not upset about Inuyasha. It has to be a dark spell... or something."

A chuckle came from the male pacing along confidently beside her. "It is funny how much you all think alike. Inuyasha is convinced of the same," he said easily. "But you are all wrong. There is no spell, no curse, no dark magic. There is only a claim. My claim on you – and your instincts acceptance of that claim. You humans... that is your real downfall, you know. You hide from your instincts, and over-analyze everything to death."

"Something like this isn't instinct!" she hissed. "For me, it's a matter of heart. I will not let anyone take my body that I don't love, it's as simple as that."

He looked amused. "You think not?"

"I know not! No matter how hard I have to fight you!"

"Ah... but what about how hard you have to fight yourself?"

She looked taken aback. "What?"

"You want me already – do you intend to fight yourself? How long do you think you can do so?"

With a stubborn glare, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and said, "As long as I have to. I don't sleep around! Besides, I'm sure there are a lot more suitable women out there for you to chase that would be happy to... to have a one night stand with you!"

_One night stand? I have never heard it called thus, though I suppose it is an accurate description of a casual encounter... is that what she thinks I want? _"Allow me to disillusion you, miko. I am not after what you call this one night stand. I am after eternity – no more, and no less."

She immediately tripped over her own feet as she heard his words, landing flat on her ass, staring up at him with her jaw hanging open, stunned. "E-excuse me?" she squeaked.

Sango reached her before Mattaki could say anything, and held out a hand to help her friend up from the road, shooting the big daiyoukai an annoyed look at the same time. "Are you okay, Kagome? Do you want to walk with me, instead?"

"If you wish to walk with her, that is fine – but she stays at my side, slayer. That is not negotiable."

Her face darkening, Sango glared at him. "Who died and made you boss?"

With no change in expression, Mattaki turned and caught her eye, then looked at the rest of group. "Why don't we get this out of the way right now, then? It seems that I will have to prove to you all that there is nothing that any of you can do to stop me from doing whatever I choose to do. So, who will be first? Or will you all try at once?"

Dead silence met his words, everyone too shocked at the casual challenge to even move. Miroku recovered first.

Stalking forward, he stared at the male standing in front of Kagome and Sango, and stopped just behind them. "Ladies, if you will, step behind me, please." He fingered his prayer beads, raising his hand, making them all aware of what he was threatening.

And Mattaki laughed. "Ah, monk, you at least have courage, I will give you that. But your curse will not work on this one, that I can assure you. If you do not believe me, go ahead and try it, and you will see."

Eyes narrowing appraisingly, Miroku asked, "And why would it not work on you? There has never been anything that could withstand this wretched curse – what makes you any different?"

"Power," came the rather arrogant reply. "Your curse is not stronger than my youki, and therefore can be nothing more than an inconvenience to me."

Miroku looked surprised, but turned as a small hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Kagome. "Don't worry about it, Miroku. There's no need for this, guys," she raised her voice and looked behind herself at the rest of the group. "This is between Mattaki and I, and there's no reason for everyone to get into a fight over any of it. I can take care of myself." She sighed. "You all know me, anyway – since when do I ever do anything that I don't want to do?"

Mattaki looked interested at that. "Then you would challenge me yourself, Kagome – but to a different sort of duel. To see how fast I can make you fall – and you to see how long you can hold out?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, ignoring the fascinated looks of everyone else – and the pissed off expression of Inuyasha. "More like how long it takes me denying you to see you give up," she snapped, a stubborn look on her face.

He laughed, then, a full-throated laugh of pure enjoyment. "Oh, miko – you are such a feisty one! I shall so enjoy winning you. Because you most certainly have the most difficult part of this – you must fight yourself, as well as me. I don't really have to fight anything."

Sango caught her eye, then. "Kagome, this isn't really wise," she said warningly. "You definitely don't want to do this."

Looking confused, Kagome stared at her for a moment. "What do you want me to do, Sango, just give up?"

The taijiya clenched her hands helplessly, desperately looking for a way out of this as Mattaki continued to look interested – but not at all concerned.

"Damn! I don't know, Kagome! This whole thing is bad! When an Inu sets his sights on something, he never gives up. As stubborn as you are, you won't win this... and that worries me! I don't want to see you fall to this bastard like so much fodder – but I have never known anyone to get away from something like this. And especially not from someone as powerful as he is!" She sighed, and looked down at the dusty ground. "Think of Inuyasha, and how stubborn he is. And he's only hanyou, not full youkai – and certainly not as powerful as the Inu no Taisho."

By this time, Inuyasha was so enraged, he was ready to attack, and the only thing holding him back was Kikyou – but everyone could hear his curses and threats, and Kagome had to forcefully tune them out as she stared at first Sango, and then at Mattaki.

_Is it really that bad that even Sango doesn't think I can get away from him? She'd never say something like that if she thought there was the slightest chance... so what do I do?_

Looking down at the ground, she thought about her options. _I could always go home and not come back... but... that wouldn't be right. I have a job to complete here, and even though Kikyou is alive again, it's not something I can foist off on her. It's my duty – I was born with the tama, and I shattered it. _She sighed, then_. But do I even really want to get away? I mean, it's not like I wouldn't have a relationship someday... maybe I should just forget about what he says and concentrate on Naraku and the shards for now. Yeah... that's it._

She sighed again. "You know what? This whole mess is more than I want to deal with. So I just won't. I've got a job to do, and getting tied off to a crazy, powerful youkai isn't part of my plans." And with that, she turned and began marching off down the road, leaving a flabbergasted group of people behind – and a _very_ turned on youkai Lord.

_I always did love a strong, stubborn female, _he thought, his sensually intoxicated beast growling softly in the background of his mind.

If he'd been born a neko instead of an inu, he'd be purring.

-wWw-

Inuyasha was so enraged that he felt like his blood was burning it's way through his veins. He couldn't stand what was happening – he was beginning to wonder if saving Kikyou had been worth this. And that made him feel bad, which only made him angrier.

If he got any angrier, the Tessaiga wouldn't be able to calm his blood – so this was dangerous territory. But he didn't know what to do to calm himself. The male, _his father, _was a threat to Kagome – and he had to find a way to get rid of him. Just because he'd saved Kikyou, didn't mean Inuyasha was willing to hand over Kagome as a reward.

The problem was, he could not beat the male in a straight out fight. There was no way. Even Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to beat the male that had sired them both. He truly was extraordinary in that respect – even with as much of the jewel as Naraku had, his power was nothing compared to the former Western Lord.

_Keh. That's why I'm so strong, really – most hanyou are nowhere near as powerful as I am, but with his blood, it makes me as strong as most full youkai. That's great and all, but I ain't just gonna hand over Kagome to him, no matter what. So what the hell can I do?_

Frustrated, he growled as they continued to walk, his eyes plastered to the woman walking ahead of him, her ebony locks swaying gently, mimicking the rolling of her hips. It pissed him off to no end to look at her side and see his own father's silver hair swirling in the light breeze, mingling with her black as night locks. _Keh – moonlight and midnight... if things had been different, _he thought with a peculiar pain in his heart, _that could have been us. Hell, at times, it _has_ been us. But now it's not..._

_And I hate that. _He clenched his fists so tight that they began to bleed as they walked, and he didn't even notice. _I have to give her up – but I don't want to. And definitely not to him. Or Sesshoumaru, or Kouga... Keh! I don't want to give her up to anybody! _His gaze went to Kikyou for a moment then, and his eyes darkened with guilt. _But then... there's Kikyou... _

_I don't know what to do, _he thought, suddenly dejected.

He flinched when Kikyou reached over and took his hand, squeezing it, and he glanced guiltily at her to see her giving him a sad, but understanding look. She pulled his hand up, unclenching hers from it and let him see his blood, now garishly plastered to her own hand as well.

"You need to calm down, Inuyasha. You can't help her when you're like this – instead of getting hot, get cold, like ice. You'll be able to think better that way."

He flushed, but nodded, taking his sleeve, he wiped his blood from her hand gently. "Keh. I just... how can I abandon her to be taken this way? She doesn't deserve to be used to sate some perverted youkai's desires – not even if he _is_ my father."

Kikyou sent him a knowing look as she continued to walk, pacing herself easily at his side. "It's not just that, Inuyasha, and I know it as well as you do. Part of you loves her, just as part of you loves me. We both know it, Kagome and I – I think we always have." She chuckled, though it was a bit hollow, at his shocked, guilty expression. "Don't feel bad. No one controls their heart – it goes where it will."

Miroku smiled a little from the other side of Kikyou, a bit surprised at finding himself liking the living version of the former undead miko. She wasn't the same at all. "Inuyasha has tried all this time to live with his head in the sand believing that he was fooling any of us. We _all _know how he feels."

Inuyasha flushed, irritation once again flaring. "Feh. Whatever. You all need to get off my back," he snapped half-heartedly. "Instead of ganging up on me, you should be thinkin' of ways to save Kagome from this."

With a frown, Miroku thought about it. "Maybe we should see if we could find Myoga. He seems to be a fount of knowledge on all things youkai."

"Stupid! Did you forget he was my father's vassal? Once he realizes he's back, he ain't gonna do anything to go against what he wants!" He scowled. "But maybe there's someone else we can ask. I hate the thought of asking that prissy bastard Sesshoumaru – but he doesn't really like humans, and maybe if he thinks the old man is chasing another one, he'll be more willing to tell us what we want to know."

Sango almost choked. Inuyasha was actually willing to go talk to Sesshoumaru?

_He must be really upset about this whole thing, even though Kikyou is now with him._ _I mean, I want to save her, too, but Inuyasha needs to let go of her. He's doing this because he doesn't want anyone else to have her, just like usual. But he can't do that anymore. I'm going to have to watch him... or he'll make more of a mess of Kagome than Inutaisho-sama._

She inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. _Oh, Kagome... what is it about you that gets the attention of so many youkai? So many _males_?_

Mattaki was highly amused by the discussion going on behind them. _They still don't understand that there is nothing they can do. It is the mating rights of the youkai, not a spell. And if another tries to claim her as I have done, and puts a conflict into my claim, I _will_ kill them. No... there is no escape for this onna from me._

"How did you get me to not hurt about Inuyasha choosing Kikyou?" came the low voice of a still angry woman.

With a cocked brow, he turned his head to look at her. "I did nothing, miko. Your heart and your soul let go of him long ago – it was only your mind that was stuck in the mold you'd cast for it."

"That's not possible! I... love... Inuyasha, don't I?" she asked herself, a hand going to her heart. _Don't I?_

"You do. The love is still there, and that's why it was so easy for your mind to blind yourself to the truth. But the love is different. It is not the love of a female to her male. It is the love of a friend – a sibling. Your heart and soul recognize this – that is why there is no grief."

She thought about his words, she really did. Then, "But... why didn't I know it before?"

He chuckled as he turned his gaze back to the path they were following. "Did I not say that humans depend too much on intellect, and not enough on instinct? You only listened to to your higher reasoning – and forgot your instinct."

"But... but listening to just instincts would make a person no different than an animal!"

"Did I say to listen to only your instincts?" he asked. "That is the biggest difference between a human, and I. Not power, not long life – you divide yourselves, using only one part of your being, and I use all of it. Reasoning, _and _instinct. It is about balance."

Kagome was completely floored as she thought about that. It would never have occurred to her to think that way.

_Balance?_

_Could he be... right? But... even if he is, that still doesn't mean that he – he has the right to say he's going to..._

"That still doesn't give you the right to make my decisions for me, saying that I... I'm yours like I'm some sort of object – a possession," she said, frustration clear in her voice. "Inuyasha always did the same thing..." she trailed off.

Mattaki simply looked up at the sky, a slight smile on his face. "You _are_ mine – but that does not mean you are a possession. You are mine, just as I am yours. It is the way of the youkai, and though you are not youkai, if your soul didn't care for my claim, it would have rejected it."

She looked at him, then, stunned. "Y-you mean... I really _do_ want this?" she asked, astounded. "Somewhere inside?"

He swung his face down to meet her gaze, his smile growing heated, desire showing through clearly. "Yes. You want me as I want you, and you can fight it all you want – in the end, you will give in, just as I did. Though... I did not attempt to fight the knowledge once I realized what I wanted from you, I simply turned my mind to getting you."

He held her gaze for several moments, then looked back to the road, his attention pulled away as he felt a disturbance in the energy fields of the lands ahead. Putting his hand up, he motioned for Kagome to stay back.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Mattaki, something's coming this way – and it's got five shards of the jewel!"

Inuyasha heard her, and snarled. "That many shards has to be from Naraku!"

_It's another trap... though the spider will soon find that I am not impressed by the trickle of power that wretched jewel gives him. _

"I will take care of this problem – the rest of you stay back." He shot a hard, warning glance back at a sputtering Inuyasha. "If you disobey me, boy, I will make you pay for it in blood, I can assure you. Do not get in my way."

Kagome was floored. _Is he really _that_ powerful? He doesn't even have a sword!_

She was about to find out the answer to that question...


	5. The Seductive Nature of Power

**Chapter 5: The Seductive Nature of Power**

_Watch me, my onna – see my power, and learn to desire it, to want it surrounding you forever... Let the seductive nature of it take you over and give you joy knowing that it will always be used to protect you._

He was fiercely aware of her, even as he held his attention on the approaching nuisance. Every breath she took, concern and fear lacing her scent, was felt by him, and he reveled in the actuality of finally being in her presence with a living body – of being able to affect her as she affected him.

Because, despite her denials, and her determination to fight him, she _was_ affected by him – and she couldn't change that. Every moment that she was in his company only bound her that much tighter to him, his claim made sure of that. And he would only claim her again, and again as she slept, speaking straight to her instincts, so as to strengthen that bond even more.

Turning his thoughts to the problem at hand, he held himself still, calm, as he waited to see what was coming, waited to see what this Naraku was sending against his son and the rest of them. It was unlikely that the hanyou knew of his presence yet – after all, he had only returned last night, and Naraku had just fought them yesterday.

As he took note of his opponent coming over the rise in the landscape spread out before them, he decided that he would start this battle in his true form, since the demon he would be fighting was large. And of course, he hadn't been in his true form in centuries. It would feel good to let his beast out to play, after all – and to show his miko another facet of what she would be gaining in him.

With that thought in mind, he said over his shoulder, "All of you, go into the trees, and stay out of the way."

Kagome stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Mattaki, wait!" She saw him pause, and said, "You must destroy it quickly, and then come get me – if it takes too long for me to get to the shards, the youkai will only regenerate."

He nodded curtly, then turned back to face his opponent as he listened to her heels thud out a running pattern as she moved away from his position. With that, he let his youki out, and with a shattering explosion of pure power, he arced up and into his massive true form.

He could hear the awed exclamations as the light from his transformation faded, but he focused in on only one voice – Kagome's. He chuckled inwardly at her exclamation that it was a good thing they were in a sparsely populated region, since he and that other youkai were so huge.

_Typical... she's worrying about someone getting stepped on, _he had to laugh to himself.

He reached out and caressed her with his youki, surrounding her in his power and sending it against her own powerful aura with deft, soft touches, and despite her surprise, her own power responded – though she tried to fight it.

During all of that, he was also fighting his opponent, though in truth, it was more like toying with him, as even shard-enhanced, the youkai was anything but challenging – especially for his inu form. But his beast needed the exercise, and he was more than happy to oblige.

Kagome wasn't paying a bit of attention to the battle going on before her, she was too busy trying to fight her sudden and almost overwhelming arousal. She could feel his power touching her as if it were his own hands, and it was driving her quickly insane. Her knees were wobbling and she could barely stand – and all because his aura was touching her.

_Gods, _she thought despairingly, _Sango was right! How do I fight this? It aches, oh, gods, it aches... I'm not ready for this kind of thing – I don't know how to deal with it! I'm only seventeen!_

Shaking, she literally had to _wrench _her attention away from his caresses, and force herself to focus on something else. The problem was, the only other thing to really look at, was the battle taking place out in front of them all – and that included the _reason_ for her current state.

Still, it was an entrancing sight – all that power, contained in the form of one beautiful youkai Lord that was pretty straightforward in his desire for her. And at least, she thought, he wasn't also after another woman at the same time. As soon as that thought crossed her mind, though, she flushed, and felt guilty. She really wasn't like that, and she pushed that thought away easily enough.

If only it were so easy to push away thoughts of the big inu that was now her self-proclaimed protector. Even as she watched him swipe one huge paw at the dragon youkai he was facing, knocking it back in a titanic collision with the ground that shook it even were they were, she shuddered for a different reason.

Under the effects of his aura, and watching his battle, her mind was rapidly clouding with desire, and want. No matter how hard she tried to fight herself, she couldn't look away – all she wanted was to walk out there and touch him, surround herself with him, and breath him in.

By this time, she was completely unaware of her friends around her, everything within her focused solely on the demon Lord that was stalking her. She was dazed, storm-tossed, even, perhaps, possessed, by him, and she found that she didn't know how to fight him – didn't, in that moment, even remember that she wanted to do so.

The strength of her newly born desire was frightening...

Mattaki was beginning to lose himself to the feel of her aura caressing him back – and her scent was killing him with want. She was so aroused – and mortified about it, he could tell that, too. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was that he wanted her – and she wanted him just as much, even if her mind was still unwilling... it wouldn't be for long.

Quickly losing patience with the fight, he decided it was time to end it, and darting in low, he knocked the dragon over on it's back, pinning its thrashing length with his huge paws, and savagely bit down into its throat, then ripping down its length in a bloody spray, he tore it almost from head to tail, before tearing its head off with his claws.

As the beast's body writhed in its death throes, he tilted his head back and howled his victory on the field of battle – and the victory that was soon to come on an entirely different field.

Remembering what Kagome had said about the shards, he turned and leaped back to where the group was waiting, growling out orders to his son to move everyone else back, leaving Kagome alone before him. He paced forward slowly, trapping her gaze with his as he walked up to her and oh, so gently nuzzled his nose into her. He almost whined at the strength of her aroused scent, and pulling back, he re-gathered his youki, letting himself fall back into his humanoid form.

Gritting his teeth to keep himself from grabbing the woman and running off with her, he forced his beast back under control, and then held out his hand. "Come, Kagome. We should go before it regenerates, as you said."

Kagome shook her head, trying to clear it of the haze that had filled it, and took his hand without argument. She squeaked in surprise, however, when he pulled her against his chest and lifted her, then darted off, heading back to the site of his kill, and almost melted as her body touched his for the first time.

She clenched her jaw tight as she fought the waves of desire trying to drown her in his heat and scent, and wanted to cry. _I can't... fight this..._

Kagome was mature for her age, after all, she'd seen and done too much to ever be called naive – but sexually, she was. She was an innocent in the ways of passion, and so, totally unprepared to fight such a battle against as formidable a foe as Mattaki. He, after all, was over a millenia old, and had centuries of sexual experience to draw on.

It wasn't a fair fight, by any means, and he knew that.

He just didn't care.

He _would_ have her, and he would teach her the ways of desire. She would learn all she needed to know at his hands – and no one elses.

When he reached the now still carcass, he set Kagome down, and asked, "Do you need any help to retrieve the shards?"

One blink, then two, and finally, Kagome cleared her throat and spoke, in a husky, desire-drenched voice that almost had him on his knees. "N-no. I... I can see them just fine." She made a move to gather them, and he watched, fascinated, as they purified to a pale pink glow at the merest touch of her tiny fingers.

She was such a small onna – and a dark, depraved part of himself thrilled to that knowledge – it would take so little to truly break her, and even though he knew that he never would, he could and _would_ dominate her in ways she probably had never heard of... nor imagined.

But he would take great pleasure in showing her – repeatedly.

And as he watched her place the pink shards in her little bottle, he wondered...

Would her purity still stand after he'd taken her and steeped her in so much shadow...

Or would she become as tainted as every youkai was believed to be?

-wWw-

The moment they'd returned to the others, Kagome had insisted that she be allowed to return home for a few days, and after everything that had happened, and the fact that they'd just retrieved five shards, Inuyasha didn't even argue, simply turning the tachi around and heading for the well at as fast a clip as possible.

Mattaki hadn't said a word, deciding that there was no need for him to be concerned – now that he was returned to a flesh and blood body, if he felt the need to go through the well to this world that his onna called home, then he would simply do so. He wouldn't allow her to go anywhere he was not – even if she didn't necessarily realize that he had followed her. Besides, he was no fool – he was well aware of the fact that Inuyasha was counting on Kagome going home, since he'd always been the only one able to follow her, the boy had planned on using it as a fail safe to keep her from him.

Sneaky pup... but not sneaky enough.

And every night as she slept, he would reiterate his claim on her subconscious, calling out to her in her dreams, and drenching her in his scent, making it completely clear just who she belonged to.

Remarkably, she still fought him, and herself, denying her need for him, though he could tell that she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, despite her defiance. And though most would have been enraged by her refusal to give in, he was only intrigued and pulled deeper into her web – for that was the one thing she had so far overlooked.

He was just as thoroughly entranced by her, as she was by him.

It was a _mutual _preoccupation – obsession – need. He could no more escape her, than she could him. But being unused to the ways of males and females, she had not realized that. When she did, though... oh, he could imagine the pleasure to be had...

Until then, he would walk in her dreams, and seduce her there, first. He'd already well begun that, her erotic dreams obvious even to Inuyasha, with his more sensitive nose.

While he didn't appreciate the boy scenting his female's desire, he realized that there was really little choice in the matter, but if his son took one step towards her with any scent of desire of his own towards her, he would find himself flayed and hanging from a tree somewhere. Son or not, he would not share his female with anyone. Ever. The boy had had plenty of chances to take her before he, Mattaki had been drawn into it, and he'd missed out.

Too bad for him.

Kagome was looking forward to going home with a desperation that she'd never felt. She needed to get away from the big inu that was taking over every part of her mind and soul... and dragging her heart along for the ride. And despite what he'd told her, she just couldn't accept such a huge turn-around in only seconds.

Really, one minute she's still got her sights set on Inuyasha, and the next, she's acting like a bitch in heat over his _father_? She understood what he was saying about Inuyasha, and her feelings for him, and even though, deep down, she knew he was right, she was not willing to really admit that, yet. But even with that admission, in a far, dark, corner of her soul, that still didn't mean that she should all of a sudden just lay down and give it up for someone else! The whole thing was just too insane...

The worst of it was the dreams. Oh, she dreamed, more vividly than she'd ever dreamed before, and she couldn't stop even if she wanted to – they came, every night, all night, leaving her weak and tired the next day – as though she'd really been involved in those... acts... all night long. She needed to leave all this behind, and go someplace that would let her mind clear – so she could go back to being _Kagome_... and not what those dreams were turning her into.

Maybe she just wasn't ready to become a woman yet, she thought almost rebelliously, and then she shook her head.

No, she couldn't lie to herself. It wasn't that – it was that she was _afraid _to become his woman... afraid to be taken over by him.

His power overwhelmed her, frightened her, but she wanted it, and him, he was right about that. The problem was that she didn't _want_ to want him. _She_ wanted to be in control, not have such a powerful, dominant male that she would have to submit to.

And there it was... the biggest reason behind her fear of the whole thing... submission.

With Inuyasha, while he was strong, she'd always held the final control, and she knew it. He couldn't really dominate her unless she _allowed_ it. With Mattaki, that wasn't the case. She didn't want to drown in his overwhelming power and personality because she couldn't force him to back off when she'd been pushed beyond her comfort zone.

And while she was honest enough to admit it to herself, (barely), she wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else, if she ever would be, and so all her thoughts were consumed with getting home... until he would once again take over her dreams at night.

She really, really hoped that those dreams couldn't follow her five hundred years into the future...

Because this unrelenting pressure was sure to have her giving in almost immediately if she couldn't get away.

-wWw-

The moment that Kagome went through the well, Inuyasha took off, determined to find Sesshoumaru and get some answers about what was going on. He didn't care what his father did at that point, since Kagome was safely on her side of the well for the next four or five days.

Or so they all thought.

Nonetheless, he took off in search of his brother's aura with only a bare explanation to the rest of the group, and was gone within moments of leaving Kaede's hut. All Kikyou could do was watch ruefully as she was suddenly exposed to what it had always felt like to be Kagome watching Inuyasha walking away.

Inuyasha was well aware of her dark eyes pinned to his retreating back, and he sighed, feeling guilty – but, most tellingly, he didn't stop and go back. He was determined to find his brother, and get some answers – hopefully, he could find a way to get Kagome out of this.

By the time he found his brother's aura, though, he'd already lost over a day, and was really getting aggravated, since he'd had nothing for company but his own dangerous thoughts. But he had no intention of starting a fight with his brother – that wasn't the way to get information from the prick. So when he finally got near and his brother turned to face him, he walked out to meet him calmly – or at least semi-calmly.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru. I got some questions to ask that only you can answer. You willin' to talk, or are we gonna fight again, instead?"

To say that Sesshoumaru was surprised was an understatement. That was the first time his brother had not come running in yelling and wildly waving his sword around. It intrigued him enough to incite his curiosity.

"What are these questions, half-breed?"

"Tell me about youkai claims."

The daiyoukai blinked, taken aback, though his face remained blank. "Why do you ask me this when father travels with you?"

"Because it's about that bastard, that's why! He says he's put some kinda youkai claim on Kagome – because he wants to mate her. But I don't believe it – I think he's put some kinda spell on her," he growled, beginning to lose his handle on his temper again at the thought.

"Huh. So father is determined to claim the miko, is he?" he asked thoughtfully. "Tell me – how does she act?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Like she's drunk on his presence."

"And you believe that he has placed a dark spell on her, do you? Why – because now she wants him?" he asked shrewdly, and with scarcely hidden amusement, not surprised when his brother scowled. "He spoke the truth – he has laid a claim on her in the way of youkai. It is not a spell."

"Fuck!" he yelled, fists clenching. "So tell me what I gotta do to break it!"

At that, Sesshoumaru actually chuckled. "You are a fool, Inuyasha. There is nothing you can do. Only another youkai can interfere with a youkai claim. You are only a half-breed – you are too weak," he said dismissively.

"So after all your whining about me bein' a half-blood, you're just gonna sit back and let the old man taint your precious bloodline again? I don't believe it, Sesshoumaru – I know there's gotta be a way to stop this, and I'm gonna find it, even if you don't tell me!" Inuyasha glared at his brother for a moment, then turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving a very deep in thought daiyoukai behind.

"No," he said slowly to himself, " I do not plan to leave this situation alone. But what I choose to do about it is only for me to know, little brother. For now."

He turned back, and gesturing towards his retainer, started on a new path... one leading towards the village the boy called home – and a well that carried a certain miko back and forth between her time – and this one.


	6. Secrets of the Past

**Chapter 6: Secrets of the Past**

"This must be why Sesshoumaru is so against humans and youkai getting together. We're coming from two totally different ways of looking at things," Kagome sighed, reaching out a hand and gently touching the aged bark of the Goshinboku.

She'd arrived back in her time three days ago, with high hopes of finally getting some peace in her sleep. They were dashed, however. While the dreams weren't quite as intense, they were still there, and because of that, even the decrease wasn't enough to give her any real meaningful rest.

Trailing her fingers down the trunk of the tree, she sighed again, and turned her back to the tree to sit against it. Her mind was a morass of uncertainty, fear, and desire, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Nothing except seal the well and stay on her side of it. And if she were to tell her mother what was going on, there was a good chance that she'd demand her daughter do just that. But she couldn't turn her back on her duty in the past – or her friends. No matter the consequences.

After all, she'd known since the beginning that her adventures could mean death – and if she was willing to chance that, why would she flee because of this situation? As bad as this was, she chuckled_, _death was certainly worse, and she definitely wasn't a coward.

But oh, did she wish at this point that she was...

Leaning her head back against the trunk of the god tree, she let her gaze trail along the different branches, feeling better than she had in a while. There was just something about this tree... this place that she'd first met Inuyasha. It had given her strength so many times, and apparently this time was no different, as, for the first time in nearly a week, she relaxed, letting the tension just drain out of her.

Before she knew it, she was asleep – and _not _dreaming.

She could never say, afterward, how long she sat there asleep against the Goshinboku before she was woken by a rough voice demanding that she get her lazy rear up, and with a frown, she muttered, "Sit," the crash and mumbled cursing finally bringing her back to full wakefulness.

"Damn it, Inuyasha," she growled sleepily, "why'd you have to wake me up from the first decent sleep I've had in a week? Can't you go bug someone else?"

"No, wench, I can't! We need to talk, Kagome, and this is the only time I could get you away from the big bastard that calls himself my father. So wake the hell up and look at me!"

With a scowl, she finally opened her eyes, only to find to his golden gaze inches from her face. "Ah! Inuyasha! Why can't you back off?" she huffed. She waited for him to move away and sit next to her, then glanced at him, still annoyed. "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

He shot her a classic, 'Duh!' look. "What the hell do ya think? We gotta figure out how to keep him away from you, wench!"

She blinked. "Inuyasha, what makes you think that situation is any of your business?" she asked blankly. "After all, you have Kikyou to worry about now."

He stared at her, then began spluttering. "W-what? You stupid wench! Do you think I'm just gonna let him have you? Huh? 'Cause I ain't!"

With a weary exhale, she shook her head and looked away. "And anyway, what do you think you can do about it, Inuyasha? This time... you can't fight this person and win. So what now?"

He snarled at the thought of being faced with an opponent that he couldn't beat, but said, "I'll find a way, K'gome, but in the meantime... I think you should stay here. Don't come back until I come to get you."

Kagome laughed a little at that. "I thought of the same things..." she trailed off for a moment, before continuing. "But I can't do that. We need to find the shards – and it's my job, not Kikyou's. Besides... Miroku doesn't have much longer with his hand, you know?"

"Yeah, but they would all understand, Kagome. You need to stay here to stay safe from him! I won't let him have you, and he can't come here!"

"Oh? And who told you that, Inuyasha?" came a voice neither had ever expected to hear on this side of time. Shocked _beyond_ speechless, both Inuyasha and Kagome stared as the big daiyoukai landed gently in front of them. He'd been in the tree the whole time.

With a chuckle at their flabbergasted expressions, he cocked a mocking brow at his son. "Do you think that I would let anything keep me from my chosen female – even time? I do not want to harm you, my son, but I will not let you interfere, either. You can do nothing to stop what is already inevitable."

Kagome groaned as her mind finally took in the fact of his presence on her side of the well. And all she could think in that moment, was that she was glad that the shrine was closed for the day – so that no one would see what was standing in plain sight.

Covering her face with a hand, she growled, beginning to get irate at the blustering voice of her hanyou friend as he started cursing loudly. "Dammit, Inuyasha! Would you just pipe down!" She threw her hands in the air, then pointed at the two, and said, "Listen here, both of you. I'm going to go grab my bag, and then we are going back... neither of you belong here, got that?" When neither said a word, she nodded, and turned on her heel to go in the house.

"Damn temperamental wench," Inuyasha muttered. Inside, however, he was fuming. He'd had no idea that the older male could get through the well, but now there was nowhere that Kagome could go that she would be safe from him, and Inuyasha was ready to completely blow his top and start killing anything that got in his way.

Something had to give, he thought darkly... and soon.

Or _else_.

-wWw-

Inuyasha went through the well first – begrudgingly, followed by Mattaki holding Kagome. That was not part of Kagome's plan, however, the daiyoukai simply grabbed her up and leaped into the well without giving her the chance to say anything, leaving her to cling to him - unwillingly.

By the time the two of them arrived back on the other side of the well, and jumped out, Inuyasha was already standing, sword drawn and leveled, cursing up a storm – at his brother.

"Oi! What the hell? Like we ain't got enough to deal with, with one bastard here, now we got another? What the fuck do you want, Sesshoumaru?" he ranted, his composure shot to pieces.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, his eyes instead fixed to his father and Kagome as Mattaki set her down, only stepping back once she was steady on her feet. Slowly, he stalked forward to stand before Kagome, completely ignoring the growling hanyou, and simply looked at her consideringly for several moments as his father stared at him narrow-eyed...

And then he tore apart the world as they all knew it as he looked at his father and said, "I challenge your claim to the miko," as calmly as if he were commenting on the weather.

Kagome stared at him, aghast, as Inuyasha dropped the Tessaiga in shock and fell backwards on his ass – but Mattaki simply tilted his head consideringly and cocked a brow at his icy son.

"You know that I will not go easy on you, Sesshoumaru. You know what the price for challenging is – is revenge really worth it?" Mattaki asked.

"Revenge?" Sesshoumaru murmured, as he let himself remember what his father was speaking of. "It is not simply revenge, father – the miko is, after all, a worthy mate for anyone. Do you say that one could not want her for herself, and no other reason?"

"Twist not my words for your own purposes, Sesshoumaru – it will not work on me. Very well – then perhaps we should take this to an-" Kagome interrupted him, her shocked silence finally falling by the wayside.

"No! This isn't happening! _I will not allow_ anyone to fight over me as though I were a piece of bloody land!" She turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "You hate humans, why are you doing this?" she whispered, her eyes confused as she waved Inuyasha away. "Stay out of this, Inuyasha." Her gaze never left the stoic daiyoukai's as she warned her hanyou friend.

_Friend? Only... friend? _she thought hazily, the realization that she truly felt that way only making distant waves in her consciousness, as most of it was focused on Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't Sesshoumaru that answered her query, however, it was Mattaki. "Sesshoumaru does not hate humans. He has a youkai's normal disdain for most of them, but there are some... aren't there, Sesshoumaru?" he asked shrewdly, not fazed in the least by his son's narrow, deadly glare. "Yes... there are _some_, that you have been inordinately fond of."

"I have challenged you, father – what is your answer?"

Mattaki shook his silver head, his topknot swaying rhythmically behind him. "No, I do not think so, Sesshoumaru. It is easy to see that they do not know the true reasons behind your 'hatred' of humans-" he glanced at Inuyasha, "-and your hatred of Inuyasha. I think I would be better served telling them the story than fighting you."

Sesshoumaru wasted no time in drawing Tokijin, then, and leveling it at his father. "Your words do not matter, _father_," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It is only your actions that speak, and so far, they are without honor."

Kagome and Inuyasha watched, horror-struck, as Mattaki's golden gaze bled slightly red as he allowed just a hint of his beast out, and turning calmly, leaving his back to Sesshoumaru, reached down and picked the Tessaiga up from the ground, before turning back to his eldest son.

"Very well, Sesshoumaru – but know this – I will not spare you. You have interfered between my female and I, and this will not be forgiven." With that, he beckoned Inuyasha and Kagome to follow him, and led the way from the well clearing, heading for another, slightly larger meadow a little ways away. The two followed him, still so shocked that neither could even speak; they were trailed by an icily calm Sesshoumaru, Tokijin still carried in his hand.

Kagome was almost panicking. _What is all this? This – it can't be happening – I must be dreaming or something... right?_ Her breathing was becoming ragged as she worried, unable to understand any of what was going on. None of it made any damn sense.

_What could Mattaki have meant about vengeance? And Sesshoumaru – _not_ hating humans? Did we fall into a different dimension when we came through the well?_

Inuyasha was just as flabbergasted, though he was even more curious about what the two had been talking about. The truth about why his bastard of a brother hated him? _You mean, he actually has a reason _other_ than I'm a fuckin' half-breed? Keh, never woulda guessed! I figured he hated me just because he could!_

Still, it was easy to see that they were missing something – something that Sesshoumaru didn't want them to know. And that made him damned curious about what that particular something was, because it had to be massive, if his brother actually cared that others might find out.

He cast a quick glance at Kagome, worried when he saw the shocked, upset look on her face, and his own expression softened. She was far too good and caring for this kind of thing – the way of youkai was too harsh for one such as her. "Kagome?" he said softly. When she looked up at him, her eyes glazed, he shook his head. "Don't do anything crazy out there. I know you don't want them to fight, but what Sesshoumaru did – it's serious. This fight is inevitable – as little as I know about youkai matters, even I know that."

"I don't care! This is stupid – do either of them really think that I'm going to respond to something so barbaric? Like I'm just going to throw myself at the winner of the battle and cry 'take me? No way in hell! I won't accept either of them!" she raved, anger taking the place of the fear.

"That _is_ the way that it works, miko," came Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice, and Kagome snapped her head around to stare hotly at him.

"I'm not youkai, as you've so often pointed out, Sesshoumaru," she said dangerously. "I'll purify the first one to try to enforce any so-called claim over me, so you both may as well give this up and leave me alone."

Mattaki watched and listened to it all, not really wanting to fight his son, but not having much choice, as he was not willing to give up his claim. But what he couldn't figure out for sure, was if his son was doing all this as revenge for the past, because he really wanted the miko for himself, or a strange combination of both.

With an inward sigh, he twisted the Tessaiga out to his side, and it transformed into its true form in a scintillating blast of light that surprised everyone – it hadn't ever been quite that bright before. But none of them were given a chance to remark on it, because Sesshoumaru was already moving.

With a tortured scream of metal on metal, Tokijin met Tessaiga, and both blades flared with light as the power in them fought just as much as their wielders were.

"What an evil blade, Sesshoumaru – it quite suits you," Mattaki remarked dryly.

The younger dai did not respond, simply pushing away from his father and slashing out with his whip, just missing as Mattaki disappeared, and then reappeared behind him, slashing out with his own blue whip. He missed as well, Sesshoumaru flicking his back out in time to entangle his father's.

Before the two standing on the sidelines could even blink, both combatants were once again standing on opposite sides of the field, eyeing each other.

"Why are you so determined to have Kagome for yourself, Sesshoumaru? With the past that lies between us, you would truly have me believe that it is only because you care for her?" Mattaki asked skeptically.

"I would have you believe nothing, father. It matters not what my reasons are."

"Ah, but it does, Sesshoumaru – at least, to Kagome it will. For myself, you are correct, it does not matter. You have challenged me, and that is all that concerns me. But Kagome has the right to know what it is you are truly fighting for, do you not think?"

Without answering, the acid-green whip belonging to Sesshoumaru once more arced out, followed on swift feet by its master as he crossed blades with his father again, both dai's moving elegantly into a complicated pattern of blows that were so fast they almost couldn't be seen.

The mistake was slight - so slight that Kagome never even saw it, and Inuyasha barely did - but suddenly, first blood had been drawn... and Sesshoumaru landed on the ground near Kagome and Inuyasha, still on his feet, but blood dripping sluggishly from a small wound on his arm. He flicked it aside, ignoring any discomfort.

"Tell me, father – why the miko? You have only just come back – and already, you are like a wolf, sniffing where you are not wanted."

"You give yourself away, Sesshoumaru. It _is _vengeance for the past that has brought you here to challenge me. Do you think this will change what happened in the past? You know very well that I did not know of your interest at that time – by the time I found out, it was too late. And you never challenged me then – if you had, things might have been different." The large dai shook his head. "You would harm Kagome simply because you are angry at me? You mistake things greatly if you think I will back away from this challenge. You will never have her."

Sesshoumaru stared at his father with icy disdain. "And do you mean to insinuate that you would have backed down from me _then_ if I had challenged?"

Mattaki met his gaze with nothing but truth written within. "Yes, had you challenged, had you told me of your interest – I would have. But this time, I will not."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a minute, and then attacked again. "It does not matter, not any longer. The past no longer has any validity!" Tokijin screamed for blood as he traded blows with his father once again, and this time, Tessaiga answered, also thirsting for blood. Mattaki was beginning to lose his equanimity – claims against females were serious, and could very easily result in the death of one of the participants.

It would not be he, Mattaki, that would pass on if Sesshoumaru refused to back down.

Growling, the older daiyoukai pulsed his aura, gathering in his energies and then letting them fly, blades of youki whirling towards Sesshoumaru as the younger inu leaped away gracefully, flinging out his own youki at the same time. Second blood – he'd gained on Mattaki.

"You are not as invincible as you think you are, father."

"Do not be fooled so, Sesshoumaru," he growled. "I have not unleashed a quarter of my power against you – but if this continues, I will. _Stand down_," he snapped. "I do not wish to kill my own son, but you need to let go of the past, and live in the present, or you will forfeit your future!"

At that, Sesshoumaru's formidable control shattered like glass, shocking all those on the field as his eyes bled red. "And why will you not stand down for me now, since you claim that you would have then? What is so different this time?" he snarled, rage clear in his voice.

"Because Kagome is mine. If you had told me that you were in love with Izayoi, I would have let you have her. But you did not, and I did not know you had any feelings for her. That is your _own_ _fault,_ pup – you were not honest with me. If you had been, then perhaps she would still be alive – and Inuyasha would have been _your_ son instead of mine."

The silence that descended on the field then was complete, shock holding both Inuyasha and Kagome immobile.

-wWw-

A/N: Shocked? Yes, I know, another cliffie. This story seems to lend itself well to those...

Amber


	7. Intensity

**Chapter 7: Intensity**

_W-what? Sesshoumaru – and my mother? How's that possible? _Inuyasha's mind was almost blank, only those few thoughts whirling through the blackness like fire. None of it made any sense...

Kagome was shocked as well, though hers was less personal, of course, and more centered on such a long held secret being revealed, and the fact that it touched her friend's life so deeply. That was why, when the rest of the tachi came running into the clearing, she was able to get them to stay back, calming them and keeping them out of the confrontation.

Sesshoumaru stared at his father, anger, confusion, and pain coalescing inside his mind until he couldn't be sure of anything any longer. _You would have stood aside and let me have her – if I had been honest? _His sword-point dropped slightly as he took in his father's words.

"But you will not back away this time? Her soul already calls for you, does it, father? Then why have you not mated her?" he asked suspiciously, that one thought shining through the morass of darkness in his mind.

"Because she is not ready. I will not force myself on her, Sesshoumaru – I have more control than that-" he glanced across the field at her, "-though the wait tries every bit of patience that I have. Kagome cannot be Izayoi for you, my son – you who claim that she would be a worthy mate would dishonor her by using her for no more than vengeance?"

Sesshoumaru considered his father's words as his sword dropped a bit more, and looked over at Kagome weighingly, then down at the ground. _That would not be an honorable thing, _he frowned to himself. _She is worth more than that, it is true, though she is human – as was Izayoi..._

Inuyasha's mind had, meanwhile, woken up, and now it was his turn to be pissed as hell as he stalked forward to stand between the two dai's. "Why the fuck are you two bastards standing here talking about _my mother_ like she was some piece of shit whore to be passed between the two of you?" he snarled. Turning blazing eyes on his father, he glared angrily into the inu Lord's gaze. "Did you never even love her? Was she just the lay of the day, or something?"

His anger was complete, and even the sudden rage from Sesshoumaru at his words did not set any caution into him. "You will stay silent, half-breed, and not speak of her that way!" he snapped.

"_Who the fuck are you to tell me how to talk about my mother!_" he roared. "All my damn life you've called me names, belittled me, tried to kill me, and all because of my so-called weak human blood – and now I come to find out that it was all a _lie_?"

"The truth of the matter, Sesshoumaru," their father's cool voice broke in, "is that you were angry not that Inuyasha had human blood – but that his youkai blood did not come from you. You were jealous that he was not yours. But it should not have been something you took out on him – your failure to bring your feelings for Izayoi to my attention was not his mistake." He turned his attention to Inuyasha, then. "As for me – yes, I held feelings for your mother, Inuyasha – though they were not all-encompassing, they were there. I honored her, as should you. You will not take your anger at your brother and myself out on one who has done nothing to deserve your ire."

Sesshoumaru still stood, staring at the ground, as he thought over everything that had been said. After a moment, he looked back up, meeting his father's strong gaze. "So you wish to make me believe that your feelings for the miko _are _all-encompassing?"

Mattaki considered his son for a minute, then looked over to meet Kagome's suddenly embarrassed face, and said, "It does not matter what you believe, Sesshoumaru – only what the truth is. And the truth is that _she is mine, just as I am hers. _You know what it is I speak of when I say those words. You know what they mean to a youkai."

With a once-again stoic expression, he sheathed Tokijin, and tilted his head to his father slightly. "I withdraw my challenge." He made to leave the clearing, pausing when his father's voice reached him once more.

"Will you hold your grudge forever, Sesshoumaru?"

Without looking back, the younger dai said, "I do not know what the future may hold. For now, all I can say is that there is much for me to consider." Then he continued on his way, disappearing into the trees at the far end of the field like a ghost.

Mattaki nodded, not surprised, and turned his attention to his youngest son. Striding towards the boy, he held out Tessaiga, waiting for him to take it, before saying, "Is there anything further you wish answered, Inuyasha?"

With an upset, low-register growl, he shook his head, taking Tessaiga and sheathing it once more at his hip. "No – not right now. I need to go think – to get away from everyone for a while, so don't anybody follow me," he said over his shoulder to the rest of the still silent group, before taking off into the trees.

The Inu Lord watched his son leave the clearing, then turned to look at Kagome, walking up to her on silent feet as he dismissed the other members of the group from his mind. "You have a question," he said quietly. "Ask."

Kagome looked up and met his burnished gold gaze. "What did you mean, 'what those words mean to a youkai'? Why did just hearing them make Sesshoumaru withdraw?"

Mattaki looked at her with no expression for a moment, then he smiled, and Kagome's knees instantly weakened. "When humans speak of love, I have always had to hold back a laugh – because the human concept of love is so weak, and oftentimes completely self-centered; it is something that fades with time. When I say that you are mine, just as I am yours, it is a statement of totality. Time does not wear on a claim such as that. It ties both of us together – as though we were one being. There is nothing more all-encompassing, or closer, than that."

Lips parting in stunned surprise, Kagome stared up at him, not even noticing as the rest of the group began to file out of the clearing, talking amongst themselves about all the startling things that had happened in the less than a week that Mattaki had been back amongst the living.

"W-why would you tell me this," she whispered, her eyes searching his. "You tell me that love means nothing, basically, and then say... _that. _ One person? Is that even possible?"

"Don't you know? Close your eyes and listen," he said softly. "Hear me, feel me. I am part of you. I already live within you." He reached out and caught her hand in his. "And you live within me. What is better than that?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then her gaze lowered to the ground between them as he released her hand, and went distant. _Better? Is he... right? Is being one person together better than a human definition of love? Or is it really... the same?_

Her head jerked back up as he spoke again. "Close your eyes, and feel. I will show you what I mean." Obediently, almost morbidly curious at this point, she closed her eyes, breath held, and waited. For what, she didn't know, but she was ready to find out.

With a veritable explosion of youki, her world-view changed within a heartbeat, and suddenly, she understood the intensity of feeling that he was speaking of. It frightened her.

It was as if her soul was no longer still, instead, her soul and his were twining together, constantly moving in between his body and her own, writhing in and out of each other and combining into one being in two bodies, endlessly in motion, from her, to him, and back again. Over and over the cycle repeated. It was the single most intimate thing that could ever exist – even the sexual act could never compete with what she'd experienced in that moment of time.

As her eyes came open in fear and desire, she began to cry – she didn't know if she'd _ever_ be ready for something like this.

But it didn't matter – because he was right – she was his, as he was hers.

And he was right about something else, as well – it wasn't the same. _Love_ didn't even come _close_ to touching what she'd just experienced...

Even though it was with someone who was practically a stranger.

-wWw-

Kagome had avoided being alone with Mattaki after that experience in the field. Finding out that they were now as close to one being as two people could be who hadn't actually finished the mating bond, hadn't changed her fear.

It had actually increased it.

She had spent the last two days thinking through everything, and despite the fact that he'd told her that she needed to listen to her instincts more, she couldn't reconcile her heart and her mind. The two just refused to work together.

Heart wanted to give in, it wanted to stop fighting this thing, to merge itself with Mattaki completely as he so obviously wanted. But mind...

Mind wanted to run and hide – to find a place that he could never find her and bury herself there... where it was safe – safe from him, his desire, his passion - and his sheer burning _need_.

On top of that schism within her being, were all the questions that had come with that confrontation between Mattaki and Sesshoumaru. So much of Sesshoumaru's personality, and anger, had been explained... but it left even more questions in its wake – and those questions needed answers.

That was why she found herself sitting in the well clearing with Mattaki and a just returned Inuyasha. He had questions, too, and Mattaki felt that, because Kagome had been dragged into the mess through Sesshoumaru's interference, plus her status as his own intended mate, she had the right to hear what had occurred in the past as well.

It was awkward, but Kagome started it out with a question of her own. "There's something I don't understand. Wasn't Sesshoumaru still just a child when you met Inuyasha's mother?"

Mattaki shook his head. "Sesshoumaru would have been the human equivalent of about sixteen summers, while Izayoi was fifteen summers."

Her expression lightened with understanding. "Oh... I understand. I sometimes forget that people in this era married so young – or even younger."

Inuyasha understood her words, knowing more about her era than his father; but the elder daiyoukai didn't, and asked. "Is that considered young by your era's standards?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "In fact, in my time, even at seventeen, I'm considered still too young, really. You aren't even considered an adult until you're eighteen."

He looked taken aback at that, but, taking note of Inuyasha's sudden impatience, he held back his own questions, and waited for his son to speak.

"Who met my mother first?" Inuyasha asked.

Mattaki sighed, his eyes going distant; it was apparent his mind was back in the distant past. "Sesshoumaru – though I did not know it at the time. He never mentioned her to me, and I did not realize that he had befriended her, as he kept his relationship with her a secret – from her family as well."

Inuyasha nodded distantly. "And how did you meet her?"

"I was the Lord of the West – her father was a mortal daimyo under my rule." He smiled a little, lost in his memories. "I was visiting him when she caught my eye – she was very beautiful, after all. She was betrothed to that filth Takemaru, and while she was fond of him, she held no feelings for him as a wife would. It wasn't long before I spoke to her of my desire for her."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, suddenly not sure she wanted to hear this. The hime must have been a beautiful woman... and she was not. What could he possibly want with her?

"Okay, I don't need to know about all that part of it-" Inuyasha flushed and looked away, "-that's not my business. So... all this time, Sesshoumaru only hated me because he hesitated and didn't get the girl. Is that the basics?"

A nod. "Yes. I didn't find out about his interest in her until I had already taken her as my mistress – and she had conceived you. He had gone to see her, and scented me all over her... and the fact that she was pregnant." Mattaki looked down at the ground. "He went beast, and disappeared for almost a month – and when he came back, he was the icy, driven, power-hungry, angry being he is now... though he is finally starting to thaw, thankfully."

Kagome smiled a little at that. "It's because of Rin, I think. She's changing him – waking him up." She looked up and caught his eye. "Did you see her when you went to get the Tenseiga from him to bring Kikyou back?"

At that, Mattaki chuckled, and nodded, pinning Inuyasha with a golden gaze. "Oh, hai, I did, and she is, indeed, why he is calming down. But that is no surprise – and it is none that she found him, either."

A mystified look crossed both Kagome and Inuyasha's faces. "Keh. What do ya mean?" he asked.

"Rin is Izayoi's reincarnation. I am surprised that you did not notice something familiar in her yourself, Inuyasha," he told his dumbfounded son. He sighed again, and looked away, staring off into blue skies almost sadly. "I did not realize that Izayoi also had feelings for Sesshoumaru, though she did not realize his for her, and when I made my interest known, her father pushed her towards me, despite her betrothal to Takemaru, for the power he thought a closer alliance with me would bring, youkai or not."

Kagome felt a jolt of sadness hit her for the young human princess trapped in a world of power and politics, and losing the chance for happiness with the one she had loved. "How did you find out about her feelings for Sesshoumaru?" she almost whispered, her imagination caught up in the sad fate of Izayoi.

"When Sesshoumaru returned from wherever it was he disappeared to, I noticed her reaction to him – and it was then that I began to put two and two together." He glanced at his son, who was looking as upset as Kagome had ever seen him. "I felt badly, but there was nothing to be done. It was then that I confronted Sesshoumaru over it – though I never told him of Izayoi's feelings... I thought it would only pain him more. He stayed away, after that – not wanting to see her again."

Inuyasha had clenched his fists and was staring at them, obviously upset and trying to deal with far too many shocks over the last week or so. It was clear that he'd had no idea that his mother had not been in love with his father – and even clearer that the thought that she had loved the being that had been so cruel to him during his lifetime was something that was going to take a great deal of getting used to. Kagome watched him sadly, hoping that he would be okay – maybe she should talk to Kikyou, and get her to try to talk to Inuyasha. He needed it.

Mattaki waited patiently for his son to decide whether he had any other questions or not.

He was a bit startled at the question that did come. "Are you going to tell the bastard about Rin?"

"No, and neither will you." He sent a penetrating glance to his youngest. "The reason for this is something you should be well acquainted with, Inuyasha – I do not want poor Rin to feel she is being taken for someone else as she grows and she and Sesshoumaru get to find the happiness they did not get before. As your brother does not realize who she is, she will be able to be loved for herself – as Rin, and not because she was once Izayoi."

Kagome winced at that, and Inuyasha growled slightly as he noticed her reaction, feeling guilty again. For so long, he'd placed Kagome in just that situation... and it had only caused her pain, and harm to her psyche, making her unable to trust that even when they were together, he was really seeing her, and not Kikyou.

He couldn't argue the point – and for him, it was going to be hard enough the next time they ran across his brother, and he had to look at Rin, and know that she was carrying the same soul as his mother. He looked away, upset, as that thought really began to sink in.

"Keh. This shit is just too much. Why'd you have to come back, old man? My life was complicated enough – and now you've just made it a thousand times worse," he said softly, his voice depressed. With a shaky sigh, he stood up. "I need some more time – I'm gonna go off and think for a while. We'll leave in the morning." He paused for a second, looking as though he wanted to say something more, then shook his head and left.

The silence he left behind was deafening in its loudness.

Kagome cleared her throat, shifting away from the big inu still lounging on the grass. "I... I should get going back to the village," she said nervously. "I need to talk to Kikyou, anyway."

His arm shot out, grabbing her wrist and holding her in place. "You were bothered by my tale – why?"

An indignant expression crossed her face. "What about that tale wouldn't bother me? Out of all of you, I feel sorry for Izayoi – her life spoiled for your pleasures. Was it worth it?" She shuddered. "Your way of thinking is just too foreign – I can't see anything ever working between you and I. You need to just leave me alone and find a nice youkai female that sees things the same way you do!"

With a sharp tug on her wrist, he pulled her into him, eyeing her with a dark expression on his beautiful face. "So... you are feeling inadequate. Do not think I will let you ever escape me – and especially not for your petty fears."

Eyes wide, Kagome watched, spellbound, as his eyes shifted, crimson bleeding into the pupil, and shivered when she saw his intent enter his gaze. He lowered his mouth to hers...

And she was lost.

-wWw-

A/N: See? No cliffie this time - I actually managed to avoid doing that to you guys again. As for the whole Rin-Izayoi thing, I thought, hey, why not? I've seen her used as Kikyou's reincarnation in several stories, but this was a new take on things, so I used it.

One other thing. My stories lately are getting a hell of a resonse, and it's getting almost impossible to keep up with all the reviews. I do read them, however, I may not be able to always answer them all from now on. If you have a question, I will answer, but don't get upset if you don't get a response to a regular review - they do get read, and are very appreciated, but I can only spend so much time on review responses, without cutting into actual writing time. I hope no one gets offended by this...

You friendly neighborhood story-writer,

Amber


	8. Overload

**Chapter 8: Overload**

_Why... was I fighting this... again?_

Kagome felt like she was drowning, and even though a part of her was screaming at her, begging her to push away from this male holding her and run, it was such a distant part, and the haziness that was pushing her consciousness under was so rapidly burying that part of her, that it was leaving the rest of her unable to act.

She had never in her life been kissed like this – she had never in her life even seen anyone _else_ get kissed like this, and that was saying a lot, because some of the movies she'd seen in her era had some pretty hot kissing scenes. But this...

If it had merely been about lust, and power, she could have fought that. But no – he used tenderness and passion, instead. His lips were barely parted, as he took her bottom lip between his and suckled and nipped at it gently, moving softly from side to side, as his hands swept up her sides to grip her upper arms. Unbidden, her hands moved to clutch at his shoulders, one tangling into the long fall of his topknot and clenching into the silken silver strands as he made love to her mouth.

After several long moments of that, he nudged against her nose with the tip of his, pulling back just slightly so that his lips still touched hers, barely, his heated breath flowing sweetly, hotly, against her as he whispered, "You cannot run from this, Kagome – you cannot run from a part of yourself. And make no mistake," he stared into her open eyes, "I am a part of you. Do not fear the past, nor concern yourself with it, aite – in all the lifetimes I have lived, there has never been another you."

His gaze was so intense, so focused on her as he once again nuzzled into her and nipped at her mouth, that she felt as though liquid pleasure had been dumped throughout her system. It was hot, sinful – and overwhelming.

And she loved every minute of it.

Finally parting her lips fully with his own, he swept in like the conquering warrior he was, taking over every part of her mouth and leaving nothing untouched – untasted. She moaned, caught up in the most delicious experience of her life - this was more sinfully rich than the most decadent chocolate. He tasted... of heat, and spice and _life_, and she knew that from that point on, he was her addiction.

Hazily, she admitted to herself that she had been a fool to ever think she could fight this male and win. This was seduction at its finest – sowing sedition in her mind and heart, drawing her to him and tying her there even though her mind still tried to fight what her soul had already come to accept.

Her eyes drifted closed in bliss, even as his hands shifted again, sweeping slowly over her wanton form, learning her contours, and what made her squirm. She whimpered, and Mattaki chuckled, a truly wicked sound as he trailed his nose along her heated skin, licking and nipping along her jawline and down her neck to settle over her racing pulse.

As his mouth opened over it, she inhaled sharply, her fingers clenching hard into his shoulders. But in the moment that he bit down, though not hard enough to actually break skin, she cried out, her back arching into the heavy form of the highly aroused male hovering over her. Confused tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as he sucked the delicate flesh into his mouth – there would most certainly be a very visible mark in that spot, but despite that fact – she wanted more.

She didn't care if everyone knew what they had been doing anymore. She just didn't want this to stop. Ever. Nothing in her life had ever felt so good, nor made her feel a woman. But the attentions from this male, despite scaring and sometimes angering her, did.

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Hojo – all males that had shown her attentions... and yet, they were like boys, and made her feel so immature, as if she were taking on their own attributes. And that was the bottom line – they made her feel as young as they acted... that wasn't a compliment. They were boys, playing at being men.

But not the male currently pressing himself against her as though he were trying to merge their very flesh into one being, despite the clothing between them. No, he made her feel like an adult female that was worthy of being treated as the strong, independent woman that she was. That was an addictive feeling.

And as he finally broke away from her, breathing heavily just as she was, she blinked up at him, and wondered: how could this male make her feel things that were so paradoxical? One minute almost making her feel smothered, and as though she were still a child too frightened to walk beside him, and the next, strong, independent – passionate?

Panting, she looked up at him, searching his heated gaze, though for what, she wasn't sure. "You described Sesshoumaru's feelings for Izayoi as love," she whispered. "But you told me that 'love' isn't really the same for youkai."

He stared back at her, his expression serious. "It isn't, but it's close enough. Youkai really don't have a single word to describe that level of emotion except to say that we are one with that person – so sometimes, the human word is used, especially when speaking to or around humans," he said.

_Is that what he...?_

"B-but... you said that _we_ are one, you know, before. Did you mean..._ that?_" _Like love, but more?_

"After everything that I have said to you, you still do not understand? With what I have shown you, is it really possible that you do not? I think that you _do_ understand exactly what is between us – you simply fear it. But there is no reason to do so." He pulled away from her, and sat back up, taking her hand and assisting her to sit up as well. He sighed. "What is it, exactly, that you fear, Kagome?"

She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly chilled. _I fear... _"You."

A startled, concerned look crossed his face. "What do you mean? I would not harm you."

"I know not physically... at least, I hope not," she chuckled a little nervously, "but... you're... overwhelming. Larger than life, you've lived for so long, and experienced so much. I feel... as though I'll disappear into you – that I'll lose myself," she finally managed to articulate. "I'm so much younger, and unprepared for anything of this magnitude."

She blushed, then, and looked off to the side, absently picking at the grass beside her. That had been one of the hardest things she'd ever told anyone – especially as he was the person concerned. It was almost worse than trying to tell someone you loved them for the first time and not being sure what their reaction would be.

Mattaki watched her for a few moments as he thought about what she was saying. In a way, he could understand her fear – he was _intentionally_ trying to overwhelm her. It was all about domination, though he had no intention of drowning her – after all, she wouldn't be the female he'd become so obsessed with if he broke her spirit.

For an inuyoukai, though, it was about who was alpha. The male was dominant, and that was all there was to it. On top of that, he was naturally even _more _dominant – as the most powerful daiyoukai alive, no one was higher than he was. And he knew what she meant about her being so young to his own great age – though the age difference was so incredible that it didn't even matter any more, it was more a difference in _experience, _than age_, _that she was so leery of.

On top of that need to dominate and prove that he was alpha, was the need to prove that he was _her _alpha. That was another matter entirely. This was a much more intimate domination – and she hadn't yet submitted. Because the moment that she did, he would have her mated, marked, and bound to him for all time.

For a female youkai, domination and submission, the whole claiming process was accepted and understood completely on instinct, so there was no need for drawing the female in. But Kagome was human, and that added a lot of complications to the whole thing. What made the situation worse, was that she was not only human, but from another era entirely – one where males and domination really didn't come into play like they did in this era.

After all, in this time, males were still dominant, even in human relationships, and the women accepted that – they were meek. It was a double-edged sword in this case, though – if Kagome had been raised that way, he wouldn't have to be quite so domineering and tricky to gain his goals – but she wouldn't have attracted him so much in the first place, either.

_That's what drew me. She is not a cowering bitch, but an equal. And though she will have to submit, the fight to get her to do so is what is so exciting. I do not think that anyone else could have ever gotten my attention as she has – because there is no other woman like her... especially here, in this era. _

His deep baritone startled her out of her own thoughts.

"Submitting to me does not mean that I will take you over, Kagome. I do not want to break you – if I wanted a spiritless female, I could find one anywhere in this time. It is your feisty nature that attracted me in the first place."

Kagome thought about that for a moment, but then shook her head and stood up, suddenly needing to get away. "I need to stop thinking right now, and just let everything settle. It's kinda all been too much, you know? Besides-" she looked off into the trees where Inuyasha had disappeared, "-I need to go talk to Kikyou." Her face saddened. _It's not my place to comfort him anymore, and despite the fact that Mattaki was right about how I feel for Inuyasha, for so long, I thought I felt something else... and it's hard to let go. _

She took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of the tightness of her throat due to hurt, and finished. "Inuyasha needs her – after everything, he shouldn't be alone for too long."

"Hai." Mattaki stood. "That is probably true. It would have been better, perhaps, if Sesshoumaru had stayed out of this situation, and Inuyasha had found out in a different way," he allowed.

She shot him an irate look at that. "Really? Then why were you the one that wanted to tell us rather than accept Sesshoumaru's challenge?"

"Two reasons. One, I thought that it might make Sesshoumaru back down without a battle – and two, in a fight to claim a female, all's fair – I will use any means to keep what is mine. Inuyasha might be upset, but he will get over it."

Kagome was appalled at how callous he sounded right then, and she glared at him. "How could you? He's your son!"

His expression darkened. "With my return, he would have found out sooner or later – and it was better this way than that Naraku character finding out and letting it out during a battle, ne? Do not question me on this, Kagome – it is not your place to do so. You might know what happened in the past, but it is not your business to interfere. I know what I am doing."

Her back went so stiff he wondered for a moment whether she would break it, and then she turned away from him, an angry flush darkening her cheeks.

"You mean it wouldn't have been, if I hadn't been dragged into it. But that's fine, I'll stay out of it." She began to walk off. "But you will have to return the same courtesy. Stay out of my business – and that means staying out of anything to do with me. _ I_ am not your business, Mattaki."

In a flash he was stalking after her. "You _are_ my business, miko – I am your protector - and I _will_ be your mate. Do not walk away from me!"

Her head snapped around, and he was actually taken aback at the sheer rage burning in her eyes. "I can protect myself – I _do not_ need you. You appointed yourself without even asking me. Go find someone else to _protect_, Taisho-sama, and leave me the hell alone!"

"Bitch! You will not deny me!" he snarled, his eyes flashing red and his cheek stripes going as jagged as Inuyasha's ever had.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists so tightly her fingers went white. The moment his eyes flashed red and his youki began to spike, Kagome's reiki responded, flaring into visible life, wrapping around her protectively.

"I am Kagome, I am not Mattaki, nor am I a simple belonging. I will never give myself to one who thinks like you, no matter what I feel. I am not _yours_," she spat recklessly, "I belong only to myself! Don't you _ever_ forget that!"

As angry as her defiance was making him, he also could not deny the fact that it was arousing him beyond anything he'd ever known – she was the only female in all his life that had _ever_ denied him anything, and despite the fact that her words meant nothing, because she _did_ belong to him, the fact that she even went so far as to verbally refuse him was as much as he could bear.

"You would challenge me? That would be... unwise, miko," he said, his voice rumbling warningly.

He was stunned when she said, "Whether I fight you and lose or not, I win, because either way, live or die, _you _still lose."

_She is a _true_ bitch, not backing down at even the threat of death. Magnificent!_

His body tensed, and his eyes narrowed, going hot and desirous. "If you do not wish to be mated right here in this field, Kagome, run," he whispered darkly.

Startled, she gaped at him. _What the hell? Fighting makes him want... _that_? _"You must be joking!_"_

With a low growl that rumbled the air around them, caressing her skin as though he were actually touching her, he said, "I assure you, I am not. _Run._"

With one last shocked glance at him, she did just that, not realizing that she had just initiated a courting behavior when she did. It made no difference that he had incited her into it, nor that she did not know that she had done so, and he had no qualms with taking advantage of her lack of knowledge. He did not care for what others would think, he would take any chance, use any trick, to take her and bind her, make her his, join his life force to her own. Except actual force, of course.

The moment she disappeared from sight into the trees, he was after her, and, so intent was he on his prey, that he did not even notice the golden eyes so like his own follow his form as he flashed after her.

-wWw-

_So he spoke the truth to this one, she does belong to him, _Sesshoumaru mused as he watched his father chase after the stubborn little miko. He couldn't help but feel his admiration of her strong will escalate – no one had ever defied his powerful father as she did, and he had to acknowledge finally that she would never have backed down from him, either.

All those times that she had stood up to him... it was clear that she would not bow to anyone. It would be interesting to see if the determined daiyoukai chasing her was able to figure out how to get her to submit. It was very possible that Mattaki, Inu no Taisho, had finally met the one who was his match – and more.

_It seems a joke that the kami made such an unbreakable female human. She would have been a most formidable youkai. A dangerous opponent she would most certainly have been if she had the killing instinct that a youkai does, instead of the warm heart of her human nature._

He looked away, then, for a moment, a slight frown darkening his brow. _Still... in that she is like... Izayoi. She, too, had a warm heart. Perhaps it is that which attracts the male inuyoukai – females of our kind are cold, greedy, manipulative bitches with very few redeeming qualities save power. _His mind flashed to his own mother. She was all of the above and more, and despite her power, he could not bring himself to warm to the idea of a mate like that.

With an almost inaudible sigh, he turned from his perusal of the well clearing, and headed west, back to the clearing he had left Jaken and Rin in. _This situation has left me with many questions... and nowhere near enough answers. I will have to watch carefully, to see the outcome of all of this._

And then his frown deepened. _Does Naraku know of my father's return yet?_

_And what of the Western Lands?_

-wWw-

If Sesshoumaru had only been a day further to the east, he would have seen firsthand the answer to the first part of his question, as a small village took the brunt of the spider hanyou's displeasure at the return of a being that he could not match in power, even with as much of the jewel as he held.

By the time his rage had calmed itself somewhat, there was nothing left of the village save ruins – and of the people, even less than that. It was horrifying – and it was assured that his rage would come again, and more than likely be rained down upon those helpless against him when it did.

But there is always a price for your actions, and Naraku's bill was coming due soon...

Though on that day, as he stared around at the ruins, breathing heavily, trying to calm enough to begin thinking of ways to destroy the new danger to himself, the costs of his actions hadn't yet crossed his mind, and instead, he merely allowed the slaughter to calm his nerves so that he could once again regain his equilibrium. Bloodshed had always pleased him, after all, and there had been much of it this day.

_So the Inu no Taisho has been returned to life. How did it happen – and who did it? I will have to discover everything that I can about him, his strengths and his weaknesses – and exploit them. _A slow, horrific grin crossed his face, then, as he thought back to what his saimyousho had reported – apparently, he already had one strong weakness that could be used.

Kagome. The same weakness that Inuyasha shared – or at least, half of the hanyou's weakness, since Kikyou was the other.

And then he scowled. That was another thing. Kikyou. Alive, again – only fully alive this time, after he'd finally been sure he'd killed her. What was it with that wench that she just wouldn't die, and stay that way? He wondered, rather sourly, whether Kagome would be just as hard to keep dead – as it had already proven most difficult to even kill her in the first place.

But perhaps, with both of them alive, and traveling together, he would have a better chance of destroying them both, for good? He would have to be careful, of course. It would probably be best to concentrate on Kagome – thus destroying the Taisho, to get the most dangerous threat out of the way first – Inuyasha and Kikyou could be dealt with afterwards.

He moved off towards the peak of the mountain before him, his thoughts once again clear and controlled as he plotted his enemies destruction, leaving behind yet another destroyed village...

And trailed by many, many, vengeful ghosts. They could be patient in death, waiting for their chance – but they would have their vengeance soon.


	9. Sins of the Father

**Chapter 9: Sins of the Father**

Kagome eyed her surroundings suspiciously, very aware that Mattaki was out there somewhere. She knew her limitations – and escaping the powerful dai was beyond her capabilities.

Oh, not that she couldn't give him a run for his money, yes, she could do that very well – but eventually, he would catch her, and she knew it. That was why she was very aware that it was only by his will that she had so far escaped him, and managed to get back to the village outskirts. He had let her go.

Part of her was disappointed by that – she had enjoyed the thrill of being hunted by a beautiful male such as he, but most of her was just glad that she had escaped – she was in no mood to be dominated by an overbearing youkai that was more arrogant than Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru put together. She rolled her eyes at that thought – they truly were their father's sons.

And then her mind went back to the reason she had been so determined to get back here, and she immediately put aside all thoughts of the predator on her tail, and headed straight for Kaede's hut, somehow knowing that that was where she would find Kikyou.

_It used to be... _she laughed to herself, the irony in her thoughts not lost on her, _just a week ago, that if Inuyasha needed to be comforted, it would be me that did it. It was once... my place. But not anymore, and I can't let my awkward feelings about that keep me from doing what's right. He needs... her._

She sighed, still not comfortable with the discomfort of that fact – or that it _wasn't _pain_, _but just simple discomfort. Everything had changed within one moment to the next, and her mind just hadn't had the chance to catch up. A bittersweet feeling settled into her as she approached Kaede's hut – now she wasn't even sure she felt comfortable there... after all, Kaede was Kikyou's sister, and Kagome... well, Kagome was nothing more than an encroachment now.

Clamping down on those feelings, she sighed and tapped on the door frame – something she hadn't done since the early days of the shard hunt, but now felt compelled to do. With Kaede's voice beckoning, she pushed aside the matting and stepped inside, smiling half-heartedly at the group of people within.

She bowed to everyone. "Ohayo, Kaede-sama." She glanced around and caught Kikyou's eye, then nodded at her. "Uhm... Kikyou, could I... talk to you?"

The older miko looked surprised, but nodded, not willing to deny Kagome much of anything, since it was due to her overly large heart that she'd been given a second – or was that third – chance at life. Standing, she followed Kagome out of the hut, not missing the odd, concerned glances shared between the rest of the group.

Kagome led her towards the edge of the village, taking a seat on a rise above the rice paddies to the south, and waited for the other woman to sit beside her. She drew her knees up, and clasped her arms around them, staring out across the landscape with a solemn look on her face.

After a few moments of reflection, she said, "I think... that-" she was cut off by the sound of Kikyou's voice.

"Kagome, please, don't say you are leaving! That's not it, is it? You... you _need _to be here with us – Inuyasha still needs you, you know that, right?"

A surprised look settled on Kagome's face as she stared at her pre-incarnation with her mouth practically hanging open. After a moment she shook her surprise off, and spoke. "No – that's not it, Kikyou – I'm not leaving. I have a duty to find the rest of the shikon, it's my fault it was broken in the first place," she sighed, looking away again. "I can't leave others to clean up my mess."

Kikyou looked pained. "Is... is that the only reason you think you should be here?" she asked, saddened.

Kagome shook her head, an uncertain look in her eyes. "I don't know, anymore, really. After all, you're alive now – and you are more of a miko than I ever was." She waved off the guilt in the miko's expression. "But like I said, that's not it. I... well, Mattaki had me there when he talked to Inuyasha – you know, about what happened a couple of days ago. And Inu's pretty upset. He left to go think some more, but he wants to leave tomorrow. I thought... I should tell you, so that you could talk to him – he needs comforting."

Cocking her head, Kikyou looked at the young woman with a frown, and sighed inwardly. This was so awkward. "You could have done that for him, Kagome – he knows you in some ways better than me, because he's spent a lot more time with you." She chuckled at the surprised look on Kagome's face. "Inuyasha and I only knew each other for a little less than a year. You've known him for two, and have been much closer, as well, than I ever allowed him to get to me."

A sad smile washed across Kagome's face, then, and Kikyou actually felt pained at the poignancy of it. It was a look that should never be seen on her. "It's not my place anymore, Kikyou, and we both know that. When Mattaki offered to bring you back, and you and Inuyasha accepted, his choice was made. I agreed to Mattaki's offer for two reasons, and I knew the moment that he made it that it signified the death knell of any relationship between he and I."

"What were your reasons?" Kikyou asked, suddenly needing to know.

Kagome flashed her a small smile. "One, you deserved a second chance – you had done nothing to deserve what Naraku had done to you, and this was a way to right that wrong-" a sudden flash of amusement flashed through her eyes, "-while pissing Naraku off."

Kikyou laughed aloud at that, knowing it was true. The hanyou was probably _livid_. "And the second?"

"Inuyasha loves you, and I don't want to ever see him hurt. I will always do whatever I can to keep that from happening."

"Even if that means he is not with you?"

"Even if that means he is not with me," she confirmed. And then her expression soured. "Besides – it seems I have my _own _dog to worry about – and he refuses to leave me alone. I wonder if there's a way to detach a determined inu from one's person?" she wondered aloud, her finger tapping her chin.

A peal of laughter sounded from next to her, and Kagome chuckled in response. "No, I don't think there is, Kagome. From what I've seen, Inu are the most stubborn beings alive, and once they've claimed something, they never let it go. I think you're stuck." She shot an amused look in her reincarnation's direction at her irritated growl. "Though I daresay, if anyone could out-stubborn one, and get away, it _would_ be you. After all, if worst comes to worst, you could always go through the well."

Kagome sighed, then, and shook her head. "Nope, can't do that – somehow, that damn stubborn dog can get through the well – you should have seen how much _that_ pissed Inuyasha off."

Kikyou looked very surprised at that, then frowned as she thought about it. "That should not be possible... unless..." she flicked a glance at Kagome, "... you really _are_ part of him, as he says. It would need that close of a bond. The well sees him the same as you – one being."

Scowling, Kagome shot a dirty look into the trees off to the side, knowing very well that Mattaki was somewhere within them keeping a watchful eye on her. "Yeah, well, I don't care what the well or anyone else thinks. I'm a little too stubborn myself to just roll over and give in because that guy says so."

With a nod, Kikyou dropped it there. "As for the previous subject, I'll try to talk to him tomorrow as we travel – perhaps he'll be willing to vent some of his frustration and upset. Though you_ do_ know that a great deal of his stress is over the whole situation with his father's desire for you, do you not?"

"Sure... but Inuyasha is also going to have to learn to let go, Kikyou," she said softly. "He can't be my protector anymore – that's what he is for you now. I'll take care of myself."

"And if you fail?"

She shrugged. "Then I fail. The consequences would be on my own head, and not Inuyasha's. If I die, then I die."

Kikyou frowned inwardly, worried, but not wanting to say anything. Oh, she wasn't worried about Kagome getting hurt or killed – the Inu no Taisho would never allow that, and she knew it. As did everyone else. But... she was a girl that had no real working knowledge of youkai, besides what she had gathered from her time here – and truthfully, that hadn't been much.

She had no clue just what she was in for with her new suitor.

Because the fact of the matter was that she wouldn't be able to escape the daiyoukai no matter what she did.

That should have been evident when she'd found him on her side of the well, because if even time couldn't stop him...

There was very little else that could.

And that was not good news, because she was positive that Inuyasha was still determined to try, no matter what Kagome said.

-wWw-

_Keh. I can't believe that all these years – over a hundred – Sesshoumaru's been hating on me for something that wasn't even my fault... and lying about the reasons. Because I was half human, _he huffed. _And it was all bullshit._

The hanyou wrapped himself a little tighter around his sword, staring off into the dying light of day at the lake shimmering before him. He often came here when he needed to be totally alone – when he didn't want any of the others to track him down. The tree he was in was situated just perfectly to stare out at the lake with no obstructions, and even leaned a bit at an angle away from the view – making it kind of like that re-klin-er from Kagome's house.

It was a comforting place for him – and right now, he desperately needed that sense of safety, familiarity, and comfort that it provided, because too much was happening for him to be able to handle all at once. It was bad enough, finding out the true history between his mother, his father, and his brother – gods, that sounded bad, even to him – but then there was the added stress of readjusting to a living Kikyou.

And then, on top of that, came his father's obsession with Kagome. Just the thought of that made him physically ill, and he couldn't stand to even think ahead on this one, and imagine what would soon be happening between the two if he couldn't figure out a way to free Kagome from his father's presence.

In that, Sesshoumaru had been little help – though he had soon figured, from the younger dai's own actions, that the way to break this claim was to challenge Mattaki for her. Unfortunately, there would be little point in doing so – in order to break the claim, he, Inuyasha, would have to win... and there was no way he could.

Despite his stubborn and brash temperament, he wasn't a fool, and attacking a male of his father's power would be nothing but suicidal. If he thought it would save Kagome, then he'd do it anyway – but it wouldn't. He'd simply be defeated, and the older male's claim would remain. So that idea was pointless.

His brow furrowed, then, as something occurred to him. What about Sesshoumaru's mother? She had been his father's mate... so...

He perked up a little. Maybe she'd be of some help in this... after all, if his previous mate was still alive, could the male _really_ still claim another? But how would one go about finding her? He'd never met her, nor seen hide nor hair of her. So where did she live?

Well, despite the inherent problems with that possible solution, it was definitely worth thinking about – maybe he wouldn't even need the old bitch herself – he could simply mention the concept of the older inu female to Kagome, and watch her question his father on it. It was a good bet Kagome wasn't about to step on anyone's toes, and since she was fighting this whole thing anyways...

This was the perfect excuse.

Of course, what he didn't realize was that his father, and Sesshoumaru's mother, were no longer mated – since his father had died, and stayed that way for two hundred years, any bond that had existed was long since gone. Not that there had ever been anything more than politics and a son between the two, anyway, but Inuyasha didn't know that.

His mood began to sour again as he thought of his father'd disgusting desires for Kagome. He, despite being a virgin, was not a fool, and he was fully aware of what the damn male wanted – he'd wanted that from her, too, for a long time. Despite his past with Kikyou, he had feelings for Kagome, too, and she was a very pretty woman, with a _very_ nice body, that he had caught sight of several times. Not too many males could be exposed to Kagome, and _not_ want her, unless they were pansies, like Jakotsu. He shuddered at that thought. Not memories he really wanted to go over.

He gazed out unseeingly over the beauty before him, lost in pained and confused thoughts, everything in his mind cycling around again to the Kikyou/Kagome conundrum. Everyone just assuming that his choice had been made because Kikyou was now living, made him angry. He hadn't even thought of her being brought back as because he wanted to be with her – it was simply because he didn't want her to die. It wasn't fair that she'd suffered so much at Naraku's hands – not once, but twice. True, he didn't feel as though he could just abandon her, he _had_ promised her, after all, and she was in even more danger now.

But... that didn't mean that he could just stop loving Kagome. He really hoped that Kikyou understood that and wouldn't get all upset at him because his heart was torn. He didn't like this feeling any more than anyone else – it would be a whole lot easier and less painful for him if he _could_ love only one or the other.

Unfortunately, unless he could get rid of that bastard that had sired him, he wouldn't have to make any choice – because Kagome would be taken the moment the manipulative male could get his claws permanently into her. It would be the final straw if he had to acknowledge one of the women he loved as his father's mate – and his step-mother. His life was already messed up enough, he didn't need that added to it.

No one seemed to understand that though he saw Kagome and Kikyou as different entities, deep down, the fact that they shared a soul bothered him. It would really be difficult to see Kagome go to anyone else – because he felt that her soul and his were tied together, no matter the incarnation. The thought that her soul would move on to someone else, proved that the love her felt for her, wasn't matched by her own. He felt as though that soul was his own soul's mate – but Kagome being with anyone else would give the lie to that statement. It was one of the most painful parts of his own personal hell.

And no matter how he tried to look at the situation, he couldn't get rid of those thoughts – or how hurt they made him feel.

Even knowing that expecting Kagome to languish alone was selfish, didn't help. Oh, he knew that he would never deny her happiness, and if she came to him and wanted his blessing to be with another, he'd never try to keep her, but it would definitely kill something inside him – and with the way things were going, there really wasn't much of him left to kill. If he had to think of the least painful way for him to get through this, it would be for him to marry Kikyou here, and send Kagome home – and then go to her in the future, once Kikyou had passed on.

But that was a bad option, and he knew it – Kagome would never go for it. And truthfully, he knew it wasn't fair to her. He sighed bitterly. There really was no way out of this for him – either way, he was never going to stop hurting over this.

It made him wish that he'd never been born... what was that saying – the sins of the father? Yeah... it was the truth, too. His whole life had been spent paying for his father's sin in bedding a human. _Hanyou filth_, they'd always whispered. _You should not be allowed to live. _Hearing it had always hurt so much – it wasn't like he'd asked to be born.

Kagome was the only one who'd never said, or even thought, those words. She'd given all of herself, doing everything she could to see him happy, and with an almost anguished look in his golden eyes, he knew that he would return the favor. Whatever she chose to do in life, he would support and encourage her – and with that, the only way he could do so, was to let her go. He would only hold her back – and he knew it.

He let his head fall back against the trunk of the tree as he had to fight the urge to cry at the feeling of loss inside – as though a part of what made him who he was had just been torn away. It hurt so much...

But it was the only thing he could do to repay her for everything she'd done for him.

No matter how he felt about it, he would be strong.

Of course, there was still the matter of his father... he would do whatever he could to protect her from the older male, without question.


	10. A Grievous Mistake

**Chapter 10: A Grievous Mistake**

The next morning dawned bright and clear – and Inuyasha loud and annoying, right off the bat. The moment the hanyou stepped into the hut where the women were sleeping, however, with his large loud mouth running a mile a minute, he got slammed, several objects being tossed at him, hard.

"Oi! I _said _we were leaving this morning, Ka-go-me, or did you forget? Get your lazy asses up!"

Kagome ground her teeth together, rolling over to peer up at the baka that was foolish enough to wake her up, and glared at him crankily. "Inuyasha, if you don't shut the hell up, I swear to all that's holy, your going to be _underneath _Kaede's hut – and I'm gonna be fixing a floor. Now scram!" she pointed out the door.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retaliate, but shut it quickly at Kikyou's sudden flat look in his direction. "If you know what is good for you, Inuyasha, you will leave this hut immediately."

The hanyou flinched, flicking a quick look between the two miko, then folded his arms over his chest and huffed, before turning and stomping from the room. "Feh," he shot over his shoulder disgustedly. "Just hurry the hell up! Naraku ain't takin' naps, ya know."

Sango burst out into laughter at the nearly identical annoyed looks on the two miko's faces, and shook her head. "What a peaceful wake up," she grinned as she sat up and stretched. She laughed again as the other two shot irritated looks at her.

"What about _that_ was peaceful, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Well, maybe not for you, Kagome, but for me? It's the first day in a long time I've woken up without someone elses hands plastered to my backside. Yup, I'd have to say that waking up this morning was actually peaceful," she chuckled.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Kikyou looked amused. "Well, I guess you've got me there. But it won't stay peaceful for long if we don't get a move on – you know what Inuyasha's like when he starts getting impatient." The women shared knowing looks, but hurried to get ready, dressing and grabbing their packs and making their way outside to meet the males of the group, already ready and waiting, before the grouchy hanyou could bother them again.

"Bout damn time," he groused, as the women stepped outside.

Kagome looked around, surprised. There was no sign of Mattaki, and for some reason, that lack made her uneasy. She didn't want to look into the reasons for that too closely, instead asking, "Where's your father, Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Who cares?" He flinched when Kagome shot him an annoyed look. "I don't know, okay? Damn! He's around somewhere, I'm sure. He's not gonna let you out of his sight."

With a huff, she turned around and started walking off in their chosen direction. "Fine, whatever, Inuyasha. Let's just get going."

The rest of the gang watched with raised brows, but no real surprise – fights between the two were common, after all. They were both far too stubborn. With a few snickers in the hanyou's direction, they started off, following in Kagome's footsteps, knowing that he'd be right back in Kagome's face later over something else.

Irritation circulated through Kagome's system at her hanyou friend – he always managed to drive her absolutely insane. It had to be a dog thing, because a certain Inu Lord was driving her down that same path to insanity.

They hadn't gone very far, when, in a swirl of bright gold youki, Mattaki appeared, striding along beside her as though he'd been there the entire time. Kagome almost fell over in shock, her face paling for a moment, and then reddening in anger.

"Don't _do_ that!" she shrieked, a hand going up to cover her heart as it thumped loudly in startlement.

Mattaki glanced down at her out of the corner of one eye, reminding her of Sesshoumaru in that moment. "You should know that I am wherever you are, miko, whether you can see me or not, so you should not be surprised."

Kagome sighed, an ache starting in her heart as those words rubbed something inside her a little raw. For so long, she would have given anything to hear Inuyasha say that very thing to her – and mean what his father did when he said it... but he never had, and now, he never would.

_I don't know if I can give him what he wants... being 'one', as he says. Can I ever give that much of myself again? But... do I even want to? Arrogant, domineering, and callous when he wants to be, _ she smiled inwardly, _though he is very handsome. But handsome is as handsome does, as they say. _

She sighed again, as she thought about the daiyoukai that had bulldozed his way into her life, and was refusing to leave. True, he was all those things, but... he wasn't really bad. He obviously had a heart, and compassion. Tenseiga proved that. Not only could he use it, but he had created it from his own body.

She knew that youkai held no value in a kind heart if one didn't have strength to back it up – but that certainly wasn't a problem with him. It was almost as though he had _too_ much power – she didn't believe anyone save the kami themselves had any more than he – and that was intimidating in some ways.

Although... there would be no way she would ever be safer than at his side, because of that. It was... strange in a way to be the focus of such fierce protection. To be the one all that power was focused on. She shook her head, her thoughts beginning to tend to the melancholy again.

Mattaki was very aware of every tiny nuance of her body language, every little clue that she gave as to what she was thinking and feeling – he paid attention to the slightest change in her scent, the differing expressions on her face, no matter how small – everything. He would use every bit of her fears against her, her worries, even her needs, to get a hold on her soul. After all, it was only fair – since she had such a tight hold on his own.

Right now, he knew that she was afraid. Afraid to let him in – she didn't understand that he was _already_ in. No, he corrected himself, she knew he was, deep down – she just wasn't ready to lay down her arms and surrender. But he was determined that she would. This was a battle she would not, _could_ not win.

"Do not attempt to push me away, Kagome," he said calmly. "It will not work. You know it will not – to continue fighting me now is merely delaying the inevitable."

_Inevitable? _"Maybe. But I'm not one to give up without a fight, Mattaki, or hadn't you figured that out yet?" she replied quietly. "No one has ever gotten me to submit." She glanced at him, a serious, searching expression on her face. "Why should I start now with you?"

A little smile lightened his face for a moment. "I think that you're afraid to submit, Kagome."

Her brow arched. "That's where you're wrong. I'm not afraid. But why _should_ I submit myself to someone? After all, I don't need a man. Maybe women here in this world do, but I'm not from here... I can take care of myself."

She was taken aback when a mischievous look crossed his face, and he placed his forearm against his chest, only to bow slightly to her, before straightening. "You forget, my dear – I am not a _man_. And you will find that you _do_ need me... and then there is the want. Do you think I do not know your want of me? You can deny it to yourself, Kagome, but not to me – because I can see it, scent it, and feel it. And it will only grow deeper - stronger." His voice dropped then, all playfulness disappearing from it. "Why do you fight me, and yourself, so? Is what we are developing between us not what you had wanted with Inuyasha? Wanted, with anyone? To find your soul mate? Why is it so wrong that it is in me that you have found it?"

She blinked, then looked down, her eyes unfocusing as she actually thought about his words. _Am I just being foolish? He's right... we all want to find our other half, in life. Am I just sulking and being combative because I didn't get the one I thought I should? Or because it happened so fast? Am I denying myself and him... for no good reason?_

Inside, Mattaki smiled. He may have just said the one thing she needed to hear, to realize that fighting this was pointless – and only harmful to them both.

He could only hope so... as much as he'd been drawn to her before returning fully to life, now, being here with her, was making it a thousand times more powerful.

His need of her was almost poignant – and becoming painful. His blood and his soul demanded the satisfaction that would only be found in joining with her, sinking himself into her, twining their souls so tightly together that even the kami could never split them apart again.

And damn anything that would try to take her away from him. Or anyone.

-wWw-

Their travels were fairly quiet for several days, and though the peace was enjoyed, Kagome found herself beginning to be uneasy – something was building up. Undoubtedly another plan of Naraku's, and those were never good.

She was positive that it would be something against Mattaki. To Naraku, the Inu no Taisho was an unknown – someone he had no idea how to combat. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the spider would hide himself away like the rat he was, and plot and plan. There was no way he would risk a direct confrontation, because, if nothing else, he knew that he was no match in combat for the Inu Lord.

With a sinking feeling, she realized that it was very possible that Naraku would choose to strike through her. It was his way, and Mattaki had made no secret of his desire for her. That, unfortunately, made her even more of a target than usual.

She decided to share her thoughts with the others one evening around the campfire. After the evening meal had been eaten, and everyone was comfortably ensconced near the warmth of the flames, she spoke up.

"Hey, guys... I don't know if anyone has noticed, but... something's going to happen soon. There's just a bad feel to the air lately."

No one questioned her on her feelings, all of them accepting her words as fact. Apparently, they had all been having the same feelings, apprehension infecting everyone.

"Feh. It's about time for another one of that bastard's schemes, isn't it? He's usually not this quiet for this long – the only time he was before was when he disappeared to Mt. Hakurei." He snorted, staring into the fire as though mesmerized. "I think I prefer it when there's less time between attacks – means he's had less time to think of and plan out more dangerous schemes. After all, look at what happened when he had all that time to hide out there... we got stuck dealing with the Shichinen-tai. They were bad news," he murmured, his eyes going haunted for a moment when those memories played out in his mind. He'd almost lost his friends then... almost lost Kagome – and Kikyou. It was something he would never forget.

The mood around the fire became grim as they all agreed with Inuyasha. Certainly, the more time the spider was allowed to plot, the worse it would be.

Kikyou's voice broke the sudden quiet. "I fear that any scheme he hatches now will have one of two targets – myself, or you, Kagome. Or both."

A low, dark growl rolled through the clearing at that; every eye was drawn to its source – Mattaki.

"That hanyou will not succeed if he thinks to attack Kagome. He will soon find that to touch her is a death sentence."

Kagome shivered; there was a note of something in the daiyoukai's voice – something that actually frightened her, and made her very glad that she wasn't on the receiving end of his ire.

Still, Naraku was nothing if not devious, and he would not think twice about trying some plan to kill her, Mattaki's threats notwithstanding. "It'll be something contentious, you can bet," Kagome said, not looking at anyone. "Divide and conquer. I'm sure that Naraku has been watching us, looking for anything he can use to split us up from within. It's what he does, after all."

There was a chorus of agreeing murmurs from around the fire; Mattaki said nothing, however, simply watching the group. His priority was Kagome, though he would protect them all, but, if it came down to it, they would be responsible for themselves.

"That is why you will not leave my side, Kagome. And when you have need for privacy, you will take the other females with you, and not go far from the rest of us. We must all stick together."

She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by Kikyou. "He is right, Kagome. You shouldn't fight him on this simply because you are stubborn, as you said before. You know what Naraku is like – do you really wish to be caught alone by him?"

Eyes wide, Kagome shuddered at that. _That's an easy question, _she thought. _No way, no how. I don't ever want to get that up close and personal with that sadistic creep._

Mattaki watched her closely as she thought over what had been said, relaxing just slightly when she finally nodded, and didn't argue the point any further. He couldn't wait to catch up with the spider – that was all it would take. The moment they caught him, he was dead, because he, Mattaki, would never let anything live that was a danger to what was his.

It was just a matter of finding him – it appeared that the spider was as good at hiding as any self-respecting rat youkai – maybe better. Perhaps it was time to delve into the mystic arts to find him – spells and magic might succeed where superior senses could not.

He would definitely have to take the time to think on this...

-wWw-

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted out, as he finally managed to get the drop on the swarm of youkai that had been attacking a small settlement of farmers for the last several days. He'd barely managed to get in front of the elderly woman the low-level youkai were after before they got there, but he'd done it... somehow.

As soon as the energy of his attack died down, he looked around for the rest of his group, but didn't see anyone – apparently, they were on the other side of the group of huts. He could, however, feel his father's youki swell just a little, and knew the rest of the group was safe. With that, he turned to look at the woman still crouched behind him.

"Oi, babaa, you're fine now," he said gruffly, offering a hand to her to help her stand up.

The woman smiled up at him gratefully. "Thank ye, young man. I am most grateful to ye for your help. I would like to return the favor – is there anything that I could help ye with?"

Inuyasha snorted. "What could an old one like you help me with, eh, babaa? No disrespect meant, ya know, it's just..." he trailed off as she cackled merrily.

"Ye are fine, young man. I understand your meaning. But I am not just an old woman – I hold power of my own... and great knowledge. Is there any question ye could perhaps need the answer to?" she asked slyly.

_Maybe...? Would she know about bonds? I guess it couldn't hurt to ask... "_Oi," he said slowly, "maybe you _can_ help me. I need to know if you know anything about bonds... like youkai mating claims and the like."

"Mating claims, eh? Is there perhaps a youkai that has laid claim to someone important to ye? And ye wish to break that claim without fighting him and risking being killed?"

With a surprised look, Inuyasha finally 'Keh'd', and nodded, shifting slightly as he sheathed the Tessaiga and glanced surreptitiously around to make sure none of the group had come near enough to hear the conversation. "Yeah, old woman, you picked it. So, _do _ya know anything about breaking such a bond?"

Face scrunched, the elder grinned up at him. "I do... but let me ask ye this. Is the female unwilling to entertain this claim? Does she _want _to be freed of it?"

He scowled. "Yeah, she wants to be freed of it, babaa! I wouldn't be askin' if she didn't!"

"Then follow me, youngling. I will give ye the necessary ingredients for a certain tea that ye must give the girl. It will settle into her body, and when she sleeps, it will begin weakening the bond – once it is weak enough, she can break it the rest of the way herself." The woman began hobbling off towards one of the huts, and Inuyasha followed her, thrilled.

_A tea? This'll be too easy – Kagome loves tea. _He grinned nastily. _Take that, old man. I might not be more powerful than you, but maybe I'm smarter. After all, isn't there a saying, fight smarter, not harder? _

He continued to gloat inwardly as the old woman pressed a small leather bag on him and instructed him in its use, and after thanking her as politely as he'd ever thanked anyone and tucking it into his suikan, he strode off in the direction his companions were in, never once looking back.

If he had, he might have understood that he'd just made a grievous mistake in trusting someone – and a stranger at that - that had so _conveniently_ known the answer to such a question.

So much for smart.


	11. In Sleep He Sang to Me

**Chapter 11: In Sleep He Sang to Me**

Naraku listened to the reports of his saimyousho, then laughed – Inuyasha was such a fool. He really should have been suspicious that a seemingly old woman, a _human_ female no less, would know about youkai claims and bonds. He also shouldn't have taken such a potion from a stranger, only to turn around and feed it to someone he supposedly cared about.

Naive fool... but it worked all the better for him.

He was truly looking forward to gaining what he would gain once the miko ingested the tea – the things that he would be able to do not only to her, but to the arrogant dog who'd waltzed in and disrupted all his plans...

The truth about that tea was that it wouldn't break the claim the dog had on the woman – as Sesshoumaru had already told Inuyasha, the only thing that could do that was for a stronger male to defeat the one who'd made the claim. No, what this stuff did, was temporarily weaken the bond – enough so that when she drank it, he could sweep in, and take her right out from under everyone's noses.

He would make sure that the Inu Lord was kept busy elsewhere while he did so, of course, and once he had the girl, the torment could begin. Because such a claim began the bonding process between soon-to-be mates, any pain he inflicted on Kagome, would also be felt by the male... and if he played his cards right, he would be able to torture the Inu no Taisho so much just by harming the girl, that he'd be left weak and unable to fight – at which point he, Naraku, would sweep in, and destroy all of them...

He would be the undisputed victor, and the world would finally be at his feet.

This time, he would take great pleasure in facing his enemies head on – the only worthy opponent in that group of fools would be too weak to be any danger, and the rest of them would be easy enough to kill.

All he had to do now was wait for the miko to ingest the tea, and for the weakening to begin – it would take up to a week for it to be completely effective – and he would know once she had taken it in immediately – part of the spell had added a drop of his blood to it, and that would cause him to feel a light tingling when she did. He had to admit – that witch was a clever old hag. Perhaps he would leave her alive once he had the whole tama – she might come in useful again.

Once Kagome had the tea circulating in her body, he could watch the group, and set up an ambush accordingly – with the claim weakened, the Inu Lord wouldn't automatically know if she was in danger, and wouldn't be able to pinpoint her location until it was too late.

The spider grinned malignantly – he was well pleased with this latest scheme. The torture and pain he would soon be able to dish out to his enemies was most pleasing – and all he had to do was wait.

That was something he was rather good at – he'd always had a great deal of patience, after all.

_Soon, little priestess. Inuyasha's foolishness will be your downfall. And then, once you and your dog are gone... it will be Kikyou's turn. And I will make the half-breed watch as I destroy her..._

_I will truly enjoy watching him writhe with the knowledge that it was his own stupidity that gave me the victory._

_Inuyasha wa baka desu._

-wWw-

Something was going on with his son.

Mattaki watched the boy through narrowed eyes as they finally got away from the small group of farmers and headed into the forest, easily noting the thoughtful looks he was bestowing on Kagome on the sly – and his scent of excitement and poorly concealed fear.

_He's up to something – but what? Is he truly foolish enough to challenge me? For his behavior can only be about my claim to Kagome – that is the only thing that would cause him to react this way. But I had been sure he would know better than to fight my claim... something must have happened to convince him that he could break my bond with my miko._

_But what?_

There was not much he could do, however, save keeping Kagome even closer than his shadow, and watching the boy like a hawk. _Why can't he let go of her? Perhaps I should have a talk with him – see if I can get into his head and figure out what the problem is, because even if he wanted to claim her himself before, it is too late now... _

In the meantime, though, he could do something else – work on strengthening the bond even more than it was already. He wanted her absolutely drenched in his youki, his claim branded into her soul, into her scent, into the very make-up of who she was, so that no one could ever dispute it – or sever it.

He eyed his son once more, noting his rather protective stance as he stalked along near the older miko, and frowned slightly – despite his obvious care for Kikyou, his gaze on Kagome was still possessive, and he immediately felt his youkai blood begin to boil. It was less than impressed with the boy's antics, and rather than seeing him as his son, was beginning to see him only as a rival.

That could be very dangerous for the young hanyou.

Inuyasha was very aware of his father's regard, and couldn't help the gloating smile that washed across his face – the Inu Lord had no idea that his hold was about to be broken, and he would no longer have a claim on Kagome. And once that claim was broken...

He was pulled from his gloating by Kikyou's voice, and he looked over at her, only to scowl at his friends – they were all looking at him suspiciously.

"What is it that has you acting that way, Inuyasha?" she asked, slanting one of her 'answer me now' looks at him. He flushed guiltily and looked away.

"Feh," he said softly. "I'm thinkin' of ways to break the old bastard's claim on Kagome, that's all." He jammed his hands into the sleeves of his suikan, his fingers nervously picking at the fine silver hairs on his arm.

Sango glanced at Kikyou, and sighed, suddenly irritated with their friends dense skull. "I want you to look at them, Inuyasha," she said sternly, drawing hiraikotsu up almost threateningly. "Look!" She waited as he grudgingly did as she'd said. "Now – has it occurred to you that she might not _want _to break the claim? You're so set on doing so, that it hasn't even occurred to you to ask her how she feels about it, I bet!" She rolled her eyes at his disgruntled look, and said, "And anyway, it really isn't your place to object to anything she does – I think if she wants your help, she'll ask for it, baka."

Miroku, who'd stayed silent, spoke up then. "Indeed, Inuyasha. It is her choice what she does, and if she wants to break the claim, unless you plan to fight your father, Kagome is the only one who can. If she truly did not want him, do you really think even he would be able to hold her? Not to mention, I believe that your father would bow out if Kagome were really adamant about not wanting him." He sighed, then met his friend's gaze, a serious look flashing through orbs normally filled with mischief. "You tread on dangerous ground, Inuyasha, planning to come between the two. I fear the outcome if you do not step back and let Kagome handle this."

Inuyasha flashed a quick glance at Kikyou; he could see her agreement with their words in her eyes. He growled, irritation flaring. _They don't understand! Kagome can't deal with someone like him – she's too innocent, too naïve and trusting to ever be able to match that bastard! He'll overwhelm her..._

"So you'd have me just abandon her like a coward?" he hissed. "Some friends you are!"

With a desperately annoyed expression, Miroku clubbed Inuyasha on the back of the head with his shakujo, the rings chiming out an odd tune as he pulled away, rolling his eyes as the hanyou reached up and rubbed the back of his head with a pout.

"That is not what we are saying, baka. Try _listening_. It's how you learn. We said that if Kagome-sama wishes for help, then she will ask – and we will oblige. But she is an adult, and you should treat her as one, by letting her handle her own life. _You, _it is certain_,_ are not her mate, or husband, and have no right to make such decisions against her will, and indeed, without even her knowledge!"

Kikyou didn't say anything – she was too busy watching Kagome – and her daiyoukai shadow. They were too far ahead to hear, but their body language was rather telling in some ways, and as a miko, she had been extensively trained to read people in that manner. It was a good way to tell those who spoke falsehoods, versus those who spoke truth. _Too bad Naraku was so good at fooling people, even with body language, _she thought wryly. _If he hadn't been, then things might have turned out very differently._

_Or then again, maybe not. Inuyasha and I probably would have both died, and Kagome would never have been brought here. It is better this way, I suppose. _It was odd, and somewhat painful, to think of it that way, but it was true, nonetheless.

_And maybe it was better for more reasons than just my own, if the way those two are together is any indication. I fear that Inuyasha is barking up the wrong tree – oh kami, I can't believe I just thought that – with his desire to break them apart. _She held the laughter in... but barely – now really wasn't the time to dissolve into hysterical laughter, especially if the others wanted to know what was making her laugh so hard. She had the feeling Kagome would really get a good laugh out of her explanation.

But with what she was seeing from the young woman walking ahead of her, and the protective male pacing along at her side, was a true bond – and with such a thing, one cannot force the other into it. It is always mutual – even if it isn't realized at first by one or the other. Kagome was willing, even eager, to be joined with Mattaki – it was only her mulish tendencies that kept her fighting that knowledge, and even as they traveled, day-by-day, she could see the girl's resistance dwindling.

The Inu Lord was right about that – it was only a matter of time before Kagome gave in...

Once she did, nothing would ever separate her from the large male again.

Somehow, she would have to get a certain stubborn hanyou to understand that.

He was hardheaded, so it would be a challenge.

She chuckled to herself.

-wWw-

Mattaki cast his senses out, using his aura to scan the lands around them, for now, they were empty, nothing dangerous within miles.

His eyes narrowed at that thought. _Nothing dangerous _outside _the camp, that is. So why do I have the feeling that we are carrying our curse with us? _He moved his gaze from its fixed spot on the sky to glance at his son. _The boy is up to something, that I know... but what? I am far more uneasy than I have been in some time._

Without even realizing it, his gaze went next to Kagome, lingering heatedly as they flared with desire over her slender form half-hidden beneath her odd bedding. In a flash, he was next to her, before he'd even thought about it, leaning down and whispering to her again, claiming her in her sleep as he spoke of passion and want, of mating and of being one with her. With barely a breath, he raised one hand and ran his claws lightly down her arm, smiling with satisfaction as she shivered, and moaned his name.

_She knows my touch, even in her sleep, _he thought, exultantly. _She is mine! _"You are mine, Kagome, remember... _mine," _he whispered in her ear, gently tucking a lock of midnight behind a delicately rounded ear. His smile only widened as she said, in a breathy voice that no one else would hear, "Yours."

"Dream of me, my sweet – let me show you what it is you hunger for," he continued in that barely there whisper. "I will teach you not to fear the fire, little one, instead, you will welcome it, as you will welcome me." He ran his tongue lightly along the rim of her ear, his eyes falling to half-mast at the tiny moan she let out then.

_Ye gods, make it soon that you come to me, Kagome... _"I don't know how much longer I can last. My desire for you consumes me, little onna..." he trailed off as her scent beguiled him, pulling him deeper into his obsession.

A tiny frown touching her face, Kagome wondered sleepily why she felt so hot, but as a cool breeze passed over her, she gave up the fight and drifted back into a deeper sleep.

That was all the Inu Lord needed, and with a sigh, he sat back against the tree next to her, and closed his eyes, following her down into her dreamworld. It was time to weave a fantasy that would soon have her begging for a taste of the same – only in reality. He left a portion of his senses awake, however – obsessed he may be, a fool, he was not, and he wasn't about to lose track of the outside world simply to seduce her in her dreams – he was quite capable of both watching, and seducing, after all.

He could feel her, she drew him like a beacon to the damned, and he followed the bright light of her soul to her – she was before the Goshinboku, communing with it. For a few moments he just watched her soul blanket everything in sight with her purity and love of life; she knew he was there, and he was content to wait for her to respond to his presence.

After a few minutes, she turned to look at him. She looked a little confused, and he approached slowly, watching her eyes as he did so. "Why are you here in my dream?" she asked. "Did I invite you? I don't remember..." she trailed off at his raised brow.

"We share a soul, koi – there is no need for invitations. If you put your mind to it, you could also come into my dreams." He reached out and touched the sacred tree, an enigmatic smile crossing his face as he did. "Tell me, Kagome – would you like to see the past? My past? What it is that I have searched a lifetime and more for?"

"Searched... for?" she asked slowly, looking up at the tree, her brow furrowed. "I... think I was searching, too – but my conscious mind does not want to accept the answer that was given." She glanced up at him, then. "I think that you... were my answer, were you not? But I'm fighting myself..."

His brow arched, and he smiled. "Hai, you are right. You are fighting me – or rather, I should say, not actively fighting, but resisting, passively." He reached down with his other hand, and took hers, completing a circuit between he, the tree, and Kagome...

A symphony of sound, color, and emotion opened up around them, opening her eyes to the true wonder of the world. She could see his soul, feel it, hear it – she _knew_ it, suddenly, as well as she knew her own – the darkness, and the light, and she found that it complemented her own so well, fitting to hers seamlessly. She realized with awe that, watching the two twine together, she couldn't really tell where one ended, and the other began.

That was the moment when she understood all that he had been trying to tell her, and while it was still overwhelming, it was because he was so intense – there was nothing weak or timid about the male she found herself a part of. And as the tree opened them to each other, it also opened them to the past, and she watched centuries unfold as though she were him. It was awe-inspiring – and yet, in him she could feel loneliness. Always, _always_, he was searching, looking for the one who would complete him, and never finding. She watched numerous faceless females enter his world for a night, for a few hours... yet none were who he was looking for.

She watched as he began to despair, finally allowing his council to chivy him into mating a powerful Inu female – for the sake of heirs, and his unhappiness in being tied to such a cold, power-hungry woman. She bore witness to his meeting with Izayoi, warm, comforting, the complete opposite of his official mate, her beauty one to make the gods jealous... but her heart belonging to another, and he, still not able to find that one which would complete him.

His death had almost been welcome to him, when it came, freeing him finally from the cold loneliness of his previous existence...

And then, he had been awakened... by something, his awareness returning to him – and there she had been.

For the first time, his beast had taken notice of a female, wanting to get close to her and wrap himself around her, take in her scent and curl around her protectively. She was witness to the euphoria he felt as he realized just who she was – that the one he had sought for so long was finally within reach...

As long as he could find a way back to the corporeal world.

By that time, she was in tears, so touched that she couldn't even articulate any of what she was feeling, and she knew then that she was done fighting him. Oh, she wasn't ready yet to be his mate, but she _was_ ready to concede that she _would_ be, and let him court her.

Mattaki couldn't even begin to describe the sense of relief, and triumph, that he felt as her resistance crumbled, and he thanked the spirit of the god tree profusely for its help in convincing the other half of his soul to accept him. With one last caressing stroke to the old tree's bark, he pulled his hand away, and the swirl of magic died, leaving them once more in her dream.

With a smile, he pulled her to him, molding her slight form to his body. He wasn't surprised to find that, though she was much smaller than he, she fit him perfectly, every curve and plain fitting like a lock to a key with his own hard edges and defined lines.

"You see, little onna," he whispered into her ear, "you were made for me, as I was made for you. We complement each other, one's strengths playing to the others weaknesses. It is the way things should be. It is the way things _are_."

Kagome nodded, goosebumps breaking out along the skin of her arms and her back at the feel of his warm breath brushing her sensitive ear. It was delicious.

She couldn't even remember why, at this point, she'd been so adamant about fighting him. Why wouldn't she want to be with him? Vaguely, the thought that it was too soon came along, but her sub-conscious scoffed – too soon? Her soul had been waiting for its match for all the time since it had been created, and was just now finding it. That wasn't 'too soon'. With an inward chuckle, she had to agree with that. Looked at that way, it _wasn't_ too soon.

With that, she let go, happily sinking into the intoxicating seduction that Mattaki was spinning on her senses...

Even if this _was_ a dream, she was going to enjoy it, she decided with a smile.

After all, what other girl had an inhumanly gorgeous daiyoukai chasing _them_ with such passion?

None... only her...


	12. Sweet Sacrifice

**Chapter 12: Sweet Sacrifice**

Seduction.

Mattaki had centuries of experience to draw on, he'd always been known as a great lover, and he'd had pride in that. But now, when it counted...

He froze.

Oh, not that he didn't want the female – that was the problem. He did... _too_ _much_, it seemed. Because all he could do was react with primal need, and all his _experience_ went out the window.

He supposed he should be glad this wasn't his mating night – it was only a dream shared between the two. He could only hope that this would take the edge off, though, and that when it came time to truly take her, he would be calmed enough to be able to _use_ all that experience.

Still, his desire burned within him, instinct taking over where experience failed, and he lowered his head to hers, nuzzling into her neck, inhaling that intoxicating scent of hers as deeply as he could. As the power of it exploded across his senses, he groaned, and lifted his head just slightly to take her mouth over.

Sweeping inside, as she opened her lips as soon as his touched hers, he battled her tongue for dominance, enjoying the taste and feel of it sliding along his own. Finally, she submitted, letting him take over the kiss, and he swept his tongue over every part of her mouth, leaving no part untouched – untasted. He growled into the kiss as she whimpered... she tasted, felt, and scented nothing but beautiful to him, and his whole body, and soul, as well, were affected, leaving him almost light-headed with need.

_Damn that spider hanyou – if he were not in the picture, I would not be forced to wait half so long. _

Oh, he knew Kagome wasn't ready yet for mating, but she was close – and chances were that she would be ready, before they caught Naraku, since he had such a penchant for hiding. Mattaki scowled inwardly, vowing to make the spider pay for forcing him to wait to take his mate properly.

Kagome finally pulled away, gasping for breath, and stared at him wide-eyed. She'd never known what to expect – sure, she'd kissed Inuyasha once, at Kaguya's castle, but that had been chaste... nothing like what _this_ kiss had been.

His kiss was like he was, smooth, sinful – like dark chocolate, rich and decadent, and definitely something she wanted to experience again, and again, and again. Once would never be enough, not even a thousand times would be enough. She articulated that thought as best as she was currently able to. "Again," she gasped out, not even caring when he smiled darkly at her, only caring that he oblige her request.

And oblige he did, leaning down again, and tasting every part of her mouth once more, growling softly in approval of her actions and her taste. After thoroughly conquering her lips, he slid to the side, trailing soft lips over her jaw, then up to her ear, and she gasped and jerked, shocked, when he nibbled lightly on the lobe of her ear – she'd had no idea that area was so sensitive.

He grinned a little at her reaction, trailing down then, along the length of her neck, until he reached her pulse, and then he nibbled, and licked, and sucked that piece of flesh until she almost fell over – he was forced to tighten his hold on her as her knees gave out and she sagged against him. He was in alt; her reactions to him and his touches were as hot and needy as his were to hers, this was better than even he'd ever been able to imagine.

"Remember this, Kagome – when you wake. Only _I _can make you feel this way – only I. No other will ever be able to bring you this pleasure, no other will ever be able to draw such a response from your soul," he said, satisfaction radiating off of him. He sighed. "You are lucky, you know. I spent so many centuries looking for the other half of myself – you. But you haven't had to suffer the same. And I am glad for that... I would not like to think of you lonely and cold for so long, I must admit."

Kagome was very surprised to hear those words from him – they were different from the things he'd spoken to her so far. There was nothing of seduction in them, only of caring... it was new, and very welcome. "I'm sorry that you spent so many years alone, Mattaki – I wouldn't wish that fate on anybody-" she frowned, "-except Naraku, maybe. I don't think I'd want to curse anybody else to be stuck with him. That would be a fate worse than death, I think."

Before Mattaki could respond, Kagome could feel herself being pulled from the dream, and she smiled at him. "Seems it's time to wake up," she said ruefully. "Will I remember?"

He understood her question and answered even as she faded. "Yes... I think that you will. I will see you in the waking world, Kagome," he responded, and then sighed as she disappeared completely. With that, his consciousness faded to black...

And then his eyes fluttered open in reality, and he woke. _Damn. Why couldn't we have stayed asleep longer? She tasted so sweet... But then again, maybe she will finally allow me to touch her while awake? I can only hope..._

With a glance, he noted the lightening in the eastern sky, then swung his gaze towards those sleeping in the camp. Everyone was still out – except Kagome. When he finally looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were pinned to him, and that for the first time, her gaze was clear – she was not avoiding him at all. There was also no anger in her eyes, either.

"Ohayo, Kagome," he said softly, wondering if she did, indeed remember.

She dispelled his fears on that count immediately. "Invading my dreams now, Mattaki?" she asked levelly.

"Are you angry?" he asked in return, suddenly uncertain how to take her reaction.

She shook her head, though her gaze did not untie itself from his. "No. I was surprised at some of the things you said, though..." she trailed off, but he knew what she was talking about.

"That I have been looking for you for so long? Why does this surprise you?" _He_ sounded genuinely surprised at _her_ surprise. "Does not every being wish to find the match of their soul?"

With a sheepish shrug, she finally looked away. "I... suppose so. Still – it's hard for me to believe that _I'm_ your other half. I mean, _look_ at you!" She waved her hand in his direction, vaguely indicating his body. "And then look at me! It just doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes perfect sense," he said fiercely, though his voice remained low. He wasn't ready for the others to wake just yet. "Are you still going to fight me, Kagome? Because I will not give up, no matter what. I just want you to know that."

She shook her head, her cheeks flushing with color as she clasped her hands tightly together in her lap. Her eyes remained focused on them, as though, if she looked away from them even for a moment, they would damage something. "I won't fight you anymore, Mattaki. I'm willing... to see where this goes, I guess. Not that I'm ready for a – a _mate_-" she blushed deeper, "-but I'm not against letting you convince me," she said slowly. "But I will most definitely tell you if I feel pushed too far, too soon."

Mattaki tilted his head questioningly. "Tell me... what is it you fear now, Kagome? Do you truly think I would do anything to harm you? Don't you realize that what hurts you, also hurts me?"

Blue eyes snapped up to look at his, then, and he could see the consideration in her gaze to his question. "It's the intensity, as I mentioned before," she said finally. "I'm so much younger than you, and completely unprepared for someone with so much experience." Her expression darkened for a moment as a little bit of jealousy sparked in her. "You've had so many women... and I've never even been touched. It's frightening."

Around them, he could hear the sounds of the rest of the group beginning to stir, so he knew he had to hurry. "Do not be jealous of any other female, little miko. You saw my past, and know that none of them were for me. I could walk by all of them right now, and not remember them. Even Sesshoumaru's mother, and Izayoi, were memorable because they bore my son's, and that's all. No one has ever captured me as you have. As for intensity – you will find that it is a good thing, and welcome – once you've gotten over your virginal fears. Every woman is in your place at one time or another in their lives... in fact, even males are. We are, at some point, also virgins, after all, and though the fear is a bit different, it is still there."

That made her feel a bit better, in a funny kind of way, but she didn't respond other than to nod, as at that moment, Inuyasha hopped down from his tree and began waking everyone up, apparently eager to start the day. With a nod to show she'd heard him, she stood up, and grabbing her bag, headed off for a little privacy with Sango and Kikyou to bathe. She had a lot to think about, she knew – hopefully, the day would be somewhat peaceful, so she could do so.

Inuyasha knew this was his chance – the moment the girls all left, he took the little pot that Kagome carried and went for water. Before they left camp for the day's travel, she'd drink that tea, and begin breaking away from the claim his father had on her – he'd make sure of it.

Mattaki watched Inuyasha for a time, but couldn't see any hint of what the boy had planned- he didn't say a word to Kagome, simply going to get water, and building up the fire to boil it. All things he'd done at other times before. But there was something wrong – he just couldn't pinpoint what.

After a time, frustrated, he turned his attention to the outside world, sending his senses out and looking for any kind of disturbance – wondering of it was, indeed, something outside that was setting his instincts into overload. But again, nothing.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha took advantage of his sire's preoccupation, setting Kagome's cup of tea up... along with everyone elses – only Kagome didn't get quite the same mix as everyone else did. And by the time Mattaki looked around, his attention once more on those inside the camp, it was too late – the teacups were all waiting, prepared, as the water steeped the tea.

Inuyasha was quite happy; his plan was working. He knew his father was suspicious, but he had no clue where the threat was coming from specifically, and so he had no chance to stop it. It seemed as though the gods were favoring him in this... too bad for him it wasn't truly the kami, but instead, Naraku, that he was helping.

Once the women returned, clean and ready to travel, Inuyasha sat down and picked up his own tea innocently enough, knowing that Kagome would take the tea prepared for her – he'd used her personal cup just to be sure. He held his breath as she sat down and picked up her cup, taking a nice big sip as she noted that it had cooled sufficiently – and as quickly as that, Naraku had a foothold within the camp.

"Thanks, Inuyasha, for getting the tea ready and the water boiled. Let me get the ramen fixed," she smiled as she looked over at him, unaware of what he had done to her – or the repercussions that were to come.

"Just finish your tea, Kagome," he said, flushing lightly. "I can get the ramen ready myself – not like I don't know how to do it after all this time."

She cocked a brow at him, but didn't say anything, and he watched, surreptitiously, as she continued to drink the tea. He wanted to stare at his father and gloat so badly, but he didn't dare... it wouldn't do for the old man to know for sure that he'd been the one to break the bond. He didn't, after all, want to get killed.

He had no idea that he'd already signed his own death warrant... he would be a very lucky pup, indeed, to live through what his father was going to rain down on him when what he'd done came out.

-wWw-

Deep within the cave that the spider had claimed as his, a dark laugh was heard as the hanyou took note of the tingling in his body.

_So... only one more week... and then the world will be mine!_

He began to count down the hours. Beginning today, he would have his saimyousho send in one or two scouts at a time – he wanted to be aware of every move that was made while he prepared his ambush.

_Thank you, Inu no Baka, for handing her to me. You have just assured my victory. _

_What a disappointment you must truly be to your father..._

-wWw-

Kagome found herself feeling a little odd that day as they walked, but couldn't pinpoint anything that would be making her feel that way – she just felt a bit nauseous, and as though she'd ingested something tainted. She didn't feel weak, though, and had no fever, so chose not to say anything to her traveling companions, instead walking quietly along, Mattaki at her side as he always was now.

One thing she did notice, however, was a heightened awareness of where anything to do with Naraku was located. She couldn't feel the spider himself, and surmised that he was just too distant, but she did, however, pinpoint his saimyousho quite easily. The hellbugs were dogging their every step, and once in a while, a few would break off from the main swarm, and move in close – at which time, Mattaki would inevitably disappear from her side momentarily, then the bugs would be erased from existence – and the inuyoukai would reappear at her side as though he'd never been gone.

There was one thing that bothered her more than anything else, though – what she was feeling from Inuyasha's aura.

After traveling with him for so long, being near him almost constantly for over two years, she was pretty attuned to his moods, and very good at reading them. And right now – in fact, since the day before after saving that village, his youki was excited. Highly – almost to the point of agitation - it was like he was waiting for something, and it was putting her on edge.

On top of that, he was also afraid, which was something that didn't happen very often, and when it did... well, it was a very bad thing. What she couldn't fathom is what had him that way... or why it seemed to be directed at her and his father.

_He's done something, or he's contemplating doing something...probably to break the bond between Mattaki and I. But what? Maybe I should talk to him – though I know he won't with his father right here. So how do I go about getting the truth out of him?_

In a low voice, she said, "I think Inuyasha's done something... or he's planning to. I need to talk to him – without you there."

Mattaki kept walking, he didn't even turn to look at her, instead considering her words. It was most obvious that he also was aware of his son's agitation, and had been pondering on the possibilities. "Perhaps you should speak with him this evening, then. It is understood that he will not talk to you about anything of importance while I am present."

She was a little surprised that he didn't get territorial over her at the suggestion that she go off to talk to another male alone, and it showed.

"Did you think me so lacking in control that I would throw a tantrum over such a thing? It is true that I do not like the idea of you being out of my sight – for more than one reason. That is instinct. But I have said before that I do not listen solely to one or the other, instead utilizing both sides of myself. My reason is well aware of why this must be done."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Inuyasha always just got irate if I tried to talk to other guys – like Koga, or Hojo back home... or the Hojo here," she chuckled at that thought. "I guess he was mostly listening to instinct, then."

"Most likely." The big inu shrugged, showing no real interest in his son's previous actions. "He is still reacting in the same way – he tries to make himself a rival rather than my son. It will avail him nothing, however."

Kagome merely hummed in agreement, her thoughts turning inward again, and a comfortable silence fell that lasted the rest of the day.

-wWw-

_I guess I'd better get it over with, then, since dinner's over and all. _

Kagome sighed, flashing a quick glance at Mattaki, who nodded slightly, she stood up and walked around the fire. Stopping underneath the tree Inuyasha was lounging in, she looked up and caught his eye.

"Inuyasha... could I talk to you, please? _Alone_?" she emphasized at his surprised glance. "There's something I need to discuss with you..." she trailed off as he cast a guilty look at Kikyou, and then hopped down from the tree.

He gestured into the forest. "Keh. Let's go then, wench."

Rolling her eyes at the low growl that came from Mattaki, and Inuyasha's answering one, Kagome stepped into the trees, confident that her hanyou friend would follow her. She walked slowly for several minutes, before finally finding a small meadow; walking into the center of it, she sat down, patting the ground next to her.

"Come take a seat, Inuyasha."

"Keh." The hanyou plopped down at her side, and folded his hands into his suikan. "So what did you need to say to me, wench?"

Kagome glanced at him with a half-smile; she leaned over and bumped him playfully with her shoulder. "I want you to tell me what's wrong with you, silly. You've been acting strange for a while now..." she trailed off, inviting him to talk.

Inuyasha's brows lowered, and he scowled. _Damn it! Wench always sniffs out __my moods – how the hell does she __do__ that? _"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he asked sullenly. "Can't I just be grouchy for no reason?"

Rolling her eyes again, she laughed outright at his antics. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha. It's me – I know you better than that. So spill – what's eating you?"

He sighed, annoyed, and looked away, knowing she wasn't going to let the subject go. _But what should I tell her? Will she get mad... maybe I should kinda lead up to it... _"I've been thinking... about that claim crap the old man laid on you. You know... how to break it," he finally said, watching her from the corner of his eye carefully. He wanted to see her reaction.

With a flush, Kagome looked down, then after a moment, looked back up, staring into the sky at the bright stars that lay against the midnight silk so beautifully. _How do I get him to understand... _"You know," she said finally, "I think you should be worrying about something else... like... Kikyou, maybe?" She didn't look at him, even when his gaze whipped over to lay heavily on her. "Your father and I... well, things aren't always so cut and dried, Inuyasha, and I've agreed to give him a chance. I... don't want to break the bond, okay?"

The hanyou stared at her for several seconds, aghast at her words. He couldn't believe it. _She wants that old bastard to chase her? What the fuck? _"Okay, that's it. I know he had to have slipped you something, or put some spell on you to make you want this, and I _ain't_ gonna sit idly by and let it happen," he shouted, his rage once more kicking in as he thought about the situation. Jumping to his feet, he hovered over a shocked Kagome, fists clenched.

"He can just go find some other woman to be a sacrifice to his lust, 'cause I ain't handing you over to him, end of story!" At that, he reached down and yanked the stunned young woman to her feet, and proceeded to slam his mouth to hers.

Kagome was completely blindsided; for two years she'd wished that he would kiss her, and now that he was, it was too late, and her feelings had changed. After the first stunned moments, she began to try to push him away, but he only tightened his arms on her, pulling her closer as he tried to force his way into her mouth.

She didn't even have the chance to really get into fighting him away when he was suddenly ripped away from her and thrown across the meadow into the trees at the edges of it, she looked up, speechless, to find a feral Mattaki crouched before her, snarling with rage.

Her eyes widened, and fear went through her; if he didn't calm down, Inuyasha could get seriously injured.

This was very_, very _bad_._

_Damn you, Inuyasha! Don't you __ever__ think?_

-wWw-

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out – it's been a god-awful week, and it doesn't look to be getting any better anytime soon. That thought is depressing.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

Amber


	13. No Man is an Island

**Chapter 13: No Man is an Island**

Mattaki had never wanted to kill as badly as he did the moment he ripped into the meadow and saw his own pup's hands on _his _female – and then he went further and _kissed_ her. It was immediately obvious that she was stunned, but then she tried to push Inuyasha away... the boy did not take the hint, though, and he was lucky as hell that he was so close to Kagome when his father reached him – or he would be dead already.

As it was, while the hit was substantial, his pup was strong, half-human or not, and he climbed back to his feet after a few moments, eyes flickering red as he growled at his father, too angry to back down from the challenge from the older, more powerful male.

"_Impudent whelp_!" Mattaki snapped out, voice guttural and barely recognizable. "How _dare_ you touch what isn't yours to touch!"

Inuyasha snarled in return, his eyes bleeding even more crimson into the whites, despite Tessaiga's presence at his side. "Don't tell me _you_ haven't touched her, old man – and she isn't _yours_, either!" He laughed, then, knowingly, cracking the knuckles of one hand as he stared at his father. "And she never will be. You watch and see."

Hackles rising with fury at the tone of the boy's voice, the daiyoukai wasted no further time in streaking across the clearing and landing a punch to Inuyasha's jaw that sent him flying; his body took out a wide swathe of trees, and Kagome screamed, horrified at what was happening right before her eyes.

Without a thought to her own safety, she ran out to stand between the two, fearful, angry eyes practically glowing with power as she raised her aura to try to soothe the heated youki of the combatants.

"Both of you! _Stop this right now_!" The moment both red-eyed males turned their faces to glare at her, she flared her power higher, making her eyes light from within, shocking the two. "I won't put up with this kind of thing from either of you – if it doesn't stop, I'll go back home and seal the well, and then there'll be nothing to fight about!"

She didn't mean it, she would never abandon her duty here in the past, but she was so angry that she wasn't thinking about what she was saying, just wanting the whole thing to stop. Both males eyes shifted back more towards the gold, though Mattaki snarled again when he heard her words, abandoning the fight to loom over her threateningly, instead.

"Do not think to leave this place, miko, I will merely follow you if you try it. You are strong, true, but your power does not compare to mine, and you would not be able to seal me out of the well," he said, his voice dangerously low.

Her eyes, almost an electric blue by this point from the glow of her soul light from within, shifted as she noticed Inuyasha pacing towards them. She turned and glowered at him, ignoring Mattaki and his promise for the moment.

"And you, Inuyasha! What the hell were you thinking kissing me like that? Maybe if you had done that a few weeks ago my response would have been different – but now? What did I just get through telling you? _I said to leave things alone! _But you wouldn't listen, you baka, and now look at you! Do you have a death wish or something?" She couldn't help but worry – he was quite bloody, and it was obvious that he had injured his ribs as well. He would be hurting later.

Jagged purple marks still writhing high on his cheekbones, making him look heartbreakingly like his father, Inuyasha actually _barked _at her, demanding submission, and just like that, Mattaki's youkai blood began to slip its leash again.

Inuyasha was too angry to notice. "Shut up, wench, and back off! I ain't lettin' this fucker get his hands on you!"

At that, Mattaki laughed darkly. "It is a little too late for that, boy – my hands have already been on her. But that is not your business-" he bared his fangs at Kagome's embarrassed squeak, and Inuyasha's deepening growls, "-your business is the miko that is even now on her way here with the rest of your friends! _Stay away from my female, pup, or you will suffer my wrath_!"

Before Inuyasha could respond, Miroku and Kikyou burst into the clearing, and Kagome found herself thrust behind a protective inuyoukai Lord that did not take his eyes off his injured son, fangs still bared threateningly at him, even as the two moved towards them slowly, nervously eyeing the combatants, and the obviously upset young miko.

With one look, Kikyou took in Inuyasha's state, and his father's, and figured out what the fight had been about. Storming up to the hanyou, she reached up and slapped him across the face, shocking most of those in the meadow.

"I can just guess what you were doing, Inuyasha – didn't we all talk about this earlier? If Kagome wanted your help, she'd ask for it!" Inuyasha's ears snapped flat to his head in chagrin even as his crests faded and the last of the red drained from his eyes, and he growled low in this throat, irritated at being yelled at in front of everyone.

"Don't you growl at me, Inu, I'm not impressed. Kagome is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and you will leave this situation alone unless she asks you for help, _do you understand_?"

Kagome, meanwhile, was slowly drawing her power back down, even as amusement at Kikyou taking the hanyou to task for his behavior made her want to laugh. She glanced around – it looked as though Miroku found it amusing as well... though Mattaki, and Inuyasha himself didn't.

Mattaki was still too angry to find anything amusing. He was going to have to establish his dominance on the whelp in combat – and soon. Eyeing the boy, his gaze landed on the hilt of Tessaiga, and he decided that when the time came, he would generate his own sword from his youki, since that was the pup's weapon of choice, he would need a worthy blade to meet his own former fang in battle.

He didn't once take his eyes off his bull-headed pup, watching as the older miko practically dragged the recalcitrant boy out of the meadow and back towards the camp and the taijiya, who had stayed behind with Shippo and Kirara. As soon as the two were gone, the monk bowed to the inu Lord, and with a wink at Kagome, he too, turned and swiftly disappeared into the trees, heading back to camp.

Closing his eyes, he shuddered all over as he began to once again pull in all his wildly fluctuating energy, and re-establish his usually formidable control. It took a few minutes, but he finally calmed, and re-opened his eyes to find Kagome watching him almost warily.

With a deep exhale, he let go the last of his tension, and Kagome relaxed as she felt him fully regain himself.

"Mind telling me what all that dominant dog mess was?" she asked tartly.

"Exactly what you called it, miko. It was about dominance. If Inuyasha had been any other, he would already be dead for challenging me as he did. I don't care how old I get, I will never submit to my own son – either of them."

She sighed, and shook her head, looking away, she closed her eyes and thought about the whole thing. She had to admit, something like what he had burst in on would have made _any _male angry – even human ones. Anyone would attack to defend their girl, especially from the unwanted advances of a rival male. It just rankled that they were fighting over her... the whole thing was so reminiscent of Inuyasha and Koga's fights that it was disturbing – except that this one had been much more serious... and potentially deadly.

"I understand why you reacted the way you did, Mattaki, really, but... I just hate that you and your son are fighting like that – and over _me. _Dominance issues aside," she rolled her eyes, "the cause of contention between you two is me, and everyone knows it. Things just aren't the same where I'm from... at least, not most of the time. There's always guys that act like neanderthals around, I guess, but most women from my time don't put up with that. It's hard for me to ignore that behavior, and the only reason I even try to understand is because you guys aren't _human_."

"Ne-ander-tals?" he asked, a rather confused expression settling on his face; Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"Oh!" she paused, as more giggles left her breathless. After a few moments, she managed to get it under control, and continued. "Neanderthals. They were very early humanoid creatures, lived in caves and the like. Another, casual name people tend to call them is 'cavemen'. Women use that moniker to describe a male who acts with a primitive mindset – thinks he can just grab the female he wants, and drag her off to his cave to be 'his'."

Mattaki wasn't pleased to hear her words; what she described with such laughing disdain was pretty much the way most inuyoukai reacted to their females. True, his actions weren't _quite_ so primitive, but still... "So females in your time look on this behavior with no favor?" he asked, just to be sure.

She shook her head. "Most don't. You have to understand – in my time, women don't need men to survive. We can take care of ourselves, so a guy that runs around acting like that is liable to get tossed out on his butt."

Although he showed no outward reaction, he was not best pleased; this way of seeing things on the part of his chosen would definitely complicate things. She did say she was trying to overlook his behavior, as he was not human. It showed that she understood that things were different, but still... "How, then, in your time, do males show females their interest? If they are not needed to provide, then why would a woman even want to be bothered with a mate?"

With a soft sigh, she reached up and ran a finger along the crest on his cheek, knowing that he would not disdain her touch. "Just because I don't _need _a man to survive, doesn't mean that I don't want one just to share my life with. Wouldn't you rather I accept you because I love you, than because I don't think I could find food or shelter without you?"

He had never really looked at it that way, and though he could admit that she had an interesting point, he knew that he would never be able to look at it in quite the same way – his inu instincts would never let him move away from his own nature that much. Yes, he wanted her heart to be his – but he also wanted her to depend on him for protection, for survival. Oh, not that he wanted a helpless, clingy female; someone like that would quickly drive him crazy, but there was a big difference between being helpless, and being so strong that you didn't need your males protection at all.

"I understand your point, Kagome – but the truth is, you are not _in_ your era, and though you are a strong onna, you still need my protection in this era. It is not something to be ashamed of."

At that, it was Kagome's turn to be surprised; he was right. In this era, she did need protection. Brow furrowing, she glanced at him. "I guess I've gotta think about that – I suppose you could say I'm not really comfortable with having to depend on someone else all the time – though I'm probably better at it than most girls from my time would be, since I've been here for so long already, and learned to deal with all the dominance issues that go on here."

"Then perhaps we should return to camp, Kagome – it seems we both have things to think about. Though... I think that I should give you one more thing to ponder on..." pulling her to him, he bent his head and kissed her. He _needed_ to get the scent of his son off her mouth, and from within it, before it sent him back into a rage, and he really needed to get _his _scent on her. And then, of course, there was just the fact that he needed to taste her, and reacquaint himself with her sweet taste.

She was even sweeter than before, if that was even possible.

Kagome was caught completely off-guard; she hadn't been prepared for him to kiss her, but she couldn't do anything but melt when he did. His kiss was so totally different than what Inuyasha had tried to force on her that it wasn't even in the same realm.

This kiss was heated, fierce, hungry; even in all his experience, Mattaki had never felt the like with anyone but her. She tasted of milk and honey, sweet, addicting, offset with a spark of power that claimed him and his beast with a finality that he had no intention of fighting. He was just as much hers, as she was his.

She was just as drawn in as he was, and only the fact that she was on the verge of passing out from oxygen loss pulled her back – she laid her head against his shoulder as she tried desperately to regain her equilibrium. Her eyes closed blissfully and she went a bit limp in his embrace as a deep rumble vibrated against her chest from his, and she didn't even argue when he reached down and swept her into his arms, before turning and heading back towards the camp, satisfied – she was literally covered in his scent, and the whelp would not be able to do a damn thing about it.

He felt a smug sense of satisfaction at that – as well as for the fact that he would have her taste in his mouth, and her scent in his nose, for the rest of the night.

Yes, he was as marked as she was, just in a different way.

-wWw-

Sesshoumaru leaped lightly down from the tree he had been hidden in, and headed back to his little pack, an expression of deep thought on his face.

It was only made more apparent every time he watched them that his father had only spoken the plain truth when it came to his intentions towards the little miko – his youkai blood would not have placed any but a potential mate over one of his own pups.

His fool of a half-brother was, indeed, most lucky that he was still alive – their father was no one to challenge lightly. And especially as Inuyasha would never hold the sheer power that their father did.

But there was something about his brother's gloating that had his teeth on edge... the boy had done something that he seemed to think would break the claim his father had over the miko. But, as he, Sesshoumaru, knew, there was nothing save defeat by a more powerful male that could break an already placed claim on a female – except her own dismissal of the suit.

It was plain that the young priestess had not done so; in fact, she had already told his foolish sibling that she was accepting of his father's suit.

So what could the idiot find to gloat about?

Suddenly a bit impatient, he flashed into his orb form, and finished the journey that way, dropping out of his orb a mile or so away from Jaken and Rin, he chose to walk the rest of the way, slowly.

With barely a flicker, he pulsed his aura strongly, calling for the one vassal of his father's that would actually be useful: Myoga.

It was time for the flea to be re-introduced to his master...

And perhaps find the answers to a few of the questions that were perplexing him – like what the half-wit was up to.

-wWw-

Inuyasha was sullen by the time they reached the camp, pulling away from Kikyou with an angry huff, he stomped over to a likely tree and pushed off the ground, hopping from branch to branch, he hid himself from the people below high up in the tree.

As angry as he was, though, he couldn't help but still feel that gloating feeling deep inside; powerful male or not, his father was about to get his comeuppance when that stupid claim of his was removed from Kagome entirely.

Most people, on seeing Inuyasha's behavior, would think him petty and mean-spirited, his spirit overborne by jealousy – but they would only be partly right. Yes, he was jealous – murderously, in fact – but he was completely _convinced _that he was doing the right thing. He still believed that Kagome's behavior was a direct result of this claim thing, and not because she wanted his father of her _own free will. _In his eyes, this mess might as well be a spell, and he was determined to free her from its effects.

He couldn't just sit back and let someone take advantage of her like that – he found it dishonorable.

His true problem wasn't that he was a bastard – just that he was being stubborn... and blind. He couldn't believe that this was truly what she wanted of her own will, no matter the evidence otherwise – his only true crime in this situation was an abysmal lack of sense – or sheer, blind stupidity, to put it bluntly. Not only for taking that potion in the first place and feeding it to his friend, but for not actually putting aside his jealousy and insecurity and paying attention to his father and his best friend, to see if she really was operating with her mind intact and under her own willpower.

And that was why nothing anyone said would get through to him – because he refused to see the truth that was right before him. He clung to his determination that he was saving Kagome from very dishonorable intentions with everything within him, and it was going to take something of cataclysmic proportions to get him to understand the reality.

Unfortunately, his actions with the tea were bound to bring just that kind of situation out.

One could only hope that the consequences didn't outweigh the gain that would come with understanding on Inuyasha's part.

In the meantime, this mess was slowly dividing the group from the inside out, causing Inuyasha to pull away from his companions – which only could be good for Naraku. This situation was doing what the spider hanyou had not been able to do in all the times he'd tried – it was destroying the Inutachi... and that was not a good thing.

None of what was going on could be dealt with by Inuyasha alone, no matter what he thought.

After all, as the saying goes...

No man is an island.


	14. Attacked from Within

**Chapter 14: Attacked from Within**

It had been three days since the confrontation between Inuyasha and Mattaki in the meadow, and since then, tempers had been frayed almost beyond bearing. The only thing that had kept the two from fighting once again was the fact that Kagome seemed to be getting sick.

Nausea and dizziness were becoming more frequent, but the group couldn't attribute it to anything in particular; if one certain hanyou suspected what was causing it, he didn't say anything, though he did worry.

He couldn't understand why she'd be reacting the way she was – and it didn't seem as though the bond was weakening at all, let alone breaking. He was beginning to worry that perhaps he should have questioned the old hag that had given the tea to him more, or just not given it to her in the first place.

Still, there didn't seem to be anything else wrong with her, and she wasn't running a fever or getting weak, so he decided not to say anything, and just continue to watch for the time being. Not like there was anything else he himself could really do – if something were indeed wrong, it would be up to Kaede to find it, and they would have to get back to the village for that.

Mattaki was almost at his wits end; he could feel something in her beginning to attack the bond, though it wasn't near strong enough to do anything about it, he was sure that that was what was causing her to be sick. But what was it? Part of her psyche? Or something else?

He suspected that it was an outside influence, simply because nowhere in her mind was she fighting his presence. That meant that whatever had gotten to her, had been introduced into her system from the outside... but how?

They had already had to make camp again for the evening, as Kagome had once again gotten sick, and he wasn't about to take any chances, no matter what anyone else thought, they were stopping, though it was only early afternoon.

After getting her settled into her bedding with a cool cloth over her head, he sat down near her, completely ignoring his boorish son, and watched over her, his thoughts firmly grounded on her and what was actually going on. If this kept up, he would have to attempt some of the magics he'd been taught to see if he could figure out what was wrong. He preferred not to do that, though – that kind of thing could have repercussions, and if there was any other way to get answers, he'd take it.

As Kagome drifted into a tired sleep, camp fell silent, most everyone lost in their own thoughts, and unwilling to break the very fragile silence between the elder daiyoukai and his hanyou son. Everyone was very aware that it would only take one single spark to cause an explosion the likes of which the lands had never seen; Mattaki angered was something that was still spoken of in legends with fear.

He was not the sort of being that you wanted to incite rage in.

Of course, it would only be Inuyasha that would not care to fear what others did about his father – he was far too hot-headed, and that failing could very well bring about his downfall if he were not very, _very_ careful.

It was into this toxic atmosphere that a certain flea youkai of everyone's acquaintance stumbled... and it was his announcement that caused the beginnings of the end for the spider hanyou and all his plotting. Because it was Myoga that gave the group the knowledge that Kagome's illness was directly attributable to something that came from Naraku; that was trespassing on something that belonged to the Great Dog General – and no one got away with something like that.

It was apparent that the flea was in such a hurry to eat, that he didn't pay attention to the aura's of those in the camp, leaping from his crow to land on Kagome, and burying his little beak in her neck before anyone even noticed he was around.

It wasn't until his squeaky voice popped up asking why Kagome tasted of Naraku's miasma, that anyone knew he was there, and the roar of rage that came at his words completely stunned him and left him unable to talk for several minutes as he moaned about his Master's return, and the joy it was bringing him.

Fortunately, Kagome was so out of it, that she didn't even stir at Mattaki's expression of outrage, and the flea soon found himself being held between two very dangerous claws as the inu demanded that he repeat what he'd said about her.

Eyes wide, Myoga glanced at his Master, then at the sleeping girl, his expression confused. "Uhm, well, that is to say, Lady Kagome's blood tastes just a tiny bit of Naraku's miasma. W-why, Master?" he asked, still trying to bow and kiss ass, uncertain why his former Lord was so upset.

A dangerous growl bubbling up in the Inu Lord's throat, he snapped, "Is there anything else in her blood, flea?"

"I would have to take another taste, My Lord – I was so surprised to taste the poison in her blood that I didn't taste any further. And then you grabbed m-" he was cut off as he was tossed back towards Kagome's prone form.

"Take another sample, now, Myoga, and pay close attention – your life right now depends on you making sure you find everything in her system that's out of place," he said, his voice deadly soft.

Myoga paled, and nodded frantically before sticking his beak back in her throat and beginning to suck. After several long seconds, he pulled away, and began muttering to himself as he analyzed what his taste buds were telling him.

"Miasma," a few more unintelligible mumbles, "spider blood, some kind of odd herbal concoction, and..." the old flea's brows shot up in surprise, and he gaped at his Master, "inuyoukai pheromones. Master – you've laid claim to Lady Kagome?" he squeaked. "What about Master Inuyasha?"

The clearing had been deadly silent as the flea broke down the different things in Kagome's blood that shouldn't be there, and now a babble of voices broke out, as they all tried to figure out how Kagome could have been infected by the spider, when they hadn't even seen him in several weeks – and she had only just started to get sick.

Inuyasha, however, was completely silent – he knew _exactly_ how she'd gotten sick, and his guilt was eating him alive. It was all his fault – in his eagerness to keep his father from her, he'd been a blind fool, and fallen right into one of Naraku's infamous traps. There was no way to know what that tea crap was really supposed to do, and he suddenly realized that, even though his father was probably going to kill him, he would have to tell them what he'd done. If he didn't, there was no telling what would happen to Kagome, and he couldn't risk her life just to save his stupid hide.

Face pale as he stared at the girl he'd come to love so much, in any capacity, he stood up and waited for the group to take note of him before speaking slowly, hesitantly.

"I think I know what caused this," he said, and immediately, he was the center of attention.

Mattaki leveled narrowed eyes on his son, mind going back to the other day when he'd felt that something dangerous was about to happen; the same day he'd felt that the danger was actually coming from inside the camp – and it looked like he'd been right.

"Explain," he barked, not having any patience for procrastination.

"That day, when we helped that group of farmers?" he started. "The old lady there gave me some herbs she said would make a tea that could..." he glanced up awkwardly at his father, before looking at his best friend, and ignoring the others in camp, "break a youkai claim."

"The tea the other day, that you made for everyone... you switched out hers and gave her that stuff," Sango breathed, shocked.

He nodded, too ashamed to look at anyone by that time.

"Master Inuyasha, there's nothing that can break a claim except a challenge... or if the female in question denies the claim! Whoever that woman was, she lied to you," Myoga said, nervously eyeing Mattaki, who seemed to be locked into a battle to calm a blood rage.

Inuyasha didn't know it, but he was on the knife's edge – one little move in the wrong direction, and he would be dead at his own father's hands.

It was fortunate, perhaps, that Kagome woke just then; certainly, it spared her friend's life – at least at that point. But sooner or later, Mattaki _would_ confront his impetuous son, and all bets would be off at that time. If the boy did anything but submit, it would all be over.

"Wh-what's going on?" she asked, sitting up and groaning a bit at the wave of nausea that hit her.

Mattaki, face tight, spoke. "It seems we have discovered why you are ill, Kagome. Myoga sampled your blood, and found components of Naraku within it."

She frowned as her face paled. "Eww, gross! How the heck did that happen – and what components?"

"It seems as though there is a trace of miasma, as well as his blood, in your system, nisou. And as for the how-" he shot a deadly glare at the hanyou, "-it seems as though my son is stubborn, and foolish – he does not know when to back off. It is from herbs that he used in your tea a few days ago."

Inuyasha shrank back at the look Kagome turned on him; even Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou were caught off-guard at the sheer anger in her eyes. "Inuyasha, you idiot! You, of all people, know what that guy is like!"

"I didn't get it from anyone I knew was working for him, Kagome!" he defended himself. "I got it from those farmers that we helped the other day. How was I supposed to know?"

"Aren't you the one that always told me not to so blindly trust people, hm? Or is it that you won't trust your own safety to strangers, but I'm not worth the same caution? Is that it?" she asked, hurt suddenly clear in her voice, and his ears snapped back against his head at the sound.

"No! That's not it at all, K'gome," he said, a pleading note in his voice that had everyone except Mattaki wincing. "It was supposed to break that bastard's hold on you!" he gestured at his father, who growled.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, a headache beginning to pinch her head in a vise. "So we don't even know what it's really supposed to do, and this stuff has already been in my system for three days. This is just great. Well, since I haven't keeled over dead yet, I'd wager it's not going to cause death... what else could it do?"

Kikyou frowned, her mind flitting through every source of knowledge she possessed. "It could be so many things, you know, it's hard to tell," she said reluctantly. "Is there anything else you can tell us, Myoga?"

The flea shook his head, but a different voice spoke up. "Yes. Whatever this stuff is, it's trying to attack the bond – but it is too weak. It is not strong enough to overcome my claim, though I am getting the feeling that it isn't trying to destroy it, just weaken it. What that may mean, I do not know."

Her frown deepening, Kikyou shot an irate glare at Inuyasha, then looked back at Mattaki. "That's probably right, then. That stuff is supposed to weaken the bond... the question is, why. Naraku never does anything that won't directly help him, so there's some purpose in this that we are all missing. I say that we travel back to the village, and speak to my sister about this. She is most skilled in potions and herbs, and may have some knowledge about this that the rest of us do not have."

Her suggestion was readily taken, and as the group prepared for a long night of travel, Inuyasha found himself receiving much ire from everyone. Mattaki and Kikyou both felt that it was best to get Kagome back to Kaede's immediately, and as they all prepared for travel, Inuyasha could only watch morosely as his father picked Kagome up and disappeared into the sky with her.

He was sure it was symbolic as well as actual – Kagome was being taken from him, and he was going to lose the one person that had ever accepted him as he was without question. It hurt, more than even the betrayal with Kikyou so long ago, and he was afraid of what would happen to him once Kagome was gone.

Things would never be the same, that was for certain, and even as Kikyou tightened her legs around him as he prepared to run into the evening back to Kaede's village, his heart was cold, and lonely.

He just hoped that Kagome could forgive him for his stupidity.

-wWw-

Mattaki arrived back at the village first; not surprising, since he could simply fly there, and he was able to move much faster than Kirara. By the time they did arrive, it was the middle of the night, however, and Kagome, not wanting to wake the elderly priestess, simply chose to stay snuggled up in Mattaki's lap against the side of the hut – he was quite comfortable and more than warm enough for her.

As concerned as he was, he could tell that she was in no immediate danger, and so was perfectly amenable to holding his chosen onna as she slept – it gave him a much more direct route to her dreams and subconscious with which to strengthen the bond – making it that much less likely that whatever it was that Naraku had done would work. In the end, Mattaki speculated that the spider was only helping to forge his bonds tighter with his female, since it was because of his interference that he was getting so close, so much faster.

A wicked grin touched his mouth as Kagome whimpered slightly in her sleep and curled into him, a sweet scent of arousal beginning to perfume the air around them as her dreams took her places that he had every plan to go with her soon enough in reality – places she would only ever go with him. Growling deeply, he pulled in as much of that scent as he could, and allowed it to settle into his memory – just one more way to identify her from every other being out there.

It was a rather long night for the highly aroused inu as he sat there and held his female; he wanted to take her so badly, but now was not the time. Instead, he forced his mind to contemplate what he was going to do with the spider hanyou when he caught him, turning his lust into blood lust, instead.

The moment that dawn crept over the horizon, he stood, and hearing movement from within the hut, he knocked on the frame of the doorway, pushing the matting aside with his shoulder and moving inside when bid.

Kaede was dressed and stoking the fire, and looking up when the powerful aura entered her home, she raised a surprised brow at the sight of Kagome curled up in his arms with a peaceful smile on her still-pale face.

"Tell me, what is wrong with the child that ye bring her here without the rest of her companions?" she asked, knowing something had to be up.

Mattaki held back a growl as he sat down across from the elder miko. "My son is a fool and fed her a bunch of herbs that we have since figured out came from Naraku. It is making her feel nauseous and tired, and is attacking the bond I have with her, trying to weaken it, though it is not strong enough to do so."

The elder miko frowned. "Anything else?"

"Hai. My vassal, Myoga, took in some of her blood, and found traces of Naraku's miasma, and his blood."

She sat back a bit, a thoughtful scowl on her face as she considered his words. "Why did Inuyasha give such a thing to her?"

He matched her scowl. "Because he's an idiot – no matter that he was told that a claim cannot be broken except by challenge or refusal by the female, he still attempted to do so and was taken for a fool by the spider. What we are not sure is why Naraku would attempt something like this. What was he hoping to gain?"

"If he could have weakened your bond-" she glanced at the miko that was beginning to stir, "-then he could have used her to attack ye, I believe," she said musingly, not noting the surprised look in the daiyoukai's eyes. "That was probably his plan. But while his essence within Kagome is not enough to harm your bond, it is enough to make her sick, and the longer it stays this way, the worse it will get. She is too pure to be subjected to his vile nature for long, and unfortunately, she cannot now purify his blood within her without harming herself."

Mattaki growled angrily. "Then what do we do?"

The hut fell silent for a few minutes, even the now awake Kagome not speaking, and then she said, "I can give her things to ease the illness for now – but the only thing that will free her from him is to kill him. Once he is destroyed, his essence from within her will also fade. But in order for that to be completely successful, his remains will need to be purified. Once he is dead, ye will have to bring him to me."

The big inu stiffened his shoulders as he looked down at the miko in his lap, holding her wide-eyed gaze with his own deeply possessive one. It occurred to him that if Naraku was planning to use her to harm him, then he was watching, and would be making a move soon.

Perhaps he could set a trap...

"Tell me, miko, how long does it take for this to be at its most potent?"

"Usually about a week, give or take a day. Why?"

He began to grin, its feral nature not lost on the two women in the hut with him. "I may just have a way to turn his little trick back on him... and once I have him in my claws, he will scream for death, begging for it to take him."

Kagome shuddered.

"What about Inuyasha?" she asked, hesitantly.

His reddening gaze swung towards the door, and he snarled. "His fate at my hands may end up being the same unless he is very, very careful, Kagome. He endangered my potential mate, and anyone can tell you – not even pups are allowed to get away with that. Pray that he learns his lesson, because if he crosses me one more time – it will be the _last_ time."

Silence met his declaration as both Kaede and Kagome began praying.


	15. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter 15: Something Wicked this Way Comes**

Inuyasha heard every word his father spoke inside the hut, since he was just outside, and he flinched, knowing that he was in desperate trouble, though not because of his father's threat – he was pretty sure Kagome would turn him away if he actually tried to kill him.

No, he was afraid that even though she would defend his life, she would still end up hating him, and at this point, he couldn't say he blamed her. He'd been a blind, stubborn fool, and she was paying the price for that.

He could feel Kikyou shiver as his father's words washed over her – she was getting a feel for his darker side. The darker side that all youkai, and hanyou, had. One that she'd never really seen from him – though Kagome had.

He set her down as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara landed in front of the hut, and everyone piled inside to find Mattaki wrapped protectively around their friend. Shippo made to go to her, but was warned away with a deep growl – the inu Lord was running mostly on his instincts at that point, and his youkai blood felt the threat to Kagome too strongly to allow anyone too near – even her friends.

Inuyasha watched it all from the back of the hut, trying to stay quiet and not aggravate his father, or anyone else, for that matter. He did nothing but listen to the talk, and stare at the wall in front of him.

Kaede watched the big inu curl around Kagome and shook her head with a slight smile; turning to her sister, she said, "Kikyou, I need ye to go out and gather certain herbs for me – I am out of a few that I will need to ease Kagome's discomfort."

Kikyou nodded, listening carefully as her sister listed the herbs she would need, then beckoning to Inuyasha, she set out, happy to get out of the thick atmosphere in the hut.

Inuyasha followed her quietly, glancing back only once at Kagome and his father, then turning away as the daiyoukai snarled at him. At this rate, he'd never be able to get near her to even apologize... ears laying dejectedly against his head, he sighed, and kept watch over Kikyou as she searched for the needed herbs.

_I've really done it this time... have I finally gone so far that this can never be fixed?_

-wWw-

Later that day, Kagome finally awoke and was able to take Kaede's medicine. The moment she felt better, Mattaki gathered extra supplies for her medicines, and her yellow bag, then whisked her away to parts unknown, not telling anyone where they were going. All he would say is that they had much to talk about, and that he would brook no interference from anyone.

It was apparent who he was speaking of, of course, though no names were spoken.

Kagome was just as in the dark as the rest of them, not knowing their destination, nor just what Mattaki had in mind – she probably wouldn't have been very comfortable if she'd known. But he was no longer willing to wait, or brook any nonsense.

It was time to up the ante.

He would spend the next two days pressing the bond on her, strengthening it, and breaking down any resistance she had – and then he would mate her. By the time that Naraku made his move, he would have all the power he needed to take control of the spider hanyou, instead...

And then hell would come to earth for the dark halfling, and death would be something he would beg for – yet would not receive.

At least, not for some time. He, Mattaki, would make Naraku _earn _his death – it would be a privilege for the spider by the time he was through with him.

Mattaki was a normally just being – but like any other creature, he had his limits, and Naraku had already surpassed them all. Now the bill had come due – and it was a very _expensive_ bill, especially as it would be taken out in blood.

He also saw nothing wrong with his plans for Kagome. She was his chosen female, his other half, and just because she was human, and a little slower to accept what he already knew, didn't mean he was willing to wait any longer. After all, she'd have centuries to accept it – _after_ it was a done deal.

And, on top of everything else, this would end the attempts to interfere by his stubborn son – either of them. He had no illusions – if Sesshoumaru came up with any other reason to challenge him for her, he would do so without a second thought, and despite the way things had looked since he'd returned, he really had no true desire to kill his own pups.

No... mating her now instead of later made all the sense in the world, and she would just have to accustom herself to it, since he would allow no more reasons to get in his way.

With those thoughts in mind, he dug around in his memories of the lands surrounding them for the best, most defensible place – a place he could go and mate his female without interference by man, beast, or youkai. It didn't take him long to remember a certain mountain that had a series of caves very high up a sheer cliff that no one but another high-youkai would even be able to reach... and even better, Kagome would have no way of getting away, either.

Heading rapidly for the area he remembered, he landed, high up in the snow-line, and set his female down, ignoring her questioning expression. "You will wait here, and not move, Kagome. I wish to make sure the cave before us is empty." He shot her a look, and she nodded hesitantly, looking around and shivering at the cold temperatures up where they were.

Still not feeling real great despite the medicine, she took her bag from him and watched as he disappeared into the small crevasse that lay directly before her with another shiver. _I hope he hurries up, _she thought, absently digging through her bag and pulling out a thick sweater. _It won't take me long to freeze up here..._

Fortunately for her sake, he was back momentarily, the cave proving quite empty. As she slipped the sweater on, he once more picked up her bag and ushered her quickly into the cave, moving towards the back of it and setting her bag on the ground.

Turning back to her as she looked around in the dim light, he said, "Wait here – I will return in a moment with wood for a fire." She nodded and he disappeared again.

Moving to her bag, she took out her sleeping bag and shook it out, setting it on the ground and crawling into it; she was so tired, and this cold wasn't helping matters any, that was for sure. She couldn't help but wonder why he'd brought her here; why had he needed to bring her to a place practically impossible to get to unless you could fly?

Just what was he planning?

She was a bit uneasy, she wouldn't deny it – and knew that once a fire was going and the immediate threat of cold was dissipated, she would be asking questions – she only hoped he would answer them.

Thankfully, he didn't take long to gather the needed supply of wood, walking back into the narrow mouth of the cave with a large armful of wood and kindling within minutes. She couldn't help but smile when the small blaze he started soon turned into a roaring fire, and it didn't take too long before the cave was toasty warm, the narrow opening to the cave acting as a chimney and drawing the smoke up to the top and then out. She had wondered why he'd built the fire so close to the opening; now she knew.

"Have you been here before?" she asked curiously as she warmed herself before the blaze gratefully.

He shot a glance at her. "Yes. Long ago, I would come to these caves for privacy, when I needed time alone. As you can tell, very few beings would be able to reach this place – certainly no humans, and not many youkai, either. Only those capable of flight."

"Oh." She looked around. "Well, I guess this place _would_ work great for privacy, but now that begs the question... why did you need privacy with me? Shouldn't we be concentrating on Naraku?"

A certain devious, knowing expression crossed his face, then, even as he watched her. "I am concentrating on him, miko – and on you. He doesn't realize that he's handed you to me – and earned himself torture beyond what one such as you should ever know about. Now, I can kill two birds with one stone... claiming you, and taking control of the bastard that dared to think he could overpower me and harm what is mine."

Eyes widening in a bit of a panic, Kagome scooted back from his presence on the other side of the fire. "W-what do y-you mean?" she gasped out. "The c-courting thing I know about, but not claiming! Not yet – I'm not ready for that!"

He chuckled, brow rising with a sense of amusement at her panic. The look in his eyes was purely predatory. "You have two days, miko. Then you will be mine, and Naraku will be in the palm of my hand." His voice deepened, then, and his eyes flashed crimson, the deviant look growing stronger. "Two days – and no more. So you'd best work quickly to prepare yourself, to accept what is going to be, because, no matter what, you _will_ be mine at nightfall of the second day hence."

Kagome stared at him in shocked horror. "You mean, you'd... you'd f-force me?"

"We both know, Kagome, that there would be no force. Whether your mind has caught up or not, your body knows it belongs to me." He looked her over slowly, then chuckled again as she flushed. "You should listen to it – it might make things easier for your mind, my onna. In this case, your sweet body is definitely smarter than your mind."

_My body is smarter than my mind? And what does he mean...? _"What do you mean my body knows it belongs to you?" she asked, almost indignantly. "I don't belong to anybody!"

At her question, his eyelids lowered to half-mast, and his voice rumbled into a deeper register. Instantly, she could feel her body clench, her nether regions tightening and dampening. She was mortified as red swept across her cheeks, and she lowered her eyes, unable to meet his knowing gaze.

Mattaki raised his nose slightly and sniffed pointedly; even not looking at him she knew what he was doing, and she blushed even harder.

With a smug smile, he said, "Do you still question what I mean? Why do you deny your need for me to yourself so, priestess? I do not deny my need or want of you to myself or anyone else. What is so difficult about this?"

"I-it's too sudden!" she wailed. "All this time I've loved Inuyasha – and now, within weeks of you showing up, I've forgotten him and want to be with you? I feel... uneasy," she said finally, her voice going quiet. "I can't wrap my head around the changes that fast."

He looked at her strangely. "Tell me, then. What do you think is going to change if you take more time to think about it?"

She opened her mouth to answer him, and then shut it, suddenly confused. _I... never thought of that. What would change?_

He wasn't surprised when the cave became silent, and she stared into the fire, obviously thinking about what he'd asked her.

It wouldn't hurt to let her stew in her thoughts for a while, so he left her alone to continue thinking, and went off to hunt for their mid-day meal - and dinner.

-wWw-

Kagome's thoughts were whirling around inside her mind with all the force of a monsoon, and she could barely catch hold of any one idea to look at or consider it. That stupid question he'd asked her had just thrown out all her insistence on taking things slow – why wait? _Why indeed, _she huffed to herself. _Why __am__ I so intent on not giving in? I mean... I already know, if I'm being honest with myself, that I'm not going to get away from him – so why is it that something inside still balks at that knowledge?_

She didn't realize she'd asked that question aloud until a certain amused inu answered her as he walked in with a nice sized haunch of something or other already cleaned and ready for roasting.

"Because you do not want to be dominated. I said things would be a certain way, and so you fight me. It is natural for an alpha female such as yourself not to give in easily, or to one who is not strong enough to dominate you. Even humans are this way," he said, laughter clear in his voice. "But I am alpha, even over you, and you cannot win this contest. You will eventually submit – though you do not have too much longer to establish with me that you are no weak female." He winked at the astounded woman. "I will tell you a secret, my onna. I am already aware that you are no weak female, so fighting me further really has no purpose."

She blinked, taken aback at his calm and casual approach to this whole situation. "Now wait just a darn minute," she said hotly. "You're telling me that I'm fighting you because I'm trying to establish my worth to you? And just where is that coming from? 'Cause I certainly don't know that!"

"It is instincts, onna, I told you before. But you are still ignoring them, so your mind does not understand why you are acting the way that you are. But you are acting no different than a youkai alpha female would when approached by a dominant male – though you are taking a great deal longer to accept the way that things are."

Kagome watched him set the meat to roast over the fire, and then sit back and settle his gaze on her, something or other flaring in his eyes for a moment before it was gone again. She wondered what it was.

He sighed, then, and spoke softly, his eyes moving to stare into the fire. "Can you really say that you do not want me?" he asked.

She swallowed hard, and also turned her gaze to the fire. _Can I? No... _she thought, almost reluctantly, _I can't. I __do__ want him, I know that, I just... I can't stand that ordering me around stuff! I... I'm not some stupid, meek woman that's afraid of her own shadow – I have a mind of my own and I know how to use it._

It irked her to admit to herself that she did, indeed, want the male sitting across the fire from her – she didn't _want_ to want him, especially when he was taking the whole thing into his hands and basically giving her no choice. But the truth was, even if he did, she would – eventually – choose him... so what was he really taking away? In the end, he was just cutting through all the time consuming pussy-footing around that she would have done, and going straight to the point.

It was just not how things were done by humans – _We __like__ our pussy-footing around ways, _she thought, grumpily. And that was really the root of the problem – her human sensibilities were being offended by his speed and youkai instincts.

She flashed a quicksilver glance at him, then looked back at the fire as her brow creased with a rather sudden, and somewhat unwelcome thought. How badly were her human sensibilities irritating and offending his youkai instincts?

Because her mind had just presented the problem to her, from his point of view, she now had to consider it. His ways would have already had them mated and the whole thing done – how badly were his instincts being strafed by her refusal to listen to her own instincts?

Glaring into the fire, she huffed to herself. Sometimes she really hated being the rather fair-minded person that she was – it meant that she couldn't, in all good conscience, continue to be selfish about the whole thing.

_Dammit! My conscience is such a bitch! _

Because the truth was that she wanted to be selfish about it – she didn't_ want_ to see things his way... because she had the uneasy feeling that that was going to lead her right into doing what he wanted – and that, once again, offended that modern woman in her. The one that didn't want to be told what to do by a bossy male.

_Crap, _she moaned inwardly. _It is all because I don't want to bow down to some guy just because he says I should! So... I do accept him, and I am over Inuyasha, _she grumbled aloud at that, _though I suspect that's due to something he did. That claiming thing... But still... it feels so strange to say... _"I don't love Inuyasha."

Mattaki's gaze jumped up to her as he heard her softly whispered statement, and cocked a brow, jealousy surging at the hesitant, disbelieving tone in her voice.

"After everything that has been between us already, you would still ask that question with such disbelief?" he asked incredulously. "Why is it so hard to believe that you are bound to me, as I am bound to you, and that my son has nothing to do with any of it? Am I not enough for you?" he growled, suddenly angry, his possessive instincts surging.

Swallowing hard, Kagome's eyes opened wide as the inu before her suddenly stood and stalked over to her, looming above her almost menacingly. _Oh, hell... _"Uh, Mattaki?" she squeaked. "W-what are you doing?"

He growled at her harder, his voice deepening as it rumbled through his chest. "Showing you why you belong to me!" he rasped, as he reached down and pulled her up to him, giving her no quarter as he slammed his mouth down on hers, dominating her as he was _meant_ to do.

Kagome gasped at the pressure and heat of his mouth on hers, unable to even fight him on this battlefield as he took advantage and swept in to taste every inch of her mouth. He didn't let her loose until she was almost ready to pass out from lack of oxygen, and she stared at him, eyes as wide as they'd ever been as she panted, desperately pulling in air.

He stared down at her heatedly, that sexy growl still rumbling from his chest. "Inuyasha could never do that for you, miko, never forget it," he snarled. "Do not think that I cannot feel and scent just what your reaction to me is – and know that it is reciprocated a thousand times over by me. _This_ is what says that we belong together!"

She simply stared at him, unable to grasp one thought or articulate a single thing.

She was tongue-tied... and what was worse, he knew it, the smug bastard.

It was official... she was in a great deal of trouble – she had been since the moment he'd woken.

_Something wicked this way comes..._

-wWw-

A/N: I apologize for the long wait between chapters – I have just started to recuperate from a nasty bout of stomach flu, and am still iffy. But I'm definitely trying to catch back up!

Hope this chapter entertains everyone!

Amber


	16. Understanding

**Chapter 16: Understanding**

Mattaki watched Kagome over the orange flames of the fire he'd provided to keep her warm, his expression still predatory and wanting. After his little blow-up earlier, she'd not said another word, and he was almost positive her mind wasn't even still in the cave with him.

No... her mind was lost deep in its thoughts – but he was content with that – because he was positive her thoughts were all of him, and their fate as a couple.

Since that was what he'd brought her here for, he was quite happy to loll around in the silence, and let her figure things out. At least... until she fell asleep. And then it would be time for him to join in those thoughts – and make more of an impression on her psyche.

He sighed inwardly, knowing that until she had accepted him, accepted her place in his life and had joined herself to him, he would feel no relief from the burning in his blood at her nearness. Her scent called to him, making him nearly mindless with need, and he had never had to exert more control in his entire life than when he was in her presence.

Quite simply, he hungered for her. It was like the sharp edge of starvation, being near her and not taking her, this need wouldn't be quelled until he was buried within her and their souls were joined as one. Even then, he knew the need would always be there – it would just be easier to sate any time he felt like doing so.

His eyes ran down her sweet, soft body covered in her odd clothes, and raw desire flashed in his gaze – she had absolutely no idea of the power she wielded over him, for she was far too innocent. That state, however, would not last too much longer... soon, she would be made fully aware of what it meant to desire something with all ones body and soul.

Passion would taint the once pure halls of her mind... and he would revel in the tainting.

Oh, her true purity, the purity of her heart, which was the wellspring of her power, would remain intact. That was a given. But everything else would be taken over by him - he would prove his dominance here, over his chosen female... and her heart.

It would be the most important domination of his life...

The domination of his mate.

Kagome, contrary to what he assumed, was very aware of his gaze on her. But for some odd reason, it wasn't bothering her. She could only assume it was because, despite his ultimatum of earlier, she knew that he would never hurt her.

Inwardly, she sighed. This whole situation was absolutely maddening.

Her mind went back over the stories she'd heard tell of the Inu no Taisho – both in this time, and her own, and she had to say, they really didn't convey the person – all they brought out was the larger-than-life stature of the male behind the stories.

It was interesting how all the fables and tales exaggerated the good, and glossed over the more annoying traits he carried. While the good qualities spoken of were definitely evident, the other things, like the arrogance, domineering attitude, and pushiness that were somehow not mentioned in myths about him, were just as equally a part of him.

Even old Myoga's tales had carried strong hints of hero-worship, though she supposed she could see the reason for that. After all, to a youkai the stature of the flea, Mattaki _would_ be the equivalent of a god. She had to admit, to her, he was near the stature of a god, too, at least... in the physical sense.

Despite all her anger and annoyance and the irritation she'd been feeling, along with the uncertainty, she could not deny, at least to herself, that he was the most gorgeous male she'd ever seen. Just looking at him made her heart pound, and her body melt, and he'd proven with that whole thing earlier that he was fully aware of it.

She frowned, then, as something that had been bothering her for some time in the back of her mind finally crystallized in the forefront of it. _I'm still fighting him – but I know it's a losing battle. I do want him, just like he says. And if I had the courage, I could admit that I... but I __don't__ have the courage right now – and maybe I never will. So... is there really any point in fighting this any further? Especially when he says, _she shivered in anticipation, and fear, _that I only have two more days, anyway?_

Part of her flinched at even admitting what she just had. The part of her that feared losing respect... _I feel like I'm committing a crime for even entertaining this whole thing. I fear... losing my own respect for myself, as well as my family's and friend's respect. None of them will ever understand this – hell, I've dealt with youkai and hanyou now for two years, no one in my world has ever done the same – and __I__ don't even understand this. _

_There has to be a way for me to understand... _

Without looking up, Kagome put her thoughts into words, capturing every bit of Mattaki's attention immediately.

"Is there a way for you to show me... show me what you mean by all of this, this claim? I'm human, not youkai, and this... it's too foreign and frightening to accept." She flicked a glance at him, only to find an intense expression in his eyes.

"I don't know if I can ever accept something that I don't understand," she finally said simply.

He blinked, then considered her words, his eyes narrowing. "I must think on this... it is not an unreasonable request. While you prepare your dinner, I will consider the possibilities."

She merely nodded, setting a spit with a portion of the meat from earlier on it into the fire to heat, her pulse jumping as she listened to his voice – it was so sinfully delicious. Practically every time he opened his mouth, she shivered. There was just something about that damn sexy baritone that killed her higher reasoning brain cells off and left her insides clenching and her naughty side (which she'd never even realized she had until now) screaming at her to jump him.

_Dammit, _she groused, a scowl forming between her brows, _that kind of sexy should be illegal! Sesshoumaru has a nice voice, but even his doesn't have quite the same impact – it's absolutely disgusting is what it is._

And then she wilted a little bit. _As much as that man – male – is liquid sex, _she blushed at even thinking such a thing, _there's just no way that someone like that could want someone like me... not really. I just... can't believe it. So may times I've heard how gorgeous Inuyasha's mother was – and it has to be true if Mattaki wanted her so much, even though he didn't love her, and then there's Sesshoumaru... that two such beautiful males wanted her so badly, says something, especially as she was human. And I'm not... anything special at all._

She closed her eyes, then, thinking of herself in the mirror. Her full-length one back home. _I'm just so... average! There's a billion women more beautiful than me... and another billion that are just like me. There's nothing about me that stands out – nothing that would attract someone like him._

_So why?_

_I just feel so... unworthy._

With a jerk, she was pulled from her thoughts as she found herself flat on her back, a growling inu crouched over her. Eyes wide, she stared up at him in shock. "M-Mattaki?" she questioned. "What...?"

"You were thinking things I would not approve of, onna," he snarled. At her confused but guilty blush, he said, "It clouds your scent and taints its purity. What are these thoughts that are causing such?" he demanded.

She blinked rapidly, not sure what to make of the last few moments. "Uh..." she broke off, uncertain of what he was asking for.

He sighed with impatience. "Something is bothering you. I can tell by your scent – it changes it. Negative emotions and thoughts brings a sour trace to your normally intoxicating scent – and I don't want anything to upset you. So... tell me – what are the thoughts that have caused that reaction in you?"

Her mouth opened to answer him automatically, but then she snapped it closed and eyed him uncomfortably, before looking away, her eyes falling to the side. She felt awkward enough with her feelings, let alone when he was perched above her as he was – it was such a _dominant_ position.

Eyes narrowed, he watched her avoid his gaze, and snarled again.

"Do not attempt to keep me out or lie to me, Kagome." Mattaki bared his fangs at her, demanding her submission, and confused and a little overwhelmed, Kagome went with her instincts, baring her throat.

It was the right thing to do, and quite a bit of tension left his frame at that movement from her.

"Tell me, little onna. I will not allow anything to cause you harm – not even you, yourself."

She sighed, then, and tried to figure out how to say it without making a fool of herself.

"I... guess I don't see what the attraction on your part is," she finally admitted. "I mean, anyone looking at you can see how gorgeous you are. But me? I don't understand why you chose me," she whispered miserably.

Mattaki was rather taken aback at that, and pushed himself to sit back on his heels as he considered the female spread out before him like some sort of virgin sacrifice. _Though virgin she will not be for much longer..._

"Ordinary?" he queried. "I must confess that you have taken me by surprise with this, little one. It is so far from what I see you as, that I... am not certain how you have come to such a conclusion. You are completely the opposite of ordinary." He eyed her weighingly for a moment, then said, "I will simply have to show you what I see when I look at you, I suppose. _After_ you eat."

Kagome nodded, and Mattaki offered his hand to help pull her up; she accepted, though a bit hesitantly, and he frowned just slightly as he noted that. _Her doubts in herself must be very deep. I wonder... where have they come from?_

"Tell me, Kagome – why do you doubt yourself so? What has caused such a lack of esteem in you for yourself?" he asked as he moved to check the progress of her dinner, finding it done, he removed the spit from the fire and handed it to her.

She bit her lip. "Er..." she started slowly, and he looked up at her, dark brow cocked. It wasn't hard to figure out what her hesitance stemmed from.

"So... it was my son. Things that he would say to you?" he asked, and she blinked, startled that he'd caught on without her really saying anything.

With a slow nod, she confirmed it. "Inuyasha was very blunt in his words – but he was right. I... had so little worth when I came here – I couldn't do anything right. And even now," she looked down at her food, "I'm still so... useless half the time. Look at Sango! She's a warrior – and she can kick some serious rear! And Kikyou... she can control her reiki and do things with it I couldn't even imagine. What use am I, really?"

Mattaki sighed. "Kagome, it is not about your power, or your usefulness, nor even how you look – I would still want you were you to look any other way than what you do. It does not matter – it is our souls that are one, and the bodies simply follow their lead. And this fear that you are not worthy? I think that you tend to overlook everything you contribute to all of our lives. You are not a warrior, you say. Yet _I_ say that you _are _– a warrior of the soul. One way is not better than the other – it is only different. I am the physical warrior in this union between us – and you fight with your spirit. Do you not think, then, that we cover both ends of the spectrum – together?"

Startled, she stopped in the middle of chewing and stared at him for a few moments as she thought about his words. Absently, she finished chewing slowly, and swallowing, said, "I... hadn't really thought about that. Do you really believe that?"

"I would not say it if it were not true. Why do we need two physical warriors in our union? Think, Kagome. I've said this before – ones weaknesses play to the others strengths. Your friends – the monk and the slayer – do they not follow the same pattern? And even my foolish son, and the other miko? One physical warrior, and the other spiritual. It is an ideal melding."

Completely consumed by his words, she finished her food, not even realizing that she was. _I guess it shows just how much older and wiser he is compared to me. But... I can't say he's not right. It makes a great deal of sense, really. _

"You're right," she smiled suddenly, taking in the fact that she'd finished her meal already, "and I probably never would have realized that on my own. Thanks for pointing it out."

He nodded complacently, then held out his hand to her, and said, "Come. It is time for me to show you what I said that I would. I want there to be no more misunderstandings between us, saiai."

She flushed at the endearment; it was unexpected, though not at all unwelcome, and she smiled uncertainly at him as she shyly stood and took his hand. Her blush deepened when he sat her right in his lap – it was a very intimate position.

Trying to push past her embarrassment, she asked, "What's going to happen now?"

A wicked light flashed in his eyes. "I'm going to place us both in a trance, and draw your consciousness into mine – only in that way will you be able to see – and feel – what is needed for you to understand."

Clutching the hand that still held her dainty one captive, she inhaled deeply, and then straightening her shoulders bravely, she nodded firmly.

"Okay... I'm ready."

Between one second and the next, she fell into a cool blue world of light, and her senses became one with the daiyoukai that was determined to permanently form them as one being.

Slowly, understanding took shape in her heart and soul...

-wWw-

Sesshoumaru waited, with scarcely hidden impatience, for his father's vassal to make his way to him. He'd sent out his call days ago, and still the flea had yet to answer.

For the daiyoukai, this was unacceptable. His father being returned to life or not, Myoga was now his vassal as well, and should have already made his way to his master's call.

Of course, Myoga might argue the point, if he had the courage – at Mattaki's death, he'd become the vassal of the younger son, by their father's will. Sesshoumaru, however, had no care for that – he was now the leader of the inu clan, such as it was, and by that, the flea had to answer to him as the alpha – at least, in his mind.

Scanning the lands around with his aura, his fist tightened with satisfaction as he took note of the tiny aura making its – reluctant – way towards him. _Finally!_

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama – you called?" the tiny voice squeaked.

"Some time ago, flea. Tell me, what is the reason for the delay in obeying my summons?" the daiyoukai said icily.

Myoga quailed, stammering in fear. "M-my L-lord, I was on my way to you, when I stumbled across your half-brother's... err, I-Inuyasha's pack, and found your father!"

_So... he has already been there. All to the better, then. "_Tell me... what did you find when you were there?" he asked calmly.

Myoga sighed almost silently, wiping a tiny arm across his head in relief that Sesshoumaru seemed to accept his words. "That is quite the tale, my Lord. Apparently, Master Inuyasha was being his usual stubbornly blind self, and fed the miko Kagome a tea that was created by Naraku himself."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow in shock. "The half-breed turned on the miko?"

"Oh! No, Sesshoumaru-sama, I did not mean he did it knowingly. He was tricked into it, though he should have known better – but he is hot-headed, and does not listen to what he does not care to hear."

"This I am aware of, flea. Tell me, what was in this tea, and what was it designed to do?"

The little flea folded his arms across his tiny chest and frowned. "Well, my Lord, according to your esteemed father, it was supposed to attack the claim he has on her..." Myoga flinched, realizing he hadn't yet mentioned that to the temperamental Lord before him, and hoping he wasn't about to be killed. Sesshoumaru merely looked at him with slight amusement.

"I am aware that father has claimed the miko Kagome. Continue."

"Very good, my Lord," the flea sighed with relief. "It was supposed to attack the claim, but only to weaken it."

"And what was in it?"

"A blend of herbs, and Naraku's miasma, along with a tiny bit of his blood."

Sesshoumaru looked away for a few moments, a slight frown on his face. _What could be the reason to attempt to weaken the bond, without breaking it? There is something there that does not make sense. "_And where is my father and the miko now?"

"Ah, that I cannot tell you, my Lord. I do not know his whereabouts at this time, though the rest of Inuyasha's group is back in that village he protects."

"Hn." _So father took the miko elsewhere... interesting. I would wager that by the time they are seen again, they will be mated. _He actually chuckled, his amusement at the bind Inuyasha was in overriding his normal stoicism. _More fool you, Inuyasha. You waited too long to claim her... and now she is forever beyond your reach._

Then his mind turned to another aspect of the whole thing. _It is certain that Naraku will appear soon... perhaps it is time for me to rest near Inuyasha's village. I would be waiting when that spider appears. And it will give me the chance to rattle Inuyasha's chain, as well._

"Very well, Myoga, you may leave. I suggest that you head back to your master – he will have need of you. And you should be safe enough in his village," he said snidely.

Myoga winced, but bowed, and eagerly summoned his crow – he was perfectly happy to get away from the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho. "Yes, my Lord," he said, even as he hopped aboard his transport and disappeared into the distance.

Sesshoumaru gazed into the horizon, his powerful mind turning every bit of information over to study all the facets of what he'd learned.

One thing that stood out was that Inuyasha had placed himself in grave danger by trying to defy their powerful father – repeatedly.

_Inuyasha... you are truly a fool._

-wWw-

A/N: Let me tell you – taking care of an abandoned kitten is a full time job, lol. My daughter found a tiny kitten only about a week old abandoned on the side of the road, and we've been taking care of her since. She's three weeks old now and adorable as all get out – but taking care of her leaves me with less time to concentrate on stories. But I finally got this chapter done – which means I have managed to post a chapter on all my stories in this last week - Yay me!

Hope everyone enjoys this one... and just a hint – the mating chapter is next, so...

~wink~

Amber


	17. Dominance

**Chapter 17: Dominance**

Kagome sighed happily as she dipped her washcloth in the large pot of warm water, and then wrung it out to wash down her body. There were no sources of running water up here, and no hot springs either, but there was a lot of snow that could be melted down over the fire.

She had decided to take advantage of Mattaki's absence to bathe as best she could – after all, tonight was the deadline – he had sworn she would be his by nightfall, and if she were to be mated today, she would darn well be as clean as possible.

With a flush, she finished rinsing the soap from her body, and picked up her towel, drying herself off. Fortunately, she'd already finished her hair, and was ready to re-dress, because she could feel the daiyoukai approaching, and she wasn't ready to casually stand around naked in front of him just yet.

_I wonder what he managed to find for our meals this time? That last roast of... deer? was good, but something a little different would be nice. Maybe some rabbit? _

She reached into her bag and pulled out a clean set of underclothes, some jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater – not the most romantic of clothes, but with the temperature up here, she needed all the warmth she could get. Hastily dressing herself, she finished up with a a pair of thick tabi, and then pulled her still damp hair into a ponytail.

Eyeing the cave in the early morning light, she sighed, and shook her head. In all her imaginings of her wedding night, or, she rolled her eyes, mating night, she'd never imagined being in a cave in the feudal era, freezing her rear off. Sighing, she moved over towards the pile of wood Mattaki had left, and added some to the fire, hoping to get it warm enough inside the cave to get rid of that lingering chill.

_I wonder... Mattaki seems to know all kinds of spells and things... if I ask, maybe he'll know how to warm the cave up even more? I mean, I know the cold doesn't bother him, but I'm just a weak little human..._

She started when he appeared in the entrance in a swirl of snow and wind. _Dammit, I hate it when he does that... "_Can't you warn me or something when you're about to just appear out of thin air?" she asked with a frown.

He cocked a brow as he moved towards the fire with a clutch of already skinned and prepared meat. "There will be no need for such. After tonight, we will be mated, and then you will always know where I am – just as I will always know where you are," he said casually, and despite her earlier thoughts on her mating night, to hear it spoken of aloud so easily made her blush deeply and look away.

He glanced up at her silence; when he caught sight of her rosy cheeks, he chuckled.

"Something wrong, miko?" he asked innocently.

Her head shot up, then, and she narrowed her eyes at him in temper. "Don't try that innocent act with me, you perverted inu. You haven't been innocent for probably a thousand years," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

The picture she made, along with the tone of her voice, had him throwing his head back and laughing in honest amusement; she reminded him of a small kitten trying to appear threatening. Although it was also true that this particular kitten had claws... ones that could be deadly. Still...

"Yes, it has been at least that long," he replied blandly. Spitting the last of the meat, he set all of the prepared skewers over the fire to cook, pleased with his catch. Six good-sized rabbits – the food would come in handy, because he and his little mate would not be leaving the cave at all for two days. Tomorrow would be nothing but resting between bouts of mating... and then the following day, the seventh day, would be when he would take control of the spider that thought to harm what was his.

Outwardly, he appeared calm, even-tempered; inwardly, he was anything but. After months of planning, months of _wanting, _he was about to have everything he'd longed for his entire life. When he'd shown her his life in her dreams, he'd not been exaggerating the soul-deep longing he'd felt for his other half for most of his endless-seeming lifetime. Nor had he been lying about his relief in finally passing on – the loneliness eating at him day in and day out finally too much even for him.

But now... now he had found her – and he would never relinquish the hold he had on her. And especially not to a disgusting spider with pretensions of greatness. No... Kagome was his, would be _completely _his this very night, and nothing would be allowed to interfere with his mating. Nothing would be allowed to harm his chosen, either.

Ever.

He would forever protect her with every bit of his almost endless strength and formidable intelligence. His question to Sesshoumaru all those years ago before his death had not been an idle one – when a being had someone to protect, their innate strength became that much more deadly and focused. It was not a weakness, as his eldest son had thought for so long, because nothing that made you fight harder and smarter was a weakness.

He was smugly certain, though, that his pain in the ass eldest was finally learning that lesson – after all, from what he'd seen, the boy protected Rin with a fierceness he'd never shown over anything else. At least now, he understood... even if it had taken over two hundred years for it to kick in.

Settling back in a more comfortable position, he watched his little miko as her eyelids wavered, and smiled. "Perhaps, sweet Kagome, you should take a nap? You appear to still be tired, and as your night-" he cast her a smoldering look, "-and day tomorrow are going to be very busy, I think it would do you good to get as much rest as you can – _while_ you can."

Kagome flushed deeply but refused to look away, holding his gaze determinedly. "You're probably right... if I remember anything about dogs, it's that they're insatiable," she said evenly.

His nose crinkled and he laughed. "Are you calling me a dog, my sweet?" he teased.

"If the collar fits..." she shrugged, trailing off with a mischievous expression on her face.

"My dear, I doubt you could find a collar that would fit this particular inu," he chuckled.

She laughed, then. "Maybe not – but I'm sure I could make one!" Running the tip of one dainty finger along her plump bottom lip, drawing his attention, she mused, "Of course, the 'sit' command is already in use for your son, so we'd have to find a different one for you... perhaps 'heel' would work?"

Brow climbing into his bangs, the daiyoukai flicked the end of his topknot over his shoulder and grinned wickedly at her. "Ah, but then, if I had a collar, so would you. What do you think I would make your command be?"

"Knowing you, it would be something perverted," she sighed.

His eyes twinkled. "I was thinking along the lines of 'roll over'," he said. "What do you think?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and growled. "Very funny, Mattaki. Roll over. Huh. As if."

He turned his head and looked at her over his shoulder from his spot near the fire, heat flaring in his gaze again, and before she could say a word, he pounced, his big hands cradling her as he lowered her body to the floor of the cave, warm due to its nearness to the flames.

Leaning down after staring into her eyes for several long seconds, he nuzzled into her neck, brushing long strands of sable locks back over her shoulder as he did so. Inhaling deeply, his beast purred at the scent that he was so addicted to, the sound nothing more than a deep rumble that echoed through the cave.

"But you will roll over for me, miko, this very night, I promise you that," he growled heatedly. "And you will do it with no fight, now that you finally understand what this Mattaki has been trying to explain to you since the beginning."

Kagome inhaled sharply as his words triggered a meltdown inside her; he was correct in every aspect – she would roll over for him... anytime he asked it. She couldn't do anything else.

When he had pulled her into his mind, trying to show her what he meant by instincts, and how he saw her, she'd been stunned when she'd realized that she was feeling everything he was – and that she was _understanding_ it, as well. Just as though she were youkai herself, suddenly, every word he'd spoken to her made perfect sense, and the relief she felt was almost overwhelming.

She really was his soul-mate, and she now perfectly understood why she'd completely turned literally overnight from loving Inuyasha, to desiring his father with every part of herself. He'd been totally correct when he'd told her that she'd already started letting go of his youngest son, but that she'd been able to continue to fool herself because she still loved Inuyasha, and always would – just in a different way.

That explained that quite well – but there was still her reluctance over Mattaki himself.

First, her worry that it was all happening too fast. She'd come to realize the moment he'd opened his youkai instincts to her that when it came to two souls that were really one, there was no such thing as too fast. Upon meeting, those two souls would try to recombine into one – instantly. And there was nothing wrong with that – after all, since they were already one, it wasn't like they were going to find themselves hating each other.

The next thing – and in a way, the most important thing – was the domination issue. He had such a forceful personality, she was afraid he would overwhelm her, and all that made_ her_ Kagome would be drowned in all that made _him_ Mattaki.

Her foray into his being had also taken care of that fear. She had seen clearly in him that he had no desire for her to become a simpering, mindless drone of a female, or a pale copy of him. Part of what attracted him was her independent and strong-willed nature, and though he would always be alpha, only she was anywhere near him in strength of will, and he liked it that way. She found that submission and domination wasn't about breaking her, but was more about her accepting him as her alpha as she would never accept another.

That was something that she could understand... and if she were one hundred percent honest with herself, the thought of being dominated by Mattaki in such a way was enough to send her body into a total meltdown, anyway.

Mattaki grinned to himself as the scent of her arousal filtered through the cave. _Just a few more hours, and she will be mine, _he thought. _I can be patient for that much longer._

Licking a path from her neck to the shell of her ear, he nipped it, then pulled away and sat up, pulling her up with him. "It is a good thing that you will be mine this night, little onna – I do not think I could stand to wait any longer."

Kagome blinked, then looked at him, and shook herself, trying to wake her mind back up from the sensual haze he'd put her into, and had to agree – it was a good thing that this would be done tonight, because at this rate, she'd be knocking him over and raping him. Though, it was obvious he was _more_ than willing...

"Umm... yeah," she agreed breathlessly, blushing. "I'm glad it's tonight, too."

_And I never thought I'd be saying that..._

She paled a bit, then, and the nausea returned, and Mattaki reached over to her voluminous bag into the pocket the medicinal herbs were in, and pulled them out. Standing up, he settled her comfortably on her sleeping bag, then stepped outside and packed one of her little pots with snow so he could heat it over the fire to make her tea.

_Damn that Naraku, _he thought, rage percolating through his system. _Just two more days, and I will have him in my hands. And though I wish to torment him for many days, I will have to kill him more quickly than I would like, so that my mate does not suffer this sickness any longer than necessary._

He shot a look at her pale face, and scowled, then wiped his expression clean, and closed his mind to everything but this one day.

_I will think only of my mate this day, and nothing else. Only her and her pleasure..._

_And my own._

-wWw-

Kagome nervously eyed the dimming light of the day – late afternoon. She knew that he'd told her she'd be his _by _nightfall... and that was coming fast. Plus, as the day had worn on, Mattaki's eyes had gained more crimson than gold – his beast was coming to the forefront.

He was preparing to take his female, and mate and mark her...

A thick, heavy silence had fallen over the small cave as the hour had grown later, and it had only spiked her nerves higher and higher – if this kept up much longer, she knew she'd bolt – even though there was literally nowhere to go.

"Your nervousness serves no purpose, priestess," the beast sharing her shelter rumbled, and she jumped, startled out of her skin. "Why do you fear this so?"

"Now, I know you've taken many women – and I'm sure most of them were virgins at one point or another," she shot back tartly, sarcasm literally coating her voice. "I know I'm not the only one to be affected by nerves in all your experience. In fact, in my time, they actually have a name for this – it's called virginal nerves. Don't try to tell me us ningens have noticed something that has escaped the notice of the great Dog General."

"They did not share the bond that we do – they feared pain at my hands. You should not," he growled back at her. "There is nothing to fear in pleasure, miko, surely you are aware of this?"

Kagome sighed. "It's the fear of the unknown, or maybe I should say the inexperienced. I know about the mechanics of sex, of course-" she flushed hotly, "–but I've never experienced it, therefore, it's frightening. It's a big step, too. Once this happens, my whole future is decided – and there's no backing out. It's momentous."

There came a low, rumbling chuckle, and she looked at him, wide-eyed, as he spoke.

"Would you like me to show you why there is no need of fear?" he asked slyly. Without waiting for a reply, he looked over at her, and she wasn't surprised to see his eyes completely crimson.

Apparently, it was now time – her days as a single woman, a virgin, were officially over.

She gulped, and then nodded, staring at the gorgeous beast before her as though hypnotized.

Mattaki studied her for several moments, and a dangerous smile slipped across his face as he began to gently flare his aura in waves, upping the intensity with every pulse. He kept his eyes pinned on her as he did so, enjoying the effect as she slowly began to melt into a sensually intoxicated puddle.

As the light of the dying day left the cave in steadily darkening increments, he stood and moved slowly towards his prey, looking like nothing so much as the predator he was – only he wasn't after blood this time. No, this time, his lust was for something entirely different.

And so much better, if the truth were known.

Sure, he loved the taste of the blood of his prey, and hunting said prey down, but the taste of his mate... it was by far the preferred ambrosia. This night, he would finally drink his fill – followed by every other night of the rest of both of their endless lives.

Kagome kept her wide-eyed gaze pinned to him, uncertain of just what his next move would be, and she felt the apprehension of the hunted – it was so clear in his eyes that she was just that – it scared her, but it was exciting, too.

She was so tense from that apprehension, waiting for him to make his move, that her nerves were literally screaming with the tension... but he made no move to actually touch her, simply smirking at her, that sensual, mobile mouth almost mockingly beautiful. After a moment, he moved again, and she tensed even further.

He chuckled once more, though it came out more of a deep, beastial rumble, than anything else.

"You look ready to bolt, mate – yet where would you go?" he gestured out towards the cave mouth, indicating the snow, and the several thousand foot drop just outside.

She shivered, then shivered again even stronger. "M-Mattaki?" she asked faintly. "Do you know a way to make the cave warmer?" She blushed, and looked down. "It's already cold, and once I'm not so dressed..." she trailed off, unable to finish that sentence, and the great inu laughed, highly amused.

"So innocent..." he shook his head, then closed his eyes, and began to elevate his aura, but this time, for a different purpose than seduction. Within seconds, a red glow gathered around one hand, and he crouched down, touching that hand to the floor of the cave. Almost immediately, the ground began to heat up, with the effect slowly moving across it, and up the walls.

Kagome watched in awe as the cave glowed and grew pleasantly warm, jerking her gaze back to Mattaki when he stood, and looked at her. "Better, little mate?" he asked softly.

With a nod, she asked breathlessly, "How long will it last?"

"Until I pull my youki back from the rock," he answered casually. "Now... if there's nothing else?" It was clear he was on edge, wanting no more interruptions. She swallowed heavily and nodded again as her tension levels spiked upwards once more.

A wicked, wicked smile spread across his face at that, and he stalked slowly towards her again to stand before her, but as she looked up at him, he didn't touch her, instead circling around her, looking down at her where she still knelt. An appreciative rumble echoed through the warm cave, and then he moved back around to face her.

"This one thinks that you can rid yourself of those heavy clothes, miko," he said softly, almost mockingly. "After all, is the cave not warm enough for you? Or-" he blinked almost sleepily at her, "-perhaps you would like my assistance?"

She choked, then opened her mouth to say something... but she couldn't get anything out, and it was more than obvious that her demeanor was very amusing to the beast.

He knelt before her, reaching out one claw to run just the tip from her chin, down her throat to the edge of her sweater. "Make your mind up quickly, or I will lose patience," he said silkily, a dangerous note entering his voice.

Transfixed by the look in his eyes, Kagome cleared her throat, and asked timidly, "Why do I have to undress, and you're still wearing all that armor and clothing a-and... stuff?"

She squeaked as his eyes narrowed.

"You know what tonight is about, Kagome," he whispered darkly. "I will dominate you – and you will submit to my will. There will be other times for other ways of joining... but tonight... _tonight_, the beast that is who I am at the core is in control. Do not question me again, little onna. Simply do as I say, and allow me to pleasure us both into oblivion."

With a thrill, Kagome's blood heated at his tone of voice, and his words – suddenly she couldn't deny that the thought of him dominating her was almost more of an excitement than she could stand. She nodded shakily, and he growled approvingly.

"S-so," she asked hesitantly, "what do you want me to do...?"

He tugged down lightly with his claw that was poised at the high neckline of her heavy sweater. "Take this off," he said hotly. "For everything that you take off, I will match you, mate."

A jerky nod; she waited for him to remove his claw, then reached to the hem and pulled it over her head, her heart pounding so hard she thought it was going to beat out of her chest; her face flushed with heat as it came off over the top of her head, leaving her in a thin t-shirt, and her bra. She dropped it to the side, and then clasped her hands together, waiting for him to speak – she was too shy now to look up at him.

The beast that was Mattaki rumbled deep in his chest with pleased approval at her obedience, then settled back on his heels, and removed his armor, carefully setting it aside, never once taking his burning gaze off her; though she didn't look up, he knew that she was aware of his eyes on her.

"Now the next thing, Kagome... that other shirt."

_Oh, gods... I don't know if I can do this! I'm so embarrassed! But I have to... _Again, she reached for the bottom of the shirt and slowly pulled it off, letting it fall from numb fingers once she got it over her head.

A louder growl rolled through the cave, and Mattaki's eyes flared at the revealed flesh of her upper body, and the odd, yet somehow _sexiest_ breast binding he'd ever seen. Her lines were clean and elegant, and the undergarment only emphasized that. He leaned forward, unable to help himself, and ran his tongue along the upper edge of the lacy garment. As the taste of her skin hit his tongue, he snarled faintly and clenched his hands into the rock under them, digging deeply into it.

Closing his eyes tightly, he jerked tightly on his own leash; pulling away, he removed his obi, setting it atop his armor, and then to make it fair, removed his haori, leaving only his undershirt on his upper half.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she flicked a shy glance up at him as his haori fluttered to the ground atop their other clothes. Her throat dried... _Oh... _even with his undershirt on, she could see his build, and she was suddenly so overheated, she almost wished it would start snowing _inside_ the cave.

Mattaki could feel the heat that surged from her tiny frame, and with a pleased smirk, he decided to take off his undershirt as well... he wanted to burn her with want for him – the hotter he could get her, the less she'd notice her nervousness.

When Kagome saw his undershirt drop on top of the pile of clothes, her eyes flashed up in shock to stare at him, and she was immediately transfixed, helplessly, she raised a hand to his flesh, _needing _to touch him, just to see if he was real.

In the moment that her hand touched him, both gasped with the scalding fire that erupted between them...

-wWw-

A/N: Okay, so I kinda made myself a liar. I was intending this chapter to be the full lemon, but that didn't happen. This one is going to be the longest lemon I've ever written, I think, so while it began in this one, I find that I've got to go into the next chapter... which will most likely be several thousand words of citrus. Since I had said that this chapter would be the lemon, I will post both chapters together – I don't like leaving lemon flavored cliffies.

So no panic – the rest of the lemon will be up momentarily.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	18. Two Bodies, One Soul

**Chapter 18: Two Bodies, One Soul**

As experienced as Mattaki was in all things sexual, even he was taken off-guard at the intensity of the firestorm that erupted at her touch on his chest. He quickly realized that it was because - while he was experienced sexually – this went way out beyond sexual. This was the joining of two bodies, one soul – a recombination, so to speak, and that was something that he'd no more experienced before than Kagome had.

In this, they were both new... but his youkai blood would lead him through this unknown territory.

While flames flashed in his eyes, he hissed at her touch, and she dragged her eyes up to meet his for a moment. Her own eyes were glazed, appearing almost drugged to the inu Lord. She stared at him with fascination for a moment – then her eyes were almost forciblydrawn back down to his chest.

Pale silken skin stretched taut over the most perfectly defined upper male body she'd ever seen – and being _when _she was from, she'd seen plenty. Perfection didn't even begin to cut it... and like Sesshoumaru, he had markings. The same Prussian blue as his cheek crests wrapped around his wrists, upper arms, and curled over his shoulders, leading to ones that wrapped around his hips and disappeared into his hakama. She'd never seen the like – he was _beyond_ beautiful.

Something primal inside her that she'd never known existed roared to life – and all she could think was _mine_! Her other hand came up and joined its twin running along his body – until he growled loudly and bared his fangs warningly at her.

She lowered her hands instantly, somehow knowing what he wanted, and he lowered his own fiery gaze to her chest, bringing his claws up and swiping through the jointure of her bra between her breasts.

Fire flashed through her body, pooling at the juncture of her thighs at the sharply indrawn breath that came from Mattaki as her bra fell open, leaving her bared to his gaze.

He leaned forward towards her again, every muscle in his chest and arms flexing obediently to his will and drawing her fascinated gaze... until he growled at her, knowing that she wanted to touch again. "There will come a time, miko, for you to touch me – but that time is not now," he snarled. "This is _my_ time to touch _you_. Remove that," he flicked a finger at the remains of her bra, and she rolled her shoulders, allowing the straps to slide down her arms and to the cave floor.

"Good girl," he purred, voice decadent and rich, dark and melting. "You will give me everything I desire this night, woman – and I will brand you with my touch, so that no other will _ever_ be enough to move you in any way at all."

He uncoiled himself from his place on his knees, almost flowing back up onto his feet with grace like she'd never seen, and extended a hand, willing her to take it so he could pull her to her feet as well.

She flushed as she noted his eyes glued to her breasts as they bounced a little with the motion as she stood – his eyes glowed even brighter at the sight, and she felt her blood heat and thicken in her veins, heavy and sweet like honey. His obvious desire was like an aphrodisiac, and it was forcing her fear and nerves to the back of her mind. She wanted him to touch her so badly, but as his eyes dragged all over her bare upper body, she could almost begin to swear that she could actually feel his gaze as it swept over her as though it truly was his hands, his stare was so heavy and hungry.

"_Mine,_" he hissed possessively, a heavy darkness evident in his tone. It was a claim, a warning, a promise... if anyone ever tried to come between them, they wouldn't even have a chance to scream before death found them.

She nodded jerkily, instinctively knowing that it was definitely not the time to disagree with that statement. Not that she even wanted to.

"H-hai... yours," she whispered through a tight throat.

A silky, molten expression tightened his features, sharpening his face as something she could only call an alpha look settled there, and he said as he released her trapped hand, "Remove your bottoms, miko – quickly. I lose patience."

She gulped. "Both?"

"You are wearing more than those odd hakama?" he asked, eyes narrowing with displeasure.

"Yes," she said uneasily. "Like my bra-" she pointed at it where it lay on the ground, "-that you cut off – a feminine undergarment."

"Hn." He stared at her for a moment with that same narrow gaze, then shook his head. "You may leave those-" he smirked darkly, "-for now."

Without giving herself any time to think about what she was doing, Kagome unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, not even realizing what effect her movements would have on the daiyoukai watching her with a jealous, possessive gaze – until a dangerous sounding snarl echoed around the cave, so loud that it knocked some of the icicles at the cave mouth down.

Stunned, eyes going wide and defenseless, she looked up at him, and noted his barely controlled gaze welded to her.

The moment her pants were off, he pounced.

Taking her down, he twisted her in mid-air: Kagome blinked in shock when she found herself literally caged beneath the powerful inu's body, on her hands and knees with his chest plastered to her back. Shocked, she inhaled sharply, the heat of his flesh almost burning her.

"Mattaki," she managed to moan out at the feel of him against her in such a dominant position.

She gasped as his large hands settled around her waist, almost yanking her back into his heavily aroused body, and her eyes widened impossibly as she felt the size of that arousal... _Oh, my god! That's never gonna fit where he's wanting to put it! __That's__ not going to fit anywhere in me! _She flinched, and turned her head to look at him, opening her mouth to say something. She was met with a dangerous and feral gaze, and she snapped her mouth shut – it was apparent that he was going to _make_ it fit – she wasn't getting out of this.

_This is going to hurt so badly!_

A yelp was ripped from her as she felt the sudden bite of fangs on the back of her neck. She realized she'd stiffened, and he was taking it as defiance, so she let herself go limp against his grip. After a moment, he released her from his jaws.

"Do not fear me! Nothing I do will harm you, woman. There will be no pain for you, only pleasure – as long as you do not fight me." He was so lost to his beast, that Kagome could barely understand him, but all thought was taken from her as his hands began to roam her front, sliding up from her waist to cup her breasts.

As he caressed them, he rolled his hips into hers, a sound of pleasure and approval rumbling from his chest – a sound akin to a purr... but very much more dangerous. Nipples tightly furled now by his aggressive touches, she whined at the feel of it – this was something she'd never experienced, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

Mattaki, though, knew just what to make of the feel of his woman's flesh in his hands. Desire burned through him, and he lowered his head, running his tongue up her spine as he pushed her raven tresses off over her shoulder. "You taste divine, miko," he growled. "Better than anything this one has tasted in his long life."

Pulling her head around by her hair, he clamped his mouth down over hers, once again rolling his hips against her, forcing a moan from her throat. The moment her mouth opened, he took advantage, his tongue driving inside with a relishing sound, curling dominantly around her own, then stroking against the roof of her mouth. He didn't let her loose until she began to go limp from lack of oxygen.

He curled his hands around her shoulders, then stroked down her arms using just the tips of his claws as she panted beneath him; he chuckled headily when she gasped, and then groaned at the feel of it.

"Do you like the feel of my claws, Kagome?" he asked, darkness twining through his voice. "Knowing that something so deadly, something that tears your enemies to pieces, feels so good when touching you? That my power is deadly to others, but only and ever pleasurable to you?"

"Yes," she hissed, already almost mindless with passion and desire.

He ran his fangs over the back of her neck, applying a little more pressure than his claws were to her arms, and she dragged in a hissing breath. "Good!" he barked out. Forcing her upright with his body, he once more ran his hands back up her arms, and cupped her breasts again. He smirked at the choke that came from the little woman in his arms. "So responsive, Kagome..." he purred. He watched his hands as they rolled and caressed her nipples, enjoying the sight with every dark and wicked bone in his body.

Her head fell back against his chest, eyes closing with the intensity of the feelings his actions were pulling from her more than willing flesh. She whimpered; he growled at the sound. Letting loose of one breast, he slid that hand down over the slight curve of her belly, moving one long finger to toy with the elastic of her panties, he pushed his hand inside them, his fingers flirting with the tiny patch of black curls at the apex of her thighs, before moving down to cup her.

She convulsed with the pleasure, and in an instant, she found herself flat on her back staring up at a beyond feral Mattaki as he ripped through her panties and flung them away from her, startling her.

He stared hotly at her completely naked body as he sat back and removed his boots and then his hakama, never once moving his gaze from her to look at anything else. He was transfixed; just as taken with her body as she was with his. Tossing the last of his own clothing away, he crawled up over her, finally lifting his gaze to stare her in the eye as he lowered his body to hers, pressing them together from chests down.

"Do you feel me, mate? Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked, voice thick with demand. He wanted an answer - _now_.

The moment his body touched hers she arched into the contact, shocked at the feel. "Yes!" she gasped out, almost unable to force any sound at all through her constricted throat.

"Good!" he ground out, pushing himself into her harder, not able to stop himself responding to her need to feel him – or his own burning need to feel her. "Remember this, miko – no one else will ever feel you this way! No other will ever get this close to you. Only _I_ can touch you, taste you, pleasure you, _take you!_"

Her lips parted to pull in much needed air, and he once again took her mouth captive, pressing his will onto her, taking what he wanted – and making her want it, too. It was certain that Kagome had no thought of fighting him, no desire for him to stop – all she knew was that she wanted to give him everything he wanted from her. In that instant, he could have drained her life force dry, and she wouldn't have turned him away.

It was fortunate that he didn't desire to do such a thing; instead, he wanted nothing more than to combine himself with her, become one being again – as their soul had once been before it had been split in two and placed into two bodies.

That was the secret of male and female – those that were true mates. They were originally one being, combined, but then torn apart and placed into two bodies – two bodies meant to _re_combine, bringing that soul back together, binding the two back into one.

He ripped his mouth away from her only once she needed to breathe, and licked and nipped his way down her neck, rumbling his approval when she tilted her head for him – she was submitting just as she should. "Do you understand now, Kagome?" he whispered. "Do you see how good it feels to submit yourself to my will?"

She nodded frantically, still breathless, and he chuckled as he continued nipping his way down her neck, heading towards her breasts, still tender from his earlier manipulations.

When his lips wrapped around a taut nipple, she screamed, though her voice was almost gone already, she couldn't contain the absolute pleasure that dumped through every bit of her body in that instant.

Mattaki suckled for all he was worth, drawing on her flesh as though he were a pup, and she writhed beneath him, desperately trying to move – though she could not have said whether it was towards him... or away. Letting go her nipple, he hovered there over it, simply breathing hotly against it as he spoke, interspersed with licks and fangy nibbles, as his hand caressed down her belly.

"Very soon, mate, these breasts will sustain our child, as this womb will carry him," he growled out deeply, so hotly turned on by that thought, and the accompanying visual, that he had to fight himself not to take her right that instant. As impatient as his youkai blood was, he had plans for this first time with her... and fast wasn't one of them.

Yanking his beast back by its chain, he closed his eyes momentarily, and when he opened them, there was a tiny bit of gold once again swirling within the crimson.

"Spread your thighs, Kagome," he whispered hotly. "Open yourself to me as you never have, and never will, to another."

Mindlessly, she did as ordered, and he shimmied down her flesh, staring into heaven as his eyes lit on the most intimate of the places on her body. _Gods! She smells so __damn__ good! _

Lowering his head, he licked along the seam of her folds from bottom to top, reveling in the choked off scream that came from her mouth as he did so; they had probably heard her in Edo – not that he would have minded. Her screams of pleasure would at the least put Inuyasha right in his place.

He couldn't help the snarl of pleasure that came from his own lips – she tasted even better than her scent gave her credit for... and he hadn't thought such a thing was possible. Spreading her open with both hands, he grinned ferally as he glanced up along the length of her body, only to find her back arched and her head thrown back, midnight locks cascading behind her like a waterfall.

_Beautiful..._

He ran his eyes back down her body to the cleft at the top of her thighs that he was currently spreading open, his gaze openly desirous. Lids sliding to half mast, he lowered his head again, and just tapped the tip of his tongue to her little bundle of nerves, absolutely enjoying her erotic sounds – little whimpers and moans, yips and whines, and choked, gasping screams that came from her mouth as he began to swirl his tongue around her folds.

Kagome couldn't believe what he was doing to her. Of course she knew of oral sex, but she'd never known it would feel like this! If anything, the thought had always kind of grossed her out... but somehow, she just couldn't find it in her anymore to feel that way. No surprise there...

Writhing, inarticulate, completely out of her mind with pleasure, she could do nothing more than lay before Mattaki and react to what he was doing to her. The only thought that came was that it was a good thing that was all he was requiring of her at this point – all of the feelings of what he was doing to her were just too new and intense for her to be able to think of reciprocating – this time, anyway.

The beasts eyes were glowingly crimson at this point, Mattaki almost at the point where Naraku himself could walk in, and he wouldn't even notice. With the last bit of his control, he threw up a barrier around the cave mouth – it would not do to be taken by surprise while mating, and though the possibility wasn't great that something would find them all the way up here... still, better safe than sorry.

Once the barrier flared to life, his control was gone, and his thoughts on nothing more than the female before him. Moving one hand down from where it had been holding her folds open, he slid one long finger into her, careful to keep his claws from harming her, and began to pump slowly, even as he licked and sucked her clit.

His ears were pleasurably assaulted by her moans and whimpers, and even her sobs of pleasure and excitement. He could smell the scent of her tears even over her essence, but he was not concerned – she wasn't crying in physical or emotional pain, but in deep, overwhelming pleasure. It was simply the newness of it all... nonetheless, he reveled in it, all of it, even while he upped the ante and inserted a second finger, and then a third. He wanted nothing more than for her to come – he needed her to do so, because he needed to taste her satisfaction, to let the taste of it melt all over his tongue.

It didn't take too long with the things he was doing to her for it to happen, and within mere minutes, Kagome was standing on the edge of something she'd never even suspected existed – eternity. Just before she was pushed over the edge by her mate's actions, she glimpsed forever... and then her vision inverted, and her body bowed upwards from the bed of clothes she lay upon, even as her interior walls clamped down on the fingers of her male, causing him to howl at the feel of it at the same time she screamed his name to the heavens.

_She's absolutely addictive, _he thought, and then, even as her body went limp with exhaustion, he lowered his magnificent head, and helped himself to more of what he would always crave.

Her.

Kagome could do little more than lay there and let him have his way with her, even had she wanted to, she had no strength to fight him off. One orgasm blended into another, and within the hazy, confused, and pleasure-filled confines of her mind, all she could do was wonder why she'd fought him as long as she had.

Finally, several orgasms later, he pulled away from her and hovered over her, a triumphant expression molding his face, and she, dazed, let her gaze wander over him once more... only this time, she could see past his waist. And what a sight it was.

She'd been quite correct, earlier – he was _way_ too large to be normal... and he even had stripes just _there – _she knewthat once it was her turn to explore, she'd be getting very well acquainted with those particular stripes_. _Until then, however, Mattaki was staring at her expectantly, and almost nervously, fear beginning to cloud her scent, she cleared her throat a few times, then spoke.

"Uhm... is there something I'm s-supposed to be d-doing now?" she asked hesitantly, voice raspy from all her screaming.

"Oh, hai," he purred out. "Get up on your hands and knees, Kagome. It is time – your body is prepared and ready for me... as are _you_."

Kagome blinked, and then what he was saying kicked in, and she flushed, eyes wide. "_Oh!" _she whispered, surprised at her own shock. After all, she should have suspected it... not really because of the inu connotations, but because it was pretty much the most dominant position you could really achieve without tying your partner up.

He growled slightly at her hesitation, and as soon as he leaned back a little, she moved, almost crawling her way into position. She shivered at his erotic rumble – until she felt his manhood brush against her folds... and then the fear came back. He was just so _large!_

He growled more forcefully. "Why do you persist in fearing me? Did I not tell you there would be no pain for you? Do you deliberately mistrust me?" he snapped.

Kagome froze, then whimpered and lowered her top half to the ground, trying to calm him by submitting again. "N-no... but I've always expected pain from my first time – all girls in my time are taught the mechanics of the act, and you aren't in any way s-small," she whispered.

He nudged himself against her folds again, harder this time. "Did that hurt?" he demanded, and she shook her head. "When I take you, it will pain you no more than that did, so let your fear go. I do not like the sourness of it marring your fresh scent."

She was about to ask how he would keep it from hurting, when he began to push into her, and suddenly, she forgot what she'd been about to say – she forgot everything they'd just talked about... everything except the feel of what was happening.

It didn't feel anything like she'd thought it would. True to his word, it didn't hurt... but it felt like she was stretched to capacity, so full that she wouldn't even be able to fall should her legs give out – she'd be held up by his length alone. Eyes widening, she drew in a sharp breath – she felt overfull already, and he was still moving into her. _But it doesn't hurt... it feels so good. _She moaned, even as he continued to penetrate her slowly, coaxing her body to take him bit by bit.

She whimpered again, then froze as his hips finally met the backs of her thighs, indicating that he had finally managed to get himself inside completely. She panted, trying to adjust to the fullness buried within her, when he began to pull back out, the heavy drag of his girth abrading her inner walls. But it didn't hurt, oh no... her mind blanked with the pleasure of it, and she tightened...

Mattaki snarled above her, pressing himself heavily against her back, he latched onto her shoulder, pressing his fangs into her flesh just enough to hold her in place, and then he began thrusting, and Kagome was abruptly thrown into a world of pleasure such as she'd never imagined – hers, as well as his.

She was stunned to find that yes, she was actually feeling his pleasure in the act, and she was just as certain in the same instant that he could feel hers, as well. She choked, trying to speak, but she couldn't, only inarticulate cries of amazement able to get past her throat.

Mattaki was indeed feeling her own pleasure as well as his. They were, after all, soul-mates, and if nothing else convinced him that they were, this would have. This kind of pleasure circuit, endlessly looping between them both only came to soul-mates. No encounter he'd ever had had ever given him the sheer, overwhelming intoxication that this one was. He may as well have been just as much a virgin as she was, because simple sex had never felt like this.

_Nothing _had ever felt like this, and he threw his head back with a snarl as his silver strands broke free from his topknot, cascading around both of them as he continued his heavy pace, speeding up almost helplessly as even his youkai tolerance for sensation was being overwhelmed by what was happening to him.

_She feels so delicious... and she is enjoying my body as much. There will never be any hiding from each other ever... not with this connection. _

"And will you tell me there is pain now, miko?" he hissed, barely able to get the words out, his jaw was clenched so tightly.

Kagome screamed at the sensations bombarding her body and soul as he pounded into her, hearing his question, she still couldn't answer him, her mind incapable of processing anything more than the endless pleasure. All she could concentrate on was the tightening coil in her belly. She felt like she was going to explode, and when he pushed her legs apart more fully, opening her to his penetration even further, she tightened impossibly, her orgasm catching her completely unawares.

Her mind dissolved into whiteness, the shout from the male above her only extending the waves of her orgasm. After several long seconds, her body collapsed limply under her male, but that didn't stop him, he merely rode her body down, still thrusting into her forcefully, teeth still embedded in her flesh. She was amazed that he hadn't broken the skin, even as lost in his pleasure as he was.

Nonetheless, all she could do was lay beneath him, and enjoy his body's domination of hers. She lost track of time, and the orgasms she'd had, but he still wasn't done, and as deep as she was in the haze he'd put her in, she didn't even attempt to argue the point, nor did she even try to move, simply allowing him to do whatever he pleased with her.

She'd begun to wonder in some corner of her mind if it would ever end, when she felt him shift behind her, and then he pulled away, causing her to hiss in shock at the empty feeling his withdrawal left behind. He simply turned her over and positioned her on her back, before covering her once again with his body, slowly penetrating her core again. She moaned, her head going back at the feeling of him going back inside and filling her up so sweetly. "M-Mattaki," she whimpered, and bared her throat when he growled at her.

"Open your eyes, and look at me," he demanded sharply. As she did, he began to move again, only this time, his aggressive pace from before was slower, sweeter. Every thrust seemed to seat him deeper inside her, until she could swear he was touching her soul... making love to every part of her, not just her body. His hot, possessive gaze didn't move from hers, crimson now swirling with gold as some of his control came back.

"Do you know what you are to me, Kagome?" he rasped. "Can you see? Do you feel our souls binding together?" He reached down and pulled one leg up over his waist, his large hand smoothing over her thigh, and she cried out breathlessly as he stroked over something inside her that suddenly tripled the pleasure she was feeling from his heavy, deep strokes.

"Feel me, love me, _accept me_, miko. Open yourself to me, combine your soul with mine, tie yourself to me as you will never be able to do with another!"

With a scream, she convulsed beneath him, feeling him reach inside her with himself, even as she could feel her soul taking a place inside him. It was a strange duality – she felt as though she were in two places at once even as her pleasure raged on. With a ringing howl of conquest, Mattaki rode her orgasm for all he was worth, his own following on the heels of hers as he stiffened above her, his head flying back as his body emptied into hers, every muscle in his body clenching as his release swept through him.

Kagome could feel his orgasm as though it were hers, his seed exiting his body, even as she could feel it entering hers. She knew instinctively that this was something different – she'd never heard sex described like _this_...

Teeth gritted almost painfully tight, Mattaki let his head drop forward as his orgasm raged, finally slumping a bit as the madness began to recede. What didn't change, however, was that strange sense of duality – of being in two places at once. It was almost disorienting in a way... but welcome. He could feel every bit of his new mate as though she were another limb – and he knew she felt the same thing.

Shivering at the feel of it, he rolled off to the side, pulling her with him until her head lay on his chest, and he sighed, beyond satisfied. Rubbing a hand down her sweaty back soothingly, he asked, "Do you, Kagome?"

She tilted her head slightly to look up at him, her eyes still hazy with pleasure, and frowned slightly, a bit confused for a moment... and then, her brow smoothed as the new link in her soul with his, answered her question for her. She nodded shakily. "How could I not? I don't think this bond between us will allow for any misunderstandings or uncertainties, ever. I can feel myself in you... and you can feel yourself in me, can't you?"

Her question was really rhetorical... because with as close as they were now aligned, soul to soul, there was no need to answer.

For that matter, there were no longer any _other_ questions between them, either.

-wWw-

A/N: Okay, this damn lemon came out to a total of almost six thousand words. This is the longest one I've ever written, and all I can say is I'm glad it's OVER! I wasn't planning it to be quite that long – but Mattaki wouldn't cooperate. Damn inu and their damn insatiable sex drives...

At any rate, if I can keep said insatiable inu from pouncing on Kagome too much in the next chapter, we might actually start to get to some Naraku torturing action – we'll see how that goes.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	19. A NeverEnding Circle

**Chapter 19: A Never-Ending Circle**

Kagome opened her eyes and stared for a moment at the light hitting the walls of the cave, then blinked, blushing, as memories of the night before played out in technicolor _and_ surround-sound in her mind.

_I can't believe I did those things! Though..._

She felt her body stir just at the same moment as she registered the distinctly male body wrapped around her tighten its hold on her. _It __did__ feel really, really good. _

Something else occurred to her, then, and she frowned, surprised. _I haven't taken any medicine since yesterday, and yet I feel fine. How is that possible?_

"Mattaki?" she asked, fully aware that he was awake.

_He_ was also aware that she had questions.

A deep, contented rumbling met her ears as he hugged her closer to him. "Hai?"

"Why don't I feel sick any more?"

He chuckled, amused. "Because I am able to block much of your discomfort and even pain with our bond. That is also why you felt no pain when I breached you for the first time."

She flushed at the memory. "Oh."

"Come, mate, why still so shy?" he questioned, the amusement in his voice only deepening – though there was another emotion underneath that Kagome at first didn't understand – until she felt it through their bond.

Adoration.

Her mind blanked. Despite everything that had happened since he'd crashed into her life with such force, she'd really not taken in what his feelings for her really were – until now. Now, she couldn't miss it, because he was being blatant with it, not hiding anything at all. In fact, he seemed to be basking in their new bond, enjoying the fact that she was feeling everything he was.

And what she was feeling was nothing short of cherished.

It wasn't anything she'd ever felt before, and she was entranced by it. It was a powerful thing, to be so adored, so cherished... so desired. That such an overwhelmingly powerful male wanted her, felt so deeply and irrevocably for her was something so awe inspiring that all she could do was return his feelings with her own worship of him.

It truly was a never-ending circle, and it felt so good... so right.

Pulling away so that she could sit up, Kagome turned and looked down at her mate with a bemused expression. He was so beautiful, laying there in the morning light, stretched out naked with absolutely no shame.

Something that gorgeous _shouldn't_ be shamed, though, she had to admit – he was too perfect to have anything to be embarrassed about.

He smirked at the knowledge of the things she was thinking. "Perfect, koi? Hardly, though it pleases this one that you think so. I am certainly perfect for _you, _ne? As you are perfect for me." He folded his arms comfortably behind his head, basking in her admiring gaze as it swept over him from head to foot. He allowed his own gaze to wander over the beautiful woman sitting next to him, from her tousled ebony locks to her satisfied, sleepy blue eyes, down her body to other spots of great interest to him.

She flushed deeply; he laughed. With a frown, she asked, "Is it always going to be this way? Will I never have any privacy in my own mind anymore?"

He cocked a brow at her, a smile lingering on his sensual lips. "What is it that you want to hide from me, my sweet?" he asked mockingly. "Does the thought of me always knowing your mind bother you?"

She huffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest; that caused him to frown as part of his view disappeared. "Just answer the question, Mattaki!"

Shaking his head, he sat up and removed her folded arms, then laid back down. She narrowed her eyes at him, turning so red the color touched the tops of her breasts as he grinned, pleased.

"The bond can be toned down, Kagome," he chuckled, "until there is nothing more than a comforting sense of the others presence – a warmth, if you will. That can never be escaped from – we will always know where the other one is. But thoughts and the like can be kept separate if you choose."

With that, he began to filter the bond closed a bit on his end, watching closely as her eyes widened at his withdrawal. She gasped. "Oh! I see now," she said, and proceeded to block her side a little, as well. Mattaki frowned inwardly – he didn't like the feel of it, though he would admit that the odd sense of duality could be awkward at times – and most especially when he was about to do something he knew she wouldn't like.

Like the plans he had to torture the spider to his death – with the things he had planned, it would take days, and since he could now keep Kagome from feeling ill while he did so, he had every intention of dragging the spider's death out.

While he was, mostly, an honorable being, the things that Naraku had done, had precluded any charitable feelings on his behalf from interfering – the spider would suffer before he would be allowed to die.

Mattaki felt no remorse over this fact; nor did he feel any guilt. But he was well aware that his tiny mate would not approve – so she did not need to know the details, simple as that.

With a light sigh, he noted her discomfited expression, and smiled, knowing she didn't like the separation of minds any more than he did – it was clear that it wouldn't be often that their bonds were dampened down. He met her gaze as he opened it back up, and inwardly, his smile widened as she reciprocated, sighing in relief as his presence and mind flooded back over her.

"I... it's strange," she said softly, "but... even though we've just bonded, I... feel strange – _wrong_ strange – when you close it off." She looked away, a light scowl on her face. "This is... going to take a lot of getting used to, you know. And then we still have to deal with Naraku, and take him to Kaede to be purified."

Narrowed eyes greeted her words, eyes tinted red once again as the great beast within Mattaki stirred at her words: It did not like that another had infected her with his essence – she belonged to _him_.

"Naraku is my problem to take care of, Kagome, and I will not tolerate any interference on that score by anyone. You, because of Inuyasha's foolishness, cannot battle him, anyway," he said, in response to her suddenly annoyed expression.

"I know," she growled, eyes shifting to the side with irritation flaring in them. "And that really cheeses me off. I mean, I wanted to get him, too!"

"Protecting you, and gaining vengeance against those that have harmed you in any way, mate, is my prerogative. I will not allow you to take it from me." His voice was stern, demanding, and she flicked her gaze back to him, startled at the rumbling sound of his beast in his voice – and the deepening red in his eyes. She knew not to argue as soon as she saw that, and simply pouted, grouchy that now she couldn't even get her own revenge – it was all Mattaki's right from here on out.

She rolled her eyes as she realized, however, that despite the serious topic, her mate's eyes had not once left her chest, and she reddened again as she noted his pleased look as her breasts bounced openly.

_Typical male, _she huffed to herself. _Look at him, laying there all satisfied like some conquering warrior, demanding things and staring at me like that. And... oh, wow... he really is so large, _she gulped, watching his manhood twitch and then begin to rise.

She glanced up at his face quickly, frowning at his arrogant expression – he was completely relaxed, not embarrassed at all that she was watching him get hard – or that she knew he was staring at her body, and that that was what was _making_ him get hard. Her eyes widened as his muscles suddenly tensed, and he slowly began to sit up and reach for her, a wicked light in his eyes.

_Eep! I guess it's time for me to become more acquainted with those other parts of his body, _was her last coherent thought for some time.

And what a time it was...

-wWw-

Mattaki pulled on his haori, and smiled down at the sleeping body of his mate, well-pleased at the way things had gone in the last few days.

Yesterday had been the best day of his life...

Kagome was irrevocably his mate, and his foolish younger pup could do nothing about it – nor could the disgusting spider hanyou. Speaking of which... Naraku was about to find out that things were not going to go his way.

With his mate deeply asleep, and he'd made sure she would be for some time to come, he was ready to go looking for the dark hanyou, and once he found him, Naraku's own personal hell would descend.

He would enjoy tormenting him for the next day while he and Kagome rested here, in their mating cave, and then once they left and headed back, he would torture and torment the hanyou as he saw fit over the next several days... by the time he'd have grown bored with the whole thing, Naraku would be begging to die, and he would finally oblige.

Then he and his new mate could get on with living their lives...

Of course, there was still the matter of his youngest pup to deal with. And dragging Naraku's dead carcass to the elder miko so he could be purified – only then would his miko's body be rid of the spider's essence. Until that was done, she could not use her purifying energy, because it would attempt to purify Naraku's blood and miasma from within her, making her very ill.

Oh, it wouldn't kill her, but she would definitely suffer, and he didn't want that for her. And since this mess was Inuyasha's fault, he would be punished for it.

_I will have to take him out and establish my dominance on him. If I had not died when I did, he would have grown up with the knowledge of who was alpha, but since he did not, I have to force him to submit. Since he is so aggressive, it will mean a battle, because I can bet he will not back down on his own._

He glanced at his sleeping mate's peaceful, contented face, and sighed. _She will definitely not like this... but it must be done. I only hope she realizes that I will not kill my own pup. If she thinks that I would, she will not be amenable to birthing me any pups, and I want that with her. I want many._

_Perhaps I should just speak to her about this? Or... no. I think I will explain things __after__ Inuyasha has submitted. That way, she cannot interfere._

He stepped out of the cave, allowing the cold air blowing along the ridgeline to wake him fully from his rather drowsy state, smiling at the invigorating feel of it. Too cold for his dainty mate to withstand for long, the chill air at this elevation merely served to make him feel good, and he inhaled deeply as he stared out over the lands from his perch.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his great and terrible spirit loose to search the lands before him, looking for one being in particular – Naraku.

It was time.

-wWw-

Sesshoumaru paused in his step as he felt the spirit of his father touch him, and then pass by, spreading outward across the lands with a searching intensity, and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

_So... he searches. For what? _He shook his head, silver locks swaying in the cool breeze of the day. _For Naraku, of course. It seems that father has decided that it is time for the spider to pay for his attack on the miko. It will be interesting to see what happens now..._

Even as he thought to himself, Sesshoumaru could scent the first faint traces of the kumo hanyou entering the far reaches of Inuyasha's forest, and blinking his golden eyes open, a cold gleam appeared within.

_The spider is truly a fool, thinking to beard my father in his den. There will most certainly be much bloodshed over this – I do believe I will enjoy watching to see just how father destroys Naraku._

_It is no odds that that is what he has in mind, of course. Total, complete annihilation._

_Father never did do things by halves..._

_A lesson that Inuyasha also needs to learn._

-wWw-

Mattaki's eyes opened, gleaming sadistically as he caught the signature of his enemy moving towards the village his son's group called home. _So... he still thinks that Kagome is there. More fool him..._

With a great deal of pleasure he waited for the spider to make his move. Naraku was planning to get close to the village, then attempt to take Kagome over using his blood in her system. He was probably planning to take her, thus holding her hostage over he, Mattaki.

Unfortunately for the foolish kumo, the Inu no Taisho was fully trained in all sorts of power, and the uses of each. He was about to find that out - the hard way.

Patiently, he waited for the spider to get himself into position, and then make his move, not feeling any need to fidget – after all, he had enough patience to awe a saint, and so he simply sat, enjoying the brisk air and the beautiful view. It was no hardship, after all, to let the spider hang himself.

The moment he felt the tugging from within his mate, he snapped his own energy tight around the foreign youki attempting to take her, and poured a measure of burning, acidic fire through the kumo hanyou's own flesh, enjoying every bit of the high-pitched shrieking he could almost hear outwardly as Naraku screamed in pain inside his own mind.

Wrapping his own youki around the now subdued male's, he forced the kumo to turn around, and head straight for his position, intending to place him in a cave a half-mile away from the one his mate slept in. Once that was done...

_How does it feel, spider? To have your own body taken and used against you? Entertaining, is it not? _He chuckled, an ominous sound in the cold air, and watched idly as a dark speck grew slowly into the furious, struggling form of Naraku.

"Struggle all you wish, it will avail you nothing," he called out almost pleasantly to the captured hanyou as he neared. "You thought to go against me and mine, and for that, you will pay."

Naraku glared furiously, enraged almost beyond reason that he had been brought to this point – he had most of the jewel, and its power was availing him nothing!

Teeth clenched tightly, he managed to grit out, "It is only a matter of time before I find a way to break your hold, dog, and then I will have my vengeance."

Mattaki cocked a knowing brow at him, not bothered at all by his threat. "You will find that you will not escape me, ever. This is the way your life will end, hanyou. My blood desires your suffering, to appease it for the attack on my mate. I intend to sate myself on your pain until I am bored – and then I will allow you to die."

He held his hand up, giving a peculiar little twisting gesture, and the jewel flew from Naraku's grasp into his. He stared at it for a moment, then snarled warningly at it, letting it know he had no use for its tainted power, and that he could not be corrupted to its will. "I believe this belongs to my mate," he said, looking up at the spider, who was struggling even harder to get away and re-take the nearly complete Shikon. "I think its return would be a suitable mating gift," he mused.

He glanced down at the now sullenly glowing jewel, then clenched his fist around it, pouring some of his formidable power into his hand, and teaching the treacherous thing that he could not be trifled with. Once it was completely subdued, he tucked it away into his suikan, then looked over at a now silent Naraku.

"Tired yourself out, have you? All that struggling to get away, and I told you it would avail you nothing. I am not even winded at keeping you immobilized, spider." Standing, Mattaki turned and, forming his cloud under his feet, he headed in the direction of the cave that would be Naraku's prison and place of death, throwing a protective barrier over the cave his mate was in as they passed by.

He was well aware that Naraku stared at the cave with a burning hatred as they moved passed it.

"You will lay no hand on this one's mate, ever, hanyou. This is as close as you will ever be to her."

Naraku scowled at Mattaki's back, then a frigid smile swept his mouth – inwardly, at least. _Perhaps I will not, dog... but she will die at my will, nonetheless. _

_And there is nothing you can do to stop it. _

-wWw-

A/N: Finally got it done! My muse has been on drugs, and I caught him, so now he's suffering withdrawals, and isn't functioning very well. It might be a while before I can kick his rear into shape again, but in the meantime, I am attempting to limp along without him.

(In other words, writer's block. I hate that phrase with a passion.)

Amber


	20. A Thousand Different Kinds of Pain

**Chapter 20: A Thousand Different Kinds of Pain**

Mattaki watched, idly flicking his claws, as, by his will and under his power, Naraku was forced into the cave where he would spend his last days. Settling him almost gently against one wall, he focused his energy on the rock surrounding the hanyou's ankles and wrists, literally melting the rock and reforming it around his extremities, almost merging those parts of him with the cave itself.

Once he was satisfied with the restraints, he did the same to the rock behind the spider's neck, also locking that part of him into the stone – and enjoying the pained howls of the male as the red-hot rock burned him.

If his mate could see him now, she'd be horrified – his eyes were red, and his black blood was running just below the surface, as the beast within all youkai reveled in the agony of his enemy.

Mattaki sent the spider a feral grin, his red eyes lighting the cave, they glowed so brightly with bloodlust. "Are you not enjoying yourself, hanyou? After all, I'm positive you have stood in my place plenty of times, destroying lives and giving pain to those you wanted to. Care not for experiencing the other side?" he asked mockingly.

After a moment's silence, in which nothing was heard but moans of pain from Naraku, the daiyoukai continued. "That is too bad, then, for you. Because this is merely the very beginning."

Naraku opened his eyes, and glaring at Mattaki with absolute hatred, he spat out, "How simple – you're going to grant me death, I suppose, as punishment?"

The daiyoukai laughed, actually amused. "Do you think I would just _give_ you death? Not at all, Naraku. For you, I will not have it so _simple," _he mocked. "Death is a privilege that you must _earn. _And you _will_ earn it, you pathetic waste of life, that I guarantee. But it will be a long and very agonizing journey for you, make no mistake."

Every muscle in Naraku's body snapped taut as a he felt as though a thousand knives were being forced through his body, slicing him to shreds.

He screamed, jerking against the new restraints as his body continued to tell him that he was being cut – only there was no knife or sword – and no blood.

It didn't matter, however. All that counted was the pain.

Mattaki grinned dangerously, fangs displayed as his eyes began to glow even more.

_Oh, yes, hanyou... I will enjoy this, _he thought. _More than you will ever know._

-wWw-

Several hours later, he made his way back to the cave his little mate was still sleeping peacefully in, quite ready to set aside his bloodlust for a time, and enjoy a lust of a different type. For youkai, quite frequently, battle and bloodletting brought out certain desires of a sexual nature, and Mattaki was currently suffering from just that little problem.

And now, he had a mate to take all that lust out on. It worked well for him, since even thinking of her brought out his passionate side, anyway, bloodlust or not.

The moment he hit the cave entrance he pushed through his barrier, and was stripping his clothes as he headed straight for his still sleeping mate, dropping over her the second he was naked. He eyed her hotly, enjoying the sight of her wrapped in his pelt, but wanting her stripped of anything that could possibly cover her flesh, he surged his youki into it and it slithered out from around her.

The minute it was gone, and she was drowsily blinking up at him, he came down on her, his eyes flashing to red again as the crimson swirled with the gold. Kagome didn't even have time to squeak before he was tasting every inch of her mouth, his passionate kisses sending her straight into a highly aroused state that more than matched his own.

Still...

Kagome pulled away from him, needing air, and eyed him narrowly. "Mattaki," she started suspiciously, "just what has gotten into you?"

He growled at her and yanked her mouth back to his, nipping her lip to get her to open. When she did, he was once more caressing her tongue with his own.

She knew better than to truly resist – she could feel him flooding the now wide-open link with his desire, and she knew he wouldn't be tolerating a question and answer session beforehand. She'd just have to wait 'til after. With that in mind, she gave in, wrapping her arms around him and running eager fingers down his spine as he trailed kisses away from her lips and over to her ear, biting down on the tender flesh just enough to draw a gasp from her.

He didn't linger, instead moving down her throat to nibble on her pulse point before moving swiftly down her upper chest to linger on the swells of her breasts.

Kagome did nothing to fight him; instead, she thrust her flesh towards him, welcoming his every touch and urging him on. His own heated passions had sent hers flaring, and she didn't want a long-drawn out session of lovemaking – she wanted fast, hot, and hard.

Mattaki was most willing to oblige. Rolling over, he placed her above him. "Sit up, Kagome," he growled out. "I wish to watch you." His eyes burned as he watched her obey him, locking onto her breasts as they bounced with her movements as she began to lower herself atop him.

They both gasped at the feel of it, but impatient, Mattaki grabbed her hips and slammed her down as he thrust upwards, impaling her atop him. She cried out with the ecstasy of it; he simply howled his pleasure, their cries combining as he guided her to ride him, hard.

"That's it, mate, give me all of you," he snarled, enjoying the most erotic sight he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing in all his long lifetimes. The vision of her, his beautiful mate, head thrown back and black-as-night tresses brushing across his thighs, sending his overstimulated nerves into near meltdown.

Snarling, he began to thrust harder, feeling both her end, and his, coming, as that sharing of each others pleasure fed their need, spiraling it out-of-control. Hips pistoning far past any human male's capacity, he roared as Kagome screamed out, his body melting into her as she in turn, melted for him, slumping down as her orgasm drained her completely to lay on an equally drained Mattaki.

Almost sobbing for breath, Kagome let a breathtaking smile brighten her face as she looked up at him through her lashes. He was magnificent in everything – spirit, heart, looks, and power, and she still couldn't believe he'd become so addicted to her, of all people.

But she wasn't about to argue as he returned her smile, brushing back her damp locks from her face tenderly as she slowly sat up. His brow rose, though, when he noted an almost mischievous flash in her eyes.

"Okay. So, now that your done, what was up with all that?" she asked.

Mattaki breathed out slowly, a somewhat mocking smile crossing his face. "Do I need a reason to seduce my mate? Must I have an explanation every time I come to you?" he asked lightly.

Kagome frowned at him. "Now, you know better than that. Don't go putting words in my mouth. I was just curious about the way you seemed so... _needy_, almost. It doesn't seem to be what would be normal for you. And then, even though the bond was completely open while we were, uh-" she flushed, "-doing _that_, you closed it a bit immediately afterwards. Why?"

He shook his head, and chuckled. "You have such a suspicious mind, my miko. Why would I not be needy, as you said, when I am with you? I _do_ need you. As for the bond, during _that," _he teased, "it should always be open to its fullest extent – but were you not the one that pointed out that at least _some_ privacy would be appreciated at other times?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and huffed. "Always with the slick answers, Mattaki. Fine – you have good points, I won't question you further." She slitted her eyes even more. "But don't think I'm stupid enough to think those answers are the _only_ ones. There's a reason for the way you were when you came in, and the fact is, you're keeping me on the downside of the bond because there's something you're up to that you don't want me to know about. Just so _you_ know - I'm not fooled."

Both brows disappearing into his bangs, Mattaki stared up at his mate, amused at the warning tone in her voice – and turned on.

_So feisty, Kagome... _

He sat up and pounced.

-wWw-

"Kagome, mate, it is time to wake up," Mattaki murmured, slowly caressing her smooth skin as she stretched and yawned, blinking up at him sleepily, innocently. _She still carries that air of innocence, despite what we have spent the last several days here doing, _he thought. _Apparently, she will always be this way._

"What?" Kagome yawned. "Why do I have to get up right now?"

"Because it is time to head back to the village. There are certain things-" he frowned darkly, "-that I need to deal with."

She stared at him for a minute, then nodded, rolling over and sitting up, she looked around for her bag. Good thing she'd brought plenty of clothes... and warm ones, at that.

Mattaki also sat up, then moving quickly, managed to get himself dressed and ready to leave before Kagome had even finished pulling her clothes from her bag. She looked over at him, then scowled.

"That's absolutely no fair," she grumbled. "Nobody should ever look that perfect without spending hours getting there." With a sigh, she ignored his laugh, and finished dressing, then moved to the remains of the fire that had finally gone out sometime overnight. Not that it mattered – Mattaki's youki had kept the cave warmed.

Crouching, she grabbed the last bit of rabbit that was left, and taking a chunk for herself, she stood and handed the rest to her mate. "Since we're leaving now, I guess a cold meal is the best we're going to get."

Taking the rest of the rabbit, Mattaki cocked a brow. "It is just as filling cold as it is hot, woman." Moving to the cave entrance, he waited for her to grab her bag, and take one last look around the cave to make sure she had missed nothing, then dropped the barrier. Crouching down for a moment, he placed his hand on the rock of the floor, and pulled his youki from it.

The instant cold was a shock to Kagome, who sucked in a startled breath, and almost coughed at the frigid air.

Mattaki shot her a sharp glance, then held out his hand commandingly. "Come, Kagome. We leave now." Pulling her into his side protectively, he wrapped her in his pelt, letting it weave itself all around her. Forming his cloud under their feet, he raised them into the sky, and turned, heading for Edo.

He could have chosen to form his energy orb, and transport them there instantly, but it would take energy away from what he was wanting to do – torture the spider. Now that he'd steeped the hanyou in his energies, he could reach out and torment him from anywhere – it just took some concentration, which, in his orb form, couldn't happen. This way, though...

The whole time they were traveling, he would be raining down harm on Naraku. And even better, he could do it all while holding his mate in his arms... and the spider wouldn't even know.

-wWw-

Mattaki reached out with his youki, and allowed a part of his spirit to form in the cave, a smirk crossing his lips at the reaction of the spider.

"What is wrong, hanyou? Did I startle you?" he taunted.

Naraku snarled at the baiting tone of the daiyoukai he now hated more than any other. "I care not to hear your worthless voice," he hissed. "Do your worst!"

With a sadistic chuckle that was filled with malicious amusement, Mattaki said, "Very well. Remember, you brought this on yourself." With that, he approached the spider, and using a single claw, ripped his clothing from him, leaving him naked before his tormentor.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the daiyoukai, startled. "You are a spirit! How can you affect your surroundings?"

A smile that was all teeth and fangs settled on Mattaki's face. "Not all of us need to rely on a false jewel for power, hanyou," he said, silkily. "I have my own power, and there is very little that I cannot do."

A feral crimson sparked in his eyes, then, as his grin widened, fangs glinting with obvious threat. Reaching out with his claw again, he very precisely sank it into the spider's skin just at his collarbone, just deep enough to get through the first two layers of skin, and then dragged it down, slowly, enjoying the pained hiss from his enemy.

Holding his gaze on the spider's face, he lifted his claw, then repeated what he'd done on both arms, then on his legs, leaving long, bloody marks decorating his flesh.

"Is that all you've got?" Naraku snarled, in pain, but not nearly the worst pain he'd ever been in.

Mattaki chuckled. "Think you that this is all there is to your pain? Think again, hanyou. This is merely the very beginning." Holding his hand palm up, he smirked as a strange, caustic green mist formed above it, and then he leaned forward just a bit, and blew on the glowing ball.

Naraku's eyes bulged as the ball hit his flesh, spreading out to cover him completely, a scream of shock and pain leaving his throat as his body arched away from the rock. But he moved too violently forward, and the rock banding his throat suddenly cut off his breath, as well, choking his voice off and killing the scream.

In agony, he was blind to the satisfied gleam in Mattaki's eyes before he faded away, leaving the hanyou to several hours of suffering. The acid he'd coated Naraku with was potent, and would soak into the slices in his flesh, leaving him feeling as though he were burning in a fire – but suffering for a lot longer than a being did when it was a true fire.

In a true fire, a person was in utter agony, true – but only for about eight seconds. And then the flesh was completely burned away, and so were the nerves, leaving a person unable to feel anything more as they simply burned away into death.

This acid wasn't that way. It would assure the same suffering as a fire – but for several hours.

And this was only the beginning.

He knew all sorts of tortures, ones that had been used in many different countries and cultures, and he only performed the best of them – the ones designed to wring the utmost pain from its victims – but slowly. Because if you went too far, too fast, a person could die from the pain alone. He was a master at judging just what a being could take, and still live – at least, for a time.

Naraku, even as a hanyou, was strong, due to his stolen youki, and would last, if handled right, for several long days.

Mattaki planned to wring every bit of suffering from the being that had destroyed so many lives, that he could never pay a high enough price to clear the debt.

The spirits of his latest victims, the ones that had followed him from the last village he'd destroyed, agreed.

They all began to gather around the bleeding, tortured hanyou, waiting like vultures for his pain to end, and for him to die. Then they would be able to get their vengeance.

But they were content to wait, for now, to gorge themselves on his torment.

Others would most likely gather, as well, as Naraku's agony called to the spirits of those he himself had tortured and killed.

_Writhe and scream out, Naraku, _they whispered. _Let us feed from your pain._

And the hanyou obeyed.

-wWw-

Mattaki was more than satisfied with the beginnings of his revenge. _He will have to earn his death from me – it will be a __privilege__ by the time I am done with him. _

He was well aware of the gathering spirits of those Naraku had destroyed, as well – the spider was going to suffer greatly before death, and then even death would be no escape, because those spirits would be waiting on the other side of death to take their own vengeance.

_Naraku wa baka desu... he thought he could do any evil thing he pleased, and pay no price. The gods would never allow one such as he ultimate power, because sooner or later, he would become bored with his total control of the world, and try for the heavens._

With that last thought, he turned his mind to another task – the domination of his youngest son. There would be a battle, because, hanyou or not, the boy had inherited his own stubborn nature, refusing to back down from a challenge – ever. That was okay for him, as he had the power to _be _alpha, however, for Inuyasha, sooner or later, that propensity would get him killed.

It had almost come at his own hands, and possibly still would, if the boy didn't back down and leave Kagome alone. One more stupid stunt like he'd already pulled...

He glanced down at his little mate, not surprised to see her lost in her own thoughts, and with a slight smile, he opened the link between them back up a little – he'd closed it a bit after their last encounter early this morning, not wanting her to be exposed to what was happening with Naraku.

Truthfully, he had no qualms with telling her what he was doing – he'd already let her know what he was planning to do with their deadliest enemy, but he didn't want her to actually experience it. Knowing, and seeing, were two different things, and something like that would only taint her pure soul.

He would never allow such a thing.

As the link opened, he was surprised by where her thoughts were – her friends in her own era. _Why is she thinking about them, I wonder? _

"Kagome?" he queried softly, and she glanced up at him, surprised.

"Huh?"

"Why are your thoughts on your friends in your own time?"

She blushed, then, and her eyes shifted away. His own narrowed – she didn't want to answer him. _Should I open the link completely and read her thoughts? _He was taken aback at her sudden glare.

"Don't even think about it, Mattaki. Remember, some privacy is nice. I should be able to decide what I do and don't want to share."

"What do you fear in telling me this?" he asked, a little confused.

She crossed her arms over her chest, still staring up at him. "I _don't_ fear telling you – I just wasn't sure I was going to," she said. "But since you are so desperate to know, I was simply envisioning what my friends reactions to you would be – it was a rather funny visual. Well," she frowned, "All except Hojo."

There was a rather loud growl as they began to lower to the village sprawled out before them, though neither noticed their surroundings. They were too busy staring each other down.

"And what is this _Hojo_, to you, mate?" he asked pointedly.

_Uh-oh, _she thought. _Maybe I shouldn't have thought of him. After all, Mattaki still has to deal with Inuyasha. I don't need him trying to get through the well to kill someone else he thinks is a rival!_

_Damn dogs!_


	21. Unforgivable

**Chapter 21: Unforgivable**

Kagome glared at her mate, not looking away even as they landed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Mattaki! _You_ claimed me, so it's not like you need to be worried that I'm going to run off with someone else!" she snapped, exasperated.

"Just because I have claimed you, does not mean that other males will not attempt foolish things, Kagome," he growled back. "What is this _Hojo's_ interest in you?"

Irritated, and not thinking clearly, she narrowed her eyes and said smugly, "The same as yours."

The silence that surrounded them absolutely screamed 'danger', and suddenly, Kagome was seriously rethinking what she'd just said. "Oh, come on, Mattaki!" she threw her hands in the air. "So what? He's got a stupid crush on me. But he _has_ had for years... and yet, I was still single when you came around! Why do you suppose that was? Because _I wasn't interested_ – not then, and not now!"

Her mate stared at her, that air of danger not anywhere near relaxing. "And yet, he still carries these feelings, miko. Why is that? Methinks it might be because you never made your lack of reciprocal feelings _clear_. I will not tolerate such, Kagome. Since you seem unable to make these things clear to others, _I_ will do so. And if the male does not accept my warnings-" his own eyes narrowing predatorially as he cracked his knuckles, "-then I will make sure the message is imparted. _In any way necessary."_

Posture going stiff as her own hands balled into furious fists at her side, she glared at her mate with frustration. "_ARGH_!" she yelled suddenly, face flushing with temper. "What is it with you stubborn, violent inu? _You're all jerks!_"

Mattaki merely folded his arms across his chest, not impressed with her outburst. "Being childish about this will not change this ones mind. You are _my_ mate, and other males attempting to encroach will be dealt with – harshly."

Before Kagome could reply, they were interrupted by shouts from the village, and turning to look, she caught sight of the group running towards them, concerned looks on their faces.

_Oh, great, here it comes, the inquisition, _she thought sourly. She wasn't, however, prepared for the veritable explosion that occurred the moment that Inuyasha came within scenting range.

-wWw-

Inuyasha had run out of Kaede's hut the moment that he felt Kagome and his father's auras, wanting to assure himself that she was okay... and see whether she could forgive his stupidity one more time.

But when he got close enough to scent her... something in him froze, unable to believe what his senses were telling him. Not _wanting_ to believe what they were telling him. "K-kagome... how could you?" he whispered brokenly, staring at her with horrified eyes. Completely forgetting his earlier vow to accept her decision to be with his father, or anyone else, for that matter, he snarled, his youkai blood surging so fast within him that he didn't even have time to fight it back.

"_You! _You couldn't be content with coming back and changing everything I thought I knew about myself and my mother. No... you had to go even further and take Kagome away, too!" he screamed at his father. Drawing his sword, he attacked, not even pausing to make sure everyone was out of the way.

He was met by a barrier that swirled into place around his father and Kagome between one breath and the next.

Mattaki was furious. That Inuyasha had attacked him was nothing. But that he'd let himself get so maddened that he'd attacked with Kagome in the way...

He'd just done something unforgivable and payment would be taken out in blood.

Eyes flashing crimson with rage, he formed his youki around himself and concentrated, mentally directing his great energies to his will. It only took moments before light flared around his outstretched hand, and when it dissipated, he was holding a sword that perfectly echoed his rage. A sword that was singing for its first taste of blood.

Gesturing sharply for his mate to step back, he moved towards his son and dropped his barrier.

"Come, then, Inuyasha, and fight me," he beckoned darkly. "This one will show you why he is alpha!"

"No! Mattaki, Inuyasha, stop!" Kagome screamed, panicked. She was cut off from inside.

_'Mate, you will move to the edge of this field, and stay out of the way!'_

Kagome was shocked, yet overwhelmed by the note of command in his mind-voice, and knowing she had no recourse, she turned and ran towards the others of the group, who'd halted in dismay at the edge of the village. Tears streaming down her face, she dropped to her knees before her friends, too afraid to turn and look.

That changed the moment she heard the first clash of blade on naked blade.

Whipping around, she gasped, hands going up to cover her mouth as she moaned her fear. "_Mattaki, no!" _she pleaded inside her mind.

Her answer came as he blocked the link almost entirely, after ordering her once more to stay out of it.

Shoulders slumping, she watched helplessly as her mate attacked her best friend – his own son – with no sign of going easy on him. And she couldn't see any way to save him from his own foolishness...

She barely responded to the horrified cries of her friends, but when Kikyou landed on her knees next to her with tears on her cheeks, Kagome grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, still unable to look away from the bloody mess on the field.

Inuyasha was not faring well, of course. He could not hold a candle to his father, no matter how powerful a hanyou he was. Mattaki was just too strong. Despite that, the stubborn inu wouldn't give up, or give in, still screaming obscenities as he swung his sword at his father with everything he had.

Kagome could see easily enough that her mate was merely toying with his son, exchanging blows with him for a few moments, then breaking through his guard and slicing him with the blade he held with so much skill.

The sword itself looked so small and delicate against the might of Tessaiga, a slender katana against a transformed fang. Yet the smaller blade was easily overwhelming the larger sword – although that wasn't really so surprising, when she thought about it.

Tessaiga had been created from Mattaki's fang, true – but centuries ago, when he wasn't as powerful as now. And even though Inuyasha had added to the blade, he still wasn't as strong as his father, and so, neither was his sword.

Now, Mattaki's _new_ sword had been created by _himself,_ not forged by a swordsmith, and was formed from the strength and power that he was capable of wielding _now_, in the present time. It was much more potent than his old fang.

Thus it was that Inuyasha, even with the Tessaiga, couldn't even touch his father, and the group of friends watching the battle were becoming panicked – this had to stop soon, or Inuyasha wouldn't survive. But no one could figure out how to do so – Mattaki wasn't listening even to his mate, and Inuyasha wasn't either.

The hanyou was finally on his knees, bracing for another sword stroke, one he might not be able to defend against due to his severe injuries, when Mattaki's blow was blocked by another sword as Inuyasha finally lost consciousness, falling face-first into the dirt and blood below him.

The sword belonged to Sesshoumaru, and as soon as his father's gaze had swung back to gold in surprise, he stepped back, lowering, then sheathing his sword once again as the people watching stared, shocked that he had intervened.

"What is your purpose here, Sesshoumaru?" Mattaki demanded, lowering his own sword as his son sheathed his. "Why did you interfere?"

"The hanyou is brash, but there is no need for you to kill him." He flashed a glance at Kagome, who was once again on her feet, wringing her hands as she stared up at them in hope. "If you had done so, your mate would never have forgiven you."

"Those are not reasons for _you_ to intervene, Sesshoumaru. I asked _your_ reasons."

The younger dai cocked a brow at his father. "The halfbreed's life is mine to take or not. I will allow no other to kill him."

It was Mattaki's brow's turn to climb into his bangs as he took in his oldest son's words. "You are not alpha, Sesshoumaru – or are you challenging me for that place?" he asked, amused.

"No. Nonetheless, his life is mine." Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha where he lay in a pool of his own blood, then turned on his heel and left. As he passed Kagome, he paused for a moment in his step and said, "He needs to be seen to. Father's bloodlust has calmed, he will allow Inuyasha to be taken care of now." Then he continued on his way, no further explanation for his actions forthcoming.

Kikyou and Kagome both didn't even bother questioning it, simply running towards the two at the opposite end of the field, and throwing themselves to their knees by the hanyou's side, the rest of the group running up behind them. It didn't take long to assess his injuries, and now that Mattaki had stopped fighting with him, they could see that while he was severely injured, he would survive, though he would take several days to recover fully.

Kagome completely ignored her mate, furious and frightened over what had just occurred. She couldn't believe he would kill his own son over something like his anger over what had happened with her.

_'It was not simply over that, Kagome – and I would not have actually killed him. But he came very close to overriding my reason with my instincts. I can only hope he understands now who is alpha – I would not want to have to do this again.'_

She cast a glance his way, but didn't answer, instead, demanding that he and Miroku carry Inuyasha to Kaede's hut so that he could be attended to.

Mattaki bowed his head to her crisply, then flicked his sword to get the blood off, and sheathed it. Moving over, he motioned Miroku to back away, then scooped his son off the ground to carry him back to the village.

"Kagome, please pick up Tessaiga and bring it with us – he may need it by his side to keep his youkai subdued," he said, noncommittally.

Sango's brow furrowed as she thought about that. "Wait... why didn't his youkai side come out in your fight?" she asked, as everyone else made sounds of agreement.

"I kept it subdued. I am, after all, his father – and if my fang works to do that, does it not follow that I could do the same? My youki overpowered his, it is an easy enough concept." The big dai kept walking, seemingly unconcerned by the events of the past hour, or the possibility of his youngest son's youkai blood overriding his control.

Kagome was silent the entire way back to Kaede's hut, walking well behind her mate. Despite his assurances that he had no intention of killing his son, Sesshoumaru's interference spoke otherwise; Mattaki was youkai, and alpha, and by his actions, Inuyasha had challenged not only his alpha status, but his right to his mate, as well. That was something that would always call out the youkai blood, and death was _always_ an option.

She knew the whole thing went over the line from reason to instincts, but it still bothered her, and she just couldn't bring herself to look at him right at the moment. She also knew, though, that he wouldn't allow this distance to continue – as soon as Inuyasha was seen to, he would be dragging her off to hash the whole thing out.

That was something she wasn't looking forward to, that was for certain.

-wWw-

"Come, mate. Inuyasha is in good hands with the two miko, you are not needed here at this point." Mattaki held his hand out in an uncompromising manner – it was clear that he would brook no refusal.

Reluctantly, with one last worried glance at Inuyasha, she allowed him to take her hand and pull her to her feet.

Kikyou looked up and smiled slightly at her. "Don't worry, Kagome, he'll be okay. You know how stubborn he is."

She nodded, then followed her impatient mate from the hut.

"Do not apply human morality to my actions, Kagome, it will do no justice to them, and only upset you. I am not human, nor is Inuyasha, though he carries human blood. What happened out there was all youkai," he said sternly as they walked, him leading her in the direction of the well.

"Maybe so, but if Sesshoumaru hadn't interfered... you're not going to go all alpha on him and attack him, too, are you?" she asked, horror beginning to infiltrate her voice as that thought struck her.

He shook his head, silver top-knot swaying with the motion. "No, Kagome, I will not attack Sesshoumaru for this. I will not fight him as long as he does not challenge me. But if he does..." he let his voice trail off warningly, then spoke again. "As for Sesshoumaru interrupting my fight with Inuyasha, I already told you – I would not have killed him, though it would have come very close, I will admit."

Sighing, she looked over at him, a troubled expression on her face. "But _I_ _am_ human, Mattaki, and it's hard... and confusing, to see things like that go on. And then to try to convince myself that it's all okay?"

Expression softening a bit, he met her gaze with an understanding one. "This is understood, Kagome, but get used to it you must. And you will – after all, you have many, many centuries to do so. But I know that it will take time, mate. We will both have to make allowances for the differences between us."

"I know that-" she pursed her lips thoughtfully, "-we are very different. I just hadn't really realized how much different."

"But are we really that different, Kagome? Do not humans also discipline their young? But for youkai, since we are so much stronger, the punishment must also be much stronger to have any hope of getting through," he said wryly. "Can you honestly tell me that just reprimanding Inuyasha would have worked? If it had, then this situation would not have gone as far as it did."

She had to admit he was right, though it was a grudging admittance. It still bothered her, and probably always would – she just didn't like seeing people get hurt. Glancing around, she frowned when she realized where they were headed.

"Mattaki," she asked slowly, eyes narrowed, "why are we heading for the well?"

He paused in his stride, then continued, not looking at her, he said, "I would meet your family, Kagome. It is only appropriate that I do."

Eyes widening in panic, she clutched at his sleeve; he stopped and turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face. "Mattaki, y-you cant! I mean, I'm only seventeen – I'm too young to be, err, mated! My mother will flip! And my grandfather," she moaned, "oh, I am so dead."

He chuckled at her panic stricken words, shaking his head, he pulled her to him by the hand that had caught his sleeve. "Do not fret, Kagome. Your family will not be angry at you. Although-" he shook his head, "-it is odd that you are considered too young. Things are very strange in your world."

"In my time, a person isn't considered an adult until eighteen – though, the legal age for-" she blushed deeply and looked away, "-sexual consent, is sixteen."

"You are not considered an adult until eighteen, but may consent to sex at sixteen? Is that not a backwards statement?" he asked incredulously. He shook his head again. "Your world is _definitely_ strange. That is like saying that you are a child, but can still have sex." He brushed a hand through her bangs, and then chuckled again, loosening his hold on her. "Come, little one. I would like to get this done."

He began to walk again, tugging her after him, and she followed along helplessly, not looking forward to her mother finding out, _at all._

_Oh, I wasn't thinking about things when I agreed to become his mate. I should have waited another year to reach my majority!_

_'I did not give you the opportunity to do so, little miko, nor would I have. I was not, and am not, willing to wait.'_

Kagome sighed. It was apparent that her own decisions didn't really matter too much when it came to certain things – what Mattaki wanted, Mattaki got.

_'Hai, mate. In this, my will prevailed. But you know that I will not be a controlling male – for the most part, you may do as you please, though there are certain things... we will most certainly discuss those at another time. For now...'_

He looked over at her as they reached the well, and pulled her into his embrace once again, before leaping lightly over the edge, and straight into the blue lights of the portal. As the warm lights came up to greet them, he leaned down and took her lips, nipping at her bottom lip until she opened, then he swept in and tasted every inch of her sweet mouth.

When he pulled back, she was flushed and panting, and he grinned. "I imagine that is the first, and probably only, kiss that has ever lasted five hundred years," he said, as they landed in the well on her side of time.

She choked, surprised eyes flying up to meet his mischievous gaze, before breaking out into a rather reluctant smile. "I n-never thought of that, but in a way, I guess you're right. That was a five hundred year kiss... and a really good one, too," she agreed.

He didn't answer, simply propelling them out of the depths of the darkened well and into the shrine building surrounding it before setting her carefully on her feet and letting her go. "Come, Kagome, lead me to your family. I am interested to meet them. When I was here before, I saw them, of course, but I find I am most curious to actually meet those who had such a strong influence on you."

With a sigh, and inwardly flinching as she thought about her family's reactions, she led him up the steps and, sliding the doors open, she prepared to introduce him to her mother and grandfather, and brother.

_I'll probably be grounded until I'm nine hundred, _she thought dourly, ignoring her mate's amusement at the visual in her mind.

_Yup... I'm doomed._

-wWw-

A/N: I'd be panicking, too, if I were her. LOL! But everything will be okay, as you'll see in the next chapter. In that chapter, we'll get a little glimpse of Sesshoumaru's reasons for stopping the fight, and also... Houjo!

Amber


	22. Shockwave

**Chapter 22: Shockwave**

Walking like she was an inmate on death row, Kagome shuffled very reluctantly out of the well shrine, leading her way too out-of-place mate across the shrine grounds towards her house. She did not notice the ripple that crossed his form as his armor and swords disappeared from view, as well as his crests and pelt, leaving him clad only in what would be considered Japanese traditional dress, with no overly unusual markings save his coloring.

While that itself would perhaps attract a bit of attention, it would be less than what his full regalia, along with his pelt, and markings, would attract, should anyone spot them.

Mattaki watched her with amusement dancing in his golden gaze. "Perhaps I should have you go back to the other side, Kagome, and introduce myself to your family without you present," he said, laughter lighting his face at the shocked expression she shot him from over her shoulder. "You look as though you are doomed, and I wish not to meet your family with such an expression on your face. It does not look good, mate," he chuckled.

"Stop teasing me, Mattaki, it's not funny," she wailed. "All this has just been too damn much, lately – it's all happened too fast for me to take in and get comfortable with it all. I don't need you making it worse!"

He eyed her with concern, halting her progress towards the house by the simple expedient of taking ahold of her arm and turning her to face him. "I suppose it would seem overwhelming," he agreed, rather begrudgingly, "though, truly, things happen at their own pace, and it is up to us to accept and simply move on. But things will calm soon, my hana – they are already doing so, and you will have plenty of time to take everything in, I promise."

Kagome was about to answer him; brow furrowed, she pulled away from him and looked up at his face – he had stiffened, and his entire manner had changed – he was reacting as though he'd scented a predator. Her own body stiffening as she couldn't help but react as though threatened, she swept her gaze across the shrine grounds, and went limp with momentary relief when she took in the sight of Hojo topping the shrine stairs.

Then she stiffened again when she recalled Mattaki's reaction to the idea of Hojo having feelings for her, and she began to panic. _Oh, of all the stupid times for him to visit! _She grabbed ahold of her mate's arm and turned his attention to her. "Mattaki, now, just calm down. It's just Hojo, and he's harmless!"

Mattaki swung his gaze down to his mate, and scowled. "_That_ is Hojo? And you think him harmless, mate? That so-called _'boy'_ is not human!"

Needless to say, Kagome was dumbfounded. Turning all her senses on him, she studied Hojo as he ambled towards them, then looked back up at her mate, confused. "I don't sense anything from him, Mattaki – what are you talking about?"

"He hides his aura well – but he cannot hide from me." He raised his voice, then, and addressed the 'young man' who had now seen them, and paused in his step. "So, Kage – you still live, I see. Still hunting humans, despite the fact that they are not much sport?"

The male addressed as Kage pinned Mattaki with his gaze, and scowled angrily. "And here I thought Ryokotsussei had done me a favor and gotten rid of you, Mattaki no Taisho. It appears he failed, however. And that I should find you with my next victim is the ultimate bad luck for me. What is this mark to you, Mattaki? Are you going to interfere with my sport this time, as well?"

Mattaki responded by growling and pushing Kagome, who was completely shell-shocked, behind him. "You will not touch my mate, Kage – this I promise you!"

Kagome clenched her hands in her mate's haori, and drew in a shuddering breath. "I... I don't understand. Who is Kage? Is he possessing Hojo or something?"

Hojo, now known as Kage, looked over Mattaki's shoulder at her with a sneer. "There is no Hojo, you simpleton human," he spat. "He is me. I am Kage. And you were to be my next victim. For centuries I have hunted humans – mostly women, though I have taken some men, as well. And not just from here in Japan, but from all over the world. In England, I was known as Jack the Ripper, and more recently, in America as the Zodaic Killer. Such creative names, don't you think?" he laughed, a sick, dark, twisted laugh that sent chills down Kagome's spine. "And you were to be the start of my next masterpiece, Ka-go-me."

The horror she felt was almost overwhelming. Hojo, the sweet, unprepossessing boy she'd known for so long, was really... this? This... demon? Was he a demon? He had to be... couldn't be human with a lifespan so long. And the bloodlust – she could see a red, evil spark in his eyes as he spoke of his previous conquests. This was far more evil than she had ever seen before – even from Naraku.

"But... but why would you do something like this?" she whispered, still so, so stunned. "And how do you know Mattaki?"

Mattaki growled again, standing strong and protectively in front of her, letting Kage know in no uncertain terms that he would not be allowed to touch her. "This trash was murdering women in my lands, and I caught him and nearly destroyed him, then kicked him out of Japan. It appears he went elsewhere and continued his bad habits. He is simply evil, Kagome, and enjoys blood more than most. He has no control over himself. I think that this time, I need to finish the job I started so long ago, and kill this murderous bastard once and for all."

Kagome couldn't get over the whole Jack the Ripper thing. Even in Japan they had read of those killings in England so long ago. The other, the Zodiac thing, she wasn't familiar with, but taking into account the Ripper thing, she could pretty well guess what it was, and she shivered. _He was planning such a fate, for me? _Horror welled up inside her, and she almost threw up as what had been revealed here finally sank in.

She looked up at the guy she'd thought she'd known for so many years, and shivered at the darkness now bleeding from his eyes at Mattaki's challenge – his whole appearance was changing, and she was horrified suddenly – they couldn't fight like this, right on the shrine grounds.

"_Mattaki, you can't fight him here!" _she yelled into his mind.

"_I will attempt to grab him and take him back into the past – I can fight him there with no repercussions, Kagome. But the first blows will be exchanged here. I am sorry, mate. Go to your family, and keep them inside, away from this." _With that, he tamped down the bond, and moved, faster than the eye could see.

With a shriek, Kagome ran, heading for her house before the first shockwave of conjoined combat even hit, and she only moved faster once it did, knowing her mother and grandfather, especially, would be coming out to investigate. She couldn't allow that, even as her mind spun in dizzy circles trying to take in the repercussions of what had just occurred.

Sure enough, she almost ran into her mother at the top of the steps from the main courtyard to the house, and grabbed her, gasping. "S-stop! Mama, stop! You can't go down there, we have to go back in the house, now!"

Her mother looked at her in shock, but allowed her to pull her back towards the house. Once inside, she sent her daughter a set look, and said, "You'd best explain what's going on out there, Kagome. Do I need to have grandpa call the police?"

She shook her head, still trying to catch her breath, putting out a hand to her grandfather as he shuffled his way down the stairs, shouting about the noise outside. "Grandpa, mama, come into the kitchen and I'll explain it to you. Where's Souta?" she asked, panicked when she didn't see him come running also wondering about the commotion.

"He's at school, dear, now why don't you get to explaining what all that out there is."

Another shockwave rolled over the house just then, and Kagome shot a panicked glance that direction. _Please, Mattaki, hurry up and get him out of here! _"There's a dangerous demon out there, mama, and it's not something you and grandpa can fight. Mattaki's taking care of it, though," she said under her breath, hoping that he would soon get that thing wearing an innocent face out of here, and back into the past, where he could be disposed of.

"And just who is Mattaki?" Mama asked, curious as to why it wasn't her daughter's long-time hanyou companion who was doing the fighting.

She cocked a questioning brow when she caught sight of her daughter's blush, and guilty expression. "Out with it, Kagome. Obviously, something has been going on, and you haven't told us anything about it."

Grandpa nodded, muttering about secretive granddaughters and demons. Mama shot him a look, and his grumbles trailed off.

"Let's all sit down, and then you can get to explaining, Kagome."

With a deep, reluctant sigh, Kagome nodded, and sat down at the kitchen table, not looking at her mother or grandfather. Just as she was about to start, Mattaki's voice came into her mind.

"_I have him in the well, Kagome. I will return as soon as I have taken care of him, koi. I apologize for the damage to the shrine – I did my best to keep it to the minimum."_

Kagome groaned, then sighed again. "Mama, Mattaki has taken care of the demon – he took it through the well. But there _is_ a bit of damage, he said, to the area, and he apologizes for that. He did his best to keep it as small as possible."

Her mother nodded even as her grandfather shrieked and stood up as fast as he could, rushing out of the house to look at the damage to his beloved shrine and moan over every last bit of it. They both watched him go, then Kagome winced when her mother turned back and pinned her with a gimlet glare.

"Start talking, young lady. I want to know everything – and especially why you would know what a person not even in the house was saying to you."

Kagome knew then that she was in for it – and lucky for Mattaki, he wasn't even around. No... she was the one stuck with the explaining...

And she'd be the one stuck with the grounding that was sure to follow.

-wWw-

Sesshoumaru watched Rin as she gambolled happily through a field of flowers, and barely held back a tiny smile at the waves of contentment and happiness flowing from her aura.

Such a happy child – almost incomprehensible to him that she was, considering the background she had. He'd never met a soul like her, he was sure... though...

_She does remind me of someone, though I cannot seem to think who. Perhaps the priestess? Maybe... there are certainly similarities between them. But still... when she first found me, I felt as though I should know her. That is why I brought her back – because she was familiar, though I still cannot fathom why. Maybe I never will... and that is acceptable, too. As long as she is with me, there is yet time to figure it out._

His thoughts turned then, to what he had interrupted between his father and Inuyasha. Despite the many times he'd fought the boy, he'd never come so close to killing him as their father had on that day, and though he'd watched at first, not interfering, when it became clear that his father's control was gone, and Inuyasha's death an increasing certainty, he had come between them before he'd even thought about it.

He'd always insisted that Inuyasha's life and death was in his hands, but the truth was, he could never bring himself to kill the boy – because despite the fact that Inuyasha was his brother – their father was right – had things been different, he would have been _his_ son. If for no other reason than that the boy carried Izayoi's blood, he would never actually be able to kill the whelp – nor allow any other to do so.

His eyes strayed back to Rin, then.

_Know this, Izayoi, wherever you are – I will not allow your son to pass from this life without a fight, if only to honor you. It is the only thing I can give to you now that you are beyond my reach._

For some reason, just at that precise moment, Rin lifted her head and looked at him with a radiant smile on her lips. She held his gaze for several moments, and then looked away, and the moment was lost.

Sesshoumaru stood, and gesturing for his pack to follow him, he walked from the meadow, once more heading back towards the village Inuyasha called home.

Rin, still smiling, followed, just as she always had.

-wWw-

Mattaki leapt from the well just as Kage managed to writhe his way out of his iron grip, and he tossed the now openly demonic being across the clearing, keeping himself between the black panther and the well.

It was clear that Kage was confused from his expression as he looked around the clearing.

"Where the hell are we, Mattaki no Taisho? What magic have you dragged me into?" The panther was well aware of Mattaki's proficiency with all types of power and magics, and would put nothing past him.

He was the most dangerous opponent that existed, and Kage was very leery by this point.

"I have dragged you into the past, Kage," he said with a tight grin. "Here, I can destroy you, and no one will care – or be any the wiser."

"The past?" Kage was astounded... and not inclined to believe his enemy. "You lie!"

"Do I?" Mattaki watched Kage with an eagle eye, straightening to his full height, he shook his head and his expression became stern. "Truthfully, it does not matter where you are, Kage – simply that this place will be the last place that you ever see. It was bad enough, the things you did to others – but then you targeted my mate. For her sake, as well as for any other future victims of yours, you will die here today." He cocked a brow at his enemy. "Oh, and you will probably hate to know this... but all those that you killed in my lands before? I raised them all with Tenseiga."

An outraged roar came from Kage, and then Mattaki disappeared, only the sudden wind as he streaked towards the panther giving away his position as he attacked, leaving the youkai before him no other choice but to shut up and fight.

Shooting straight up into the air, Kage just barely managed to avoid Mattaki's first attack, but then was left open when the daiyoukai changed direction in mid-air and actually picked up speed. It was no odds that Mattaki would take full advantage of that lapse, and he did, landing a powerful blow to his jaw that sent him plummeting back towards the ground. He had no chance to even get his legs under him, simply smashing to the ground with thunderous force.

Mattaki watched with satisfaction as his enemy landed face-first in the hard-packed earth of the well clearing, and then pounced, once again taking after his opponent with his eyes beginning to bleed crimson as thoughts of what this bastard had planned to do to his mate snuck into his mind and unlocked a deadly rage.

He caught Kage just as the male regained his feet, and raking his claws from belly to sternum, he slit several lines into his flesh, smirking with satisfaction at the other male's pained roar.

"Don't like it when it's your blood being spilled, Kage? How pathetic you are!" he gritted into the dark youkai's ear as he came around behind him and held his claws to Kage's throat. "You should never have targeted my mate. If you hadn't, your death would have been quicker – and much easier," he said with satisfaction as he ripped his claws from one side to the other, then dropped him, leaving his enemy without a voice... and bleeding to death on the ground before him.

He stood there and watched as the panther bled out, flicking his claws absently to rid them of the blood.

"You should have known that sooner or later, fate would catch up with you, Kage. Ones like you never prosper forever. And I take great pleasure in the fact that it was _I_ to bring this fate to you. This is something I will thank the kami for for years to come, I assure you. Enjoy your stay in hell," he finished, watching with a satisfied air as the light in the dark eyes dimmed, and the body went limp.

_Nothing threatens my mate and gets away with it._

Holding up one hand, he allowed his poison to gather, and then dropped it over the body, pleased when it immediately rendered the panther down into nothingness.

Hojo had ceased to exist – and no one on the other side of time would ever figure out his fate, unless he himself decided to tell them.

Now to return to his mate and her family...

-wWw-

Kagome felt his return through the well, breaking off her explanations to run to the door to the house and slide it open for him.

"Mattaki!" she looked behind him hesitantly, uncertain on Hojo's (or Kage's) fate.

"He is gone, Kagome, and will not be returning – ever. I made sure of that," he said, a pleased air surrounding him.

"B-but... what are we going to do about this whole mess? People are going to be looking for him – what about his parents?" she gasped, wringing her hands with worry as she began to panic.

Mattaki stepped forward and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "I think you will find that no one will really be looking all that hard, Kagome. I know not the particulars of his life here, but Kage always took care to leave as little trace of himself behind as possible. As for his parents... they died centuries ago. But even if there is a large uproar over this, no one will ever know that you ever had anything to do with his disappearance – as, indeed, you did not – I did. You need to calm down, my miko."

He eyed the woman who stepped into view with interest as she regarded him steadily, and weighingly.

"Kagome, you need to come back into the kitchen and finish explaining things – and as for you, sir, I think that you should join us, don't you?" she asked cooly.

Mattaki grinned even as Kagome groaned. "Do I have to?" she almost whined.

Her answer was two voices, chiming, "Yes!"


	23. The Bride Price

**Chapter 23: The Bride Price**

Kagome stared back at the two sets of eyes staring at her, and sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it again, having absolutely no idea of how to start the conversation.

She knew that no matter how it was put, her mother was going to have a fit about her new mate. And it was very possible she would attempt to keep them apart, demanding that Mattaki go back through the well, and refusing to allow Kagome to ever do so again.

That would not end well, she knew.

She shot her mate an agonized glance, and he chuckled lightly. "Be calm, little one. If it is that hard for you, I will explain. Actually, I should be the one to do so, anyway, as it was by my will that the events of the last months have happened."

"Well, that's for sure," she said, disgruntled. "Mr. I won't take no for an answer – in anything."

He shot her an amused look. "And you would have told me no, Kagome? We both know better, onna, so do not play that trick with me." He turned to meet the mother of his mate's eyes, cocking a brow at her speculative expression. "First, introductions are in order, I think. I am Mattaki, Inu no Taisho, and former ruler of the Western Realms of Japan. And you are...?"

"I think it has been well established that I am Kagome's mother, Mattaki-sama, but if you are asking for my name, it is Kotone. Now... why do I get the feeling that something I would not approve of has been going on?" she asked, her tone no-nonsense and firm.

Both brows rose into Mattaki's bangs, and he eyed his mate's mother with interest. "I see where Kagome gets her straight spine," he said, not surprised at the woman's strength of will. "And as to that, you probably will not approve – most mothers do not. However, it does not matter in this case."

Ignoring his mate's horrified look, and Kotone's displeased expression, he said, "Kagome is my mate. It is similar to the ningen custom of marriage, but irreversible. Whether you approve or not, nothing can ever change or destroy the bond between our souls."

Kagome cringed, wishing she could sink into the floor at the bald way Mattaki had told her mother of her place in his life. _"You couldn't have done this with a little more finesse – and a lot less aggression?" _she sniped in his mind.

He kept his eyes pinned to her mother even as he answered her aloud, drawing deliberate attention to the depth of their bond. "No, mate, I could not have. Your mother she may be, but you are my mate, and her time of being in control of your fate is at an end. I will not mince words, nor will I back down from the challenge in her gaze."

During this time, Kotone simply stared at him, her eyes narrowed and her thoughts hidden behind opaque eyes. He scented her discreetly, and his respect for her went up; he couldn't catch any clue as to her state of mind even from that – she controlled herself very well and gave nothing away.

"And you think that I will just hand over my daughter to you because you say so?" she finally asked, head tilted as though she were not threatened by his words, merely curious.

"You misunderstand, Kotone-san. There is no question of you 'handing her over to me'. It is already done. And just so we get it out of the way now, trying to seal me away on the other side of the well to keep her away from me will not work – there is no seal that is powerful enough to keep me from getting through it. So," he eyed her shrewdly, "where does that leave us?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but both her mother and her mate held up their hands – this was a battle between the two of them. She sighed – it wasn't like her mother would win... nobody won against Mattaki, it was as simple as that.

Before either of the two could say anything else, her grandfather stomped into the room and lowered himself into one of the chairs at the table, staring openly at the obviously powerful male.

Kotone studied the daiyoukai for several long minutes, then asked, "Knowing enough of ancient practices, what is it that you have brought as bride price?"

Kagome swung a shocked gaze on her mother, even as her grandfather spluttered in stunned amazement.

Mattaki merely chuckled, and reached into his haori. "I had originally planned to gift this to Kagome, as she is the Shikon no Miko. However, I think that a better fate for this bauble would be to be kept here in the shrine, sealed behind a barrier. It would cause much less trouble, I believe. Once Kagome puts it back together in its entirety and purifies it, of course."

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Kagome stood up from her seat to stare at the huge chunk of the Shikon – before pulling her portion from her shirt. "Just where did you get Naraku's piece, Mattaki?"

"From Naraku, where else?" he answered blandly, handing his section to her.

They all watched as she took the pieces, and poured them into her palms. Within seconds, it was over – a softly glowing, complete and purified Shikon no Tama lay deceptively innocently in her hands.

Her grandfather stared in awe; completely overwhelmed at the sight of the legendary Jewel of Four Souls, he was almost in tears.

"This bride price is accepted, honorable youkai," he murmured, still spellbound at the sight of the jewel. He began to reach for it, but Kagome closed her fingers over it and shook her head.

"Oh, no you don't, grandpa. You don't know this thing like I do. It needs to be sealed, Mattaki was right. In fact, we should probably go to the shrine right now and do it."

Her grandfather eyed her with ire. "Do you think I'm going to corrupt the jewel, Kagome? Where is your respect? I am a priest!"

"Yeah, and Miroku is a monk, and it still doesn't matter," she countered grimly. "This thing isn't to be messed with. Even the slightest darkness in you can taint the jewel, and I won't have it messing with my family. Plus, I don't need it attracting youkai here. It's gonna have to be hidden." She turned a burning gaze on her mate. "You and I are going to talk about this later, Mattaki," she said warningly.

Her mother, who had been quiet for most of that last bit, glanced from the jewel to Kagome, and then to Mattaki, a resigned, but not happy, expression on her face.

"Grandfather has accepted the price, and as there is nothing I can do to change the circumstances, there is nothing for it but for me to accept, as well. Know, however, that I am not best pleased. Things are not done the same here as they are where you are from, and Kagome is not old enough to be mated, married, whatever you want to call it, here in this time."

Mattaki bowed his head in agreeably. "I understand that, and I do not begrudge you your anger at the manner in which this all happened. In time, though, we will all become accustomed to things as they are. I hope that we can integrate our lives peacefully."

With that, he looked over at Kagome, and stood, offering her his hand, as he caught her grandfather's eye and asked, "Perhaps you will lead us to the shrine, so that Kagome may seal the jewel before it attracts any trouble to your home?"

Kagome glanced apologetically at her mother, then turned and let her mate and grandfather lead her away to the shrine. She hated the fact that her mother was not happy with this, though she'd known she wouldn't be from the moment she'd given in and realized that she did want Mattaki as a mate. She only hoped that her mother would come to accept it soon – she loved her and didn't want this to cause a division between them.

Much as she wished, though, that Mattaki had handled things differently, she understood why he had done it the way he had. In coming in and immediately establishing his dominance as her mate, he kept things from degenerating into just such a fiasco as she'd feared. Because, despite the fact that she hated knowing her mother was upset by her actions, she wouldn't take them back for anything. She loved her mate, and if her mother had forced her to choose, she would have gone through the well and never returned.

And she couldn't say she felt bad about that, either. After all, it was normal for a woman to grow up, marry, and move out of her family's home, to start a life with her husband. Her own mother had been forced into such a choice, between family and husband, and she'd chosen husband.

Perhaps that fact had tempered her mother's reaction a little... knowing that she couldn't say much to her daughter, due to her own past. Still... she hoped her mother worked herself through her upset over this quickly.

She shrugged her thoughts aside as they stepped into the shrine proper, and Kagome sighed with relief when her irascible old grandfather led them towards the back of the shrine, to the area that only he was allowed. Sliding the screen partition open, he gestured for them to step into the room, and then slid the door closed behind them.

"This part of the shrine is not open to anyone, so the jewel can be kept here and no one will know the difference – at least, as long as you can shield it successfully, Kagome. Do you think you'll have enough power to do that?" he asked, still determined to believe that her spiritual powers were weak and barely adequate – like his own.

He wasn't prepared for Mattaki's booming laughter. "You doubt Kagome's power?" he asked incredulously. "Tell me... have you perhaps heard tell in this time of Midoriko? The creator of that jewel?"

Her grandfather nodded, confused. "What kind of priest would I be if I hadn't known of the most powerful priestess of all time?"

Mattaki shook his head. "You are mistaken. Kagome is the most powerful, not Midoriko," he said bluntly. "Kagome is untrained, yes, but she carries more reiki within her than any human ever has. It is because she is so pure of spirit."

"And how would you know?" her grandfather asked, disbelief rampant in his voice.

"Because I knew Midoriko personally. Powerful, yes, a brilliant warrior as well. But for sheer, untapped potential? Kagome has her beat by far." He turned to look at his mate, who was blushing most becomingly at his words. "How do you want to do this, Kagome?"

Brow furrowed, Kagome held the jewel up and stared at it thoughtfully. "Well... grandfather? Do you have a nice box that this can be put in?"

The old man scratched his head and thought about it for several seconds, and then nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do."

He shuffled over to a small desk in the corner of the room, and opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a beautiful lacquered wooden box, a highly sylized carving of a crane in flight adorning the top of it. He moved back towards the group in the center of the room and handed Kagome the box.

"Will this do?" he asked.

Kagome opened the lid, and was pleased to see that it was lined with silk, and had a small hollow in the middle, that the jewel would sit perfectly in. She smiled. "It's perfect! It's like it was made for the jewel," she said happily.

Her mother chuckled grimly at that, even as her grandfather's cheeks flushed just a bit. "That's because it almost was," she said. When Kagome and Mattaki looked at her questioningly, she elaborated. "You know your grandfather's obsession with those Shikon no Tama keychains, right? He thought about taking one and placing it in this box, and showing it off as the real jewel."

Eyes widening even as Mattaki laughed again, Kagome almost choked. "Grandfather! How could you even think of cheating like that?"

The old man looked away after glaring at Kotone, ashamed. "Well, I never did it, and now the box will have a good use, so it all evens out in the end, girl. Put the jewel in the box, already, and seal it away."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "You know, I'm not so sure I trust you to leave this hidden, now. I amost believe that as soon as my back's turned, your gonna have this thing in the shrine proper, and claiming it for everyone to see. And that would be very dangerous, because as we found out earlier, there are still youkai in our time, just hidden. If one of them were to feel the jewel, or get any hint that it was here, you, mama, and Souta would be dead, and the shrine destroyed... and the rest of the world would be in deep you know what."

Her mother and grandfather both paled, and after casting a glance at the elderly male, Kotone shook her head. "I think it would be best if, after you seal it, Kagome, I take responsibility for it. We all know your grandfather too well, and to give it into his charge is too dangerous."

Mattaki glanced at Kagome, and she nodded. "Mama's right. Let me seal this, and then I'll give it to her to hide away."

Walking over to the desk, she ignored her disgruntled grandfather, and set the box down. Looking at the jewel for several moments, she sighed and set it into the little hollow, and then closed the lid.

"Everyone should step back," she murmured, even as she closed her eyes and brought her hands together in an attitude of prayer. Within seconds, her miko ki responded to her call, and rose around her in shimmering pinks and icy blues.

Eyes wide, her mother stared at her, suddenly realizing that her anger was really rather silly – it was obvious that despite what she might have wished, her daughter's fate was not ever going to have laid in this time. With the power the kami had granted Kagome, she would never have been allowed to stay here – where it wasn't really needed.

Her grandfather watched on in awe, suddenly very chagrined to find out just how wrong he'd been about his granddaughter's strength, and swallowed hard. Never again would he question her on any spiritual matter.

Kagome allowed her reiki to swirl around her, gaining momentum and strength for several moments, and then, when she felt it was strong enough to mask the signature of the jewel, she allowed it to lift away from her, and move to surround the small box completely. Once the box was completely drenched in her reiki, she set the spell of holding, tying her power to the box and its unwilling captive.

As the blue and pink tendrils of power disappeared into the wood of the little box, Kagome opened her eyes and glanced behind her at her mate.

"Can you feel the jewel?" she asked, and sighed with relief when he shook his head.

"No, there's nothing coming from it at all. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was just an empty wooden box."

She smiled. "Good! So, now," she picked up the box and turned to hand it to her mother, "you can hide this away from prying old men. Please, _please_ find a good place that he won't find it."

Her grandfather harrumphed, angry at the two for not trusting him.

"Don't take it so hard, grandfather," Kotone said. "We just know that you can't resist antiques and things from the past. It's not a bad thing to love our history – but you have to take into account the inherent dangers in some of those things. You tend to forget that. Or have you forgotten the Noh Mask that you had here in the shrine, when it should have been still sealed away?"

Knowing he couldn't say anything about that, the elderly man turned and slid the door back open before shooing everyone out of his turf.

"Go on, then, and go back to the house. I'll stay out here with my untrustworthy self and clean the shrine," he huffed.

Mattaki chuckled as they walked back to the house, Kotone gingerly holding the resting place of the Shikon Jewel as though she were afraid of it.

Kagome cast a sidelong glance at him.

"Was there something, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, and you knew there would be," she responded just as quietly. "How did you get the rest of the Tama, Mattaki?"

He shook his head. "Not here. That discussion will wait until we are alone."

She eyed him narrowly, but acquiesced. There was no point in arguing – he would answer when he was ready, and not before, and she was well aware of it. "Fine. When we go back, though... I want to know what you are up to."

They all stepped into the house, and Kotone immediately headed for the stairs, beckoning her daughter to follow.

"_I will go to your room and await you there, mate." _

She nodded at him as she climbed the stairs. He turned one way at the top, and she turned the other, following along behind her mother.

When they reached her mother's room, they both stepped inside and Kotone closed the door.

She walked over to one corner of the room, and kneeling down, she set the box aside, and said, "I'm going to show you this, Kagome. You will be the only one besides me that knows about it."

Watching closely, Kagome was caught by surprise as her mother pulled up one section of carpet, only to see that there was no sub-flooring there – instead, there was a small safe built right into the floor.

Eyes wide, she glanced back up at her mother as the woman quickly opened it, and set the box inside. "So... grampa doesn't know this is here at all?"

Her mother shook her head as she closed the safe, spinning the knob to make sure the lock was set. "No." She stood up after replacing the carpet over the spot, and moved to her nightstand, picking up a small pad of paper, and a pen. She wrote something down, then handed the paper to her daughter. "Memorize this, then throw the paper away. This way, if for any reason you need to get the jewel, and I'm not here, you can."

Kagome took the paper and palmed it with a nod. "Sure, mama. And thank you for taking responsibility for it – grandpa really wouldn't be able to resist, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you all."

Her mother looked at her for a moment, then sighed, and held out her arms for her oldest child. Kagome gratefully fell into her mother's arms with a brilliant, relieved smile.

"No matter what, Kagome, I love you, and I'm proud of you. The kami handed you a very complicated destiny, but you've handled it well. And even though it's going to take me time to get used to you being an adult now, and not my little girl, I can certainly see what caught your attention with your mate. He is very beautiful."

Ducking her head, Kagome blushed shyly, embarrassed, but happy that there wouldn't be a rift between them over her mate. "Thanks, mama."

Kotone squeezed her daughter for a moment more, then let go, and stepped back. With a small smile, she said, "Why don't you go show that man of yours what showers are? It would be a novelty he might just enjoy a great deal... especially if you share it with him," she teased slyly.

Eyes wide, Kagome flushed fifty different shades of red as her mother laughed.

"_Mama!_"

-wWw-

A/N: Happy New Year to everyone! I was just noticing that this story will probably hit 500 reviews as of this chapter – so I wanted to thank all the reviewers for that number. I hope that you all continue to enjoy the rest of the story!

Amber


	24. Naraku's Trap

**Chapter 24: Naraku's Trap**

_A most satisfying way to get clean, _Mattaki thought to himself again, as his mind lingered on the 'shower' his mate had given him. It was certainly unlike anything he'd ever thought of before – but all the more entertaining for that.

And once that had ended, they had joined her family for dinner, and then retired for the evening to sleep in her bed. That had also been a novelty – those mattresses, as she'd called them, were much more comfortable than the futons of his time.

Now, however, it was time to go back to his era – there were several tasks that needed finished... such as Naraku. A smirk tilted his lips as a gleaming ivory fang appeared in a silent menacing snarl. _He still has much suffering to go to atone for his attack on Kagome. And the things he had planned for her, and my sons. His evil will be burned from him by the time I let him die... and then the souls of all those he tormented and murdered will have their vengeance, as well. _

He growled inwardly, pleased at that thought.

Then his eyes narrowed, and he frowned, a little uncertain.

For so long, he had followed his son's little group, and seen, over and over, the spider's propensity for planning. He was one who always had a plan behind the plan, so to speak. That meant that somewhere, he had something planned in case he got captured.

But what was it?

So far, nothing had happened... but that, Mattaki was certain, meant nothing. At some point, probably fairly soon, something _was_ going to happen. And it would be nothing good. The question was, who would the spider choose to strike?

At this point, he was fairly certain it would be against him in some way. Not that that thought bothered him – one way or another, whatever came, he would not be harmed... much. But what if, as it seemed likely, the spider's target was his mate, instead?

His eyes flashed vermillion for a moment, and he growled again, louder. _What could he be planning?_

He was pulled from his less-than-pleasing thoughts by Kagome's voice asking why he was growling, and he looked over at his little mate as she shouldered her bag and stepped closer to him.

"I am considering what schemes of Naraku's may still be in play." Frowning deeper, he flicked the tail of his topknot over his shoulder, noting his mate's preoccupation as she stared at his silver locks with inward satisfaction.

_Probably something targeting me again, _Kagome thought, shuddering in discomfort as she stared absently at her mates beautiful silver locks. _Well, me and Kikyou, if for nothing more than revenge for his plans being spiked in the first place._

She looked away in discomfort, and shrugged uneasily. "There's no way to know what that bastard will do beforehand – all we can do is wait." Straightening her shoulders, she headed for the front door, determined to forget about it for the time being. "Whatever it is, though, we may as well head back – no point in hiding here. Eventually, we have to go back. What will happen, will happen, ne?"

Mattaki was pleased with her bravery, but not pleased with her words, though he knew they were true. There was little to be done beforehand – anything they came up with now would be mere speculation. But he couldn't help the fact that his entire being was on high alert, determined to protect his mate at all costs.

And as it was, he thought, eyes narrowing almost to slits as an evil light flashed in them, if Kagome were harmed in any way, Naraku's fate would become even more gruesome than it was going to be already...

That was a vow.

Moving forward, he took ahold of his mate's hand, and led her back to the well, then lifted her into his arms and leaped over the edge.

The eerie blue lights of the time slip opened, illuminating the devilish look on his face.

It was too bad Naraku couldn't see that expression – he might have thought twice about what he had set in motion.

But it was too late now.

-wWw-

It was apparent that something was very wrong the moment the time-slip opened up and deposited them back into the past – the sounds of explosions, curses, and combat were shockingly loud, letting both Mattaki and Kagome know that the fight was taking place right there in the clearing.

With a muttered curse, the big daiyoukai leapt from the well effortlessly, carrying Kagome right out with him and setting her down gently. Immediately, he stepped in front of her protectively and eyed the beings in the clearing, trying to make sense of the fight.

Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou were all fighting quite a few lesser youkai, while Sesshoumaru himself was taking on a strange youkai female that he had never seen before – though he could tell what she was the moment he caught her scent.

She carried the disgusting smell of spider.

_So, his feint comes now, _he thought. _Very well, let's see what you have planned, Naraku. _Mattaki turned to look at his mate over his shoulder. "That one that Sesshoumaru is fighting belongs to Naraku. Stay here, mate, and out of the line of fire. I do not know if your current inability to fight the spider himself also leaves you vulnerable to his incarnations, and I'm not willing to test it."

Kagome nodded distractedly as her mate shut down their bond, watching the others fighting the hordes of lesser youkai. "Fine, I won't go near that one. But I _am_ gonna help the others out!" She reached over her shoulder and grabbed her bow, then an arrow and nocked it. She eyed her first target, a youkai that was harrying Miroku, and let fly, taking the thing right through the head. It faded away, and the monk waved his thanks before turning to his next opponent.

Mattaki grumbled at her a bit, then shook his head and darted into the fight, knowing that asking her to stay completely out of it was rather pointless – she was no coward, and he wouldn't have wanted her as he did if she were.

Turning her sights on her next target, she let fly, this time taking down an ugly mantis that was sneaking up on Kikyou. The moment the older miko caught sight of her, she began heading her way, firing her own arrows into the fight whenever needed, covering those involved in hand to hand combat as much as possible.

"Kikyou! What the heck happened?" Kagome gasped out between shots as the older woman came into hearing range.

"They just attacked a little while ago – came out of nowhere. We were in the village, and a bunch of those fodder youkai led us here – and then that other youkai appeared, and started attacking, at which time Sesshoumaru showed up and attacked _her_." She shook her head, pulling in air as fast as she could, even as she assisted Kagome with picking off other targets.

Kagome let out a frustrated sound, then gritted her teeth for a moment, wishing she knew what the stupid spider hanyou was up to. "There's got to be more to it than this. This would be nothing that Naraku would even bother with," she huffed out as she brought her bow up again and took a rather daring shot, picking off a youkai that was trying to sneak up on her mate.

He flashed her an approving glance, but his eyes widened as he caught sight of her, and shock took over his face. Kagome's own eyes widened as she took in his expression, wondering what was making him look that way, but before she could even react, she felt a claw rip into her arm. From the sharp gasp next to her, she could tell that Kikyou had also been hit.

Just as she was about to turn, a sibilant voice whispered, "And now time will become an enemy to both of you, and Naraku will have the last laugh!"

Head spinning, she felt her feet leave the ground, and with one last startled shriek, both her and Kikyou were shoved into the well to the sound of her mate's feral roar. Even as she grasped the older miko's arm, the lights of time flared up around them - but this time they were a dark, tainted purple, rather than the electric blue they usually were...

Her last thought before blackness encroached on her mind was about her mate.

_Be okay, Mattaki!_

-wWw-

When Kagome came to, she groaned, putting a hand to her head, she gently pressed the rather large knot that had formed just above her temple.

_Ohhh... just a little lower and that impact could have killed me, _she thought groggily. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again as a small moan came from her right. That was when she remembered that Kikyou had also fallen with her.

Sitting up slowly, she looked at the older woman, who was still laying, unconscious, in the soft dirt of the bottom of the well, and crawled over to her.

Kneeling gingerly at Kikyou's side, she ran her hands over the woman's limbs, checking her pulse and breathing, then checked her extremities and torso for broken bones, and sighed, relieved. There didn't appear to be anything serious wrong, save the same livid claw mark that she had on her own arm.

_What was that all about, anyway? _She looked up, then, with a frown, wondering which era they were in. When she saw stars, she knew they weren't in hers...

And since they were still in the well, they weren't in Kikyou's, either. Because if they had been, neither of them would have been left in the well.

_What has Naraku done? _she thought, horrified. The well had always and _only_ been a portal between her era, and the Sengoku Jidai. If Naraku had found a way to send them to some other era, then they could be anywhere in the past... there was absolutely no telling.

She felt her heart sink, and she shivered, suddenly fearful. How were they going to get home?

She was yanked from her increasingly panicked thoughts as Kikyou shifted and groaned, beginning to wake, and she returned her attention to the matter at hand – no point in worrying aobut where they were now... first, she needed to make absolutely sure that Kikyou was okay.

Then, they could climb out of the well, and see what they could find out.

"Kikyou?" she asked softly, as she assisted the woman to sit up, not wanting to aggravate any headache the miko might have, as well as her own. "How do you feel?"

"Ugh," she groaned, pressing her eyes closed as she leaned forward and dropped her head into her hands. "I've been better, that's for sure," she said wryly, voice also low. "What happened?"

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "I'm not totally sure..." she trailed off momentarily. "We were pushed into the well, and something went wrong, that much I know just from the color of the time slip. I just woke up a few minutes ago – but I can tell you this. We aren't in your time... and we aren't in mine. I have no _idea_ where we are. Or maybe I should say, _when_ we are."

Kikyou's head shot up at her words, and the older woman stared at her, completely taken aback. "You mean... I went through time with you?"

With a nod, Kagome confirmed her suspicions. "Yeah. I think-" she looked up again, "-we need to try to climb out of here, and see if we can figure out what time period we're in."

"How do you propose we do that?" Kikyou asked, as she pulled her legs under her and shifted to stand up.

"Well... the Goshinboku might give us a clue. You know... by its size. And also, if the scar from where Inuyasha was pinned is there or isn't. If it isn't, then we're back before that happened." She winced a little at bringing that up, and flicked a glance at Kikyou, only to see the elder miko also flinch a little. "Sorry... didn't bring that up to revive any painful memories," she said.

Kikyou waved her concern away with a slight flush. "No, it's okay. I understand. It happened, and getting sensitive about it isn't going to change what I did." She peered carefully at the sides of the well in the dim lighting, and then tugged on the vines she found there, until she came across one that seemed sturdy. "Looks like this is our way out," she sighed, "though I wish we had a rope or ladder or something."

"You're not alone in that wish," Kagome chuckled. "I've often wished I could just hop on out like Inuyasha and Mattaki do. It's so much easier than trying to haul myself and my pack out by climbing," she said ruefully, smiling a bit when Kikyou laughed a little.

"Well, standing here wishing isn't doing us any good," she said after a moment, and reaching out a hand, grasped the vines and began climbing, doing fairly well since she wasn't used to doing such a thing.

It took a few minutes, but she finally made it to the top, and heaved herself over the lip of the well. The moment she disappeared from view, Kagome swung herself up onto the vines, and climbed right on up, taking a fraction of the time Kikyou had.

Slipping over the edge, she dropped onto the ground, and smiled up at Kikyou, gratefully accepting the hand the other woman held out. Once on her feet, she brushed herself off, glad she'd worn jeans and a thick sweater – though the hole where she'd been clawed wasn't helping the chill any.

But at least she still had her weapon, as did Kikyou, and more importantly, her bag. Now, at least, they had a bit of food, and water, and some warm clothes if needed.

Looking around, Kagome straightened her shoulders and said, "Right. Let's get going. It's hard to tell in the darkness, but it looks to me as though the Goshinboku is still close to the same height I'm used to seeing in your era... so maybe we weren't sent back too far."

Frowning, Kikyou looked over at her reincarnation, and asked, "Why don't we just try and see if the well will let us back through?"

Reluctantly, Kagome half-turned and met the older woman's dark eyes. "I... the well still carries its power," she said slowly, "but... I can feel something blocking it. Until we can figure out how to remove that block... we're stuck, Kikyou."

Two hearts sank with those words, and the two women, different incarnations of the same woman, exchanged worried glances.

_What if we never figure out how to do that?_ was the only question left running through both of their minds.

-wWw-

Mattaki's roar of rage instantly halted everything in the clearing, his flaring youki so powerful that all the lesser youkai immediately fled, and Sesshoumaru and his opponent froze, almost held captive by his aura alone.

His focus, however, was all on the demon that had dared to touch his mate... and push her into a well that suddenly had a very different power signature than it usually did.

He already knew that his mate wasn't in her era, just from that. No... the spider had done something else...

It went without saying that he would find out exactly what had been done.

Eyes crimson and pinned to the cowering youkai before him, he stalked across the now almost empty clearing towards what was obviously another creation of the spider, and reached out with his aura, grasping the terrified being around his throat.

"You will tell me what you have done to my mate, vermin, now," he rasped, his voice dropping several notes as his rage threatened to overtake him.

The youkai shivered, but spoke. "I did what I was created to do," he squeaked, "I sent them both back into the past with a curse on them – my master will scent them out there in the past, and destroy them both – thus changing this future. In the new future, he will be the victor, and all of you will fall before him!"

Mattaki froze.

"You sent my mate further back in time?" he gritted ominously. "What is to stop me from going after her?"

The odd-looking youkai gagged a bit at the tightening grip on his throat, but managed to gasp out, "Even if you knew which time she was sent to, the well is blocked – the only way for her to break the seal on it is to defeat Naraku in the past... which she cannot do without harming herself, since she carries part of his essence within her!"

With a snarl of rage, Mattaki crushed the windpipe of the youkai, then his entire neck, not stopping until his head dropped from his neck and landed in the grass with a wet plop. He spun on his heel and headed out of the clearing, the only thing on his mind being getting to Naraku and making him pay for what he had done.

In his rage, he hadn't thought at all to re-open the link with his mate...

After all, to a being that is one soul, even time is not insurmountable.

As his aura receded, the beings still in the clearing finally were able to move, and with a swiftness impossible for almost anyone else, Sesshoumaru gutted the female youkai he'd been fighting, now knowing that she had been no more than a diversion to keep anyone from noticing the true targets of this attack.

He didn't even stay to watch as she dissolved from within as his poison glowed green and caustic, simply walking away and disappearing into the forest.

Miroku looked at Sango, and shook his head, wide-eyed. "I've never felt anything like that," he whispered. "It was apparent that Mattaki-sama was most powerful from the first... but that..." he trailed off.

Sango nodded, still a bit stunned, but then she let out a gasp. "Miroku... we're gonna have to tell Inuyasha what happened here... he's going to _flip_ when he realizes Kikyou and Kagome are trapped somewhere in the past."

The monk shuddered as those words penetrated his mind.

_Oh, by the kami, there is going to be hell to pay for being the bearers of such bad news!_

-wWw-

A/N: Hairpin curve! Bet no one saw that coming! Anyway, hope everyone had a Happy New Year...

And that the rest of it is just as good!

Amber


	25. The Dark Side of the Demon

**Chapter 25: The Dark Side of the Demon**

A/N: This chapter is dark, with a bit of a graphic description of a certain type of torture that was actually used during the Spanish Inquisition. If it will upset you, then skip the first portion of the chapter. Simply scroll down to the second set of chapter breaks.

Amber

-wWw-

Naraku lifted his head weakly as he felt the enraged and overwhelming youki of his now most-hated enemy approaching rapidly, and croaked out a chuckle.

_So, the blade has fallen, has it? Now Kagome and Kikyou are gone, and I will triumph. It truly does not matter now what the rabid dog does to me._

He watched through pained eyes as the daiyoukai suddenly just appeared before him, eyeing him with disdain. "I see you found that this Naraku was not so weak-minded as to leave himself without an escape, mutt," he spat weakly, only wishing that his voice could actually echo his disgust and hatred for the male before him.

Mattaki, violet crests writhing and canines elongated as he snarled at the spider, was quick to answer. "Your plans in the past will avail you nothing, insect – my mate will not fall at your hands, in this time, or that one. But you," he said sinisterly, "you are about to understand just exactly what kind of power that I have... and the agony that I can, and will, visit upon you."

With that, his eyes began to glow, so bright now that they were scarlet, and his youki elevated even more, allowing his aura to become visible around him. Naraku watched, just as stunned as Miroku had been... this being kept so much power contained within his form that he should not have even been able to exist in a flesh and blood body at all. He had never suspected...

He knew, in that one second of time, that he was completely done. There was simply no way to fight something like the daiyoukai standing before him with a truly dark bloodlust in his eyes.

Pulled from his fear-filled thoughts by the feeling of motion, and burning pain, he realized that the wall he was connected to was literally melting, dragging him down and laying him flat before the big Inu. By the time he could breathe again, he was lying on a platform about five feet off the floor, and just as restrained as he had been when he'd been against the wall.

That little trick took power... and the Taisho wasn't even breathing hard. Naraku looked back with regret on his attempt to swallow Sesshoumaru – with the promise of this kind of power, he would have been near invincible if he could have succeeded. But he had failed... thanks to Inuyasha.

_Damn these dogs and their interference! _he thought, with bitter hatred. _Had I even a portion of their power, I could have ruled these lands!_

"You should have been smart, Naraku, and gone to the continent and sought power – there are not many there that could have opposed you. But you chose to stay here and range yourself against me and mine. _That's_ what has brought about your downfall," he purred. "And I can promise you that you _will_ regret that choice," he finished softly, dangerously, unknowingly answering Naraku's thoughts.

Eyes still glowing scarlet, he turned and moved to the back of the cave, sniffing out the water source that was at this time, of course, frozen, and nodded to himself, pleased. With a low growl, he unfastened and set aside his armor, and then bent to the frozen pool of water, and touched it with his hand, warming it with his youki just enough to render it back into its liquid state.

Letting his youki continue to pour into his hand, he formed it with a thought, and two objects soon lay across his hand – a cup, and an odd piece of cloth. It was thick, but the edges were sharp, hard, metal-encrusted, and they lay at an angle upward. Turning with a sadistic smile on his face, fangs gleaming and openly hanging over his lower lip, he moved back over to Naraku, and set the objects aside.

"Open wide, Naraku," he growled, voice guttural and wicked. Without missing a beat, he once more melted the rock around the spider's face, sending it in thick strands into his mouth, forcing him to open, before allowing the rock to harden once more.

He closed his eyes and smiled at the pained, hoarse screams from the hanyou.

"I enjoy your agony, spider – but even more will I enjoy what is about to happen. For a ningen, this particular torture would kill. For you... while you will be near death for a day or so, even your pathetic youki will heal you enough for my purposes."

With that, he picked up the cup and walked over to the pool, filling the cup and then taking it back to Naraku's side. Once there, he carefully dripped some of the water into his open mouth, and then picked up the strange-looking cloth, and began feeding it down the spider's throat with the hard edges still facing up.

Naraku choked, panic taking him at the feel of it being forced into his throat, and tried to gag it back up. That didn't work, however, Mattaki simply taking the cup and dripping more water down his throat, forcing him to swallow.

He could feel the hard edges scratching at his throat as it went down, and suddenly, he had a very good idea of what the Inu Lord was about to do to him... he wondered, in an almost feverish manner, where he had learned such a thing. He, himself, had never even heard of such a torture.

"Getting the idea, Naraku?" Mattaki asked as he caught the horror-struck look in his eyes. "Are you beginning to understand why it is never wise to earn the ire of an Inuyoukai? We are violent, vicious, deadly, _possessive_ bastards that do not take well to others harming what is ours."

He fed a bit more of the cloth down, and then looked over what was left of it with an experienced eye, and nodded.

"Normally, the cloth would go even deeper – but I do not desire to kill you yet, so I will stop here." Placing a glowing hand over the cup, he heated the water that was left to almost boiling, and then looked at his victim, a truly terrible smile lighting his face.

"Prepare yourself, fool," he said, almost gently, and then yanked the cloth back out of Naraku's now ruined throat, enjoying the sudden scent of blood, agony, and fear as the cloth ripped through his flesh, sending sprays of blood in all directions. Without even stopping to let the spider breath as much as possible, he poured just a little of the hot water into his torn throat, and then twisted the platform until it was on its side so that the blood and water could drain out of Naraku's mouth.

"I don't want you to drown, of course. Because until my mate finds a way back, Naraku, I intend to stay here, and torment you beyond what any other has ever suffered. Once Kagome returns, I may grant you death... _if_ I think you have earned it. If not..." he trailed off ominously, and Naraku had no need for the daiyoukai to finish.

It was only too obvious what his murderous ways had gotten him...

After all, they do say that if you live by the sword, you will die by it. And since _he_ had lived by torturing others, and enjoyed it greatly while he was at it...

It was evident that he would now die by the same thing he had dealt out to so many others.

It was the last thought he would have for a while, as his damaged body shut down his mind to begin the healing process.

And Mattaki simply watched, propped against the wall of the cavern, patient and cold, for the spider to awaken...

So he could start all over again with some new way to administer overwhelming pain to his enemy.

-wWw-

Kagome was fervently wishing she had thought to bring her flashlight, and could only be thankful that the moon was full, because she and Kikyou needed every bit of light they could get traipsing along in the forest after nightfall.

They were holding hands, so as to keep from loosing each other in the darker patches of forest, and moving rather slowly, so that they didn't fall or spill any blood that would possibly attract predators. It was bad enough they already had the dried blood on them from the wounds to their arms.

"I should have stopped and bandaged us up," she said to herself, feeling a bit the fool. After all, she always carried a first aid kit, and covering these wounds would not have been difficult. She decided that she would do so as soon as they reached the Goshinboku – there was enough of a clearing around it to let as much moonlight as possible in.

"What was that, Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that I really need to bandage the cuts on our arms-" she wrinkled her nose, "-and disinfect them, as well. After all, who knows where that stupid youkai's claws have been?"

Kikyou had learned what 'disinfect' meant since being given her life back and begun traveling with the group, and agreed – that youkai had probably been none too clean. She certainly didn't want to get an infection from something so stupid.

"That's probably a good idea," she said dryly. "I would like to keep my arm."

Nodding, Kagome pushed through the last bits of brush, and stepped into the clearing around the Goshinboku, pulling Kikyou behind her.

Both women stopped and stared with shock at what met their eyes.

Inuyasha, still pinned to the tree.

"Dear gods," Kagome whispered, stunned. "We've been sent back to sometime in the fifty years that Inuyasha was pinned here." She shot a wide-eyed look at Kikyou, who returned it with one just as wide-eyed.

"What are we going to do now?" Kikyou asked.

Kagome inhaled deeply, then let go of Kikyou's hand, and sank down to sit on the grass, and stare at her friend looking deceptively peaceful as he slept unawares on the tree. She cast the elder miko a sidelong glance at the pained sigh that came from her. It wasn't hard to see that Kikyou was seriously bothered by the sight, and Kagome understood – after all, this Kikyou hadn't seen Inuyasha as he appeared pinned to the tree, and she also knew that he hadn't betrayed her. This whole thing was causing her a lot of guilt.

Patting her shoulder lightly, Kagome said, "Don't, Kikyou. What happened is over and done, and can't be changed. Just make sure something like this doesn't happen again.

Kikyou nodded, then exhaled softly. "So..." she trailed off questioningly, and Kagome understood what she was asking.

"There has to be some reason we were sent back in time, to this particular period." She frowned as she stared at Inuyasha's resting place, thinking back in her memory. "This can't have been too long before I came into the picture... the vines around him look almost the same as they did when I arrived."

Brow also furrowed, Kikyou shook her head. "Well...what could this period of time have that another wouldn't?" She noticed the confused look from Kagome, and elaborated. "Why now? Why not some other time? What's here that Naraku wanted us to run into?"

Kagome stared at the tree for long moments, working through things in her mind, and listening to the voice inside that was distantly warning her, trying to bring something to her attention. Listening harder to her instincts, as well as what her mind was telling her, it soon became apparent...

And she scowled, irate.

"Dammit! I know what he's doing! He sent us back to a time when he was still free... and there was no one around to protect us! He seems to think we're completely helpless without Inuyasha and the others," she growled, not looking at her companion even as Kikyou gasped in sudden understanding.

"But how is Naraku in this time even going to know about us?" Kikyou wondered aloud. "Well, I mean, he knows who I am, though he obviously thinks I'm dead... but how is he even going to know that we're here – or that he needs to kill us?"

Kikyou was about to say something else, when Kagome's jaw dropped, and she stared straight ahead of herself for a few seconds, spluttering.

And then she burst into laughter, to Kikyou's complete confusion.

"Kagome, what are you laughing about? I don't think there's all that much that's funny about this situation," she said reprovingly, looking surprised when Kagome waved a hand at her.

Trying hard to control her laughter, Kagome drew in several deep breaths, and once she got herself under control, she spoke. "I think Mattaki and I might have screwed up Naraku's plans without even knowing it," she choked, trying not to laugh again at Kikyou's confused expression.

"Naraku is power hungry. He would never fathom someone giving up the jewel, ne?" Kikyou nodded, and Kagome continued. "He was probably betting on Mattaki giving me the chunk of jewel that he took from him. He did... but we left it behind in my time, sealed and hidden away. Even Mattaki couldn't feel it when it was right in front of him. So... Naraku expected me to end up back here with the completed jewel, and figured that the version of him in this time would feel the jewel, and come take it away from us before killing us... completely re-writing history, with himself as the winner."

An incredulous expression now on her face, the priestess Kikyou stared at her reincarnation for quite a while, not knowing what to say.

And then, she started laughing, too.

"Oh," she gasped, "you are probably right. It would never even occur to Naraku that you wouldn't have the jewel with you – that you would hide it away rather than use it for your own purposes. He's going to be livid when he finds out... I wish I was there to see it!" she chortled. "It makes my day to see him lose out."

Neither woman was, of course, aware of just what Mattaki was doing to Naraku... or that they really wouldn't want to see what was left of his face when he found out...

Not that they would even probably recognize the hanyou that had caused them all so much grief, anyway.

The angry inyoukai Lord was proving in blood and mutilation why his breed of youkai were so feared. Powerful, honorable, they had deeply buried depths of bloodthirsty viciousness for anyone who crossed them badly enough.

Naraku, unfortunately, hadn't paid attention to the knowledge of Inu that he had garnered, his sense of superiority keeping him blinded to what he was unleashing against himself with his actions.

_Naraku wa baka desu._

-wWw-

Mattaki looked at the remnants of the spider, and curiosity took him, making him momentarily break away from his torture of the hanyou.

"I have a question for you, Naraku. If you wish to lessen your pain, you will answer. _Honestly_." He waited, and the half-conscious hanyou nodded as best as he was able.

"Just what did you think to gain by sending Kagome and Kikyou into the past?"

Naraku coughed, trying to clear what was left of his throat, and croaked, his voice barely understandable. "Are you telling me you can't figure it out?" he jeered roughly, a disgusting wet gurgle threatening to steal his voice entirely.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mattaki admonished, heating the rock near the spider's groin, and winding glowing strands of it around his manhood. The hanyou hissed, groans of pain the most his almost totally destroyed vocal chords could produce. The Inu watched him with a careful eye, and just as he was about to pass out, he pulled the almost molten rock away, and saturated the spider in cool water.

After all, he wanted an answer to his question – it would not do for the insect to pass out before he could gain it.

"Let's try this again, Naraku. Are you yet ready to answer me?"

A few more gasps, and Naraku spoke again, rasping out his answer.

"You gave her the completed Shikon, yes?" Without waiting for an answer from the suddenly narrow eyed daiyoukai, he continued, gloating. "When my past self senses her arrival, he will attack and kill both bitches, and take the jewel... rendering everything you do here to me a moot point, as this future will suddenly cease to exist." He could barely be understood by the end of his diatribe, but Mattaki had caught enough to know exactly what the spider had planned.

Too bad for him he hadn't taken into account that neither he, nor Kagome, were power-hungry bastards looking for any advantage they could get. After all, Kagome had no desire for power, and he, himself, had far more without the jewel, than he would have with it.

He chuckled, suddenly immensely pleased, knowing that he was about to yank the last bit of comfort from under the spider. Through all of the torture, Naraku had been holding on to that hope...

"Ah. You know," he said, almost conversationally, "if I didn't hate you so much, I'd actually feel sorry for you at this point. But since I do hate you, I really don't feel sorry for you at all. You truly are a fool, Naraku. Certainly, it was a nice plan... if you had taken into account the differing goals of myself and my mate, compared to your own."

Naraku's eyes widened in sudden alarm. The Inu Lord was too amused and pleased for this to be any good for him. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

Mattaki let his eyes wander down the ruined body of the spider that had tormented the lands for too long, enjoying the evidence of the suffering he had portioned out to the refuse. After a moment, he spoke.

"Kagome and I didn't return with the jewel, Naraku. It has been sealed... in her time. So wherever it is that you sent her, she doesn't have it with her. And between her and Kikyou, I have no doubts that they will defeat you, and find their way home."

A choked gurgle came from the quickly panicking hanyou, his eyes darkening with abject horror as he realized that it was truly over for him – there was no hope left whatsoever.

He was going to die in agony, at the hands of the dog that had finally beaten him at his own games.

In that moment, what was left of Naraku gave up and accepted his pending death, only praying that it would come sooner, rather than later.

Mattaki smirked darkly at his victory over the opponent he had crushed so thoroughly.

-wWw-

A/N: Creeped out, yet?

Amber


	26. How to Purify a Miko

**Chapter 26: How to Purify a Miko**

Kikyou sighed, staring at the form bound to the tree in front of them, brow furrowed as she thought about the predicament she and Kagome had found themselves in.

Sealed out of the well until they could figure out how to break the block, they were stranded in a time that had already come and gone, and had nowhere to turn for assistance. She glanced up at the sky, noting the lateness of the hour.

"Maybe we should go find a cave or something to spend the night in, Kagome. It's getting pretty chilly," she said with a shiver. "It would be nice to have a fire, at least."

With a wry twist of her lips, Kagome had to agree. "Know of any good ones around here... _besides _Onigumo's cave?"

The dark-haired priestess stood up and nodded. "Yes... there's actually several to pick from. I don't want to go too far from the well, but I don't think we want to be too close to the village, either. Kaede is obviously alive in this time, though younger, but if she saw me, she would undoubtedly think it was a trick and attack. I don't wish to harm my own sister."

Kagome heaved a frustrated sigh. "Yeah, I understand that. Well," she stood up, too, "lead on, then." Holding out her hand, as she shouldered her bag again, she allowed the older woman to pull her from the Goshinboku clearing with one last glance at her friend on the tree.

_Don't worry, Inu... it won't be long, and I'll pull you from the tree. Your wait is almost over._

She tuned back in to Kikyou's voice questioning her.

"Naraku's probably going to attack us, correct?"

"Well, that would seem like something he'd do. Especially seeing you alive when he knew he'd killed you. Do you really see him doing anything else?" she asked, a ridiculous vision of the spider hanyou inviting them for tea and rice balls making her shake her head wryly.

"Well... then how are we going to do this? Because you are still infected with his blood and miasma," she shot a curious glance over her shoulder at the younger woman, "which, I'm wondering why you don't seem to be feeling it anymore, but anyway, you can't fight him, remember? Even if I fight him, then it's going to harm you, ne?"

Kagome waved her concerns away. "Well, first, we can't kill Naraku now without changing the time-line. As for the sickness, my bond with Mattaki-" she slowed, then stopped for a moment, surprised. "Hey! My bond with him! I wonder..." she closed her eyes and opened her mind to the bond, which was still strong within her. But she didn't get much, and it was apparent that he had it clamped down on his end.

"Well, crap. The jerk is probably doing something he doesn't want me to know about – he's got the bond blocked. I bet he's after Naraku right now," she sighed. "Anyway," she got back to Kikyou's question, "I'm sure you can fight Naraku just fine and it won't harm me much at all."

Kikyou shook her head as she tugged her through the vegetation, heading for a rocky incline that could now be seen in the bright moonlight. "Still... I don't like that idea too much. Did not Kaede say that in order for you to be freed from Naraku's influence completely, his remains would have to be purified?"

Nodding, Kagome glanced around, noting that the area they were in was completely hidden from the view of anyone in the village with relief. _At least that won't be a problem._

"Yeah, she did."

With a look around at their surroundings, Kikyou held up her hand, and allowed a soft ball of reiki to form, giving them just enough light to see into the shallow cave they'd come to a halt in front of. She had no intention of disturbing some animal or youkai and getting attacked – they'd both had enough of that for the day.

"Looks empty, and as though it has been for some time," she said. Entering the cave, she waited for Kagome to follow her in, and drop her bag. "We should gather some firewood... and then I have an idea I want to run by you."

Looking intrigued, Kagome nodded. "Let's get to it, then!" she grinned, and stepped out of the cave, moving carefully through the shrubbery and brush under the trees and gathering quite a nice pile of kindling and medium sized limbs.

It didn't take the two women long to have a nice little fire going, and Kagome broke out some of her snacks, and water bottles, so that they could eat. After a short time, the two sat back, feeling at least marginally better.

"Okay, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked as she began pulling her sleeping bags from her pack and laying them out as near the fire as she dared.

Pushing her sandal shod feet a little closer to the fire, Kikyou stared contemplatively into the dancing flames. "I was thinking..." she started, voice soft, "that maybe... it would work just as well if I purify _you_. It's possible that it would actually be a better solution than waiting until we get back to where we're supposed to be, and for your mate to kill Naraku, before dragging his carcass to Kaede. Or me."

Kagome blinked, surprised. She'd never have thought of that. "Would that really work?" she asked with a frown. "I mean... how do you purify a miko?"

"The same way you do anything else. But there is this... we shared a soul, and since the soul is the source of reiki, my reiki is the same as yours, and won't harm you. It should, in fact, act like a loop, going from me into you and back again."

Tapping her fingers against her thigh, Kagome thought about what Kikyou was suggesting, and had to admit, it sounded plausible. And it _would_ be nice not to have to avoid fighting anything connected physically to Naraku.

"I wonder if this will hurt? I mean, it's obvious that it's painful for youkai." She shuddered slightly at the thought.

Kikyou shook her head. "I don't think it will. I mean, does it hurt when you use your powers? It might be a little uncomfortable, but I don't think it will be any worse."

With a thoughtful nod, Kagome leaned back on one arm, and considered the possibility. It was a risk, though according to Kikyou, a minimal one... and one she decided she was willing to take.

"Okay. I trust you, Kikyou, and if you say it's a good idea, then we'll do it," she nodded decisively.

A wide smile crossing her lips, Kikyou stood up to join Kagome on her side of the fire. "I'd like to do it now, while it's quiet, and we aren't being harrassed... is that okay with you?" she asked as she knelt next to her.

Kagome nodded. "Yup."

"You should lay down, then, just in case."

Kagome flashed a quick, rueful grin. "Yeah. I'm pretty clumsy, after all. I'd probably fall over and catch my hair on fire."

The older miko chuckled at the attempt at lightheartedness, waiting for Kagome to get comfortable. "Are you ready?"

"Mhmm." She closed her eyes as she felt Kikyou lay gentle hands on the center of her abdomen, and then, between one heartbeat and the next, her world exploded around her.

She opened her eyes in astonishment, and caught Kikyou's stunned gaze, as well – it was clear that she hadn't expected what was happening, either. For a moment, Kagome worried that the sundered piece of her soul was trying to come back – she didn't want Kikyou to die, but after a few seconds, it was apparent that was not the case, and she relaxed, focusing instead on what was taking place around them.

It was beautiful, warm, and comforting. Kikyou's reiki had pulled Kagome's out to join together, a swirling kaleidoscope of color and heat that warmed her from the inside out. She could see them merge together, until she was unable to tell Kikyou's from her own.

_It's probably because we share the same soul, and the same powers, _she mused in awestruck wonder. It was apparent that Kikyou was feeling the same things, and the expression of wonder on her own face was a mirror of Kagome's.

After a few moments of that, Kagome could feel the joined reiki begin to sink into her, and she soon became aware of a distinct heating within her body. It didn't become painful, but it was a bit uncomfortable – something akin to a hot flash as the reiki from the both of them began to seek out Naraku's essence and miasma in her system and attack it.

_I can feel the wrongness in my system, now! _It was roiling, curling in on itself, attempting to escape the purifying energies seeking it out. Kagome could feel every bit of it as the blood and miasma fled, trying to survive when it could not – the reiki currently flooding her system simply hunted every bit of it down and burned it out of her.

Kikyou could also feel everything that Kagome was experiencing, and she was startled to realize that the idea of it wasn't the least disturbing. It was like their shared soul made this whole thing easier, allowing her a control over the power swirling between them that she wouldn't have ordinarily had.

She felt the dark heaviness of Naraku's essence, and with a killer instinct that would have made a youkai proud, directed the flow of reiki after it, ruthlessly hunting every drop down until neither Kagome or Kikyou could feel any further traces of it.

Feeling immensely relieved to no longer be able to feel any taint in her system, Kagome looked up and met Kikyou's eyes as their powers began to sink back into their own bodies, and smiled, grateful for the other priestess' suggestion, and glad that she had agreed.

"Thank you, Kikyou. I feel so much better!" she said, suddenly feeling like she could take on the world.

She sighed, then, as she sat up. "I just wish I could get through to Mattaki and let him know what happened, what's going on and all. I hope he's not worried," she finished quietly.

Just then, she felt the bond open up and absolutely flood her with the feeling of her mate once more. A bit overwhelmed, she blinked, and then blacked out to her surroundings as Mattaki's thoughts overran her.

_Kagome!_

-wWw-

"Tell me, Naraku – how does this particular torture make you feel? I have always been curious about it – though not curious enough to subject _myself_ to it, of course," he said deprecatingly. He watched idly as the spider lay still, immobilized as a single drop of water fell on his forehead every ten seconds like clockwork.

It was obvious, of course, that this particular torture wasn't physically painful. No... this form of torture was psychological.

He'd just spent the last hours causing the hanyou untold pain, and decided that, while he was allowing his body to heal to an extent, he would enjoy a different form of tormenting the spider.

It appeared, however, that what was left of Naraku's mind wasn't really capable of formulating his thoughts enough to answer, and Mattaki sighed, disappointed. "Ah, well, I suppose one can't have everything." All he had to do was look in the hanyou's eyes to see the madness now evident within, and he could see that the water dripping onto his head certainly wasn't helping matters.

From what he'd heard about it, madness was indeed induced by this particular torture. Not painful in any way, still, the feel, and the sound, of that continuous dripping slowly sent a person's mind off the deep end.

_Not that the bastard wasn't insane to begin with, _Mattaki mused. _Still, anything that causes him harm, pleases me._

He frowned, then, irritated with the lack of his mate, and sent a scathing glance at the oblivious Naraku. At that moment, before he could administer more pain to the insect, he felt a surge of purifying energy flooding his mate, and he opened the bond, wondering what the hell was going on – the energy was not Kagome's, though it was very close.

And that's when he realized that his bond with his mate was still intact, and unaffected by the time difference between them.

Surging his own energy into the bond, he called to her, "_Kagome!_" relief flooding him as he felt and heard her response within his own mind.

"_Mattaki_!" she breathed inwardly, her own feelings of relief rising to caress him, even as she opened her side of the bond completely, drawing him in with desperation.

He almost trembled at the sheer overwhelming joy his little mate was feeling at the contact with him, and he began to worry about her circumstances. Had she been harmed in some way? _"Kagome, mate, calm down. Tell me, are you alright?"_

"_Aa, I am okay. In fact, Kikyou just finished purifying all of Naraku's blood and miasma from me. I feel much better now."_

Both brows shot into his bangs at that, and he grinned, pleased. Just another thing to use to taunt Naraku with. "_I am pleased that that is so, little mate. Have you figured out why he sent you wherever it was he sent you?"_

"_Yeah, and we spiked his plan without even knowing it! He wanted me and Kikyou here so he could take the completed jewel and change history to favor him." _He felt her sigh, then. _"Unfortunately, we're still trapped here until we can figure out how to lift the block Naraku has on the well."_

Mattaki thought on that for a few minutes, then said, "_Let me go to the well and study the power within. I may be able to give you some idea of what to do."_

He could almost feel the smile she was sending him at that. "_Okay,"_ she chirped into his mind cheerfully. The contact with her mate, even as distant as they were at this time from each other, obviously cheered her up, and he smiled inwardly, pleased at the deepening bond between them. It felt good.

"_Me and Kikyou are settled in a cave for the night, and are probably going to get some sleep. Wake me up when you figure the puzzle out, alright?"_

"_Sleep, then, mate, and I will see what I can do." _He sent a wave of reassurance and love through the bond, and then tamped it down just a little so that his thoughts weren't getting through and keeping her awake. He himself would not sleep until she was back with him where she belonged.

Hopefully, that would be soon.

-wWw-

When Kagome came to, she opened her eyes, a frantic Kikyou the first thing she saw. Blinking in an attempt to focus, she sat up with the older woman's assistance.

"What happened, Kagome?" Kikyou asked breathlessly, obviously a bit overwrought.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Kikyou," she said, running her fingers through her bangs absently while offering a smile to her companion. "Mattaki just re-opened his side of the bond and practically flooded my mind at first, that's all. But I've got good news – he's going to go to the well tonight and study it. Hopefully, he'll figure out how to break the seal on it so we can go home."

Kikyou sighed and nodded, looking out the cave entrance at the darkened forest surrounding it. "I hope he can do so, then – I really don't want to be here," she said, uneasily. "I very much fear that the longer we are trapped here, the more danger we will be in – because I'm positive that Naraku stays near the village, and sooner or later, he's going to find us."

A shiver traveling down her spine, Kagome nodded, but didn't say anything more on that topic. There really wasn't anything _to_ say. "Well... are you ready to put up a barrier so we can sleep easy tonight?" she asked, yawning tiredly.

Kikyou stood and moved to the front of the cave, beckoning for Kagome to join her. "I'll place the first one, and then you can place the second – that way, if one falls, we'll have a second one for backup."

"Good idea." Kagome waited for Kikyou's power to manifest in a nice, strong barrier, and then pulling an arrow from her quiver, she jammed it into the ground near the entrance, anchoring her spell to the arrow.

Kikyou watched, frowning. "Why did you do that, Kagome?" she asked, curious.

"Oh... well, because then the spell is set and held by the arrow, and I don't have to concentrate on it at all. Sometimes, sleeping deeply, my barriers would fall – so I found that this way was much, much easier."

Surprised, Kikyou pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Could you show me how you did it? I would be grateful to learn such a thing," she said.

"Sure!" She held out an arrow, and after Kikyou dropped her first barrier, handed her the arrow. "All you have to do is pour your power into it just as if you going to fire the arrow. Instead, though, just tie off the barrier magic into the arrow, instead of letting it flow continuously from you – then jam the arrow in front of wherever you are wanting the barrier to be. It's really easy," she encouraged, watching closely as Kikyou followed her instructions and got it on the first try.

"Wow," she chuckled wryly as she moved back to her bedding, "it sure took me a lot longer to get it down than it did you, that's for sure."

Kikyou shrugged absently as she also climbed into her bedding, suddenly weary. "It's only because I spent so many years honing my control of my powers. It's simply a matter of training. The fact that you can even do these things with the little training you've had is truly remarkable."

Sighing deeply as she relaxed herself, Kagome closed her eyes. "Well, anyway... goodnight, Kikyou. I can barely keep my eyes open right now," she giggled a little, "so I'm off to dreamland. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight to you as well, Kagome" Kikyou yawned.

"_Goodnight, Mattaki," _she sent through the bond, and smiled as she received his reply.

"_Sleep well, mate."_

-wWw-

A/N: I'm glad I'm not Naraku.

Amber


	27. Justifiable Retribution

**Chapter 27: Justifiable Retribution**

Mattaki traveled swiftly in pursuit of the knowledge needed to return his mate to his side where she belonged. He was most unhappy with this last-gasp scheme from the spider hanyou – and Naraku had found that out the hard way.

It was true, however, that he had greatly enjoyed ripping his last hope away from him – he'd thought to trap his mate and Kikyou back in the past with a complete Shikon no Tama, so that he could then take it from them and rewrite history in his favor.

However, Naraku had not counted on the differing actions of he and his mate. Being greedy for power of all kinds, he did not understand that there were many out there who had no use for such a jewel, or the power it contained. It should have occurred to him with Kagome, at the least – he was well aware of her purity. But he was foolish, and short-sighted in the end, and it was _that_ that had brought about his downfall.

Now, Kikyou and Kagome were stuck further back in the past, with the well blocked by some form of magic. And he was going to discover what magic, and how to break it.

Landing silently next to the old wooden structure, he contemplated it for a time. He remembered that even in his youth, this well had already been old – it was as if the well was created when the kami created all the lands. And, with what the well did, i.e. bringing his mate back and forth through time, it was entirely possible that was the case.

After a little bit, he moved forward, and touched the aged wood. He'd often been curious about the well, but oddly, everytime he'd thought to come examine it, something else had come up that demanded his attention, and the well would get pushed to the back of his mind again.

But now... there was nothing that could pull him away from his contemplation of the structure, and the magic within.

Hopping over the edge, he floated down to the bottom, then sat, feeling the magic tingle against his skin, and he was surprised – the essence of the magic in the well carried an energy signature that was very like his mate. That must be why she was able to use the well when others could not.

Human legends of this well named it the Bone Eater's Well, because any demons dumped into it disappeared. But Mattaki discerned immediately that the bones were _not_ being eaten, they were merely being sent to a different time. Since youkai, by their very nature, were creatures of magic, the well worked for them – jewel shards not needed.

And as for his little mate – he was pretty sure that she could use it without the shards – it was simply her lack of belief that led her to needing to hold a shard to get through.

Frowning, he settled back against the stones, and closed his eyes, breathing in and out rhythmically, dropping himself into a meditative trance. It was time to touch the magic, and see what he could see.

Immediately, his world-view shifted, and he could see the truth of what this well really was – it was a nexus, a gravity well of immeasurable power. The strength of the gravitational field had warped the fabric of reality, thus creating a time warp. So many of these things were nothing he'd ever heard of before, and as the knowledge settled into his mind, he was completely intrigued – he wanted to learn more of these concepts that were so foreign.

He watched the magic swell and diminish around him, and began searching for the spider's taint. Since the well was a construct, it couldn't be corrupted by anything in and of itself – so the only taint that would exist within it was Naraku's spell.

It didn't take long to find it. A wallowing black mass blighting the pure beauty around it, Naraku's magic was virulent and hate-filled. It was surrounded by pulsing blue's and golds, pinks and greens – all colors of the warp field contained within the wooden framework of the deceptively simple well.

Brow furrowed thoughtfully, he focused on the energy with his mind's eye, and was intrigued by a thought... if the well could be activated by a youkai's bones, and living youkai as well because they were also creatures of magic, then the darkness of Naraku's spell should also qualify – it was made of magic.

So why wasn't it disappearing?

He psychically poked and prodded at the mass, trying to determine its full intent. In order to stop it, he had to first know what it was he was stopping.

_With Naraku's magic fouling the well up, it will no longer swallow anything. Or is that entirely true? Wait... no, I see it now._

_He didn't block the well, he simply blocked Kagome from using it. He used something of hers to trigger the spell when she fell in the well. With her running around with his taint in her blood, she wouldn't be able to do anything about this... but now, because Kikyou purified the miasma and blood from her... she can fix this easily._

Smiling, pleased, he stood up and hopped back out of the well, content with what he had found. Seeing as how it was so late, though, and knowing how tired his little mate was, he decided to let the women sleep. First thing in the morning would be time enough to tell her what to do to get back to where she belonged.

With a decisive nod, he turned and walked out of the well-clearing, heading for the small village below it. Reaching a certain point about midway between the village and the well, he was about to find himself a tree to sleep in, when he caught sight of a section of forest that had been totally decimated.

Scowling, the daiyoukai cast a dark look towards the elder miko's hut where his son was staying. The damaged land had all the earmarks of the Windscar, and the complete lack of any youkai signature other than the ones that should be there, told him that the destruction was the result of the boy's temper and nothing else.

Apparently, he hadn't taken it well when he found out what had happened to Kikyou and Kagome.

He had to admit, though, that irritated as he was at the unnecessary destruction, he was rather proud of the strength his son had – he'd just been horribly beaten a short time before, and would still be healing. And yet... he had still been able to cause such mayhem – hanyou or no, his blood was strong, and it showed in the fact that his halfblood son, whose mother had carried no power of her own, was as strong, or stronger than, most full-blooded youkai.

It made him think of the pups he would sire on Kagome – with the strength of his blood, and the power of hers... they would be strong. His heirs would be known for their power – and the wisdom of knowing when to _use_ said power.

That part would probably be drummed into little heads by his mate, he was sure. And then the thoughts of what would need to occur between his sweet mate and he for him to _get_ said heirs caught his attention, and he grinned wickedly.

He would never tire of bedding his mate, he knew for a fact, and there would definitely be a great deal of time spent in pursuit of the pleasures of mating.

That was a vow, and one he would easily keep.

-sSs-

Inuyasha had felt his father's return to the area, and had struggled to get up and go confront the bastard – he had to know how to bring Kikyou and Kagome back. But still being fairly weak, he wasn't able to get past his friends or Kaede. They were determined he stay in bed, especially after his temper fit earlier had reopened some of his wounds.

That left him stuck and having to wait until they all fell asleep... which thoroughly annoyed him. He wanted answers now, dammit, healing could wait.

Finally, several hours after the group in the hut had all fallen into dreamland, Inuyasha slunk out of there, and, after lifting his nose into the breeze, took off after the male that had sired him.

He winced slightly when he realized the daiyoukai had settled into a tree near where he'd released the windscar earlier in anger – he just knew the older male would have something to say to him about that. Seemed the fucker always had something to say... and most of it wasn't good.

That really torqued Inuyasha. Since he'd been brought back, there had been nothing good he'd had to say to the son he'd never even met. The only things that had been said were not things he'd ever wanted to hear – like that bit about his mother, his father, and the truth of Sesshoumaru's feelings towards him, and other humans.

That one had really hurt. To find out that his brother, who'd always tortured and belittled him, tried to kill him, and acted so disgusted by his human half, really only hated him because _he'd_ wanted to be the one to sire children on Izayoi, had sent him into a state of confusion that still hadn't cleared.

He didn't know if it ever would.

And then to find out that the only reason he was alive at this point in time, was because Sesshoumaru had saved him from their father's wrath, giving the big dai a chance to calm his bloodlust and regain control. He didn't understand Sesshoumaru at all, anymore.

He really wished that he could go back in time to before Mattaki had returned. Back when things, and the world, made sense. Sesshoumaru hated humans, and him, and was always after him for Tessaiga. Back to a time when Kagome was still his, and Kikyou was still made of clay. Well, okay, not so much that last part – as far as Inuyasha was concerned, Kikyou getting a second chance at a real life was the only good thing that had come from this.

That wasn't even because he wanted her back personally, or anything – it was just unfair how her life had been stolen, and he was pleased that she had a second chance.

She deserved it.

With a melancholy sigh, he looked up into the tree he knew his father was in, and caught the glint of moonlight on dangerous golden eyes and silver hair. He was well aware that the powerful male knew he was there, so he simply waited for him to come down, rather than shouting him out of the tree. He thought back to Kagome _sitting_ him out of trees, and with a faint smirk, wished that he could do that to his father. The visual actually lifted his mood for a few seconds.

Finally, after a few minutes in which he was aware his father was studying him from his spot in the tree, the big dai landed lightly next to him.

"What is it that you want, Inuyasha?" he asked neutrally.

"Keh. I want to know if you know of a way to get Kagome and Kikyou back yet. Do we have to chase Naraku down and wring the knowledge out of him?" he returned.

Mattaki studied his son for a few moments, and then grabbed him suddenly, and began to lift into the air, forming his cloud beneath him. As Inuyasha thrashed in shocked surprise, he tightened his grip.

"Cease your struggles, Inuyasha. I'm taking you to see something that I think will please you greatly – I know I have certainly enjoyed it."

Halting his squirming, he looked at his father with narrowed eyes, suddenly suspicious. "And what would that be?" he asked slowly.

"You will see in just a moment, boy. Patience. I vow you will be pleased enough in a few minutes."

Inuyasha settled down, then, beginning to be interested in whatever his father was going to show him. With the way he was acting, Inuyasha had his suspicions about what he was going to see.

And as they drew close to a series of caves high up on a mountainside, he was suddenly filled with glee – he could feel Naraku's aura, and it was filled with agony and not even sane anymore.

"You caught him, didn't you?" he asked finally.

"I did. His actions against me and mine angered me, and he is paying for that. As well, the spirits of all those he tortured and murdered are hovering around, for when I finally grant the spider death. Then they will get their vengeance. I daresay Naraku will never reincarnate – his soul will be devoured soon enough.

Inuyasha couldn't help the shiver at his father's words, but he also couldn't deny the pleasure he felt at them, either.

Within moments of catching Naraku's stench, his father landed in front of one particular cave, and setting Inuyasha down, led the way into the cave.

When Inuyasha first caught sight of what remained of his greatest enemy, he was stunned into immobility. The spider hanyou was completely unrecognizable.

His face was ruined, flesh melted and bubbled in places, and his nude body was in no better shape, bleeding, burned, he scented of infection, and for just a moment, he wondered if Naraku truly deserved this.

And then he decided, hell yes! After all those he'd tortured and murdered, raped and destroyed, he deserved what he was getting. After all, he was merely getting a taste of what he'd been doing to others all along. If this didn't teach him the error of his ways, nothing would.

Of course, it wouldn't matter whether he learned, or not, because Inuyasha could feel the aforementioned spirits hovering around the slowly dying spider, and he could feel the hatred and retribution that was coming. He suspected that his father was right – Naraku's soul would be torn to shreds upon his death... slowly, he was sure.

He was in for a long, pain-filled death, just as he had ended in suffering and pain in life.

He found that he could smile, seeing his enemy brought so low. "Heh. So, Naraku... finally getting a taste of your own medicine? How's it feel to be on the other end of the torture?"

The spider hanyou stared at him with a glassy look in his eyes, and Inuyasha was uncertain if he even realized anything was real, anymore.

He looked at his father."How long have you had him like this?"

"Several days. Before Kagome and I came back to the village. Do you pity him, Inuyasha?" Mattaki asked.

Inuyasha thought about that for a while, staring at what was left of the once arrogant spider. _Do I pity him... I guess, in a way, my answer is... "_In a way, I suppose. It's a shame it came to this, but he bought his fate with the blood of innocents, and there's always a price to pay for that, sooner or later. I can't regret his fate," he replied, voice contemplative.

Mattaki nodded, pleased. His son, while knowing that Naraku had brought about his own downfall with his actions, also knew compassion, as well. It was obvious that he had good instincts.

"Dog demons are very possessive of what is theirs... and very protective. Naraku bought and paid for his fate when he harmed what is mine. We can be very vicious, as well, when we seek retribution. As I told Naraku, he would have been better served searching for power on the continent than here."

The red-clad hanyou just nodded, knowing his father spoke the truth; half-human he might be, but his inu instincts ran deep, and he was really more inu than human where it counted. He understood exactly what Mattaki was talking about – he'd felt the same over Kikyou and Kagome, after all, and had wanted to destroy the being that had caused such harm to all their lives.

It was fitting, he decided, his mind cringing at the state the spider was in. He was damn glad he hadn't pissed his father off badly enough to end up in this position. He didn't realize he'd said that aloud until Mattaki answered.

"You are my son. I would not do such to you – if your actions warranted death, then I would simply take your life swiftly and end the problems. Did you really think I would so torture my own flesh and blood?" he asked, brow raised.

Inuyasha shrugged, still staring at the remains of Naraku. "I don't know, do I? I don't really know you except to say that since you've come back, my whole life has been turned upside down and inside out – and _not_ in a good way," he said, his voice matter-of-fact and his expression bland.

Mattaki acknowledged that fact. "Time to adjust is needed, of course, but you will find that your angst will fade with enough time and thought."

Inuyasha didn't answer; looking down, Mattaki realized that Naraku was awake, and had recognized his son.

"C-come... ttt-to g-gloat?" he croaked, his voice coming out in a sibilant hiss, as his ruined throat attempted to work. It was clear he wouldn't be able to speak for much longer – and that he wouldn't last much longer, himself.

Inuyasha's blank expression didn't change as he studied the spider. After a moment, he said, "No, not really. I don't feel happy about this – it's just simply what you deserve, Naraku. But no way in all the seven hells would I want the fate that's about to be yours. You were a fool, Naraku – you forgot that power always comes with a price, and that no matter how powerful you _think_ you are, there's always someone stronger."

Unable to fight back at all, Naraku merely returned Inuyasha's gaze with a hate-filled one, and the inuhanyou shook his head. "What a waste," he said, before turning and walking out of the cave. It was something he would never forget, the sight of the evil hanyou laid out like that and his pride in tatters as much as his body was.

He felt neither triumph, nor sadness – what was left of Naraku was simply paying for his actions against so many. He imagined that the kami felt that this was just retribution, and had allowed Naraku to fall at his father's hands.

Staring out thoughtfully across the wide lands around him, and pondering on justice, and revenge, he flinched just a bit at the agonized, garbled cry of Naraku. He supposed that it was his human half that made him unable to dish out that sort of thing – torture would never be his forte. He could, however, feel his demon blood singing within him at the scent of blood and suffering coming from his enemy.

Sometimes, it was hard to reconcile the two sides he carried within, but this time, it wasn't. For the evil that Naraku had unleashed across the lands, revenge was needed, and his father had simply been the hand of the kami in taking said revenge.

With a sigh, he waited for his father to step outside, and then asked, "What about the Shikon no Tama? He didn't have it."

Mattaki shook his head with a grim smirk. "Oh, he did when I trapped him. But I took it, and gave it to Kagome. She purified it, and then sealed it away. No one will ever find it – once she had sealed it, even I could not feel it when I was holding the box it was in."

"Keh. Thats good. But what was Naraku thinking when he sent Kagome and Kikyou back into the past?" he questioned, knowing his father would know.

He was taken aback by his father's slow, wicked laugh. "Ah... now that _is_ a tale. I was _quite_ pleased to yank his last hope from under him," he mused. At his son's confused expression, he elaborated, and when he was finished, Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the spider's severe miscalculation.

"Stupid bastard anyway. He shoulda known better – Kagome's the only one who has never fallen to his schemes, and after fighting her all this time, you'd think he'd realize that she doesn't care about power. He should have expected her to either seal it, or destroy it, either way."

With a shake of his head, Mattaki agreed with his son. "But he is a fool, and he's finding that miscalculations of that magnitude carry a high price in blood. It was more than he was able to pay and yet maintain life." He stopped, then, and looked at his son.

"You cornered me earlier for a reason... what was it?"

"I wanted to know if you'd figured out how to get Kagome and Kikyou back here where they belong."

Nodding, not surprised that was the reason he'd come after him, Mattaki grinned devilishly. "Of course I have figured it out. It's lucky that Kikyou figured out how to rid Kagome of Naraku's taint, or we would be in trouble."

Inuyasha looked confused. "Huh? How'd Kikyou do that?"

"She purified Kagome," Mattaki chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Inuyasha's face.

"How do you purify a miko?" he asked, his confusion deepening.

"Apparently, the same way you purify a youkai – only it doesn't harm the miko, like it would a youkai. Now, come morning, all the women have to do is purify the spell Naraku put on the well, and they should have no problem getting back"

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh. But why didn't you have them do it tonight?"

"Because they are sleeping right now, and after the day they've had, they needed it. The problem can be taken care of when they wake," he replied.

Slipping his hands into his sleeves to get them out of the cold, Inuyasha sighed, then nodded, releasing weeks of tension and stress. "Keh. I need a good vacation," he said quietly. "This last bit of time has really tensed me up."

Mattaki simply nodded, knowing his son was correct – his little mate was also tired and stressed, as well, and a good get-away would certainly be appreciated.

And as he flew he and Inuyasha back to the village, he set his formidable mind on coming up with a vacation his mate would never forget. Now that things with Naraku and the jewel were almost finished, lives could start being lived.

All that was left, was to actually finish Naraku off once Kikyou and Kagome were returned to their rightful places.

Once that was done, _life _in all its complexity could recommence.

-wWw-

A/N: Not much longer now and Wicked will be done, and then I will start posting on my new Inupapa/Kag story. I've already got that one to chapter 21, so it's already a good ways into it. It will be an action/adventure/romance, more like The Longest Journey than Wicked.

Ja Ne!

Amber


	28. Revenge in Shades of Irony

**Chapter 28: Revenge in Shades of Irony**

Kikyou woke slowly, confused, she looked around, wondering what had woken her. It was still very early, and the fire was still producing heat, so the cave she and Kagome were in was still comfortably warm.

She wasn't thirsty or anything, either... but something had woken her up, and whatever it was was insistent, as it was still bothering her. A warning tingling feeling that was making her progressively more uneasy as time passed.

Frowning, she cast her miko senses out into the surrounding area, and searched, thinking perhaps that there was a youkai about somewhere close by, and that's why she felt uneasy.

She was right – eyes widening in panic, Kikyou reached over to Kagome's bedding, and shook her awake, holding a finger to her lips so she would know to speak quietly.

"Extend your senses, Kagome," she whispered. "Do you feel that?"

Kagome, blinking sleepily, did as told, and her eyes widened in a mirror of Kikyou's own. "Oh, crap!" she exclaimed softly, "just what we didn't need. Do you think he sensed us?"

The older miko thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't think so... he's not too close to us right now, and he doesn't seem to be coming any closer." She frowned, then, concern sharpening her voice. "But I fear he will stay nearby – how will we figure out how to get out of here with him lingering so near?" she asked, impatiently pushing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

Kagome thought about that, brow furrowed deeply, and then shrugged, too tired to worry about it at this point. If Naraku wasn't aware yet that they were there, then she was all for going back to sleep.

"I say we worry about it when we have no choice, ya know? He doesn't seem to know we're here, and I'm too tired to worry about it, even if he did sense us. He's much weaker at this time, with no jewel, and no incarnations, either one of us could take him, and he isn't strong enough to break through even one of our barriers, let alone two," she finished, eyes drooping as she relaxed back into her bedding and covered back up.

Kikyou stared at her for a moment, and then realized that Kagome was right – there really was no need to worry about it. If the spider hanyou thought to cause problems on the morrow when they attempted to go back through the well, then they would simply spank him and send him on his way.

Easy enough.

"Yes, I guess you are right," she sighed as she too, laid back into her bedding and closed her eyes. She was tired, as well – the last few weeks had definitely been strange, and tiring. They all needed a good long rest, that was for sure, she thought as she drifted back off to sleep.

Neither noticed, or cared, when a baboon skin-clad spider moved closer, seemingly intrigued by something in the area.

Whether that was them, or something else, they would never know.

-wWw-

Tired out by the little trip he'd made at his father's side and in need of sleep, Inuyasha headed straight for Kaede's hut the moment his father touched back down near the village. He had a lot to think over... seeing his deadliest enemy brought so low had engendered a thoughtful, almost melancholy perusal of the past.

_The whole thing is almost over... and in such an anti-climactic way, too. I'd always thought we'd corner the bastard and fight it out in some great big battle. Instead, he dies like the bitch he is, at my father's hand. Never saw that one coming, _he sighed as another thought occurred to him. _I always, in some way, dreaded the end of the mission, though... because it meant that Kagome might go home and stay there, leaving us all behind. That won't be happening now, that's for sure._

No, she wouldn't be going back through the well and living her life there – she'd be here with all of them, and that thought was the only comfort Inuyasha could find in his father's mating of the woman he loved – or one of them, at least.

Still, her being his father's mate and not his own, was at least made bearable by the fact that he'd never have to say goodbye to her. And he guessed that was the silver lining in the dark clouds above him.

On the other side of things, he was still too conflicted about how to deal with the things he'd learned about his mother, his father, and his brother. That was one crazy triangle right there, and just thinking about it made his head ache.

But as weird as it made him feel, knowing the true story behind his brother's hatred, it made his heart ache, too... for his mother. She'd been used, and nothing more, as far as he as concerned, by his father. He'd desired to bed her because she was beautiful, and that was pretty much it. True, he'd seemed to have grown fond of her, but for his mother, knowing that she had loved someone else, even though that thought squicked him when he found out _who_, life must have been hell.

She'd died so young, and had her heart ripped away, as she was given away as nothing more than a piece of meat by her father in an attempt to gain favor with the powerful Dog General. Odd as that sounded, there were some of the human Lords that desired alliance with youkai of a certain rank, as well, and apparently, his mother's father was one of them. Once he'd seen Mattaki's desire for his daughter, he'd eagerly given her away as nothing more than a concubine.

So much for honor – it was a good thing that bastard was long dead, or he'd have to kill him.

Oh, he remembered quite well those uppity bastards of his mother's clan back then – he might have been young, but he wasn't stupid, and he was well aware of the loneliness and sadness his mother had suffered after his father's death. They didn't just call him names, but his mother as well, and that had angered him badly back then, though he was too young to do anything about it. The worst of it was, the very names they were calling her, youkai's whore, he know knew were her family's fault in the first place!

After all, they were the ones that sold her off as a concubine – and then to call her names due to their own actions? Just thinking about it made his blood boil... but then it soothed as later memories flashed into his mind.

Just a few years before Kikyou had sealed him, he had gone back to his mother's family's palace, and razed it to the ground. Though his grandfather and all the rest were long dead, he'd watched them basically doing the same thing to another daughter of the house, and when his mother's fate began to play out for the young hime, he took matters into his own hands.

He hadn't killed anyone, but he'd made sure to get his hands on the Lord of the family at that time, and let him know in no uncertain terms just who he was, and his disapproval of their treatment of the young woman. He also let them know, that he would be dropping by every so often to make sure they weren't treating her badly, and if he found they had, there would be hell to pay.

Needless to say, they had tried to fool him, treating her terribly, and then forcing her to lie about it.

Inuyasha wasn't fooled, and that time, he'd killed the Lord of the clan, then made sure the next in line paid careful heed to his words. After that, things smoothed out, but the young hime was doomed, anyway, as she contracted a fatal illness one winter, and died, along with quite a few others that fell that year.

At least that time, a young hanyou child wasn't left behind mourning his mother, and running for his life, so Inuyasha supposed that was the best that could be hoped for.

After that winter, he'd never gone back, leaving his mother's kin to rot as they would in time. He'd made it a point one year to ask Kagome to look up his mother's family and tell him of their fate, and he'd been pleasantly surprised, though shocked, to find that during the sixteen hundreds, the younger daughter of the lord had fallen in love with a youkai, and had borne him a son. Her family cast her out, and she and her youkai lived together for some years before they were attacked and killed by rabid monks – at her family's instigation.

The son was left alive due to the simple fact that he'd been out swimming in the river a little ways away, and the monks had no idea he was there.

Feeling betrayed, enraged, and grief-stricken, the young hanyou blamed most of their misfortunes on his mother's family, and had taken immediate revenge, destroying the family's estate, and killing most of them off.

The family never recovered after that, and their name disappeared into history.

The hanyou also disappeared, not being heard of again - no one knew his fate.

All that to say that his sympathy was firmly with his mother – and, though he absolutely detested even thinking it, Sesshoumaru. He too, had suffered for their father's lust, and had every right, in Inuyasha's mind, to be angry about it.

Of course, he had to admit in all fairness, their father hadn't known of his brother's interest, and his actions weren't done to cause anyone any heartache. And it was also true that their father hadn't taken any action that wasn't prevalent in their time period – most hime were married off as part of alliances, usually not even knowing their husband in advance. Many of them became part of a harem of wives, and lived and died in obscurity, leaving behind no one to truly grieve their passing.

In that moment, Inuyasha could only wish that his mother had been borne in Kagome's time, instead – she'd have had a chance at a much better, happier life... but wishes were just that, and all he could truly do was carry her memory in his heart, in that way immortalizing her.

_Keh. At least Kagome won't have to suffer my mother's fate. The bastard loves her, that's obvious, and he won't do anything to hurt her. _

He sighed again. It was cold comfort, but it was better than nothing, he supposed.

Finally, tired from his abuse of his body, and his morose thoughts, he drifted of to sleep, a sad, haunted look on his face even in sleep.

-wWw-

For Mattaki, morning couldn't come soon enough, and he stared almost impatiently up into the night sky, watching as the wheel of heaven slowly turned, stars twinkling brightly as though they were diamonds strewn across a black velvet cloak.

It was beautiful, and he could appreciate it – especially after having been dead for so many years. Death taught one to cherish every moment – though, ironically, by the time the lesson was learned, it was a moot point, because by then, you were dead, and life, and cherishing it, was rather pointless – not to mention impossible.

However, it was a lesson that the mighty daiyoukai would have the chance to put to good use, and so, with a sigh, he leaned back and deliberately relaxed, calming his impatience and simply enjoying the sweet, cool air, the night sounds around him, and the skies in all their brilliance.

It was peaceful, and Mattaki relished that feeling, though he did wish his little mate could be here enjoying it with him. Perhaps, after she came back, he should bring her with him into the trees for the night.

That thought sent him of into thoughts about a vacation, as Inuyasha had termed it. He knew his mate was tired, and they'd all been through a lot. Even more so for her, with the stress of his own advent into her life. He knew that he had only added to it, but he couldn't bring himself to regret anything – now that they were mates, she could have all the time she needed to rest and relax and take everything in.

He wondered, idly, if she'd ever been to the mainland, or even further? Had she ever visited foreign lands? He highly doubted it after thinking about it – she was still young, and with as much time as she'd spent here, he didn't think she'd have had the time to go traipsing around the world.

Perhaps that would be a good vacation for her. He could take her anywhere and everywhere in the world she might like to go, and they could spend as much time as they wanted just traveling around.

Pleased with that idea, he made a mental note to speak to her about it as soon as Naraku was dead.

He drifted into sleep with a smile on his face, and his mate on his mind.

-wWw-

Morning found Kagome groggily opening her eyes, and, looking around blearily, she sat up and stretched, mumbling all the while. Grabbing her bag, she rooted around inside it until she found her water bottle, and took a long pull on it before capping it and sighing.

It seemed to be about eight in the morning, at least by her guesstimate, which were usually pretty accurate. Yawning, she decided it was time to annoy her mate, and find out if he'd been successful in figuring out how to unseal the well.

_'Knock knock, _she chuckled, _'time to wake up, Mattaki. Did you find anything out?'_

She could feel her mates amusement humming along the bond, and growled a bit – the jerk had already been up since daylight, and had merely been waiting on her to wake to impart the information.

'_Fine, be a jerk – just tell me how to get out of here and back there!'_

_'Patience, little one, is a virtue you sorely need to learn,'_ he smirked at the quite graphic description of what he could do with his patience, and shaking his head, he told her what she needed to know.

When he told her about the fact that they would have been in major trouble had Kikyou not purified Naraku's taint from her, she shivered – she'd have to give the older woman a big hug... once they actually managed to get back to where they belonged.

With that in mind, she quickly woke the other woman, and passed on what Mattaki had told her. Kikyou was quick to agree that it was quite lucky she'd been able to purify her.

"So, all we have to do is go to the well, and purify Naraku's taint out of it?" she asked, seemingly surprised.

"According to Mattaki, it is. What do you say we go give his idea a try?"

Kikyou nodded, a smile crossing her face at the thought of shortly being back where she belonged.

Gathering all their belongings, and making sure the fire was completely doused, the two women dropped their barriers, and cautiously stepped outside, memories of last nights visitation coming to them.

Sweeping her aura around a little, Kagome felt nothing out of place, yet the forest held a waiting stillness, and that told her that wherever he was, Naraku wasn't far off.

Concern dogging all their steps, Kikyou and Kagome made their way back towards the Goshinboku.

It was definitely more disturbing to see Inuyasha pinned to the tree in the full light of day, and Kagome couldn't help the pang of nostalgia as she studied him. _I still remember to this day unsealing you and all that happened afterwards. No matter what, Inuyasha, you will always be my best friend..._

She caught Kikyou's guilty and sad expression and sighed. "Look at it this way, Kikyou – right now, he's simply taking a nap. At this point in time, he's peaceful, and we both know that's not going to be something he gets much of after I wake him up."

Kikyou nodded, though she'd didn't say anything, and the two continued on their way, heading for the well, and hopefully, home.

They hadn't taken ten steps from the clearing the Goshinboku was in, when they both at the same time felt Naraku's malicious presence heading right for them, and without saying a word to each other, both women dropped what they were carrying and stood with arrows centered on the approaching menace.

Kagome was actually a bit surprised at how much weaker Naraku was at this time. It seemed that the deadly hanyou of her time, was nothing without the shards of the jewel – she'd taken down stronger opponents herself.

When he materialized under the trees with them, he was understandably shocked to see a woman that looked just like the woman he'd betrayed so many years before – with another woman with a decided resemblance to her.

"What kind of spell is this?" he demanded irately, eyes glittering through the baboon mask over his face.

"No spell, Naraku," Kikyou replied smugly. "I was given a second chance at life."

An insectile hissing came from him, and he stepped closer. "Then where is the Shikon no Tama, woman?"

That's when Kagome answered. "Sealed, completely out of your reach, or anyone elses, for that matter. I sent it into the future, and by the time I was done, its aura couldn't be felt even by the one holding its box. You will never triumph, Naraku."

Obviously angered, the spider hanyou rushed at them, and the two women moved – they had no choice. Weaker aura or not, he was still faster than two human women, and it looked like hitting him was going to be a chore.

_Unless... _she dodged when forced to, but it was evident that Naraku was more interested in Kikyou than some miko he didn't even know. But that would prove to be a bad move, as Kagome formed a plan that was so ironic it was almost more than she could bear not to laugh aloud and draw Naraku's attention to her.

When Kikyou looked at her as she dodged yet another attempt to grab her, confused as to why she wasn't helping, Kagome put her finger to her lips, and Kikyou seemed to understand, because she turned away, shooting another arrow at Naraku, hoping to keep him occupied until Kagome could do whatever it was she was planning.

_Come on, Naraku, _Kagome thought, _just a little closer... _the spider was so busy trying to kill Kikyou again, that he wasn't paying enough attention to the other person under the trees with them. He also wasn't paying attention to where he was at, simply ranting at Kikyou in between passes of trying to claw her to death.

_Finally! _Kagome exulted, even as she lined up the shot and took it, praying with all her might that it would hit.

With a heavy-sounding thunk, it did, and before the astonished hanyou even realized what had happened, he was just as pinned to a tree as Inuyasha was.

Kikyou's eyes were wide as she stared at what Kagome had done, and then she laughed. "Oh, how ironic, Kagome! I never would have thought to seal him!"

"Well, I think he looks good there, decorating the tree. Makes this little spot _so_ picturesque," she said facetiously. "What do you think... I could call it 'revenge in shades of irony', or something."

Kagome and Kikyou continued to laugh, watching as Naraku tried to pull her arrow out of his chest, but to no avail, as her holy power burned him every time he tried to touch it.

"This particular sealing spell is a little different, though," she said to Kikyou as they watched the bastard finally fall into sleep. "It's timed... he'll wake up in a few days, none the worse for wear – and he won't remember us at all. I didn't want to mess up the timeline."

Nodding, still laughing, Kikyou said, "It's too bad Inuyasha couldn't see this – he'd have a field day with that," she chortled.

Kagome snorted in amusement. "Yeah, I could just see that. "Maybe I'll draw him a picture when we get back to cheer him up," Kagome sighed.

By that time, they had finally reached the well clearing, and Kikyou slumped to the grass to the side of it. She waved a hand at Kagome. "Give me a minute – I'm still trying to catch my breath from all that."

Kagome nodded and sat down in the soft grass as well, just enjoying the peace and quiet of the morning. There were never enough of those types of moments – moments when you aren't doing anything, and there isn't anything for you _to _do, and you can just sit back, let the warmth of the sun comfort you, and bask in the scents of flowers and grasses and trees.

Unfortunately, such moments are also usually brief, as was the case this morning. Just as Kikyou was ready to stand up and get down to business, shouts were heard coming from the direction of the village – and they were much too close to hide.

_Great, another welcoming party. How wonderful. Now what are we going to do?_

Kagome stared as a younger Kaede stalked through the village men holding rakes and shovels as weapons to confront them. _How awkward is this? _she sighed to herself.

The shock on Keade's face was almost funny as Kikyou winced and said, "Hello, Kaede. I bet you'd like to know why I'm alive, and what's going on, ne?"

The silence in the clearing made Kagome abruptly aware of what the term 'heavy silence' meant as they all stared at each other, not sure what to do.

-wWw-

A/N: Nothing is ever easy, is it? I'm the poster child for Murphy's law – whatever can go wrong, will go wrong. And in fact, even those things that aren't supposed to go wrong can, when it's my life we're talking about. ~bounces head off desk and lays there~ Anyway, though the story is almost over, there's still a few things to accomplish, so enjoy!


	29. So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter 29: So Close, Yet so Far**

Mattaki, now sitting at the well, was beginning to wonder what was taking so long, so he opened the link as wide as it would go. What he found worried him, and he seriously considered jumping into the well himself and having it carry him to her side.

He had forged a theory last night, and had considered it for some small time – now might just be the time to test it out. If the situation his mate had found herself in didn't resolve itself soon, he would.

Since the well was a magical construct, beings made up of magic could pass through it. But he was also pretty sure that since the energy that fed the well was almost identical to Kagome's own, he would also be able to force it to his will, making it take him where he wanted to go. Such a thing, though, was dangerous... an open portal to anywhere at all? If the wrong demons were to get ahold if it, there would be problems.

However, he was also aware that the well had been sitting there for several eons, and hadn't been messed with, so perhaps it had some way to protect itself that he was unaware of.

_That brings up questions, _he thought. _Does this well have an awareness of its own? It's certainly possible..._

Eyeing it thoughtfully, he once more let his awareness of his mate tell him that things were, indeed, degenerating. Right now, she was okay, but there was anxiety – he wouldn't interfere unless things got worse. Then those villagers and the younger version of the old miko in the village would find out why it was not very smart to mess with what was his.

The moment he felt a thrill of fear and worry filter through the bond, he stood, and leaped down into the well, using his energies to take command of those in the well. Forging a link between his powers, and his mate's powers through what the well contained, he forced the magic to his will, and before he knew it, he was in the same time she was – he could scent his sweet little mate right above him.

Leaping out of the well to drop into the midst of the chaos in the clearing, he snarled with rage at the sight of his little mate being held immobile by two village men. Enraged, eyes flickering from gold to red, he completely ignored the shouts and screams from the rest of the group, his mind being taken up by the rage for the insult to his mate, his name. Not to mention that they were touching what wasn't theirs to touch.

Advancing on them menacingly, he growled long and low – it was clearly a warning, and the two village men holding her down frantically let go and turned to run, leaving the clearing and the village miko to her doom.

The moment they let go, he was hovering over her, scenting her and visually searching to make sure she was not harmed. Once he was assured that she was okay, he turned to the rest of those left in the clearing, and released his aura threateningly.

"You, miko, will let the woman go, turn around, and go back to your village," he got out, his voice still rough from his near transformation. "It's either that, or I destroy it and you – your choice."

The slightly younger version of Kaede stared at him for a moment, then looked at the woman that looked exactly like her sister had the day she had died. "Ye say ye are my sister – yet I burned my sister's body and know that she is dead. Ye say ye were given a second chance at life? By who?"

"By me," Mattaki rumbled. "Send your villagers away, and we will speak."

Kaede weighed her options and nodded, turning to the villagers to impart her instructions. "All of you may go home. I will alert you all should you be needed again." Her statement ignored the fact that even if the three before her had malicious thoughts, she wouldn't have time to call for their aid before it was too late, anyway. No point in making things worse, after all.

Reluctantly, the rest of the villagers walked away, disappearing into the trees. Once they were alone, Mattaki spoke to Kagome. "Mate, you and Kikyou should purify the well. Once you do, you will be able to get through it again."

He never moved his hard gaze from the village miko. "What is it that you want to know, miko? You think this all a trick, don't you?" he asked, even as her gaze turned to the two at the well, their reiki pouring from them and dousing the well in pink and light violet.

Raising shocked eyes to the daiyoukai, she stuttered out, "Did ye not call the younger one 'mate'?"

He nodded. "I did."

"Is she a dark miko, then?"

He directed her to stand near the well and search Kagome's aura. "Do you feel any darkness in my mate?"

Astounded, she shook her head, completely stunned by the girl's purity – it was like nothing she'd ever seen. "How...?"

"Kagome's purity comes from her soul, not her virginity. In fact, it is that way for all miko. A miko's purity is not tied in any way to lying with a male, or not. It is just foolish superstition that would have you believe that you cannot take a husband – or mate, as the case may be."

She shook her head uncertainly, having a hard time giving up something she'd been taught all her life. But it was hard to deny that the young miko in front of her purifying the well she was leaned against was still a miko, and _not_ a dark one.

"If I indeed must admit that this is my sister," she mumbled to herself, "then I will ask her what to think here. This has been too strange a day already."

They both watched the two miko purifying the well, until finally, they finished, and their reiki flowed back into their bodies. Slumping just a bit with fatigue, Kagome sighed as her mate caught her. She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks. That was mildly tiring – Naraku used a great deal of malice when he sealed it." Her eyes lit up, then and she turned her head to look at Kaede and Kikyou eyeing each other uncertainly.

"Kaede-sama, I remember you mentioned wanting to know why you felt such a large degree of reiki being released a short time ago." The elder miko nodded, and Kagome smiled. "Then follow us, and we'll show you. It's not bad."

Mattaki quirked a questioning brow at her words, and she grinned. "Come on – I guarantee you'll find a great deal of irony in this situation."

Curiosity definitely engaged now, he followed Kagome as Kikyou and Kaede followed a bit behind. She led them first to Inuyasha. "This is where he was sealed for so long, Mattaki," she said quietly, and her mate, attention focused on his young son pinned to the tree, moved closer, regretting his death even more at the sight of the boy like that.

"Why does that youkai seem so saddened by Inuyasha's fate?" Kaede asked Kikyou. "It was only just for the crimes he committed against you and the village."

Kikyou shook her head, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "No, Kaede. He didn't. We were both fooled, tricked into thinking the other had betrayed them. The actual villain was Naraku – and we will show him to you in a few moments. Inuyasha didn't break faith with me. What fooled me was that it looked just like him. We found out later that Naraku is a shape-shifter. He simply wanted the Shikon no Tama."

Kaede looked uneasy with that revelation. "Ye are certain? Ye _know_ this Naraku is the cause of what happened that day?"

Kikyou nodded and wiped the tears from her face as Mattaki turned and moved towards them, answering Kaede's earlier question. "The reason I am so interested in the sight is because Inuyasha is my youngest son."

Blinking at that blunt statement, she looked wary at that information. "Ye are not here for vengeance, are ye?"

He shook his head and gestured to his mate to show them what she considered so ironic. With no further ado, she led them into the trees. When Mattaki saw what was awaiting them, he grinned toothily, a predatory light in his eyes.

Kaede, on the other hand, was just stunned – again. "This is the shapeshifter ye spoke of?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes. He is a spider hanyou, and very devious. He also lingers around the village, watching, hoping to find out where the Shikon no Tama went."

A thoughtful expression took over Kaede's aged face at that. "Ah... the evil feel to the forest at times then might be explained. Perhaps I should put up wards to keep him from entering the village proper," she mused.

"That is probably a good idea, miko. But if I were you, I would make them specific. Instead of making them against youkai only, make it against anyone who would bring harm to the village. That will also protect against bandits and the like, as well."

"A ward to keep those with evil intent away," she said, brow furrowing. "I never would have thought of that. Are ye certain such a thing would work?"

Mattaki chuckled. "Yes. Human or no, there is as much darkness in their souls as there is in a youkai's, and reiki will react to that, no matter the race or species. It's just that you miko and all those monks and priests have forgotten your past. It was a fact once known by the general population, but now has it been forgotten."

He sighed, then looked down at his mate as she stepped up to him and laid one slim hand on his arm. "Are you ready to go back yet? I'd really like to go home and have a hot bath..." she trailed off as a glazed look took over her face, and Mattaki almost face-planted at the wave of arousal that washed off of her.

_What the hell is she thinking about? _Without a thought, he tapped into her mind, and almost laughed aloud at what he'd found._.. _So, she wanted a little fun in her bath? He'd be more than willing to oblige her – over, and over, and over again.

Still, now was not the time, so he gathered his control, and stepped briskly back towards the well, followed by his mate, Kikyou, and Kaede.

When they arrived, Kikyou turned to look at Kaede with a smile. "Don't worry, Kaede, we'll see each other again in a few years, and then I'll be back to stay. I'll probably start taking over some of your responsibilities – I don't want you to fall apart," she chuckled.

Kaede smiled tentatively back, then her face went slack, and she went limp, cradled in the big daiyoukai's arms. Mattaki muttered something under his breath, and the he carried her over to a tree along the path to the village, and arranged her comfortably there.

He looked up at two almost identical looks of concern. "She merely sleeps. She will wake in one or two minutes, so we must make haste and leave this place."

"But why did you do that?" Kikyou asked, confused.

"Because I needed to erase her memories of us – we cannot have the timeline altered," he replied, and after a moment, Kikyou reluctantly nodded back. However, the things she learned today – the sutra, and the fact that a miko's purity lies in her soul, and not her virginity, she will remember."

Kagome's eyes widened. "That must be why Kaede was so much more understanding of things. She didn't have a problem with a miko-hanyou or even youkai, relationship. And why the village never got attacked by anything – not even maurading soldiers or bandits!" she exclaimed even as they approached the well.

Kikyou nodded slowly, thinking about it. "Hai, it makes sense now," she sighed. Shrugging her shoulders, she said, "We can think of these things later – for now, let's go home."

Mattaki gestured for Kikyou to go through first, and with a little bit of fear, she did, disappearing into the timewarp. With that, Mattaki grabbed up his mate, and then also jumped into the well...

And they were finally back where they belonged.

-wWw-

No sooner had they landed back in the proper era than a frantic hanyou was before them, looking Kikyou over for injuries just as his father had done to Kagome when he'd arrived back in the past.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at his obvious and rather fussy concern over Kikyou – those two really hadn't had any time to figure themselves out, especially as Inuyasha had been dealing with his own angst over her and his father.

But hopefully, now that things were about to settle down, they could have that time.

Looking up at Mattaki, she said, "I want to go home for a day or so – to just relax and take a nice long bath... or two," she chuckled.

Pulse beginning to pick up as he remembered what her thoughts earlier about a shared bath had been, he nodded. "There is something I need to take care of, mate, and then we can go. Wait here in the village – it will not take me long," he said, with a speaking glance at Inuyasha, who understood immediately.

"You too, Kikyou. There's a lot we need to talk about, and we will, when I get back." Mystified, the two women glanced at each other in confusion, but when no answers were forthcoming, shrugged their questions off. They'd find out what was up sooner or later.

"Fine, you secretive dog," Kagome said, waving him off as she and Kikyou started towards the village. "You two go play, but do hurry up, please."

Mattaki laughed at his little mate's overwhelming desire for a bath, and shaking his head at the foibles of women, he took ahold of Inuyasha as he had last night, and then formed his cloud and took off.

"Time to finally kill the bastard, is it?" Inuyasha asked, not in the least surprised when his father nodded. "Good! It's about damn time, if you ask me. He's been a pain in my rear for way too long as it is."

"And not only yours, Inuyasha. Your brother has a cause for vengeance, as well," Mattaki responded, not reacting to his son's sudden stiffening. "Deal with it, Inuyasha – we are going to fetch your brother, and then we will all adjourn to the cave the insect is held in. Then we will all take our vengeance as we send him into the afterlife. And then the souls of those he tortured, raped and murdered will get their vengeance, as well."

At mention of all those souls waiting, Inuyasha calmed, and laughed a little. "I think it's only right, anyway, for them to get their revenge, too," he said. I just wish I could know what they are going to do to him, ya know?"

Locked onto his eldest son's aura, Mattaki nodded. "Although... I do have some information that you might find very amusing, in an ironic sort of way," he said, as his son took on an expression of interest. "You know that Kikyou and Kagome both were sent back in time by Naraku. He confronted them, while they were there – and Kagome sealed him to a tree. He looked quite splendid there, if I do say so myself," he said, enjoying the look of mirth on Inuyasha's face.

Laughing almost hysterically, Inuyasha almost lost his balance and fell – he would have had his father not had him in a strong hold.

"Oh," he choked out between bouts of laughter, "I would have paid to see that!"

"The best part of the whole thing is that it was just a few feet away from where you were sealed. Unfortunately, they couldn't leave him there forever, or it would entirely change the timeline – it would very likely mean you would have stayed pinned to the tree."

At that, Inuyasha shuddered, not wanting to even think of a fate like that. He had never been so glad to be free as he was right that moment. Then something occurred to him, and he frowned. "How'd they get him down and yet still escape?"

Mattaki shook his head. "Kagome's got more tricks up her sleeve than any of us thought," he chuckled. "The spell she created sealed him for a few days only – and wiped his memory of ever meeting them. In that way, the present and future was not altered."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, even as he scowled slightly at the feel of his brother's aura as they began to descend to the ground. His father didn't say anything, though he held a rather amused expression. _It seems it will take a great deal of time for these two to purge their dislike for each other._

Sesshoumaru stopped walking as soon as he felt his father's and brother's auras begin to overtake his, and waited patiently for them to arrive. He had to admit, he was curious as to why his father, and hotheaded brother, were all of a sudden so close to each other when just a few days ago, he'd had to intervene to keep their sire from killing Inuyasha.

As soon as his father set down, Inuyasha's eyes were drawn to Rin, and he remembered what his father had told him about her. It made his heart ache to know that she carried his mother's soul, and left him feeling like he'd had a hole punched through him. It hurt in ways he couldn't even articulate, and tears actually filled his eyes as he watched the little girl smiling lovingly up at his brother.

_Keh... I just wish I could see you one more time, mother, hug you one more time, and tell you that I love you. I never got the chance to say goodbye, and it hurts that part of you is standing right in front of me... and I still can't reach you. _

"So close, yet so far," he whispered, his whole being clenching in pained regret.

The poor hanyou was really sick of reincarnation and the unholy and painful situations it had put him in. It seemed his life was just entertainment for the kami, and he was so, so tired of it.

He was shocked speechless, however, when Rin turned from her adoring smile at Sesshoumaru, and with suddenly wise, knowing eyes, whispered, "It's okay, Inuyasha-sama. She knows you loved her."

Unable to say a word, he stared at the tiny child in utter bewilderment, not even noticing when Sesshoumaru ordered his little flunky to protect Rin and wait for his return. His eyes were still plastered to her even as they once more lifted from the ground, and he continued to stare at her until he couldn't see her anymore.

He was completely unaware of his father's knowing gaze, or his brother's narrow-eyed one, his mind in too much turmoil to even care.

The trip was made in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts, though it didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination.

Inuyasha forcibly pulled his mind back from painful and morose thoughts, wanting to see his brother's face when he took in what their father had done to Naraku.

He wasn't disappointed, either.

Sesshoumaru came to a complete halt when he saw what was left of the pitiful spider that had tried to conquer Japan.

He studied the bloody mess for several minutes, then turned red-haloed eyes to his father and grinned, fangs glinting in the thin light of the cave.

"I'd forgotten just how terrible you could be to those that crossed you, father. I find it a fitting end to this useless waste of flesh," he said, even as Naraku made a tiny sound, drawing all eyes back to him.

"S-so, all of y-you inu b-bastards are here to g-gloat?" he rasped, his voice so damaged that if they hadn't had superior hearing, they wouldn't have been able to understand.

His crimson eyes widened in fear as he took note of the heightened youki in the cave, and noticed that all three males had lost their usual golden eyes, and now matched his own red eyes.

Cowering in fear, the spider knew his end had finally found him as the three Inu converged on him, all of hell's fires burning in their vermillion gazes.

-wWw-

A/N: We'll get a nice little accounting of Naraku's death and the beginnings of his afterlife in the next chapter... and then this story will be winding down. I think there's about three or four more chapters left. And then I can start posting my other Inupapa/Kagome action/adventure/romance.

I wanted to thank all the readers and reviewers that have put this story at over six hundred reviews – most stories of this pairing don't get near that many, so I'm thrilled that people really enjoyed this, and took the time to let me know that they did. When Wicked wraps up, I hope to see you all over in the next story!

Amber


	30. Paying the Piper

**Chapter 30: Paying the Piper**

Inuyasha could feel the tension in the air as the souls of Naraku's victims almost vibrated with hunger and excitement – and Naraku in dread filled horror. He, too, could feel the almost overpowering air of death and suffering he was about to experience.

"It's time to pay the piper, Naraku," the hanyou crooned, eyes just as red as his father's and brother's.

Totally inappropriate to the moment, Naraku's mind grasped onto that very odd fact – Inuyasha, when his full demon came out to play, was completely uncontrollable. So why not this time?

"W-why are y-you not attacking everyone, I-Inuyasha?" he managed to get out.

Mattaki answered. "As a last question before you die, I will answer you, spider. It is because I, as his sire, can tame his demon, and keep it under control. Wasn't that what Tessaiga, which is my fang, did for him? How much more capable am I, the living father, to do the same thing?"

_Well_, Naraku thought hazily, _at least my last bout of curiosity was filled_, and with that thought, his last, painful minutes on this earth dragged him down into more agony then he'd ever felt, finally causing his mind to shut down.

The first one to strike was Sesshoumaru. Allowing his dokkasu to gather, he held his poison hand over Naraku's private parts, and let it drip down onto the selected area. The only disappointment was that the spider was unable to scream – at least out loud. He was sure the hanyou was screaming inside.

"This is what happens when you take something that belongs to an inu, Naraku. One hopes that you will take this lesson into the next life – it might make that next one a great deal safer. Of course, that is if you even receive a next life, which is beginning to look doubtful."

With that, he stepped back, and Mattaki took his place. "For me, you are the thing that harmed my sons, in two very different ways. And then you harmed my mate – and for that, you have bought your fate."

Holding up one clawed hand, he reached down and slowly cut out Naraku's eyes, ignoring the spattering blood and writhing body of the spider. "This is to symbolize that you should have kept your greedy eyes to yourself." With that, he stepped back, and it was Inuyasha's turn.

Moving forward slowly, the hanyou studied the destroyed body of his greatest enemy. It was so pathetic. "If you hadn't been so greedy for power, Naraku, your end would have been a lot different. Instead, you took the power of the kami in your hands and tried to rule all with it. Only, in the end, the kami brought you low... and now you lie here in terrible agony, waiting for the final blow."

Coming up to lean over his body, Inuyasha slashed Naraku's throat, and watched as his blood splattered everywhere. "It's judgment day, Naraku. And may the souls of those you harmed make you scream for all eternity."

He turned away from the dying spider and walked out of the cave, not needing to watch him die. It had been gruesome, but deserved, and Inuyasha was happy with that. He didn't feel any need to gloat about the spider's end – he was simply pleased that it was now over, and he need never fear Naraku's interference again.

He remained standing there even as he felt a tremendous release of spirit energy; one could feel the building rage getting ready to explode as Naraku finally passed on.

No... he didn't envy the spider at all, nor did he pity him.

Still, as that building rage exploded, taking Naraku's dark soul with it, Inuyasha shivered, glad that he had learned his lesson about power and greed before it ever came close to an ending like this one.

Finally, his brother and father stepped from the cave, and without turning around, Inuyasha asked, "What did you do to his body?"

Sesshoumaru answered. "I used my poison – there is nothing left of him, or half the floor, either."

Inuyasha nodded. "Good."

He inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh, clean, cold mountain air, and then let all of the tension, fear, hatred, and loathing towards Naraku out as he exhaled, letting his shoulders slump in the relief of no longer having to look forward to battling the spider or his minions every day. It was like the weight of the world was finally lifted off his shoulders.

"So... now what?" he asked, feeling oddly adrift now that he no longer had a quest, a purpose.

Sesshoumaru answered. "We go about life, hanyou. There is always another thing to do. I am certain something will present itself to you if you are patient."

Mattaki chuckled from his place behind his two sons. "That is true, Sesshoumaru. Very true. I already have plans... and would like to get to the doing. Come, Inuyasha," he said, holding out a rather imperious hand for his youngest to take. "I will see you at some point, Sesshoumaru. Be well," he finished, even as his son gave him a curt nod and formed his cloud, lifting off and heading back to his ward and retainer.

Inuyasha looked back once to the unremarkable cave that had been host to Naraku's death, and found it fitting that he would be forgotten by history – forgotten by the world.

In death, he was the one thing he'd feared more than anything else...

Obscure.

-wWw-

As he took his last breath, Naraku could feel the cold, dead hands of the hundreds of souls that he had sent into the afterlife, and he screamed as they tore at him, plucked at his eyeless sockets and open mouth, and began shredding his soul.

Maddened, insane with agony and fear, the being once feared by those above no longer even knew himself – all he knew was suffering and agony. Passed back and forth to all the different souls that had come for him, each one had something different they wanted to do to him.

He quickly learned that even in hell, and being a soul with no physical form, you could still be raped, you could still be tortured – the only difference was, you couldn't die...

Because you were already dead.

And so Naraku went to his reward for all the evil that he had perpetrated on earth – an eternity of rape and mutilation that he could never escape from.

Sooner or later, the soul of the one once known as Naraku, would flitter away into nothingness, forgotten.

Forgotten on earth, in hell, and even by himself, Naraku went wailing into the void.

-wWw-

Kagome could feel her mate's return quite a bit before he actually arrived, and stepped outside to meet him.

The moment he landed, setting Inuyasha down, she spoke. "He's dead now, isn't he?"

Blinking in surprise, Mattaki ruefully accepted the fact that she had gotten one up on him. With a sigh, he said, "Yes. It's all over. How did you know?"

"Miroku's wind tunnel disappeared."

"I see. Well, as I said, it's all done."

Shaking her head, she said, "No... it's not. There's still Kanna, and Byakuya to get."

Inuyasha frowned, totally having forgotten them. "Yeah..." he said slowly, "where did those two get to?"

"Who are these two you have named?" Mattaki asked.

"They are incarnations of Naraku. He created them using the shikon," Kagome answered absently. "And something else, too, Inuyasha... Kohaku."

"Fuck! I forgot about that," he said, slamming his fist into the nearest tree. He could be dead, he could be alive, and he could be anywhere. How the hell are we gonna find him? Or at least, what happened to him?"

"Hold a moment. Explain – who is Kohaku? And why are you both so worried about him?"

"Keh. Kohaku is Sango's little brother. Back in the beginning of all of this, Naraku set a trap for the slayers, and, taking control of Kohaku's mind, forced him to slaughter his father and all the rest of his family, except Sango. Kohaku was seriously injured at the time, and he had to use a shard of the jewel to keep the boy alive – and under his control."

Kagome's expression was definitely unhappy as she said, "It's my guess that he's gone... Naraku was too malicious to ever let him go free – even if he lived through the taking of the shard."

Just then, Sango stepped out of Kaede's hut, having heard their discussion. "I think I know where Naraku left him," she murmured. "The one place I would be sure to visit that was also empty of life."

Kagome's expression mirrored her regret, even as she said softly, "Your village. I think we need to go there and lay him properly to rest."

Sango nodded, tears in her eyes but shoulders held straight as she accepted that her brother was dead. "I will gather Miroku, and we'll take Kirara." She looked over at Kagome. "Any who wish to come are welcome."

Understanding in her eyes, she merely nodded, knowing that Mattaki would not begrudge the delay in returning to her time. "We'll wait right here for you, then."

Within a few minutes, the entire group was standing outside, ready to go support Sango in this time of need. They all hoped that Naraku hadn't left the boy in shreds or done something horrible with his remains – it would be just like him to do so, though, and they knew it.

As they all took to the skies, silently thinking to himself about that very possibility, Mattaki decided to make up some excuse and go into the village first to make sure there were no traps, or gruesome displays.

Sango shouldn't have to deal with that, on top of everything else.

-wWw-

The trip wasn't a long one by air, and before they all knew it, they were approaching the haunted ruins of the once-vibrant slayer's village. Both inu could tell by scent that Naraku had, indeed, been here – and recently. Setting down, Inuyasha met his father's gaze, then said, "It isn't safe to go in yet, Sango, so please, stay here and me and the old man'll go check it out, okay?"

She merely nodded, not having the fortitude to argue.

Kagome watched her mate and best friend head straight into the village – though cautiously. She was pretty sure she knew the reason why Mattaki wanted to go in first, and she could only feel saddened at Kohaku's fate. She almost wished she could rip Naraku's balls off and feed them to him, not surprised that Mattaki picked up on her thoughts, though he didn't find them amusing.

Whatever it was that had been done to the young boy had her mate's teeth on edge, and she could feel his anger vibrating through the bond. The only comfort she got was his insistence that Naraku had indeed paid greatly for his crimes before he died. And apparently, even after death, all the souls that he was responsible for harming were simply waiting for him to pass to then get their vengeance.

All she could think was "Good!" No one deserved it more than that bastard.

When Inuyasha saw what Naraku had done to Kohaku and left for Sango to find, all he could do was wish he could go back to that cave and torture that bastard some more.

He had been flayed open and pinned to the wall of what had once been his and Sango's home. He wanted to vomit, at the smell, and the visual.

Mattaki said nothing as his son retched into the grasses at the back of the house, knowing that this was someone his son had known, making it all that much harder to see what had become of the boy.

From the lack of any significant blood on the ground, Mattaki was certain that he had been killed elsewhere, and then brought here. It also seemed to him that the boy had already been dead when this had been done to him – the expression on his face wasn't of pain and suffering, but of sadness, and oddly enough, peace.

"There is some small comfort, Inuyasha, in this," Mattaki said, "I believe he was already dead well before this was done. Look at his face. I think... Naraku took the shard from his back, and that was what caused his death. This was just staged to get one last horrific blow in to Sango's mind. It was meant as mental and emotional torture."

Inuyasha nodded, then, firming his shoulders, said, "Let's get to it. There's no way I want Sango to find him like this."

Mattaki merely nodded, and the two set to work. Getting him down was the hardest, but once they had him off the wall, they were able to find something to wrap him in so that Sango wouldn't know what had been done to her younger brother.

Taking him once he was wrapped and laying him out near the graves of all the others, they headed back to the rest of the group, taking note of Miroku's comforting of the slayer.

"I'm sorry, Sango... he's there. I wish there was something I could do to change things for you..." Inuyasha trailed off, grief for his friend clear on his face. Kagome and Kikyou both moved over to hold the emotional slayer, giving her much needed support.

Kagome caught her mate's covert look, and knew in that moment that what they had found in the village had indeed been horrific, and she was grateful that Sango had been spared that, at least.

"Come, we should get him settled before dark, Sango," Mattaki said gently, and the grieving slayer nodded, before straightening her shoulders and marching forward like the warrior she was. She had pretty much known that her brother was gone, so it wasn't a surprise, but there had always been that hope in the back of her mind...

That was dead now, and it was time to face reality with strength and fortitude as her father had taught. She was the only one left, now, to uphold the traditions of the proud taijiya, and she would.

Proud of his ladylove, Miroku stayed back a little, letting her do what she needed, but offering her his strength when she needed it. Despite his lecherous nature, he was well aware that there were times that it was not appropriate, and this was certainly one of them.

Mattaki led them to the boy's remains, and then he and Inuyasha began to dig another grave, not even having to be asked.

"Miroku," Sango murmured, "Would you say a blessing for his spirit?"

The monk nodded, his face set. "As soon as the grave is ready, I would be honored to, Sango."

It didn't take all that long to dig a grave, especially as it was two inu that were doing it, and then, in a touching service that had pretty much everyone with tears in their eyes, the young boy whose short life had been so horrific was laid to rest so his soul could finally find peace.

No one was overly surprised when Sango and Miroku decided to stay there for a while, and said their goodbyes quietly. Since those two would be staying, it left Inuyasha to take Kikyou and walk back slowly. Oh, Mattaki could have carried all of them, but Kagome put a bug in his ear about this being a good time for the two to talk and get everything settled while no one was around to interfere.

Mattaki nodded, and within moments, it was done, waving goodbye to her best friend, she watched nostalgically as he had Kikyou climb on his back the way she herself always had in the past. It saddened her that she never would again – things had changed so much and so fast that she could almost barely comprehend it.

The jewel was whole, purified, and hidden away, Naraku was gone...

"We still don't know what happened to Kanna or Byakuya!" Kagome exclaimed. "I completely forgot about them what with Kohaku and all," she said, manner becoming subdued again with sadness for her friend and her ill-fated brother.

"They are of no serious moment, Kagome," Mattaki said as he wrapped her in his pelt to avoid the chill of the early evening air. Kagome couldn't help but enjoy the beauty of the twilight sky in all its glory. It was so much more beautiful from up in the sky...

"I suppose not... but I would still feel safer knowing where they are and what they're doing," she sighed.

"We can search for them in a few days, mate, do not worry so. The time for peace has come – so I want to see you relaxing the tension you've been in for some time. The future is ours, love, so sit back and enjoy it."

Kagome nodded absently, still focused on the breathtaking sunset colors washing across the western half of the sky, while the eastern sky showed brilliant stars beginning to peek out. For some reason, that beautiful sight, and the warmth of being held by her mate, caused all the tension of the last few weeks to drain out of her, and suddenly, she was so tired she could barely stand it.

She was absolutely ready to go home, and rest.

-wWw-

Back on the other side of time, Mattaki hopped out of the well, and instead of putting his mate down, he continued to carry her, and Kagome didn't even argue. It was a sign of how tired she truly was, and Mattaki smiled down at her, noting her relaxed features and thick lashes laying darkly against her cheeks.

After a moment, he looked back up, and took note of some of the damage from that fight with Kage a few days before. With a sigh, he decided that on the morrow he would repair what had been damaged so that the old man wouldn't have to. He wasn't cut out to be doing labor like that anymore.

Kagome didn't even open her eyes as he neared the door to her house, simply murmuring instructions to just go into the house, and then take off their shoes in the genkan so as not to mess her mother's immaculate floors up. Once that was done, she pointed to the kitchen, and her rather amused mate shook his head at her.

"Enjoying the ride, Kagome?" he asked, a smile apparent in his voice.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled, still not opening her eyes, even as the scent of food coming from straight ahead caught her attention; her nose began to twitch busily at the smell.

Mattaki couldn't help it, he laughed. "And here I thought _I_ was the inu in this relationship, little mate," he chuckled, and Kagome flushed, finally opening her eyes to give him a little glare as he made it into the kitchen where her family was just about to eat.

They were quite happy to see the duo, and quickly, Mattaki's armor and swords were banished to Kagome's room, and they were seated at the table, the large inu regaling her family with anecdotes of their time in the past.

Everyone was quite glad to hear that Naraku was finally dead and gone, unable to hurt anyone again, and that Kagome wouldn't be running off first thing in the morning to go spider-hunting again.

That evening was spent just enjoying the first tension free night with her family she'd had since the whole thing had begun.

-wWw-

A/N: And we are a step closer to the end, peoples. Just another couple of chapters on this one, and we'll be done! Then I can dig the next inupapa/kag fic out of its folder and start posting it. Hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I did!

Amber


	31. Hearth and Home

**Chapter 31: Hearth and Home**

Mattaki and Kagome spent several very relaxing days at her mother's house, just lazing around and enjoying the peace, though Mattaki did go and repair the damage to the shrine grounds caused by his fight with Kage.

Kagome's grandfather was quite pleased with that.

By the third day, however, Kagome, being primed for that amount of days because of her long association with a certain hanyou that wouldn't give her anymore time than that at home, was beginning to feel restless. Mattaki smiled, knowing it was time to go back and settle a last few things before getting on with the business of setting up their lives... although he was certain he would miss Kagome's 'shower' – and the fun you could have with it.

It was, perhaps, he mused, a good thing that his estate on the edges of the Western Lands sat just above a beautiful waterfall – at least in the summer, it could be exchanged for her shower.

Gathering his mate and the things she wanted to take with her, they said their goodbyes and headed back to the past, determined to finish the last little bit of flotsam and jetsam that was floating around out there.

When they arrived in the village, however, they found that most of those little loose ends had taken care of themselves – Byakuya had shown up with Kanna – a strangely altered Kanna – thanked them for their freedom, and taken off into the sunset, heading for the continent.

When told about Kanna's changes, Kagome smiled, and figured that someday, the little void youkai would have some love of her own. That was a pleasant thought.

It appeared that Kikyou and Inuyasha had put aside their differences, dealt with the past, and were moving on to a new future neither one thought they'd ever have. Inuyasha grudgingly admitted that his father's advent into their lives hadn't been _all _bad, after all, he'd brought Kikyou back, and gotten rid of Naraku in a most gruesome and fitting way.

Still, there was a little bit of history left between Kagome and Inuyasha, and, understanding that, Mattaki allowed the two to go off by themselves for a while to talk.

It was a painful, sad and heartfelt goodbye to what they had almost had, and both shed tears as he held her one last time. It seemed so odd to be moving on – and away from each other. There was a part of Kagome that would always look at Inuyasha and see what could have been – and Inuyasha admitted that it was the same for him.

They both loved each other, and it would take time for those feelings to change _completely_ to a more familial type of love, but they'd get there.

When they returned to the others, several hours later, both were a bit worn out at the emotionality of the day, and needed to take a little break from somber subjects.

That was when Mattaki decided to show Kagome where she would be living from there on out. Excited, she invited the rest of the group, thinking that Sango, especially, who'd returned just the day before, could use a little fun, and before long, they were all airborne again, only this time, they were heading to the northern border of the Western Lands.

While the estate did fall under the Rule of the West, technically, it was its own sovereign domain, and was autonomous. That suited Mattaki just fine – he had no intentions of being ruled by his son.

And that was how, on a warm, sunny day, Kagome caught sight of her new home, and almost fainted... it was more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen.

Set amongst the rolling hills leading to the Northern mountain range, it commanded a view most could only wish for – the lands stretching away beneath them, disappearing into the horizon.

As for the shiro itself, it was amazing in its simplicity.

Gardens climbing the hills and dales around the home blew in sweetly scented air to the palace proper, leaving the halls of the building always smelling of nature. Large, with three stories, Kagome balked at all of that space being wasted.

Mattaki assured her that it was not wasted as long as someone was there to appreciate it. There were also servants, many of whom had been there when the Inu no Taisho had been a young inu himself, and as ingrained as they were into the environment, Kagome had to admit that perhaps it wasn't wasted, after all.

Trust Miroku to come up with the obvious – if lecherous – fact that there _were_ other ways to fill all those empty rooms...

Mattaki most definitely agreed.

Blushing fiercely as everyone laughed at her, she smacked Miroku over the head herself, that time, though she was softer about it than Sango was, and the pervert, feeling cheated of a good pounding, took it upon himself to correct that lack by groping Sango.

Needless to say, he missed the rest of the tour due to being laid out by a not really irritated taijiya.

Finding himself well pleased with how the servants had kept the place in his centuries long absence, he quickly noted that he would not have to spend time getting the place up to par – instead, he could indulge his mate in allowing her to decorate her chambers and the family rooms to suit her taste.

It was something he felt they could enjoy together – he was quite choosy, himself, in his surroundings, and wanted only the best for he and his mate.

It was a good thing he was wealthy, well above and beyond the wealth he had carried as the Lord of the West – he would be able to indulge his little mate, though he knew she was not the type to care about that.

Still, she was thrilled that she would be living in such a beautiful place, and for Mattaki, it was only a couple of hours flight to the well, meaning her family wasn't out of reach, either.

Sango and Miroku, and Kikyou and Inuyasha, had decided to settle down in Kaede's village, Kikyou planning on taking over a majority of Kaede's practice as her sister got older, so as to ease her waning years.

For Sango, who had once thought to live in the old slayers village and rebuild, it had been a hard decision to leave and instead live elsewhere, but one she felt good about. It would have been too depressing to be the only people alive in a village that had once been so busy and full.

Of course, the first thing on everyone's minds was – weddings.

Kagome didn't feel the need for one, herself, as bonded as she was to Mattaki, there was no need for something more – it would have been redundant. The truth was, a mating was so much more binding than a marriage, that she didn't feel like cheapening what she had with Mattaki.

He understood her perfectly, though the others didn't, and agreed with her one hundred percent.

Kikyou and Inuyasha would be married by Miroku in a Buddhist ceremony, while he and Sango would be married by Kaede and Kikyou in a Shinto ceremony directly afterward.

The guest list, was, thankfully, small, the only one invited that lived any distance away was Mushin, and it was easy enough to fetch him with Kirara, and even return him later that night.

While the women readied themselves for married life, the men, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Mattaki, who had been volunteered by his mate to help, busied themselves with building huts for the two couples to live in. As she watched them go up, Kagome felt a little awkward suddenly about the fact that they would be living in huts, and she would be living in a palace.

After a little bit of thought, she went through the well, and cornering her mother, got her bank card – though she wasn't in college, the money that had been held in trust for her to use however she saw fit was released to her by her mother. After all, it would be a bit odd for her to be holding her married daughter's money.

It was quite a large sum of money, and Kagome gleefully dragged her mother off, and began buying certain things that would make her friends lives just a bit easier.

Things like matches, feminine products, (which Sango had become used to in the time she spent traveling with the little miko) medical supplies and over the counter pain relievers. She picked up lots of material for clothes – some silk, and some of other materials, and some cotton, which was actually more costly than silk in the Sengoku Jidai.

She knew that they could also trade some of that material for other things, as well, and was pleased with that idea. She bought plenty of sewing supplies, even showing the two women how to sew on and use buttons – it was much better than the ties on the clothing they were used to - and less liable to fall off at inconvenient times.

Personal cleansing goods were bought in bulk – because she herself refused to be without that stuff – and even better, sturdier shoes that were not too far off what the people back then were wearing, but definitely longer lasting and more comfortable, as well.

The biggest expense was one that she could not get through the well herself – in that, she drafted Mattaki, and he only shook his head and laughed at her, though he had no problems with what she was doing.

Folding them into smaller sizes to fit through the well, Mattaki hauled both extra-thick futon mattresses through at once, and Kagome came behind carrying a bag with sheets, blankets, and pillows – come winter, those living in those two huts would be quite comfortable and toasty warm.

By the time they were done, those two huts, and what they had in them, were the talk of the village. They were better appointed than the headman's hut.

They were also a lot better built.

Mattaki had taken some of the ideas from Kagome's era, and incorporated them – he had built the huts with double walls, with dirt hard packed between them for insulation. The next little innovation was an entryway that was separated from the main room of the hut by sliding doors. That kept a great deal of the cold out, and by the time that winter arrived, the lucky ones living in those huts would be nice and warm.

Finally, he had built a trap door into the raised wooden platform of the floor, making a storage area that could hold foods, keeping them safe from water damage or anything else. It helped with room, too – putting some things under the floor left more room on top of the floor for other things - like children.

By the time Kagome finished with furnishing the huts that her mate had built, her friends didn't know what to say to her, all of them almost speechless with the wealth they now found themselves owning. In their time, barter and trade got you most of what you needed, and Kagome had provided enough extra stuff like material and the like that they would be well set for years to come.

After that, she felt a bit better about their living arrangements.

She did have one last thing for her mate to do... and that was bring back an extra thick and fluffy futon for their room, and Shippo's, too. While she did have her own suite of rooms adjoining his, she would be sleeping in with him – her own rooms merely seeing her if he had to leave overnight, or some such thing.

By the time all that was done, it was time for the weddings themselves... and while the women were nervous, suddenly, Mattaki found himself playing jailer to Miroku, who was completely panicked. Inuyasha, being more inu than anything, had no problem with commitment, and was quite calm.

He spent all night making fun of the monk as payback for all _his _teasing over the years.

The weddings went well, other than the stink Inuyasha made about wearing something _other_ than his fire rat. That little temper tantrum didn't last long before Mattaki dragged him off for some quality father/son bonding time (read beating) in the forest. Away from all eyes. And all ears.

By the time they came back, Inuyasha was ready to wear anything they told him to just so he wasn't left alone with his father again. No one knew exactly what took place between the two, except that Inuyasha kept rubbing his ears and pouting when he thought no one was looking.

At any rate, it was finally done – everyone was paired off the way they should be, and Shippo had a new home... a large one, as Kagome planned on keeping him with her. There, he could have the childhood he'd so far been denied, growing and playing like he should have been doing all along. There were also several kitsune at the palace that could help him as he got older with all the things that Kagome couldn't.

Once they'd seen all their friends off to their honeymoons, Kagome decided to go back through the well and show Shippo off to her family, and visit a little more before heading to her new home.

It was love at first sight – her family fell all over themselves to get their hands on the tiny fox kit, and to Mattaki's everlasting amusement, the little kit scrambled right up Kagome's body and hid in her hair, not sure what all the fuss was about.

Once he realized that they wanted to see him because they thought he was cute, however, it was on, and Shippo spent the next couple of days charming the hell out of her family. Kagome finally had to put a stop to it when she caught her mother planning to take him to a candy store after promising to buy him whatever he wanted.

She slapped a hand over her face and shook her head. "Momma... that much candy isn't good for him anymore than it was good for me or Souta!"

Her mother had looked sheepish at that – she'd been militant about the amounts of candy her children were allowed when they were younger, and it was faintly embarrassing to be caught doing that same thing to another child, and then being reprimanded by her own daughter for it.

"I'm sure Shippo would be reasonable, Kagome," her mother had replied half-heartedly, and Kagome had to laugh.

"Momma, to Shippo, buying the whole store would be reasonable," Kagome shot back, laughing at the sulky face Shippo sent her when he realized she'd tanked his candy store visit.

Looking at the cute little furball, it was clear he would sooner or later score a trip to the biggest candy store in Tokyo, and Kagome just sighed. When she caught Mattaki's amusement through their bond, though, she let him have it.

"You think this is funny? Have you ever seen a kitsune hyped up on sugar? I didn't think so, buddy. When Shippo finally manages to con my mother into taking him to a candy store, you get to be the one to watch him. Maybe take him to the dojo and let him bounce off the walls and ceilings for a few hours – or _days."_

Slightly alarmed at that thought, Mattaki decided that the better part of valor was discretion, and didn't say another word on the subject.

The second day of their stay in the future, Kagome decided to take her new family out for the day, and with that in mind, had each male hide their youkai features. Kitsune could naturally do so, they were shape-shifters, after all, and as for Mattaki – well, he hadn't lived for so long without learning how to do it, too.

When they were done, they looked like normal human males, just with different coloring. While Shippo's hair-color and eyes were known, they were still rare, especially in Japan. But Mattaki's coloring... well that was a different story.

Silver hair could possibly be explained away by saying his hair just turned silver early – but his golden eyes were definitely different. Kagome loved them, though, and refused to have him change their color.

Once dressed in the clothing she'd bought them on one of her shopping sprees, they made a handsome picture, which is what her mother immediately did – took a picture, or two, or three. By the time they managed to get away, she'd gotten enough pictures to fill a picture album.

Or two, or three.

Finally, after running to escape her mother before she could find more batteries for the camera, Kagome took Mattaki and Shippo out for what would be, for them, the strangest outing either one had ever been on. Mattaki, in particular, was thrilled with how far humanity had come in just five hundred years, and couldn't help thinking about dragging his recalcitrant eldest son through the well and _showing_ him how wrong he was about humans.

That little trip would win him gloat points for years to come – but he knew he'd have to keep his little mate from finding out... somehow.

The only thing that really bothered him was the pollution – it was really difficult to breathe it, and it left his nose itchy and sore. Kagome and Shippo both agreed, Kagome mostly because she was used to the fresh air of sengoku jidai rather than her own.

Stopping to pick up some lunch for them all, she took them to a waterfront park, and just let Shippo run and play after finishing his food. That left an overly amorous Mattaki sort of alone with his mate, and within seconds, she found herself sitting in his lap while he nuzzled and kissed the nape of her neck.

As she started to get a bit aroused, her scent spiked, and Mattaki went so hard, so fast, he almost passed out. _Perhaps that wasn't such a good idea, _he admitted to himself as he sat back and just enjoyed holding her.

Hearing several familiar voices, Kagome's eyes widened in panic as she realized that her old school friends were out for the day – with several others that had been in her class. One of which, was a right bitch to her, and she had never figured out why.

With an internal sigh and wince, she braced herself.

"Kagome! What are you doing here? Who's that guy your sitting on? That _hot_ guy your sitting on? Where've you been? Did you hear about Hojo? What's _she_ doing with a gorgeous guy like that? She doesn't deserve a man like that!" All came flying at her so fast she only had time to blink – and scowl at the last two statements made by the class bitch.

"Woah, woah, woah! Guys!" she waved her hands at her friends. "Sheesh! How do you expect to get any answers when you all start shrieking – and whining-" another scowl at said bitch, "-at once?"

Everyone grew quiet at that, and Mattaki chuckled, though his glance at the nasty one was rather unfriendly. "Is this something like what you were mentioning about Shippo and sugar?" he asked, and Kagome nodded.

"Sorta. Only worse." Mattaki shuddered at that.

"Okay. Let's see... in order – I'm spending the day with my family. The guy I'm sitting on is my fiancee." She winced at the sharp squeals and affronted huff, then continued. "I've been visiting with Mattaki and his family. No, I did not hear about Hojo." Glare at miss bitchy. "I'm being happy with a guy like this," she patted his jean-clad leg. "And it isn't up to you if I deserve him or not, that's his decision to make."

Silence met her statements, and Mattaki chuckled again. "Excitable, aren't they?" he murmured in her ear, and she nodded.

Yuka was the first to crouch down before them and offer her hand to Mattaki. Confused, he looked at her. _"Give her your hand – its a polite greeting,"_ she said in her mind, and his expression cleared as he offered the girl his opposite hand.

"I'm Yuka, this is Eri, this is Ayume, and that," she gestured over her shoulder to the rude one, "is Leiko. Rather fitting name, don't ya think?" she asked, and everyone except Leiko laughed. She just glowered at everyone.

At that point Shippo noticed all the excitement around his adoptive parents, and came scampering over, looking at everyone wide-eyed.

"Who are all these people, Kagome?" he asked.

"Oh, these are some friends from school, Shippo. You remember, I've told you about them."

He nodded, grinning up at them. "Hi!" he chirped. "I'm Shippo – who're you?"

And that was all it took, everyone's attention was off Kagome and Mattaki, and on Shippo – even the nasty-tempered Leiko couldn't resist his charm and her scowl actually softened.

After a while, Ayumi came and sat down next to Kagome and introduced herself to Mattaki politely. "So... you really haven't heard about Hojo?" she asked.

Kagome blinked, then shook her head blankly. "Ummm, no... what are you talking about?"

"Well, he went missing one day. The last anyone saw of him, he was heading for your place to ask you out _yet again_. After a few days when he hadn't been seen, someone notified the police, and now there's a missing persons report out on him. He hasn't been seen since." She frowned thoughtfully. "Did he ever make it to your place?"

"_What would they say if they knew the truth about that particular bastard?" _Mattaki mused, and Kagome heard it. She shook her head.

"No... I haven't seen him since... well, darn – I can't even remember. It was probably at school. And if he'd showed up at our house asking for me, Mama or Grandpa would have told me, so I guess that means he didn't make it that far."

With an absolutely straight face that Kagome couldn't even believe, Mattaki shook his head sadly and said, "It's too bad that such things happen to good people. Hopefully, your friend will be found unharmed. It is to be hoped that you and the others remain safe from the predators out there."

_Boy, does he have nerves of steel, to say that all calm and collected, _she thought, rolling mental eyes at the inward chuckle from her mate.

"So... what's been going on with you guys, eh?" Kagome asked, more to get them off the subject of Hojo, then because she was all that interested. After all, what was always going on with her friends? School, guys, and shopping. Same old, same old, and suddenly, Kagome was quite happy that her fate had been entirely different.

She let Ayumi chatter on for a time, watching as Shippo charmed everyone that came near, and nodding in appropriate places, or making sympathetic sounds. After a while, the girls regretfully took their leave, and Kagome sighed with relief.

"Boy, I'm glad that's over. We just don't have anything in common anymore, so it's hard to gather any enthusiasm when I see them. Oh, well, at least our run-ins from here on out will be negligible. Thank kami for small favors."

Despite the fact that Kagome was glad they were gone, Shippo had enjoyed the girl's visits, and was quite happily envisioning many more visits – at which point Kagome began to wonder...

Just how old and mature was Shippo, really? Why was he so interested in girls, when her own brother was just barely even over the childhood belief of all boys that girls have cooties and were to be avoided at all costs?

When she asked Mattaki, he shrugged and refused to answer, saying that that was for Shippo to tell as he saw fit – it wasn't polite to ask a youkai their age.

Kagome had huffed at him with narrowed eyes, and then stood up, indicating that it was time to leave. Amused, he stood and stretched, and within a short time, they were ready to leave, heading to wherever it was that Kagome decided to drag them.

By the time that day was over, Kagome was exhausted – her two youkai had dragged her all over Tokyo, and by the time they reluctantly turned to head for the shrine, Mattaki was carrying his now deeply asleep mate.

It was a day neither one would ever forget – after all, how often did one get to see a time hundreds of years before their own?

Kagome certainly had the strangest fate of anyone Mattaki had ever known in his centuries upon centuries of life – and she seemed to share that strange fate with everyone around her – she changed the world around her just by existing, and Mattaki could only be happy that he had met her at all.

It would have really sucked to have to wait five hundred years longer than he already had for her.

-wWw-

A/N: Okay... this was mostly getting everyone settled in this chapter – next is the final chapter and in it, Mattaki and Kagome get their happily-ever-after... with a little bit of lemon flavor added... snicker... and we get a little bit of info on Sesshoumaru and Rin's future.

Amber


	32. Epilogue: Wicked

**Chapter 32: Epilogue: Wicked**

Kagome looked back over the last ten years and couldn't help the sigh that crossed her lips. Her life had changed in so many ways – and yet, oddly, it hadn't.

Smiling widely and waving to her group of friends, she watched as they disappeared into the distance, their bi-yearly visit at an end. There were so many children now, that it was with a sigh of relief that Kagome enjoyed the stillness that had enveloped the shiro as they all left.

Not that she minded children, per se, but when there were that many? She shuddered. Eleven children swarming all over the palace at once...

She shook her head at her mate's amusement. _"Don't laugh, Mattaki – I know that you agree with me, even though five of those are your grandchildren, still..."_

Coming to stand behind her, he laughed. "Yes... and if I'm not mistaken, there will be more grandchildren for me soon from another source, as well."

Brow rising, she turned her head to look at him as he wrapped his arms around her in the cool morning air. "Oh, you mean Rin and Sesshoumaru? I was beginning to wonder if he'd ever give in and just admit his feelings – I mean, she's what... seventeen, eighteen, now? It's not like all of us haven't seen the way the wind's blowing there."

"Perhaps. But even though _we_ all know who Rin once was, _he_ does not. After Izayoi, he hid his heart away and refused to acknowledge its call. But he's about to give in – I say within the month, they will be mated, and not long after, there will be more pups on the way," Mattaki replied.

With a deep inhale, then exhale, Kagome nodded, and as Mattaki let her go, she turned to face him. "You're probably right, so I won't take that bet," she chuckled.

A smirk of such dark sexual intent crossed his face then, that Kagome took a step back in apprehension, brow furrowing. Suspicion crossed her face and she took another step back.

"W-what are you doing, Mattaki?"

He continued staring at her, heat and passion simmering in his eyes. "I was simply wondering," he rumbled, "when you would be ready to bare me a pup of my own, my love. After all, it has been ten years already – I think I have been patient enough."

Kagome blinked, surprised. "Well... why didn't you ever say anything? I would love to have a baby. I've been wondering why you didn't bring it up – I thought that perhaps you didn't want anymore, since you've already got two sons."

He shook his head. "No. At first, I just wanted to have you to myself. I've waited for so many centuries to find you... maybe it was selfish, but I didn't want to share you with anyone, let alone a being that by its very nature, would end up taking most of your attention."

"Well, I agree with you, a baby is a big responsibility, but I'm surprised... why are you bringing this up now?" she asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

Pulling her into his arms, his eyes once again growing dark with passion, he said, "Because you are fertile now. And though I've held my black blood back all this time, now I no longer feel the need to. What say you join me back in bed, now that all our company is gone?"

Nearly swooning as his voice hit a low note that made certain parts of her almost vibrate, it was all she could do to nod, and before she could even blink, a triumphant growl hit the air, and she found herself picked up and being whisked through the halls of the shiro.

Mattaki didn't even slow as he reached their room, the door sliding open and closed before the slightly bewildered woman even noticed where they were. When she blinked up at him in confusion at his haste, she got her answer – his eyes were already haloed in crimson, and it wouldn't be long before they'd be completely crimson.

It seemed his instinctual side was coming out to breed his mate.

In the few seconds it took her to process what she was seeing, she found herself as nude as the day she was born, on her back in their bed, with a feral Mattaki hovering over her, just as nude.

"Wow," she said blankly, "that's the first time I've ever been stripped that fast. I didn't know clothes _could_ come off that quickly."

A deep rumble came from her mate, his laughter in that register making more things inside the miko tighten in anticipation. As he registered her scent spike, he came down on her, and the pleasurable torment began.

Mattaki was going absolutely crazy. His mate's already delicious scent was now so delectable he was going insane, and if he didn't find the source of that scent soon, he knew he would start hurting.

He couldn't resist her ever, let alone now, and he was glad that she had agreed that now was the time for pups. They'd had a decade together, just the two of them, and now, he felt the overwhelming need to sire young on his mate.

She would look gorgeous pupped, he was certain, the image in his mind enough to stiffen him to an unbelievable level – he didn't think he'd ever been this hard, this _needy_ before in his life.

Not even worrying about anything else, he went straight to the source of that maddening scent, pushing his way between his mate's legs and lowering his head to take a deep inhale. That was all it took, and the logical, reasoning side of the daiyoukai was gone, pushed to the back as his instinctual side surged forward.

Kagome was almost shocked at his feral growl – she hadn't seen this side of him in some time, and it excited her. He was always at his most passionate when he was like this, and he was relentless in pursuing their pleasure.

This time was no different; in fact, it seemed like he was even more intense than usual, and she knew it was because she was fertile, as he'd said.

When he set his mouth to her flesh, she arched and screamed, the intensity of feeling that one move provoked assuring her that she was just as feral as her mate, and just as primed for his touch.

Over and over he drove her up the peaks of pleasure, his intensity not abating even a bit, until Kagome was limp and mindless with pleasure. Only then did he relent, turning her over onto her belly, he lifted her hips, positioning her as he wanted. Kagome just followed blindly along, unable to think enough to even care what he did with her at that point.

But the moment he mounted and entered her, she almost blacked out at the intensity of it; her scream caught in her throat, unable to escape from her choked throat.

Howling in mindless pleasure, Mattaki pounded relentlessly into his mate, well aware of what his little human miko could tolerate. He knew she could take anything he gave her, and he gave it all, his wicked side coming out to play, unrestrained.

Over and over, position through position, and climax through climax – at least, for Kagome – Mattaki rode her, and finally back once again in the traditional inu position, they raced each other up one last, steep incline of pleasure.

The wooden frame of the palace actually shook at his announcement of his conquest of his mate, even as Kagome's voice was also heard, twining with his in blessed release.

It also caught his eldest son by surprise, and made Rin turn quite pink in embarrassment.

Brow raised into his bangs, Sesshoumaru said, "Perhaps we have chosen the wrong time to visit. It appears that the miko is in heat, and father is breeding her."

Hands to her burning cheeks, Rin turned wide eyes on her Lord. "I really didn't want to know that, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He eyed her, his own gaze haloing red, and said, "It is nothing to be embarrassed about, Rin. It is a simple fact of nature. Inu live by scent – you could blind me, and I would still know your scent among millions. There is no way an inu could ignore his mate's fertile scent when he is ready to be bred." He frowned, then. "It is likely they will be locked away for today. It is up to you, Rin – do you wish to go, and return again later, or stay and wait?"

Rin, not missing his slightly red eyes, shook her head. _I hope those red eyes mean what I think they mean._ "Even if it is a little awkward listening to them, it's important. I really need to talk to Kagome-sama. I think I'd prefer to wait."

Sesshoumaru nodded, then gestured to the open screens to the garden. "Perhaps we can spend time in the gardens, then, Rin, and visit the waterfall. We can have our meals brought out to us there."

She nodded, a smile gracing her face, and Sesshoumaru felt himself tighten in anticipation – it would not be long now before he would take her as his – a few more days at most, and she would be in her own fertile time. He knew how she felt for him, and he returned those feelings, so he saw no reason to wait any longer – she was grown, an adult female, and ripe and ready for mating.

Clamping down on himself, he turned to the servant and gave instructions to have their meals delivered to them in the gardens, and then he escorted Rin outside. And as his father snarled again in pleasure, _loudly_, he began to think that they should sleep outside, as well.

It would be a rather long day, and even longer night.

-wWw-

The next morning, thoroughly sated and feeling quite content to never move again, Kagome sighed, eyes opening and blinking in the bright sunlight. Stretching, she realized that her mate had fallen asleep with his nose firmly buried in her belly – with a proud smirk on his face.

_Well... I guess that means I'm pregnant, _she thought blankly, the knowledge taking a few moments to actually kick in. When it did, though...

She reached down and shook him a little, and when he opened his eyes and immediately scented her belly again with a wide smile, she knew.

"So... how long am I gonna be knocked up for, anyway?" she asked, a small smile greeting his own.

"Six months for a hanyou birth. Usually. However, it could be less for you, as you are a miko. Or... conversely, it could be longer, as the pup will have such differing powers to adapt to," he answered, and Kagome shook her head, nose wrinkling.

"So, in other words, you don't know," she tossed back, and he nodded.

"Not a clue. I've never known of any miko mating a youkai before."

Kagome's brow furrowed as something drifted up from her subconscious – an old memory. "Oh! It's too bad about Horai Island..." she chuckled at her mate's confused expression, "if the four war jerks hadn't destroyed it, we could have gone and asked. Most of those children on the island were born of a youkai parent, and a human parent with reiki." She looked sad for a minute. "That's why they were on the island in the first place... because they were hunted and hated for falling in love. On the island, though, they could live in peace and be happy."

Mattaki looked intrigued. "The four war... jerks?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "They called themselves the Four War Gods. But you know," she mused, "I always did wonder about that. One hanyou, child or adult, was enough to keep them in power for fifty years at a time. Their power must have been incredible to be able to do that."

"I have heard of Horai Island, though I'd never been there. Did any of the children survive?"

Nodding, she reached down and absently ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it even as her brow furrowed in thought. "We managed to save the last few that were there when we defeated the jerks. But I don't know if any of them would know the answer to that question."

With one last appreciative sniff and tender kiss to her flat belly, Mattaki sat up, tossing his hair over his shoulder to get it out of his way. Looking contemplative, he asked, "Do you know where they are living? It wouldn't hurt to ask – some of the older ones might remember a brother or sister's birth."

"I hadn't thought of that," she said, eyes brightening. "They settled in a small village not too far from here, actually – that village at the edge of your estate, that has humans and youkai living together peacefully is where they found themselves. I'm glad of it, too – they deserved the peace they'd earned."

"Then what say you we make a trip there, my lovely mate? We can also commission furnishings for the pup's room – a cradle and such."

Kagome smiled, a slight flush of love and happiness making her cheeks pink attractively. "You know I love you, right?" she asked softly, opening the bond fully to flood him with her feelings. Her eyes watered just a little when he reciprocated, and, buried in warm feelings of love and contentment, the couple just basked in their happiness for a while.

All too soon, though, her mate sighed, and hugged her once more before standing and picking her up, laughing at her surprised squeak. "I think it is time to bathe and greet the day, my love, we have company – they've been here since yesterday."

At that, Kagome blushed, knowing exactly how loud and lost in each other they had been. With a wince, she asked, "Who is it?"

Stepping into the water and lowering her to her feet, he said, "Not as though you couldn't have figured it out for yourself by searching with your aura, but it's Sesshoumaru and Rin. I wouldn't be surprised if she's here to talk to you about a certain subject."

Eyes widening, a most gleeful smile brightened her face, and she clapped her hands together. Suddenly, she couldn't get done with her bath fast enough, and she rushed her usual leisurely bathing routine, to her mate's intense amusement.

"Oh, I hope she's here to talk about what I think she's here for – it would finally set to rights that whole tragic circle. Sesshoumaru deserves happiness, too, and so does Rin, after everything she's been through – in both lives."

A pensive look on his face, Mattaki also hurried his routine. With everything he'd found out about Rin's life, and knowing what her last life had been, he couldn't help but to agree with his mate.

"It took time, but they will both be happy, Kagome. I regret the things that happened to her in her last life, though I cannot regret my son – Inuyasha, as stubborn and hard-headed as he is, is mine, and I love him as I love Sesshoumaru, as well. Now, though, the circle will be complete, and fate can play out as it will."

Kagome only nodded, agreeing with him. She couldn't regret Inuyasha, though she could regret the suffering that Izayoi went through in the loss of the one she had loved.

Still... she was glad that they had been given another chance – and in this lifetime, they would have a large family circle that loved them both and would give all they had to make sure that their lives were happy.

-wWw-

Thrilled beyond measure when her hopes were indeed met, Kagome listened intently to Rin, trying to keep from grinning in pleasure.

Excusing themselves from the men, Kagome took Rin into the gardens, heading for her most favorite spot, a small grotto hidden deep at the very edge of the gardens, it was private and peaceful.

Settling down on the bench, she patted the seat next to her, and invited her to speak.

Flushing a lovely pinky color, she tried to speak a couple of times, but couldn't seem to figure out how to say whatever it was she was wanting to. Finally, she blurted out, "Kagome-sama, how can you tell if a male has... an interest in you?"

Kagome blinked, taken a bit off-guard by the blunt, but flustered question.

"You have an admirer?" she asked, wanting clarification.

"I... think so, Kagome-sama, but I'm not sure. He sometimes seems as though he cares for me as more than a ward, but then others... I don't know," she got out, cheeks darkening even more.

"You're talking about Sesshoumaru, I take it?"

Turning as red as she'd ever been, Rin nodded sheepishly.

And Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Oh, Rin, my dear, you _are_ blind when it comes to certain things, aren't you? Not that I blame you. But if you're asking whether he loves you, then the answer is yes – and _not _as a simple ward. Mattaki and I, and pretty much everyone else, have known of his feelings for you for some time. In his own unique, Sesshoumaru way, he has shown everyone time and again that you belong to him."

Hope lighting her lovely face, she asked, "Are you certain, Kagome-sama? I would not like to make a fool of myself telling him of my feelings, only for him to turn from me in disgust."

"Trust me, girl, it will never happen. Let me tell you a little something...do you remember your visit about two years ago?" When Rin nodded, albeit with a confused expression, Kagome continued. "There was a young male visiting with a relative here in the shiro, who was quite taken with you. The moment that Sesshoumaru caught scent of his attraction to you, he almost went feral, and made it clear in no uncertain terms that you belonged to _him_. The poor boy went home quite disappointed – and frightened. He wasn't... nice, let's say, about it."

Rin blushed becomingly as a shy smile lit her face, and Kagome patted her hand. "In fact, I am positive, as is Mattaki, that he will be claiming you as his mate within a very few days – you are shortly to enter your fertile cycle, and it's Mattaki's belief that is all Sesshoumaru is waiting for."

Eyes wide, Rin stared at Kagome for a few moments, and then asked, "But why is he waiting for that?" she asked, bewildered.

And Kagome chuckled, her mind flashing back to the day before, and her own mate's passionate reaction to her fertility and willingness to bear his young. "Let me put it this way... your fertility will send him off the deep end – he will be passionate and affectionate, and eager to pup you. You, my dear, are in for an interesting next few days."

"Oh! That's right... Sesshoumaru-sama mentioned yesterday that it was your fertile time... am I correct that you are now with child?" When Kagome blushed, but nodded, Rin said, "Congratulations! What do you hope for, boy or girl?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, to tell the truth. I'm still getting used to thinking of myself as pregnant." She stood, and beckoned Rin to follow her back inside. "Mattaki and I are going into the village for some shopping – would you like to accompany us?"

"As long as Sesshoumaru-sama does not mind, I would love to!" the excited young woman said, and Kagome grinned. "Then let's go find out what he has to say, shall we?"

Chattering happily, the two women headed inside, finding the males in the room they'd left them in.

"Are you two planning anything?" Kagome asked, and Mattaki smiled at her and came over to draw her into his embrace, a cat-ate-the-cream smile on his face as he took in her scent again.

"Only the jaunt into the village you and I discussed earlier. Why?"

"So you and Rin will accompany us, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, and the stoic dai nodded.

"We will. Father has told me you are pupped. This one would offer congratulations, miko."

Kagome blushed but smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. To be honest, I... wasn't sure how you would take that news."

"Why would I have any concerns with it, miko?" he asked, somewhat surprised that she would feel that way. "You should know by now that I have no problem with you and father – and I am not so foolish as not to realize that sooner or later, father would pup you. After all, you are a young woman at the peak of her fertility, and father is still quite virile."

Blushing a little more at such blunt words, Kagome chuckled. "My mistake. Sometimes I forget your change of heart... towards hanyou, I mean."

"Hn. At any rate, if you are both ready, Rin and I will be content to go with you to this village. I understand from father that it is a village of youkai and ningen living together quite peacefully. Rather like Horai Island – I would like to see such a place," he said, a definite light of curiosity in his eyes.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready, and we can leave," Kagome smiled, and then let her mate lead her from the room to change into a slightly thicker kimono, one more appropriate for outdoor wear.

She stopped, suddenly, as her mate watched her flesh disappear into the clothing with a rather ravenous look in his eyes, and turned to look at him with a definite excited look on her face. "Oh! Mattaki, we need to make a trip to see my mother and tell them about the baby!"

"Pup," he rumbled. "Humans have babies. I am inu – the young one will be called a pup, love." He looked uncertain for a moment. "Does that word bother you?"

Kagome looked confused for a moment. "No... why would it?"

"I was simply uncertain... Izayoi was called a beast lover a few times, because the truth of what we are angers some humans." He allowed some of his inu characteristics to come out and watched her face carefully, oddly unsettled by the thought that she might be bothered by what he was.

Scowling, Kagome stomped over to him and whacked him right over his surprised head. "How long have we been together, Mattaki?" she asked, obviously very irritated with him. "And wasn't my first crush your son – the one with _obvious_ puppy ears that I still adore to this day? Why on earth would you think it bothers me after all this time?"

"I'm sorry, love. It just... my mind couldn't help but think of the past, I suppose."

She shook her head at him, eyes narrowed. "Well, let me remind you, Mattaki, that Izayoi might have been called those names, but your inu blood must not have bothered her that much – remember, she was in love with Sesshoumaru – and he's just as inu as you are," she shot back at him, letting him know in no uncertain terms that she was upset with his doubts.

He came forward and hugged her now dressed form, and apologized. "I'm sorry for my doubts, mate, they were uncalled for." She hugged him briefly, then let him go.

"Just get your swords, you big lug, and let's go. I have some questions I want answered, and some shopping I'd like to get done. And we should get something for Rin and Sesshoumaru, too. They'll be mated within the week," she said gleefully, and Mattaki chuckled.

"Oh, hai, they most certainly will be. I imagine they will leave here in the morning and head right back to the Western Palace – she'll be fertile within two days."

Straightening his obi and patting his armor, Kagome handed him his swords, and then they both turned and headed out the door, looking forward to a pleasant day spent shopping and gathering information.

-wWw-

The first stop was to the hut that the surviving children of Horai called home, and to Kagome's delight, Asagi was actually there. The oldest of the children, she had the best chance of knowing the answer to the question Kagome wanted to ask.

Sitting comfortably on one of the many varied pillows that were set out for guests, Asagi was quite pleased to see Kagome again, and asked after Inuyasha – Ai had formed quite an attachment to the gruff hanyou, and would be happy for the information.

After talking politely for a time, Kagome finally came round to the reason for their visit. After hearing her questions, Asagi shook her head, frowning deeply.

"It's been so long, Kagome-sama, that I couldn't say anything for sure... but I know who might have the information you're looking for. There's a woman here in the village whose parents were youkai and miko, and she has several siblings. She's also the oldest, so was around for all the births, and she is a midwife, as well. Her husband is the woodcarver here in the village."

Mattaki nodded at that. "That is most excellent, then, as we have need to visit with him, anyway – I would commission a cradle for my soon-to-be youngest pup."

Asagi blinked, finally taking in the reason for Kagome's decidedly odd questions. "Oh! Kagome-sama, Mattaki-sama, congratulations!" She looked at Kagome sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up on it earlier."

Kagome waved her apologies away with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Asagi. It's really new to me, too, as it just happened yesterday."

A few more minutes of pleasantries were exchanged, and then the four took their leave, and headed for the woodcarver's hut at the other end of the village.

Looking around with a peaceful, happy smile, Kagome couldn't help but be happy every time she visited this place – every place should be this way, with both races mingling easily and accepting each other with no contention.

When they arrived at the woodcarver's abode, his wife smiled broadly and respectfully invited her guests into her home. While the men went to converse with her husband, so that Mattaki might commission him to make his pup's furnishings, Kagome and Rin stayed and spoke with the wife.

"Midori-san, I must confess we came here with two purposes. Asagi told me that your parents were youkai and miko. Is that correct?" Kagome asked.

Midori looked a bit uncomfortable, not sure about their reasons for inquiring.

Kagome picked that up immediately. "I don't have anything against it, Midori-san – it would be quite hypocritical if I did, since I am miko and my mate is certainly all youkai."

The other woman relaxed, and smiled. "Yes, my mother was a miko, and my father was kitsune."

"Really? Oh, that's great!" she exclaimed. "My adopted son is kitsune. He was always worried that he was strange, because he's always been more attracted to human girls than other kitsune. Would it be possible for him to come visit with you at some point? Talking to you might help ease his mind."

The hanyou woman smiled wider, a bit surprised. "Adopted?"

"Oh, hai. His parents were killed by the thunder brothers, and then Inuyasha killed them and helped Shippo get his vengeance for his father's and mother's murders. He's been with me ever since."

A soft look entered Midori's eyes, then and she bowed to Kagome. "Then I must say thank you, Kagome-sama – very few would have bothered, instead leaving him to die. He was blessed by kami to run across your path. Now," she said briskly, "you had a question for me?"

Kagome nodded. "Actually, yes. I am newly pupped, and my mate and I would like to know what to expect. Even though his youngest son is hanyou, his mother was simply human, and carried no reiki, so neither of us knows what to expect. Do you remember how long your mother carried?" she asked.

At that, Midori laughed. "Congratulations to you and your mate, Kagome-sama, and yes, I actually do remember – with her last two pregnancies, I was midwife for her. You can expect to be pregnant for about five months – even though the pup needs to incorporate two opposing energies, it seems that it is a more natural state than you would think, and the pup needs very little time, developing quite quickly."

Looking thrilled, Kagome asked, "Do you still midwife?"

Midori nodded and said, "If you would like, I will be your midwife, my lady. It would be my pleasure."

With a wide smile, Kagome nodded. "I would be thrilled for you to be my midwife. I was a bit concerned with that, to tell the truth, not knowing if there was a midwife locally, though with the make-up of this village, I should have realized that there would be."

Rin cleared her throat shyly, then, and both women turned to look at her, surprised. "Oh, Rin! I'm sorry – you were so quiet that I forgot you were there!"

"Please, it's okay, Kagome-sama. It just occurred to me that if what we spoke of earlier turns out to be true, I may have need of such a midwife soon, myself."

"That's very true," Kagome exclaimed. Turning to Midori, she said, "My companion, Rin, is soon to be the Western Lady, mate to Sesshoumaru-sama. She will also need a good midwife, though she carries no reiki herself."

Midori bowed her head and smiled. "If she were to give birth here, I would be honored, but if she is to give birth in the Western shiro, there is a friend of mine that lives in the village below the palace there – she was the midwife to Izayoi-sama, and would be a most excellent choice for you, my lady," she said to Rin. "If you would like, I will pen an introduction for you to take to her when you are pupped."

With a warm smile, Rin nodded her head and bowed in return. "Thank you, Midori-san, I am grateful for your help."

She waved Rin's thanks away. "It is my honor to help two such illustrious ladies." She turned back to Kagome. "Was there any other question, my lady?"

Kagome blushed, and then wrinkled her nose, almost embarrassed to be asking. "With Mattaki being inu, I was wondering...well, am I going to have just one... or a litter?" she squeaked out, and Midori laughed aloud while Rin looked thoughtful, obviously wondering the same.

"It depends, Kagome-sama. While it is certainly possible that you could have twins, or even triplets, it isn't any different for youkai than for humans in that matter. They are more human in that aspect than mortal dogs, so do not worry. With this being your first, I would expect it to be a single birthing, though it might be twins – I doubt you have to worry about any more than that, however."

With a relieved sigh, Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad – I don't think I could handle that many all at once," she chuckled.

Midori smiled at the obviously uncertain young woman. "I would like to see you at least once a month, unless there are complications, and then I would see you every week. But you seem strong and in good health, and frankly, it is more rare for a miko/youkai pairing to encounter problems than it is for youkai/youkai. Even Rin-sama has a better chance of having a problem free and easy pregnancy and birthing than same-race pregnancies."

Kagome looked surprised, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You know... that just makes you wonder if that's because that's the way it's supposed to be. Perhaps the kami are trying to tell us something?"

The other two ladies nodded agreeably, and then companionably went out to join the men in the workshop of Midori's husband.

Mattaki smiled when he saw his mate and beckoned her over. "Tell me, my love – does this design please you?" he asked, showing her a sketch of a cradle, something that could only be a changing table, and a wardrobe for keeping clothing in. They were beautiful, and Kagome smiled.

"I love the scroll-work on these. How long will they take to finish?" she asked.

"About two months for all the pieces," the man standing with Sesshoumaru and Mattaki said.

"Kagome, this is Takumi, Takumi, this is my mate, Kagome." The short, powerfully built man bowed politely, a curious expression on his face, and Kagome couldn't help but to ask.

"Is something wrong, Takumi-san?"

He shook his head. "Not wrong, just odd. It isn't often outside this village that you find a human and youkai mated. Especially when the human is also a most powerful miko. It just took me by surprise, my Lady."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I suppose we are an odd sight, though not as rare as you might think. The winds are changing, my friend, and hopefully, we can make it for the better. After all, Mattaki's youngest son is also mated to a miko – she serves as the village miko in Edo."

Eyebrows rose at that, both Takumi and Midori surprised. Kagome chuckled. "So, if you are ever in need, and are close to Edo, just go into the village and ask for Kikyou, or Inuyasha, and tell them I sent you. Or even Miroku and Sango – he is a Buddhist monk, and his wife Sango is the last of the taijiya. Any of them will do all they can to help."

Takumi and Midori bowed and thanked them again, Mattaki handed over the first half of the fee, and at that, Kagome, reminded of her new midwife, explained to Mattaki that they would owe for that, too, and Mattaki handed over the midwife's fee quite happily, pleased that so much had been accomplished.

Taking their leave of the two soon after, the foursome headed back to the shiro quite content with their day out, and the questions that had been answered. Mattaki was pleased, in particular, that Midori knew the answers to their questions, and was even an experienced midwife with knowledge of hanyou births.

Kagome took note with an inward grin of Sesshoumaru's intense, though silent interest, in all that they had learned from the woman, and Kagome was positive that Rin would be a mated woman within days. She couldn't be more pleased – both Sesshoumaru and Rin deserved some happiness, and it was clear in more ways than one that Sesshoumaru was devoted to the young woman whose life he had saved when she was but a child.

After a pleasant evening spent in idle conversation, both Rin and Sesshoumaru made their excuses and went to their beds, as they were leaving the following morning as soon as breakfast was over.

Mattaki, on the other hand, was quite awake, and openly desirous of his mate.

The moment they set foot in their rooms, he was crowding her up against a wall and scenting her as he drew each piece of clothing from her body.

"You smell so _damn_ good, woman," he growled heatedly. "You always smell good, but even more now that your pupped. I cannot wait to see you swell with my seed, mate." Kagome was rather surprised – she'd expected his ardor to cool now that she was pupped, as he put it.

He looked at her like she was insane when she said so. "Why?" he asked, his astonishment absolute.

She blinked at him. "Well... it's just that a lot of relationships fail once the woman gets pregnant and has a baby. It's like the male all of a sudden sees the woman differently – now she's not a desirable woman, she's a mother. They can no longer see her with passionate eyes."

It was obvious that he was even more shocked than before as he took in her words. "Human males actually have this problem?" He seemed completely unable to understand how such a thing was even possible.

"Trust me, Kagome, that will never be a problem with us. For an Inu, their mate's pregnancy is just about the sexiest state she can be in. You will find that I'll be even more affectionate and desirous of your body as you grow with our pup." He shook his head, still not understanding at all how human men could see things in such a manner.

"I knew that human males could be odd, but I didn't know it went that far," he rumbled while nuzzling her neck and happily inhaling her scent, their scent, and their pup's scent.

All Kagome could do was hazily, and happily, enjoy his affectionate rumbles and nudges.

Mattaki was an extremely affectionate person anyway as were most mated inu males, enjoying touching her as much as possible, and that hadn't changed in the ten years they'd been together. She could only be happy about that, because she absolutely loved his touch. It made her purr... and she hadn't thought humans could do such a thing.

Eyes closing as he nuzzled further, nudging apart her kimono at the neck and kissing and licking her neck, she sighed in contentment. But when he nipped at her ear, she was lost, her knees giving out as she slumped into him. Mattaki happily lifted her into his arms and turned to their bedding, setting her down carefully and watching, captivated, as she undressed.

As many times as he'd seen her body, _loved_ her body, every time she undressed was like the first time – still the same rush of heated passion, of love and desire ran through him. He could never get enough of her.

Absently removing his own clothing, letting it all fall at the side of the bed, he swept his miko, his life, his love, into a most passionate and love-filled joining. This time wasn't about breeding his mate, it wasn't about a good hard fuck – they'd had those, too... and enjoyed them.

But this time, he wanted to _love_ her... and he did, through most of the night.

And Kagome lapped it up, enjoying the feeling of oneness that she felt as he spun her through hour after hour of tenderness and passion.

Dimly, as she finally fell into sleep cradled protectively in her mate's arms, she remembered when he had first pursued her, and her own fear and attempts to deny him.

She wished she could go back in time and slap herself silly – she could not even imagine life without the arrogant dog she loved.

-wWw-

Her speculations on Sesshoumaru and Rin turned out correctly; within days, he'd mated and pupped her, and she was ecstatically happy – as was Sesshoumaru, though he was still more contained than most, it was obvious to anyone with eyes.

Her own family was thrilled to pieces when told of her own expecting status, and immediately, her mother dragged her and Mattaki on a shopping trip that neither she nor her mate would ever forget. By the time they went back to their era, Mattaki was carrying enough to clothe, feed, and amuse every baby in the village, as well as hers.

Not that either really minded, of course...

When they stopped in the village to announce their news to Inuyasha and Kikyou, and Miroku and Sango, there was a wild celebration amongst them – Sango admitted in an aside that she and Kikyou were becoming concerned about the couple's childless state. They had speculated that either Mattaki didn't want to upset his grown sons with new siblings, or that she was infertile.

Kagome was rather surprised at that. "You guys should have just asked!" she exclaimed with a laugh. Then her expression turned serious. "Mattaki showed me what his life was like before we met, once. He was very lonely, and had spent centuries searching for the one who was his other half. When he died," she said, a sad look in her eyes that surprised the other two women, "he was actually almost relieved, thinking that he would never find me."

She sighed and looked up at the evening sky, a distant sort of half-smile on her face. "That's why we waited to have any children. He wanted time to just be with me – and I was perfectly fine with that. I'm young, and will be for a really long time, and there was no real rush. I doubt we will have many pups even now... I believe he wants to pace things a bit. Maybe have two pups at a time, but no more."

Both women were silent, the picture of the vibrant, powerful, and handsome male tired and lonely somehow so hard to imagine – yet, they both could understand – if they'd been left for centuries looking for their other half, they both could admit they'd have probably felt the same.

"Well, at least he finally found you, Kagome," Kikyou said with a sunny smile, Sango nodding in agreement. "It's obvious you make him happy – I've never seen him anything but amiable since you two were mated."

Kagome's eyes brightened at that, and she hugged the other woman. "Well, one could say the same about you and Inuyasha," she teased, and then looked at Sango, "and the same goes for you and your hentai, Sango. I've noticed that he no longer propositions other women, instead only groping you. And he's always got a smile on his face... one wonders why," she finished with an arch look at her friend.

Sango blushed but smiled, and Kikyou sent a fond look at her husband and mate, the father of her many children. "Maybe, Kagome, but it's only because of you – he and I would never have had this chance if you hadn't given me enough of your soul to sustain me. I don't think you'll ever know just how much he and I both adore you for it. And while I know he loves me, I am well aware that he loves you, too. Mostly, its in a familial way, but there will always be a part of him that loves you differently. I don't begrudge that, either, Kagome. To be honest, if he didn't feel that way, I wouldn't love him as much as I do... it shows how big his heart is."

Kagome blushed but smiled at Kikyou, and shook her head. "There will always be a soft spot in my heart for him, too... he was my first love, and a person never forgets that. But I think that we are all happy with what the fates granted us - and that's all that counts."

Her grin widened, then, and she leaned closer to the other two women. "Do I have some news for you!" she exclaimed, just as they all heard Inuyasha yell, "What?" She giggled. "Sesshoumaru has finally taken a mate... our own Rin and he have finally found their destinies. She's also as pupped as I am, and blissfully happy. Everything has come full-circle, don't you think?" she asked.

Both women, with happy grins, could only agree as they watched their other halves talking and laughing.

Truly... things had finally come out the way they were supposed to – the lives they were now living were the rewards from the kami for doing what they had had asked of them.

Not a one of them would even think of denying their happiness with said rewards.

-wWw-

Six months later, the entire group made their ways to Mattaki's estate to visit the two new additions to their number – one pup each for Kagome and Rin.

Sesshoumaru was the proud father of a son, one who looked to be a carbon copy of his sire, despite his half-blood status. He was strong, his youki swirling with power, the inu blood of his fore-fathers once again breeding true. He couldn't be more pleased with his son and heir's potential, and had already decided on a training schedule for the newborn.

Rin, with a narrow-eyed glance at her mate, made sure to let him know that it wouldn't be implemented for many years to come. Wisely, he chose not to argue the point, to the amusement of the rest of the group.

Mattaki, on the other hand, was absolutely smitten with his first daughter, as was her older brother Shippo. There was no mistaking her familial line, the silver hair and golden eyes of her heritage marking her relation to the Western Lords for all to see. Aside from coloring, however, she was the spitting image of her mother, and her father couldn't have been more thrilled with that, since in his eyes, there was no more beautiful woman than his beloved mate.

And as she grew, she proved to have inherited one other trait of her father's...

His slightly wicked nature.

-wWw-

A/N: And done! I hope everyone enjoys this last, very long chapter of Wicked, and I want to thank all the readers and reviewers so much for the interest in this story. I have definitely enjoyed the journey, and hope to see you all on the next Inupapa/Kagome trip, tentatively titled Time After Time. I will probably start posting on that one sometime this week, and it will be a more paced story, one chapter a week until I've actually completed it, and then I will probably post faster. However, I'm thinking that one is going to be a much longer fic than this one, as it's already at chapter 21 and is nowhere near complete.

It's looking like it's going to be more like In Death, though probably not _quite_ as long as that one.

At any rate, I once again want to thank all the readers and reviewers – you guys make writing fun! I absolutely love to read some of the reviews, and even though I don't answer back often, it's not that I don't read them or appreciate them – I just can't keep up with the sheer volume of them, and still have time to actually write the story. I hope everyone is content with my decision to write the story, rather than answer reviews – I figure you'd rather have more to read, than a thank you note for a review.

Ja Ne, everyone – I won't say goodbye, since I hope to see you enjoying my next fic!

Amber


End file.
